Complicated Life
by skinsstar7
Summary: Basically this a completely AU Naomily story, life gets Complicated for Naomi when Emily moves to Bristol. Naomi Falls instantly, but Emilys interested in someone else. Life only gets more complicated as Naomi has a Son. And Freddie's the Dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, New story. I bet you've all been thinking I've disappeared of the end of the earth right? Lol. I haven't forgotten about next eventful 24hours, the chapters for it are on my computer. Which has died… although under warranty they won't replace it apparently I broke it, I didn't. Either way it's fucked so there trying to retrieve my documents of it for me. Good news though my brother bought himself a laptop, so I've nicked it to post this. =] SSHHH!!! You can't tell him though. **

**Basically this a completely AU Naomily story, the idea I've had for a while… I won't give to much away because I want to tell it in the actually story. But basically….. life gets Complicated for Naomi when Emily moves to Bristol. Naomi Falls instantly…. But Emily's interested in someone else. Only complicating things more is the fact Naomi has a Son, Freddie's his Dad. All characters will appear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**Complicated Life - Chapter 1 **

"Mummy" Sam squealed as Naomi walked through the door, with Cook in tow.

The little boy run up to her and flung himself at her legs wrapping his arms around her, nearly knocking her over.

"Careful Sam" Effy called from behind him laughing.

"Hello little man" Naomi said as she lent down scooping the little boy up into her arms." Have you missed me?" she asked him as he flung his arms around her neck hugging her.

The little boy nodded his head in response and wriggled trying to break free from her grasp clearing wanting to get back down.

Naomi lent down and placed him carefully back onto the floor. She watched laughing as the little boy ran over to cook.

"Uncle Cookie spin me" the little boy demanded as he stood waiting impatiently, and expectantly in front of for Cook waiting for Cook to oblige.

"What else Sam?" Naomi asked him as she watched him jump form one foot to the other in front of Cook.

"Please" Sam squealed at cook.

Cook obliged immediately then, picking Sam up and holding him out in front of him. He waited for the little boy to stick his arms out either side of him like an aeroplane before starting to spin him round. Effy walked over to Naomi with a smile on her face as she watched Cook interact with Sam.

"Has he been good?" Naomi asked as Effy walked up beside her.

"Brilliant actually, cook took him down the park after breakfast this morning and met Thomas down there for a game of football. They stopped at the toy shop on the way back and cook bought him a new aeroplane, he'll probably show you when he remembers" Effy told Naomi as the pair stood there still laughing at Cook and Sam.

"Uncle cookie go faster please" the little boy requested shouting. Cook laughed and once again obliged to the little boys request, spinning him faster.

"tea?" Effy offered Naomi.

"please" Naomi replied following Effy into the kitchen, leaving the boys playing in the front room.

Effy switched the kettle on and sat opposite Naomi at the table. Effy stared at her and immediately knew that something was bothering Naomi. Before she could speak Naomi spoke up,

"I'm fine" she said her voice betraying her. Effy simply raised her eyebrows.

"Okay so I'm not fine" Naomi admitted "I'm glad you talk more now were adults Eff but I sure wish as we grew up you would loose your ability to be able to read my mind."

Effy smirked "No matter how old we are Naoms I'll always be all seeing and all knowing. So what's up?"

"I told Freddie I'd stop by with Sam on my way home" Naomi explained.

Effy just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"And that was only because JJ talked to him again, Fred's wasn't even the one that arranged it. JJ phoned me at work and said Freddie says stop by with Sam on you way home. Cooks more of a father to him than Freddie is. Cook takes him to Football, Cooks buys him aeroplanes, Cook spins him around in your lounge. Cook buys him ice cream. You and cook watch him in the holidays while im at work. It's not like Freddie couldn't do it, he doesn't work. It's not like I'm asking him for Money I just want Sam to no who his dad his."

"Naom's you know what Fred's is like, even since his mum died back in college. He's closed off, he doesn't care about anything. I'm not saying he's a bad dad, well actually he's a shit Dad but give him a kick up the arse. And as for me and cook we love looking after him, he's a credit to you that boy. Your double. He come out with some political thing this morning that neither me or Cook could figure out. Cook loves him like he was his own. And I guarantee that he'll never mess with his head like Freddie has been you can count on cook." Effy finished getting up to make the tea when she heard the kettle click.

"I know Eff, I know I can count on both of you you're my family. I'm glad that Cook's a male role model for him. There's something I never thought I'd say" Effy laughed " Freddie's a shit role model, Cook's a much better farther figure. It's just Sam's going to be four soon, starting school. I don't want him to be one of those kids who gets bullied because he only has a mum."

"Babe he's your Son I really don't think there's any chance of him getting bullied or giving a fuck what people think of him." Effy said, smirk plastered on her face as she handed Naomi her tea. "By the way how was your date the other night? Sorry we couldn't have Sam me and cook both had to work." Effy continued after sitting down. Naomi bite her lip.

"Oh Nai, you didn't turn up did you?" Effy asked.

"I was planning to." Effy raised her eyebrows.

"What? Don't look at me like that Elizabeth Stonem, I was" Naomi said sternly.

"Don't you fucking Elizabeth Stonem me Naomi Campbell, why didn't you go?"

"Didn't want to have to explain where I was going." Naomi said looking away from Effy.

"Naomi" Effy started "you don't have to tell him who you were with, just that you were going out with a friend. He's 3 for fuck sake it's not like he's going to judge you for being Gay for Christ sake he doesn't even know what it means yet."

"Exactly, so until he does know what it means hes my number 1 priority."

Effy rolled her eyes annoyed having already had this conversation with Naomi many times.

"Naomi he will always been your number one priority he's your Son but that doesn't stop you having a social life does it?" Effy asked. As if he knew he was being talked about Sam run into the kitchen and jumped up on Naomi's lap. Effy looked at Naomi pointedly, Naomi glared back before turning her attention to her son.

"Look what uncle cookie bought me mum, It's an airoplan, airoplan, aeiroplan." The little boy tried to say the word 3 time before giving up. Despite them being his favourite things - thanks to JJ - he couldn't say the word. Instead he sat on his mum's knee grinning, holding the aeroplane out to her to show her.

Naomi took the aeroplane in her hand inspected it for the sake of her son, and then handed it back to him smiling at him.

"That's Great Samster, I hope you said thank you. Now go and get your shoes and coat on, we've gotta go and see your daddy." Naomi informed the little boy.

"But I want to stay and play with uncle cookie" The boy protested.

"No buts Sam, now go get your shoes and coat." Naomi told him sternly. The little boy jumped down from her lap and run of into the sitting room to find his shoes and coat.

Cook walked in, took a seat next to Effy kissing her forehead as he did so then turned his attention to Naomi.

"Did I hear you say Dad?" Cook asked. Naomi was dreading this bit, cook had grown very protective of her and Sam in the last three years and he wasn't impressed with the shit Job Freddie was doing of being a father.

"Yeah" Naomi answered him, pleading with him silently not to kick off.

"Waste of space that arsehole Naom's, he's a real fucking dick that bloke. Give it up already kid he ain't never going to be good enough for our Samster. It's not like Sam needs a father anyway your doing a great job. He's smart, funny, talented and quite grown up for his age, your doing a good job on your own." Cook voiced his opinion. Effy nodded her head in agreement.

"You and Eff help Cook, it's not all me." Naomi told him. Cook grinned a typical cook grin at her. _Some things never change _Naomi thought.

"Yer well Naomikins… that's what family's for." he said with that hint of Cook charm in his Voice.

Naomi smiled at him and Effy. Sam walked back into the kitchen with his shoes on the wrong feet and an arm through one sleeve of his coat dragging it behind him.

"arrrr Samster your shoes are on the wrong feet… come and sit on uncle Cook's lap" Cook said patting his knee. Sam did as he was told, cook took his shoe of and placed them on the right feet, before putting his coat on properly for him, zipping it up and then placing him back on the floor.

"right Little man, we have to go, say thank you to Uncle Cook and Auntie Effy for having you and for your aeroplane." Naomi told him.

The little boy ran to Effy throwing his arms up, she lent down from her chair picking him up and hugging him.

"Fank you" Sam told Effy once she'd placed him back on the floor.

"Your welcome sweetie" Effy answered the little boy.

He then proceeded to do the same with cook. Cook hugged the little boy and placed him back on the floor.

"Fank you" he said to cook.

"No probs squirt, anytime. Top dollar footie match today once of these days I might actually beat ya" he said ruffling the little boys hair.

Everyone said there goodbyes and Naomi and Sam headed in the direction of Freddie's.

**So there you go guys… Hit the button and let me know whether to contiune or not. Did you love it hate it? I accept anonymous reviews. I will update next eventful 24 hours ASAP but until then I leave you with this lol… if you want me to continue I can't promise when the update will be, but I will try my best to hijack his laptop every chance I get haha. By the way all mistakes are mine.**

**Skinsstar7 x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy people, I thought seeing as you all left such lovely reviews I would post you the next chapter tonight instead of tomorrow. That and my brothers at football practise giving me the perfect opportunity to hijack his laptop lol. Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1 and reviewed, added there story to there favourites etc. Reading all your reviews made my day after a long a stressful day at work lol. *Sits with big grin on face looking like a lunatic* haha Anyway without further ado..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life - Chapter 2**

Naomi walked up to Freddie's door holding Sam's hand. She looked down at her Son wondering if she was doing the right thing. She hadn't ever met her father, she held a lot of hate towards him for the fact he didn't ever care enough about her to stick around, or ever try to contact her. She wasn't sure if at 22 years old she would want to build a relationship with him now if he did contact her. But part of her childhood felt empty, where there should have been memories of her father there was a dark black hole. One that once upon a time nearly sucked her in. If it wasn't for Freddie it probably would have done. They were close as teenagers, Naomi didn't have a Dad and Freddie lost his mum.

They both had something the other one longed for. Making them completely understand each other and relate to each other. Naomi and Freddie had been close once, well best friends in fact, they were obviously part of a group back in college. But they related to each other best. They were both closed off, scared of emotion and responsibility. Scared of being let down. Now after one drunken and drugged fuelled one night stand at 18 this was the mess they had created. Much to Naomi's surprise it had been Cook and Effy who had rescued her back then. Taught her you can rely on people and that family truly did exist. Freddie on the other hand wouldn't allow himself to be rescued, he went down and just kept on sinking.

And today was the result of the last 4 years. Naomi didn't see Freddie for the nine months she was pregnant, he wasn't at the birth. Cook and Effy were at the birth, he wasn't on Sam's birth certificate, he hadn't turned up to register the birth with her. Cook and Effy went with her. He didn't see his Son for the first year of his life, he wasn't around he kept in contact with J, but Never made an effort to see Sam.

He turned up on Sams 1st birthday at Effy and Cooks. That's where Naomi was living at the time. Cook had punched him as to be expected and told him to get to fuck. Naomi on the other hand gave Freddie a second chance. She hadn't had a choice about her father and she wanted Sam to have that. But now nearly 3 years later she was still giving Freddie chance after chance. He would run when it got to much, and he was a rubbish father to Sam. He didn't buy him presents or go out of his way to see his son. On the rare occasions he did see Sam most of the time would be spent arguing with Naomi.

Naomi took a deep breath.

"Are you ready little man? She asked him. He throw his arms round her legs and nodded his head. Naomi knew he didn't really want to be here, but she wanted Sam to know his father.

She took another long deep breath and let out a sigh. Pulling herself together she knocked on the door. Naomi could her footsteps the other side of the door and held her breath. The door open and there stood. Karen.

"Auntie Karen" Sam shouted pleased to see her. He released his death grip hold on Naomi's legs and launched himself at his auntie. Karen knelt down and received the little boy in her arms. She picked him up and stood up facing Naomi.

"Please don't tell me, you're here to see Fred's?" she asked. Naomi frowned.

"He's not here is he?" she asked Karen. Karen shook her head and placed little Sam back on the floor. Naomi knelt down in front of him.

"Honey, Daddy isn't here. We'll come back another time yeah?" she asked Sam hoping he wouldn't be upset.

"Ok, Can we go back and play with uncle Cookie now?" he asked looking at Naomi pleading with his puppy dog eyes.

"yeah ok, we'll go back and have dinner with uncle Cook and Auntie Effy if you want to? Pizza Samster?"

Sam shock his head vigorously yes. "Ok then you sit down on the grass just there look and play with your aeroplane. I just have to talk to auntie Karen for a minute yeah?"

Sam skipped off happily and sat on the grass. Naomi turned her attention back to Karen.

"I'm sorry he isn't here I am going to fucking kill him when he gets back." Karen apoligised to Naomi.

"Tosser, where's he gone this time?" Naomi asked expecting Karen to say he took off and she doesn't know when he'll be back.

"Date with some girl he met the other day. Can't remember her name. He made an effort as well, shirt, trousers, shoes the lot." Karen informed Naomi.

"You better be fucking joking me, he blew his Son off for a date with some women. I'm sorry Karen I can't do this anymore. Can you please tell him I said he can fuck right off. When he grows up, them maybe we can talk about him seeing his Son until then tell him not to bother showing up on those odd occasions he does once in a blue moon." she paused momentarily to shout at Sam. "Sam don't do that you'll get covered in mud." "your welcome to come to mine Karen and see him but I give up with Fred's. I'm fucked off with being made a fool of. If Sam asks to see him then I'll bring him back despite what I think but otherwise this is the end. I'm not doing it anymore." Karen nodded her head in agreement much to Naomi's surprise.

"Yeah I'll tell him, I'll come round next weekend maybe and see Sam if that's ok?" she asked Naomi.

"Of course. Sam come and say goodbye to auntie Karen please."

The boy jumped her from the grass, his knees of his jeans now mud stained. And walked over to Karen.

"Bye Bye Auntie Karen" Sam said holding his arms up. Karen picked the little boy up.

"See ya later Samster, Your mummy said I can come and see you next weekend. We'll go and buy you some new aeroplanes if you want?" Karen asked Sam hugging him tightly. The little boys eyes lit up.

"Yes please" he said as Karen put him back on the floor.

"Bye Karen" Naomi said taking hold of Sams hand. Karen smiled at her sadly.

"Yeah bye Naomi."

Naomi and Sam walked off back up the road.

************

Effy opened the door, and found a pissed off looking Naomi and an excited looking Sam.

"Mummy said we can have pizza" Sam squealed obviously excited.

"Of course we can sweetie. Run and get Uncle Cook, tell him he's got to take you to get pizza. He's watching the football in the front room." Effy told the youngster.

"Ok" Sam said, grin plastered firmly in place as he shoved past Effy and went running off to find Cook.

Effy turned to Naomi.

"Go and put the kettle on, actually you two can stay here tonight save you driving home. So there's wine in the fridge I'll be there in a minute ok?" Naomi nodded and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

Cook walked over to Effy holding Sam's hand.

"What's going on babe?" he asked her. Effy just looked at him. "If he's been a pri…. Idiot and upset her I will fuc… fudging well kill him" cook said trying hard not to swear as Sam was stood there.

"Get another bottle of wine while your out please babe?" Effy asked her boyfriend.

"Sure thing beautiful. Come on Sam, lets go and get your pizza yeah? You can sit in the front if you want, I'll put your car seat in there for ya. Don't tell ya mum though she'll shout at uncle Cookie" cook told the 3 year old. Sam nodded yes. Cook kissed Effy on his way out of the front door and made his way down the path talking to Sam about aeroplanes. Effy smiled.

She shut the front door and made her way to the kitchen. She found Naomi lent against the kitchen side looking extremely pissed off. Naomi was clutching a wine glass so hard her knuckles had turned white.

"There gone now so you can do it if you want to" Effy informed the blonde women in front of her. With that Naomi chucked the wine glass at the wall. Throwing it as hard as she could. Screaming as she did so. The glass hit the wall and shattered landing all over the kitchen floor in a million different pieces. Effy smirked. She still didn't understand Naomi's desire to chuck things when she was pissed off.

"You done?" Effy asked. Naomi nodded her head. "Good sit down then, let me clear this up and then we'll talk okay?" Again the blonde just nodded her head and took a seat at the table. Before clearing up Effy walked to the cupboard, took out another wine glass, she walked over to the fridge taking out a bottle of wine. She opened it and poured a large glass, setting it down in front of Naomi.

"Please don't throw that one, it's full and Red wine stains." Effy told her. Naomi smirked.

Effy cleared the glass up from the floor and then grabbed another glass from the cupboard she poured wine for herself. She sat opposite the blonde.

"So what happened?" Effy asked the blonde.

**There you go chapter 2, loved it? Hated it? What are you all thinking of the storyline? Please let me know good or bad? I accept anonymous reviews to. Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine. **

**Skinsstar7 x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Allo everybody. WOW! Big thanks for all the reviews absolutely love reading what all you guys think, glad your all enjoying reading it and im managing to keep you interested, im having a lot of fun writing it. :-)!**** A couple of people have asked where Emily is? I don't want to give anything away but rest assured she will make her appearance soon enough. Wanted to set the background before I bought her into it, hope your all enjoying it without Ems in it, but do not fear. She will come into this very soon. Anyway again a very big thanks. So here we go…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. Not copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - Chapter 3 **

"He's a total fuck up Eff. Cook's right about him he's a waste of space. He wasn't even fucking there. Gone out on a date apparently." Naomi shouted in frustration.

Effy's mouth dropped. "Fucking cock, I can't believe he wasn't there. He's done some things in the past but that is awful. Was Sam upset?" Effy asked worried about how the 3 year old took it. Naomi smirked.

"He couldn't careless. Said ok and then asked if he could come back and play with Cook." Effy laughed.

"Those two really are inseparable aren't they?" Effy asked. Naomi had to smile. It was true they were.

"Yeah, at least I know Sam has one man in his life he can rely on." Naomi told Effy still smiling. She really did appreciate that Cook treated Sam like a Son, he was the stable male figure in Sams life. And Sam loved him.

"So what did you do?" Effy asked Naomi.

"Well Karen answered the door. Sam was pleased to see her and she was pissed with Freddie for not being there. I told her to tell him he can fuck off, I said unless Sam asks to see him I won't make the effort anymore for Freddie. I'm not going to let Fred run rings around me anymore and mess with Sams head. If we carry on like this it will only mess Sam up more than not seeing his Dad at all." Naomi explained. Effy smiled.

"What?" Naomi asked seeing Effy smile at her.

"Nothing, it's just weird seeing your old Naomi Campbell side mixed with your new responsible side." Effy answered. Naomi laughed.

"I just want to do the right thing by Sam Eff, I want him to know who his Dad is and have a relationship with his Dad, but that isn't going to happen until Freddie grows a pair and I haven't seen any signs of that in the last four years. So I won't hold my breath. What do I do Eff?" Naomi asked her best friend becoming teary eyed. Effy immediately got up, and wrapped her arms around Naomi.

"For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing. You were just going round in circles Naoms, something had to give. Sam deserves better. And you know that you two will always have me and Cook. The four of us might be a little dysfunctional sometimes but we work." Naomi laughed. "Then there's JJ, Panda and Thomas. Your Mum and Kieran. My mum and Tony. Sams surrounded by people who love him. If he has your Campbell charm and sarcastic whit then he's going to be one tough, handsome young man. He'll be fine Naoms. And it's not like you took the choice away from him. You said yourself if he asks then you'll take him." Naomi nodded.

"Right come on. Lets get a little tipsy and play some stupid game like we used two." Effy told Naomi. Naomi shook her head.

"I can't. I have to watch Sam." Now it was Effy turn to shake her head.

"Cook bought them two tickets for tomorrow mornings football match. He won't be drinking tonight, he'll watch Sam and we can have a laugh." Effy explained to Naomi. Naomi bite her lip.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Naomi asked slightly worried they would be taking advantage of Cooks good nature.

"Of course he won't. He'll take Sam to the match in the morning and then drop Sam off here on his way back through. He's got to head down to the club for 1 o'clock. Him and Tony are expecting a delivery. Apparently they both have to sign for it 'Cause there partners now. Fucking stupid. Like a piece of paper needs two signatures. Anyway… he'll be fine with it." Effy reassured her best friend.

"Yeah ok then…. You better fill my glass up." Effy laughed and filled both there glasses back up.

************

About 45 minutes later, a tipsy Naomi and Effy were sat on the sofa laughing as they remembered stuff there group got up to in secondary school and college.

Cook and Sam walked through the door.

"MUMMY" Sam shouted as he ran into the lounge " Uncle Cook let me sit in the front." the little boy announced proudly.

"You little Monster" Cook laughed from the Hall "That was meant to be our secret remember?" The 3 year old giggled. Naomi smiled.

"I think I can let you both off just this once as long as you still sat in your car seat?" she asked looking at Cook as he walked in. Cook frowned

"Well of course he did Naom's its simple in it, he's only three I wouldn't not put him in a car seat." Cook defended himself. He told Sam he would get in trouble if he told his mum.

"I know Cook" Naomi said with a smirk on her face "I was just pis.. Messing around." a slightly tipsy Naomi almost forgot that they were trying not to swear around Sam anymore. Cook had managed to teach him to say Bollocks by accident about 2 months ago and it became Sam's favourite word for weeks.

"Pizza" Sam suddenly shouted. Cook grinned at the little boy.

"Come on then mate lets get you your Pizza" Sam grinned back at Cook. He ran off into the kitchen closely followed by cook. Effy laughed.

"See I told you inseparable" Effy said to Naomi still laughing.

"Can you call Sam a minute please Eff I want to talk to Cook?" Naomi asked a still giggling Effy.

"Sure thing. SAMSTER COME HERE BABE I WANT A CUDDLE." Effy shouted so the 3 year old would be able to hear her in the kitchen. Within a second Sam come bounding through the kitchen door in Effy's direction.

Naomi got up and made her way into the kitchen. Cook was stood putting pizza on plates. She smiled as she watched him place the pizza on Sams plate and draw a happy face on it in tomato sauce. He then continued to take Sam's non-spill cup from the cupboard above his head and fill it with lemonade. Feeling eyes burning into his back he turned around. Him and Naomi smiled at each other.

"Don't worry I know coke makes him hyper its lemonade" Cook explained not realising the blonde already knew. Naomi's smile grew.

"James cook" she said as if it meant something. Cook smirked, Naomi and Effy were the only two people he let get away with calling him by his full name. Although nine out of ten times Effy was calling him it because he had pissed her off.

"Naomi Campbell" he replied smirk still firmly in place.

Naomi walked towards him and throw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Cook set Sams cup down on the counter so he could hug her back.

"Whoa Blondie what's all this?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. Naomi pulled away smiling.

"That's for being a star with Sam and being there for him. I don't tell you and Effy enough but I really do appreciate it. Especially from you Cook, he really looks up to you." Naomi explained. Cook grinned at her.

"No fucking worries Naomikins, I love the lad to bits. He's a proper good kid. No need for thanks though, all in a days work. What family's for init? Anyway... I think a certain blonde maybe slightly pissed" Cook replied with a smile trying hard to change the subject. Naomi laughed and rolled her eyes. Cook never was one for compliments or heart to hearts. Although as they had got older he had become slightly better at taking praise. Naomi lent up and kissed him on the cheek. They smiled at each other knowing what the other was thinking

"You know Naoms if you weren't Gay I might not be with Effy now." _Trust Cook to ruin the moment_ Naomi thought.

"I heard that" Effy shouted from the front room.

"Bitch, I swear she's a mind reader. Fucking know it all" Cook said laughing.

"James Cook, I heard that to." Effy shouted once again.

Naomi and Cook laughed. Yeah some things would never change.

**So I hope that you all liked this…. Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know with that little green button bellow please….. Thanks for reading Skinsstar7 x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo you lot, thank you all so much for your reviews on chapter 3 I really do enjoy reading what your all thinking, your reviews never fail to make me smile. But let's get this show on the road shall we? Chapter 4.…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - Chapter 4 **

Naomi awoke as the sunlight broke in through the curtains. She groaned, and rolled over trying in vain to block the sunlight out. Her head hurt due to the alcohol from the night before and her stomach was doing summersaults. Although her and Effy had only drunk two bottles of wine between them, it was the first time in ages that Naomi drank alcohol. She blinked a couple of times and looked at the clock on the beside table. 10.30am, she wondered briefly why Sam hadn't woken her yet. Then she remembered the football match Cook was taking him to see this morning. Groaning again Naomi heaved herself out of bed. As she walked past Sams bed she noticed a note. Reaching for it over the bed guard, she smiled reading it.

'Naomikins, just in case you forgot, have taken little man to the footie. Sleeping beauty was still in bed just like you when we left. Hope neither of you are two hung over. Samster says see you soon Mum, love your two favourite boys. Xxx'

Naomi left the bedroom and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and found Effy sitting at the table. She took a seat next to Effy and covered her eyes with her hands. Feeling Effy tap her shoulder the blonde looked up. Effy handed Naomi the rest of her glass of water and slid a box of aspirin along the table towards her. Naomi smiled thankful that Effy felt the same as she did.

"Remind me who's idea it was to drink?" Naomi asked her after drinking the glass of water and swallowing down to tablets.

"Fuck knows, you would think working in a club I'd still be used to drinking. Two bottles of wine and were both wankered. We need a night out Naom's were slipping." Effy replied with a smirk. Naomi laughed but stopped abruptly when it made her head spin that little bit faster.

"Breakfast?" Effy asked smirking. She knew Naomi's stomach probably wasn't up to the job just yet. Naomi scrunched her face up in disgust at just the mention of food.

"You better be fucking joking, do you want me to throw up?" Naomi answered her, still frowning at the thought of food. Suddenly the phone rung making both women cringe at the loud noise as it vibrated through there sore heads.

Effy stood up and reached for the cordless phone that was sitting on the kitchen side.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"_Lo beautiful. Your up then. Wasn't sure if you or Blondie would be up yet?"_ cook replied.

"Yeah were up Babe. How's the match?"

"_Good, Sams enjoying himself. Listen I was ringing 'cause I was thinking me and Samster could pick you and Naom's up on the way through. We could all head down to the club it shouldn't take long. Then the four of us could grab lunch with Tony. I know you haven't seen him in a while without it being when your working a shift together. Thought it'd be a good chance for a catch up?_" Effy smiled at Cooks thoughtfulness.

"Yer sounds good babe. What time?"

"_Say 12.30, tell Naoms not to bother taking her car. We'll head down together and then go back to ours after. Was thinking we could go to the cinema later on as well. If everyone's up for it?_"

"Ok babes I'll give them a text see were there up to. See ya soon."

"_see you soon gorgeous. Love use both. Laters._" with that Cook hung up.

Effy put the phone down and turned her attention back to Naomi.

"How's Lunch with Tony? And then cinema later sound?" Effy asked Naomi.

"I'm up for it. Just us four or everyone?" Naomi asked.

"Everyone, Cook's going to pick us up at 'bout 12.30. You grab a shower and I'll see who's free for later?" Effy explained to Naomi. Naomi nodded and headed towards the stairs to shower.

********

At 12.50, Cook and Effy walked through the door to the club 'WHIZZER'. The club had gained it's name thanks to Pandora. After hours of arguing they had decided to all put names into a hat. Sam picked one out to make it fair and Pandora's was the one he had pulled out.

Cook and Tony were partners and co-owners of the club. Until recently the club was in Tony's name as legally Cook couldn't own half until he was 21. 'WHIZZER' had been up and running for 6 months and was doing well. To celebrate that Cook and Tony had finally gotten round to signing Cook's share over to him on Cooks 22nd birthday a couple of months ago.

Naomi followed the couple in holding Sams hand. Cook automatically thought of the little boy. Turning to him he asked,

"Hey Samster do you want Music?" the little boys eyes lit up, he nodded his head. Wriggling free from his mums grasp he ran over to the bar to Cook. Cook picked a remote up off the bar, pressed a few buttons and Bob the builder played throughout the club. Cook picked Sam up carrying him over to the dance floor, he set the little boy down and immediately the two began to dance to the song. Effy and Naomi laughed hysterically watching them. They walked over to the bar and sat down. Tony walked through from the back room.

"Do I hear Bob the builder?" he laughed as he appeared in front of Effy and Naomi on the opposite side of the bar. He walked round the bar, giving his sister and Naomi both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He opened his mouth to talk but didn't get the chance as Sam cut him off,

"Tony come and dance with me and Uncle Cookie?" the youngster demanded. Naomi looked at him pointedly. "Please?" the little boy added upon noticing the look his mum had given him. Tony laughed and headed over to the dance floor to join the two boys.

The girls watched the scene unfold in front of them, Tony and Cook trying in vain to pop and lock to bob the builder, and the 3 year old tried also in vain to copy there every move.

They were interrupted by a guy walking in holding a clip board,

"Delivery for a Mr. James Cook and a Mr. Anthony Stonem?" he inquired shouting to be heard over the music.

***********

After dealing with the delivery at 'WHIZZER' Tony, Effy, Cook, Naomi and Sam were sat in one of Bristol's local cafés ordering lunch. Sam at this moment was throwing a tantrum.

"But mummy I want what uncle Cooks 'aving" the little boy protested rather loudly. This caused a few people to turn round and stare.

"What? Never seen a child have a paddy before because he can't get his own way?" Naomi asked rhetorically to all the people staring in her tables general direction. This caused all the people looking at her to immediately avert there eyes. She turned her attention back to her son,

"Sam you are not having the same as uncle Cook, you wanted chicken nuggets so chicken nuggets it is" Naomi told him. The boy finally gave up after spending the last ten minutes arguing with his mum over what he wanted to eat. Naomi's attention was once again taken away from her son as a Redhead walked through the door to the café.

Naomi watched the mystery women as she walked over to the counter. She was vaguely aware of Sam shouting Mum at her, but despite that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the Redhead. Naomi didn't even notice her little boys distant shouts of her name stop. She watched the redhead order something, and suddenly became very hot of she watched the girls mouth move up and down. The anonymous women had shoulder length Red hair, and pale pink skin that looked stunning in the light shining through the café window.

Naomi was bought back to reality as she felt a slap to the back of her head, she turned her head and found Effy stood over her smirking,

"You may want to pick your jaw up off the floor and put your eyes back in your head before the poor girl turns round and you frighten her. Also do me a favour next time, answer your son her wanted the toilet." Naomi lost for words thanks to the red headed beauty simply nodded and turned her head back towards the counter.

She watched as the guy behind the counter handed a coffee over. Suddenly black writing on the back of the unknown women's t-shirt caught her eye. 'Don't get Fit, Get Fitch' she read. _What the fuck ? _Naomi thought to herself.. The red head exited the café, leaving Naomi's vision dazed and her head in a spin. After a minute Naomi pulled herself together and turned her head to look at the people she had come here with. Effy and Tony were sat smirks firmly in place, and cook just looked oblivious as to what was going on.

"Something distract you?" Effy asked.

"Yeah something like that, do you know who she is Eff?" Naomi asked in hope her best friend would at least be able to tell her the name of the beautiful women.

"No idea, Tone?" she replied. If anyone would know who it was Tony would.

"Yeah seen her a couple of times now, can't remember her name though, Filch of something. Her dad owns the biggest gym in London. Word is her and her sister have moved here to run another one. One's going to run the business and one's helping out around schools and stuff. You know making sports fun."

"Fitch?" Naomi asked him once he'd finished explaining what he knew.

"That's it see told you her name was something like filch. Katie I think Sid said her first name is. Can't remember the name of her sister though. But yeah, defiantly something Fitch." Tony answered his younger sisters best friend. _Hmm… Katie Fitch_ Naomi thought.

"Well who ever she is she's fucking gorgeous" the blonde informed the 3 sat in front of her. She didn't have long to think about the red head though as Sam once again demanded that she pay attention to him.

**So there you have it guys Emily's appearance……. Did you all enjoy this chapter? Good or bad hit the green button bellow to let me know what you thought. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine…. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	5. Chapter 5

**LO everybody,,, Thanks so much for all your reviews on chapter 4. I say this every time but I really, really do enjoy reading what you all think and reading what some of you think is going to happen. =D never fails to make my day. Anyways I believe you are a couple of days overdue for a chapter (sorry about that, had a row with my bro, he hid his laptop lol) so here we go…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**Complicated life - Chapter 5**

The rest of the lunch date passed by in a blur to Naomi. All she could see was red. She couldn't get her mind to concentrate on anything but the beautiful women. Every now and again she would nod her head and say yes or no to join in the conversation but she hadn't a clue what they were talking about. They only time she was able to focus was when Sam needed her. The name Katie Fitch kept playing over and over in her head. For some reason she couldn't quite except that the redheads name was Katie….. it just didn't seem to suit.

Naomi found her mind wondering to what the women's lips would feel like against hers, they way her skin would feel under Naomi's touch. She mentally kicked herself. _You haven't even met her, you've seen her once, she didn't even notice you. Your likely to never run into her again. Maybe I could join her gym_… Naomi told herself in her head. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Tony.

"Nai, Naoms, Naomi!" Tony's voice got louder. Naomi shook her head in hope of clearing it. She looked up to find Tony stood above her.

"yeah?" she answered him trying to pretend she had been listening the whole time.

"I'm off now yeah? Gotta lad's night out although with Maxxie coming along we'll probably end up at a gay bar. Hey you should come, or maybe not seeing as your already smitten by a mysterious red head." Tony smirked at her. She hated the fact that he was all seeing and all knowing just like Effy. Although she assumed it was him that Effy inherited the trait from.

"Fuc… shut up yeah! I am not smitten Naomi Campbell doesn't do smitten." Naomi stopped herself from swearing at him and lied to him. She was smitten.

"Sure babes…. Whatever you say. Want me to see what I can find out about her?" he asked the blonde.

"Yer" Naomi answered a little to quickly. "I mean yer don't mind, if you want to." she tried to cover up.

"Ok… not a problem… Lemme know what were doing for Sam's birthday though and I'll make sure I'm free." he informed her. Naomi stood up hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye Samster, I'll see you for your birthday party if I don't see you before." Tony told Sam hugging him goodbye.

Tony said his goodbye to Effy hugging his little sister tightly. Tony and Cook on the other hand stuck to a manly handshake, both feeling the need to uphold their reputations to each other.

**********

Naomi, Sam, Cook, Effy, Panda, JJ and Thomas were stood in the cinema. They were currently trying to decide which film to see. Sam wanted to see planet 51 after Cook had told him it was about aliens, and Panda wanted to see Hachi: A dogs tale. Sam looked at Panda with a pout. The kooky girl relented and gave in telling everyone they could see Planet 51. Cook and Sam grinned. Effy and Naomi looked at each other and rolled there eyes. They sometimes wondered who was the bigger kid, Sam or Cook?

Cook, JJ and Thomas went to buy the tickets and get refreshments for them all. As they walked off Effy's mobile rung. Effy turned to Naomi before answering it,

"It's Tony, maybe he found something out about your mystery women." Effy smirked. Naomi glared at her.

"What mystery women?" Panda asked. Naomi glared even more pointedly at Effy. She didn't want everyone to know that she was infatuated by a women she hadn't even spoken to.

"No-one Pandora" Naomi answered her as Effy began talking on the phone.

"You weren't wrong then?" Effy spoke into the phone. Naomi snapped her head back to Effy so fast she cringed in pain.

"Right yeah you already told us that" Naomi listened to the side of the conversation she could hear trying hard to read Effy's expression. But Effy as always had a very bored and unreadable look on her face.

Effy finished her conversation with Tony with a somewhat worried expression on her face. Naomi opened her mouth to ask if in fact Tony had asked around and found something more out about the mysterious red haired women but couldn't ask as Sam run off up the other end of the cinema and she had to chase after him.

"Samuel James Campbell you get back here right now!" Naomi shouted at the 3 year old as she chased after him.

Cook walked back over to the two girls with JJ and Thomas in tow, laughing as he watched Naomi reprimand her son for running off. He stopped immediately noticing the expression on his girlfriends face. He frowned at her

"Shoot" he told Effy. And then waited patiently for her to explain. After a long pause Effy answered him,

"later" was the only word Effy said in response. Cook looked confused but nodded anyway.

Naomi and Sam made there way back over to the group.

"Well?" Naomi asked Effy as she walked up next to her.

"Oh no sorry nothing, he was just talking about his lads night out. You'll just have to keep dreaming of her instead Naom's." Effy lied to Naomi, surprising herself by how convincing she sounded. Naomi was the one person she never could lie to.

Naomi tried hard not to let the disappointment show on her face but one look from Cook and she knew she had failed miserable. She sighed. She so badly wanted to know everything there was to know about the women that seemed to infiltrate all her thoughts since lunch time.

Cook noticing Naomi's crestfallen look decided to leave it for now and talk to both her and Effy later. Deciding it would be best to get the attention off of her before JJ, Panda, Thomas or even Sam noticed her wounded appearance he asked everyone,

"Shall we go in then?" they all nodded there head

"Lets go F'ing mental" Cook said in his typical way but shortening the fucking down to a less explicit version for Sams sake. Everyone laughed at him.

"Babe you can't say that every time us lot all go out together. Were not 17 anymore plus this isn't exactly a famous Cookie monster party either is it?" Effy asked im but to Cook she sounded very distant. Like she was thinking about something else other than what was happening around her. Cook frowned and shook his head,

"Sure I can beautiful it's a cookie trait, whenever us lot are together it has to be said. I'll pass the quality saying down to Sam as well. Give it a few years and you'll be hearing him shout it walking down the street when he's out on the lash with his mates." Cook said with a grin. Naomi scowled at him.

"You will not Cook" Naomi told him firmly. Cook just winked at her.

Sam tugged on his mums hand forcefully, showing that he was now getting rather impatient.

"Alright little man were coming." she told the youngster.

Everyone walked towards the entrance for the screens, Cook grabbed Effy's hand to hold her back.

"What's going on babe?" he asked her still worried about what happened earlier. And how distant she still seemed to be.

"Now is not the time Cook, lets just enjoy the film yeah?" she told him seriously.

"Effy please, what's wrong?" cook asked again now even more worried than before, there wasn't a lot that bothered Effy she usually took it all in her stride no matter what it was. But he knew now that what ever it was would be serious if even Effy was worried.

Effy ignored him, walking straight passed him looking lost in her own thoughts.

"Fucking women, always so fucking secretive" Cook muttered to himself following everyone into there screen.

***********

Everyone parted ways at the cinema. In the car on the way home Cook decided to once again try and talk to Effy.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked glancing sideways at her.

Effy ignored him, and sat staring out of the car window.

"Eff?" Cook asked not willing to shut up.

"Cook just shut the fuck up there's nothing wrong ok?" Effy snapped at him. Cook sighed. He hated it when she was like this.

They had been together 3 years, and in those 3 years Cook had slowly broken his ways through Effy's defences, showing her she could trust him and that he was reliable. He wasn't going to hurt her. They had a fairly open relationship, talked about things. Trusted one another completely, but every now and again part of Effy's defences would go back up and she would try hard to shut him out. This was one of those times. Realising he would only cause an argument he shut up and continued to drive home. All the way in silence.

**So that was chapter 5 peeps, sorry about Emily not being in it, I PROMISE she will be in the next chapter. Did you love/hate it? Please hit that green button…. All mistakes are mine as always….. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thank you all for your reviews and continued support with this story. I love the fact that your all trying to guess what's going to happen. =] I love reading where you all think this is going to go, and of course I love reading what your thinking of it so far. Longer chapter than usual. Emily is in it as promised. Next chapter - SPOILER ALERT lol -Naomi and Emily meet. HAPPY EASTER GUYS! Hope you all enjoy this as your Easter present from me, if not ask for a refund and I'll gladly exchange it for a chocolate egg of your choice lol….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life - Chapter 6 **

It was sunny in Bristol Monday morning - much like it's supposed to be in August, unlike usual the sky was blue and it wasn't raining. Emily walked slowly down the street, lost in thought. She knew she should hurry up and get to the gym. Katie would kill her if she didn't, but she was enjoying the first day of sunshine Bristol had since she'd moved there.

"Emily" Freddie shouted jogging down the street to catch up with her.

Emily turned around when she heard her name and smiled at Freddie as he jogged up in front of her.

"Hello stranger" she said as she leant up on tip toes to hug him. He smiled at her as she pulled away from him and throw his arm loosely around her shoulder as they began walking down the street together.

"So how's it going?" Freddie asked after a moments silence.

"Alright, Katie's being a pain in the arse as usual if she isn't with you, then she's talking about you. Can't get her to do any fucking work because she's always daydreaming about you." Freddie laughed at Emily's response.

"Careful" he warned with a smirk "that's my girlfriend your talking about." Emily frowned at him.

"Yeah and she's my twin sister so I think after 20 years I'm allowed to bitch about her. And I think it's only fair it's you I bitch about her to seeing as its your fault I'm pissed off with her." Emily answered him. Freddie again laughed.

"Okay okay, bitch all you want but don't you dare tell Katie I let you alright?" this time Emily laughed.

"Your secrets safe with me, anyway where the fuck have you been? Has she been kidnapping you to keep you away from me? I haven't seen you in like two weeks and in case you've forgotten you're the only person I know in Bristol besides my evil twin! So I think you owe me a day out?" Emily half demanded and half asked Freddie. Freddie sighed.

"Yer sorry about that, I've had to keep a low profile because of Karen, she still think's mine and Katie's first date was the one we had Friday night. She doesn't know that we were seeing each other before you two even moved here. Then she went mental because I forgot all about someone I was supposed to meet Friday and still isn't talking to me. I would have invited you round but I don't want to drag you or Katie into it. She's seriously fucking annoyed with me." Freddie explained.

"If she's that pissed off with you then the person you were meant to meet must have been important. Even I know Karen isn't usually like that with you?" Emily questioned Freddie.

"Nah don't worry Ems no-one important anyway." Freddie answered looking somewhat uncomfortable. Emily decided it would probably be best to drop it. She put her arm round his waist and changed the subject back to Katie.

Emily and Freddie carried on walking down the street like that, catching up on what they'd missed of each others life's in the last 2 weeks.

**************

Cook went to grab Effy's hand as the walked up the road but for the third time that morning she pulled away from him. Cook sighed, he hadn't a clue what he'd done wrong but Effy had been like this with him since the night they went to the cinema.

"Effy please tell me what's wrong? Have I done something?" Cook asked for the hundredth time that morning.

"No" was all Effy answered him with. Cook noticed that she was staring straight ahead just as she had been since they'd left the house. He hadn't received even a sideways glance from her since they started walking. He exhaled loudly in exasperation and the turned his gaze in front of him. Cook and Effy both stopped abruptly when the same person caught both there eyes. Freddie was walking casually with his arm draped around a red head, heading in there direction down the road. Freddie hadn't spotted them yet.

Effy had her glare fixed firmly on the red head as she instantly recognised her. Cook on the other hand was staring intently at Freddie, his face flushing red with anger as the seconds passed. He took a step forward but Effy caught his wrist without even looking at him. She still stared at the redhead with a look of total hatred. Cook turned to Effy to protest about her stopping him.

"Effy I swear I'm not going to make a big scene. I just want a word with him, I'll drag that fucking lowlife down a dark alley before I beat the living shit out of him." Cook told his girlfriend trying to take another step forward in Freddie's direction. Effy didn't let go of his wrist. She didn't turn to look at him either.

"You won't, Naomi wouldn't want you to" Effy told him. Cook pulled his hand roughly from Effy grasp and turned towards the building beside him. He punched the wall with such force that his knuckles bust open straight away on the impact and the blood flowed freely. His anger was due to the fact that he knew Effy was right. Naomi wouldn't want him to do anything and he felt helpless doing nothing.

Effy smirked. She couldn't understand what it was with her family members and there tempers. Cook always had to punch something and Naomi had to throw things. Between the two of them, Effy was constantly having to fill holes in the plaster board walls of there house where Cook would punch them, and replace plates, glasses, bowls, cups and the latest one to Naomi's list, the T.V control where Naomi would throw all objects not bolted down.

Effy sometimes wondered if she was the only one ever able to control herself. She glanced sideways at Cook for the first time all morning and caught side of him trying to stem the blood using his t-shirt. Though he wasn't looking at his hand. He had turned his glare back to Freddie, hoping in a way the Freddie might notice him and he could make sure he looked intimidating to the taller bloke just up the street from him.

"Well that was fucking stupid Cook look at your hand, gonna let Sam punch walls when he's older and looses his temper?" Effy questioned Cook. Cook shook his head.

"Nah he won't have my bad habit, he'll have Naoms. Gotta funny feeling that kid is going to go through a lot of mobile phones, I can see them taking flying lesson into the nearest wall when he's pissed off." Effy laughed. Cook chuckled when he heard Effy laughing. It felt relatively normal between them again. Cook was glad his tantrum had achieved that at least.

Cook stopped chuckling when he caught sight of the read head Freddie was with for the first time. He turned to Effy.

" 'Ere babe, why do I recognise the bird he's with?" Cook questioned Effy, knowing that she would probably know. Effy sighed she had been avoiding talking about this with Cook.

"Come on incredible fucking Hulk, I need a drink and you need ice for your hand, wouldn't be surprised if you've actually broken it this time. Serves you fucking right though twat. Uncle Keith's pub is calling us. Let's go and I'll explain." Effy grabbed Cook by his good hand and dragged him down the street knowing if Freddie got much closer then Cook wouldn't be bale to control himself. She caught the read heads eye as she did so.

***********

Emily watched as the brunette down the street from her grabbed the hand of the guy she was next to, and turned to drag him away down the road. Emily watched the women turn and then she found herself frozen in place as the mysterious brunette caught her eye. Freddie stopped next to her and followed her line of vision, he visibly relaxed when Cook and Effy turned the corner, and disappeared out of sight without seeming to notice him.

Emily suddenly remembered to breath as the mystifying women disappeared out of her line of vision. She shook her head in hope of it becoming slightly less hazy. In that split second that Emily had found herself under the intense gaze of the dark haired women, Emily felt like the other girl was looking deep into her soul. She turned to Freddie and noticed he was still staring at the corner she had been.

"You know them Fred's?" Emily asked trying to make it sound as off hand as she could. Freddie tensed next to her.

"I know of them." he answered. Trying to make his lie sound convincing. "The brunette, well she's Elizabeth Stonem and the scruffy looking wanker she was with was James Cook." Freddie continued on hoping his voice wasn't betraying his lies. He knew a lot more about them than he was going to let on. Emily thought it through, she recognised the name Stonem but couldn't quite work out why.

"Stonem?" Emily questioned herself aloud, hoping to jog her own memory.

"Her brother owns the local club with Co…. with James." Freddie tried to explain why she might know the name hoping it wasn't him she had heard it from. He had to stop himself from calling Cook Cook if he wasn't going to get away with pleading ignorant to not knowing them.

"Ohhhh" realisation seemed to hit Emily, as she bought what Freddie was saying. He blow out a big breath of relief. "Hang on wanker? Thought you didn't know him?" Emily questioned Freddie again.

"What" Freddie asked still keeping up the pretence of innocence.

"You just called him a scruffy looking wanker, thought you didn't know him? Take it he isn't a friend of yours?" Emily explained herself to Freddie but he was already fully aware of what he had said. Freddie decided the best thing to do would be to down play it.

"Oh erm…. He has a bit of a reputation round Bristol with women, and violence and stuff. No-one really likes him." Freddie tried to brush of the subject. Emily once again took his lie as truth. Satisfied with her answered she started walking again pulling him with her.

"Come on, I've gotta get to the gym before Katie does, otherwise she will fucking kill me." Emily informed Freddie dragging him with her.

************

Effy and Cook were sat in Uncle Keith's pub at the bar. It wasn't open this time on a Monday morning, but Keith had obviously let them in. Sensing the tension between the two of them he had escaped, before they could start arguing in front of him. Effy sat sipping a coke and Cook sat holding an ice pack to his hand. Every now and then he tried hard to remove it but Effy always ordered that he leave it there.

"Eff?" Cook asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" she answered him meeting his gaze properly for the first time in a day and a half.

"What the fucking hell his going on?" he asked now frustrated entirely with the situation.

"Right the women with Freddie, that's Katie Fitch." Effy explained to Cook. Cook's eyebrows knitted together in a very bewildered expression. Effy groaned. She wished sometimes he was more observative.

"Should I know the name babe? and why do I recognize her if I ain't ever heard of her?" Cook wondered.

"The name you probably won't know but the girl she's the redhead from the café on Saturday. The one that took Nai's attention away from us for the whole time she was stood at the counter." Effy explained. She really hoped Cook was going to grasp this first time so she wouldn't have to explain more than once. Cook looked more confused than anything for a start. Then inspiration seemed to hit him.

"Oh yeah I know the girl you mean. Me and our Naom's agreed she had top dollar arse on her. I know who you mean Eff." Cook told her. Effy rolled her eyes, she still didn't know why she expected Cook to identify women by there faces instead of there arses.

"Yeah well that's Katie Fitch. She's dating Freddie. Well so Tony told me and he's never wrong." Again Cook frowned and then it suddenly all clicked into place for him.

"So the girl Naomi is already infatuated" Cook paused to grin at the word he'd used proud of himself. Effy rolled her eyes. "with is dating that fucking waster. Not to mention he happens to be Sams…. Well whatever the fuck he is to Sam." Cook finished up not able to call Freddie Sams Dad. Effy simply nodded.

"How bad is it with Naomi?" Cook asked Effy. Effy's face was suddenly dead serious as she turned to Cook.

"Who was the last person you saw Naom's look at like that? I mean that exact look?" Effy asked Cook. Cook a little slow on the uptake suddenly became as serious as Effy. Effy guessed he had finally worked it out.

"Well I haven't seen her look at anyone like that since-" Effy cut Cook off.

"Cook don't you dare say that fucking mental psycho bitches name out loud, or so help me god I won't be able to control my temper. I swear to god if you finish that sentence you won't be the only one sat there holding a fucking icepack to your knuckles." Effy warned him, annoyed that he would even attempt to say the name. Cook recoiled away from Effy due to the edge in her voice and nodded his head in apology.

It was quite for a few minutes as both thought things through. Cook broke the silence first.

"That's what's been bothering you since Saturday?" he asked his voice soft, still afraid that she would be irate with him. Effy simple nodded.

Cook sighed. _Such a fucking mess _he thought to himself.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" he mumbled to himself.

*********

**Chapter 5 everyone. All mistakes are mine. What are you all thinking? Loving it/hating it? Hit that green button (which I finally realised the other day isn't green anymore lol) to tell me what you think. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy your long weekends off work/ weeks of school, college etc. I am now going to head down the pub and hide from my mother lol. Anyone want to join me? Skinsstar7 x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but I know your all dying for this so I thought I would be nice and post it now because of all your lovely reviews on chapter 6. Which I would like to say thank you for. Like always I just love reading them. I appreciate you all taking your time to review, they always make my day. So really thank you. Quick piece of info for the story, I know your all waiting for some Naomily interaction, well it will happen I guarantee it, but there's a couple of chapters needed first, not that im saying there isn't any Naomily interaction in these one's coming up. So please be patient. Anyway…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 7 **

Naomi wondered through the streets of Bristol, heading in the direction of the bowling alley. It was Sam's 4th birthday this Saturday and that's what he'd chosen to do. It was mid day on Wednesday and Naomi was on her lunch. She was heading in the direction of the bowling alley to book it ready for Sam's birthday Saturday.

The other surprise for him was a party, which Naomi was supposed to know no more about than Sam did. Effy however couldn't keep it secret and had given Naomi the heads up that Cook and Tony weren't opening Saturday and instead were throwing Sam a party.

Naomi hated how fast the week was flying by. And to her it was flying by in a blur of Red. The mystery girl from the café was still the only thing infiltrating her thoughts. She was mad with herself for liking a girl so much that she hadn't even spoken to. She didn't think it was natural to Lust over someone so much when all she knew was the girls name. Katie Fitch.

Naomi walked into the bowling alley almost like she was unconscious her mind once again total focussed on Katie Fitch. She shook her head as if trying to knock the red head from it. But Naomi had realised that wasn't possible by now, she knew nothing could erase the imagine of Katie from her mind. It was imprinted and had been since Saturday. She walked up to the counter and booked 5 lanes just to make sure they had enough. Although she wasn't as aware as she should have been of what she was doing. The red that was constantly in front of her eyes made any concentration hard.

She walked out of the bowling alley in a complete daze, it was only when a loud bang vibrated around her that she came back to reality. Stood in front of her was the redhead she couldn't stop thinking about. The women was trying - and failing - to carry an enormous box into the gym. Naomi froze. _Why have I not noticed that gym there before _Naomi thought. Suddenly she realised she was rooted to the spot blatantly staring at the beautiful red head a mere 20ft away from her. _Naomi now is not a good time to freeze, you fucking moron go and help her. _Naomi was shouting at herself in her head_. Oh fuck it what's the worst that could happen. _She told herself finally able to move from the spot she had been standing in for the last 5 minutes.

She walked over to the red head and smiled, the red head smiled back. Suddenly Naomi was lost for words. Seeing the girl smile and at her aswell, only made her dizzy. She suddenly realised she was holding her breath. _Breathe. And say something before she thinks you've fucking lost your mind. _Naomi commanded herself.

"W.w.w….. d..d.d..oo" Naomi stumbled over her words, the redhead in front of her still stood with the smile firmly in place and Naomi realised that for as long as the women remained in front of her smiling she wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence. Naomi looked away and took a deep breath. She finally turned her gaze back to the breathtaking women in front of her.

"Would you like some help?" Naomi was finally able to ask without stammering. But her voice was so husky she hardly recognised it. The redhead smiled at her again and Naomi's new found courage evaporated.

"Do you mind?" the redhead asked. Naomi's breath hitched as she heard the women in front of her talk for the first time. _Fuck sake Naomi this is ridiculous, she's just a women _she told herself. _Just breath _she kept repeating over and over in her head. Not trusting her voice Naomi simply shook her head no and leaned down to grab one end of the box. After the women had picked up the other end Naomi helped her carry it into the gym.

The two girls placed the box down on the floor.

"Thanks" the redhead told the blonde in front of her with a smile.

Naomi thought her heart was actually going to melt. Naomi took a deep breath to steady herself before replying to the remarkable women stood only a few feet from her.

"My pleasure. Sorry but I have to go, have a good day." Naomi smiled before bolting out of the gym and up the road.

"Wait… aren't you Naomi Campbell?" the red head shouted but Naomi was gone.

_Have a good day, yer nice one Naomi, Cook's going to find that hilarious, I couldn't of thought of anything better to say to her. Have a good day. Oh fuck_. Naomi thought to herself once she was a safe distance away from the gym.

*************

Naomi shot through Effy's front door shouting,

"Eff? Effy? You in?" Naomi stopped in the living room waiting for a response.

Effy walked through from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm in, Jesus what the fuck happened to you? You look like you ran here?" Effy pointed out to Naomi.

"I did run here. Guess who I've just spoken to, well spoken to a little bit and helped a little bit?" Naomi asked with a grin. Effy sighed. She had a far idea who it was going to be.

"A certain redhead by any chance?" she asked the blonde.

"Yer Katie Fitch… wait how did you know that's who?"

"Christ Naom's I'm offended you even have to ask me that, I know everything." Effy added a smirk as she said it for good measure.

"I fucked it up though Eff" Naomi told her best mate. Effy simply raised her eyebrows.

"I told her have a good day, who fucking says have a good day?" Effy laughed.

"Have a good day?" Effy questioned. Naomi nodded. "Fucking hell Nai, I knew there were a few girls around Bristol that took your breath away, but I didn't know one existed that could knock the Campbell charm right out of you to." Effy teased.

"Your just jealous that I never worked my magic on you." The blonde retorted.

"Yer 'cause you'd have had real competition with Cook, because he's so charming. Anybody's charm would have looked like magic against his." Effy answered with a smirk.

"Fuck you." was the only come back Naomi could think off. Effy laughed. "Don't you dare tell Cook I told her to have a good day, I'll never live it down" The blonde added. Effy suddenly became serious.

"Naom's there's something I need to tell you, things aren't as simple with this girl as you think." Effy tried to explain. Naomi open her mouth to reply when Cook burst through the front door with Sam, interrupting them.

"Alright Blondie, hello Beautiful" Cook greeted Naomi and Effy.

"MUMMY" Sam screamed running in her direction holding another new aeroplane.

"Hello little man, what you got now?" Naomi asked the little boy while looking at Cook.

"Hey don't look at me like that Naom's it's just a little present for him for being good." Cook told the blonde when he caught sight of the look on her face.

"Cook it's his birthday Saturday" the blonde tried to reason with Cook.

"Exactly and today ain't Saturday is it? Meaning he can have a little present. Ain't that right Samster?" Cook asked the 3 year old. The little boy nodded his head enthusiastically while sitting on his mum's lap.

Cook walked into the Kitchen. Effy followed him. Naomi turned all her attention to Sam.

"You'll have to take all your planes with us when we go bowling on Saturday, you can show Uncle J." Naomi told her son.

"Yeah" the boy squealed obviously thinking it was a good idea. Suddenly Cook's laugh echoed from the kitchen, right before he walked back through into the sitting room still laughing.

"Have a good day?" he asked Naomi through his laughter. Naomi groaned.

"Elizabeth Stonem, that was meant to stay between me and you remember." Naomi shouted so Effy would her in the kitchen. Naomi heard Effy chuckle. Cook finally managed to stop laughing.

"Have a good day? Babe nobody says have a good day. You'll have to come out with the cookie monster one night, I'll be your wing man and teach ya everything you need to know." Cook offered with a grin.

"Sam can you do me a favour and cover your ears sweetie?" The little boy followed his mum's request and put his hands over his ears.

"Fuck you tosser." Naomi told Cook. Cook just winked at her.

Effy walked back into the sitting room and stood next to Cook. He put his arm around her shoulders. Naomi suddenly realised she was going to be late.

"Crap, I have to get back to work." Naomi told them all. She stood up with Sam in her arms giving the little boy a hug.

"I'll see you later babe, be good for Uncle Cook and Auntie Effy this afternoon." Naomi told the youngster. She dropped a kiss on his forehead before putting the little boy down.

Naomi walked over to Effy and Cook and kissed them both on the cheek.

"See you all later" She shouted as she walked towards the front door.

"Have a good day." Cook and Effy both called after her laughing.

"Your going to pay for that." Naomi warned them both as the front door shut.

***********

Naomi took a detour on the way back to work. She purposefully walked back passed the gym. The redhead was no where to be seen. _Katie Fitch. _Naomi thought. _Fuck I'm in trouble. _She realised not a second later.

**********

**So there you go guy's Naomily meet! Loved it/ hated it? You know where to find that button (That is no longer green - I'm quite gutted about that lol). All mistakes are mine. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everybody, how are we all? Thanks for all your reviews on chapter 7 guys, glad your all enjoying the story, as always they mean a lot, so cheers. **

**QUICK AURTHOURS APOLOGY, someone mentioned my awful spelling and grammar in a review. I just wanted to say I am really sorry about that guys, spelling and grammar has never been a strong point of mine and basically I'm shit at it. I always read every chapter a few times before posting, and sometimes 1 of my mates goes through them for me. But that's still no excuse I'll try harder with it, but for any mistakes I do make, I really am sorry. I suck with English lol. So with that said on with chapter 8, **

**I'm not really happy with this, bit of a filler chapter really, but I hope it doesn't disappoint to much, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**Complicated life - Chapter 8 **

********************

Naomi let herself into Cook and Effy's house using her key.

"Hello" she called as she made her way to the front room.

Effy was sat, looking worried on the sofa.

"Eff? Sweetie what's wrong?" Naomi asked her as she sat down next to her. Effy ignored her question.

"Were going out tonight." Effy told Naomi. Naomi frowned.

"Huh?" the blonde looked at Effy confused.

"Were going to the club. We NEED a night out." Effy explained.

"Effy honey, seriously what the fuck are you talking about? what's wrong?" Naomi asked her again.

"Nothing yet." Effy muttered under her breath. Although Naomi heard her.

"We can't go out tonight. I have work tomorrow and what about Sam." Naomi told Effy. Effy sighed.

"Trust me, you are going to want to get monumentally fucked up after you hear what I've got to tell you. I phoned your Mum, her and Kieran are having Sam for the night. Cook's taking him over there now. And as for work, your basically the Boss. Your entitled to a day off." the brunette replied.

"What do you mean what you've got to tell me? And exactly I'm basically the Boss I can't just disappear for the day." The blonde was really confused now. Effy groaned, she really didn't want to have to do this.

"Katie Fitch is dating Freddie." Effy said aggravated. Effy watched as all different emotions passed across Naomi's face. Hurt, jealousy, anger, annoyance, and then back to hurt. Then Naomi's face just went blank, like she was numb. Naomi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She leant sideways and rested her head on Effy's shoulder. Effy automatically wrapped her arms around her best mate. Nothing was said, but nothing needed to be. They knew each other so well by now that they could have a whole conversation without a word being spoken.

"What time do you wana leave?" Naomi asked after a long silence.

"Whenever you want." Effy told her. Effy knew better than to ask Naomi what she was thinking or feeling. She knew it would only make it worse. Naomi would talk when she was ready. She kissed Naomi on the head and then pulled away from her.

"Vodka's in the kitchen babe, go and raid my wardrobe, find something to wear."

Naomi jumped up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen. Effy noticed how Naomi looked almost broken. And it scared her.

****************

Everything at 'WHIZZER' was in full swing when Naomi and Effy walked through the door of the club. The music was loud, and was making the floor vibrate. Everyone was dancing and had drinks in there hands. Naomi and Effy were both carrying a bottle of vodka each.

Tony and Cook were stood behind the bar. It wasn't either of there nights to work, but they decided it would properly be best if they did so they could keep an eye on the girls.

Effy and Naomi stumbled towards the bar giggling, clearly pissed already. They bumped into body's, table's and chairs in there mission to reach the bar. Tony and Cook looked at each other with a knowing glance.

"Well hello lady's what can I get you?" Tony asked in his usual charming way once they had finally reached the bar. Naomi and Effy both clung to the edge of it for support.

"TONY!!!!! COOK!!!!!" the blonde shouted once she had recognised they blokes stood in front of her.

"Hey" Effy said, clearly much more sober than Naomi, although the word still come out slightly slurred. Cook leant forward and kissed his girlfriend across the bar.

"Tonight Lady's, your wish is my command." Cook said in a formal voice with a smile. Tony chuckled.

"Katie Fitch" Naomi slurred.

"What?" Tony asked. Although Cook had already filled him in on the situation.

"My wish is my command. Katie Fitch." Naomi slurred again. Effy rolled her eyes. The night out was supposed to make Naomi forget Katie not make her more vocal about the girl.

"Well, how about shots?" Cook asked trying hard to make Naomi think of anything but the Redhead.

"YEAH SHOT'S!" Naomi shouted, stumbling slightly away from the bar, enthused by Cook's idea.

Cook lined four shot's up on the bar. He counted to three and then the four all downed a shot each.

"I wana dance" The blonde suddenly shouted dragging Effy with her.

"I'm just going to head up the other end of the bar Tone, so I can keep an eye on them." Cook told Tony. Tony nodded.

Cook headed up the other end of the bar, and watched as Effy and Naomi began dancing together. Cook noticed that Effy had left her bottle of vodka on the bar, Naomi on the other hand still had hers gripped firmly in her hand. Every now and then she would take a swig out of the bottle, but Cook noticed that she was spilling more of it than she was drinking it. He sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to take it off of her.

A girl walked up to the bar, meaning Cook had to take his attention away from the two girls to serve his customer.

"Yes darling, what can I get ya?" he asked. The girl ordered her drinks, Cook gave her them and through in a wink for good measure. The girl blushed and headed back towards her table.

Cook looked back across at the dance floor, looking back to where Naomi and Effy had been not five minutes before. Effy was still there dancing but Naomi was nowhere to be seen. And it was obvious Effy hadn't realised the blonde had disappeared.

He jumped over the bar in one swift motion, and headed for the dance floor.

"Where's Naom's?" He shouted in Effy's ear once her had reached her. Effy open her eye's and frowned. Cook took that as all the confirmation he needed that Effy hadn't got a clue.

Cook thoroughly searched the dance floor, but it was clear the blonde wasn't still dancing. He headed up the other end of the club looking for peroxide blonde to catch his eye in the light of the club. He reached the booth's at the far end of the club. It was quieter this end, you could still hear the music but it wasn't loud and the base didn't make the floor vibrate. A giggle he was familiar with caught his attention. It was coming from a booth that was a couple to his left. He walked towards it and stuck his head round the partition.

There sat the peroxide blonde he had been searching for. Naomi was sat with a bloke that instantly made Cook's blood boil in rage. The guy was talking and Naomi was giggling like a school girl.

"HELL FUCKING NO!" Cook yelled, he tone of voice furious.

Cook stepped into the Booth and grabbed the bloke by his shirt. He pulled him out of the booth which such force that as he let go, the guy fell flat on his arse and slide across the floor of the club. Naomi sat frozen in place.

The guy composed himself and got up. He headed for Cook. Cook didn't move from where he was stood. He just moved his feet further apart to make his stance stronger. Cook knew what was coming. They guy reached Cook and punched him square in the jaw. Cook didn't even flinch. The blood flowed freely from his lip as the guy pulled his hand back.

Tony had jumped over the bar, just in case he was needed, but he knew Cook could handle himself. Effy was stood next to him. Suddenly Cook started laughing. The guy in front of him growled in frustration. Cook let a big grin spread across his face. The guy stepped forward and titled his head slightly so him and Cook were face to face.

"Do you think you could fuck off? You interrupted something!" the guy informed Cook. Again Cook just laughed.

"I think it's unhealthy your obsession with Naomi, I mean I know your girlfriend is Bristol's local slapper, but you shouldn't have to be this protective over Naomi to compensate for that." the bloke carried on. Cook's smile disappeared. Cook flung his head back and then forward with such vigour his neck cracked as he did so. His head collided with the lads in front of him. And the guy cried out in pain. He stumbled backwards away from Cook. Cook's grin reappeared as he admired his handy work. The guy now had and spilt lip, a bloody nose and Cook was sure that when the bruising came out he would also have two black eyes.

The guy carried on stumbling backwards and collided with someone. He turned to see who it was. Tony was stood there.

"Very energetic head butt Cook, I'm impressed" Tony called to Cook. Cook laughed.

"Thanks mate, do us a favour, can you get rid of this arsehole?" Cook asked him. Tony nodded his head.

"Now what was it you called my sister?" Tony asked the guy in front of him. Before the guy could reply Tony punched him in his already bloody nose. They guy howled in agony. Tony grabbed they guy by his shirt like Cook had and dragged him towards the exit.

"Very energetic punch man, I'm impressed." Cook called to Tony laughing as he repeated Tony's earlier words.

"Thanks mate." Tony called to him chuckling as he disappeared out of the exit still dragging the bloke with him.

Cook turned and looked in the booth. Naomi had disappeared again.

"Fuck sake not again Blondie, I can't spend the whole night head butting guys that try it on with you." He muttered to himself. He turned to Effy.

She was sat cradling a sobbing Naomi in her arms. Cook exhaled relived that neither one of them had disappeared. He walked over to them.

"Use alright?" he asked them as he reached them.

"Cook I'm sorry" Naomi cried. Her words were still slurred but she seemed to have sobered up a little. Cook laughed. Naomi only ever cried when she was pissed.

"Don't worry about it babe, Cookie's fine." He told the Blonde.

"Naom's?" Cook asked her.

"Yeah?" Naomi replied, wiping at her eyes, trying to sort herself out.

"For future nights out, do you think you could remember your gay, because it's fucking hard work looking out for you babe. And hey if you don't like the idea of becoming a pissed up lezza, next time at least find a half decent bloke that's going to try it on with you, not one a Freddie's mates ok? Better still next time your pissed come find the Cookie monster if you want male company," Cook winked at her.

"James Cook" Effy warned him though she was smirking. Naomi laughed briefly before burying her head back into Effy's shoulder.

*************

Cook stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching the two girls that had passed out on the bed sleeping. He sighed. He had this horrible feeling that things were only going to get worse.

"Goodnight sleeping beauties." he whispered although no-one was awake to hear him. He flicked the light off and shut the door.

He walked into the guest room and got into bed. He lay thinking about how much worse things could really get.

****************

**There you have it guys, like I say hope it didn't disappoint to much, please hit that no longer green button to let me know what you think, love it/hate it? What you all thinks going to happen? I accept anonymous reviews, all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading, skinsstar7 x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello you lot, how is everyone? All having a good weekend I hope? Your all fantastic thank you all for your lovely reviews last chapter, I love you guys. Your reviews really are very much appreciated, they make my day. And also thanks to everyone who is still adding my story to their favourites, story alert, author alert etc. Sorry for the lack of updates last couple of days, had a few full on days at work. Anyways……**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**Complicated life - Chapter 9**

Naomi's back garden was crowded with people Saturday morning. Naomi was sat with Cook and Effy, Gina and Kieran were sat together. JJ, Panda and Thomas were sat to Naomi's right, Tony and Maxxie were sat to her left. Everyone else, they were meeting at the bowling alley. Naomi sighed, last time she was at the bowling alley she had final gotten to speak to the gorgeous red head. She shook the thought from her head. The red head was unattainable. Today was about Sam.

Sam was running round everyone showing them his birthday presents. The four year old was ecstatic with all the attention his was receiving. And of course all the presents.

JJ had bought Sam a limited addition aeroplane that Sam seemed to understand more about than Naomi did. Panda had bought him twister the game. Thomas had bought Sam a football kit which the little boy was wearing. Tony had given the little boy money, 50 quid to be precise. That had resulted in an argument between Naomi and Tony when she tried to protest that it was too much.

Tony told her to shut up and in the end Naomi had given in. She was in no position to argue, she had spoiled her Son to. Gina and Kieran had bought the little boy clothes, all covered in aeroplanes and helicopters. Naomi had tried hard to coax the little boy into wearing them instead of his football kit, but he didn't want to. Naomi gave in with that in the end to deciding that it was Sam's day and if he wanted to go bowling in a football kit then he could.

Cook and Effy had bought the little boy a bike, it was red with aeroplanes all over it and the seat was shaped as 1 to. Cook had promised Sam that he would teach him to ride it.

Naomi had spoiled Sam, and deep down she knew why. She was trying to compensate for the presents she knew he wouldn't receive from his Dad. Sam didn't seem to care. He Hadn't mentioned Freddie since Naomi and him had seen Karen Friday last week. Naomi had bought the little boy all different types of aeroplane toys- JJ helped choose which one's. A DVD on aeroplanes, again JJ had helped. A football goal for the garden, a new football, some miniature model aeroplanes. And his main present, a trampoline.

"Mummy come and bounce with Sam please?" the little boy requested. Naomi and Effy had put the trampoline together the afternoon before, but hadn't been able to work out how the net that goes round it went so that hadn't been put up yet. Naomi had told the little boy that he wasn't allowed on it without someone until Cook and Tony had put the net up.

"Please" the little boy pleaded with his mum. Naomi stood up and held her hand out to him. The little boy squealed in excitement.

"Careful though, if you two put it together then you never know when it might collapse." Cook teased Naomi and Effy.

"James Cook I'll have you know that trampoline is very sturdy, and I take full credit for it." Naomi retorted proudly. Effy shook her head.

"No you don't, Naom's when I got here you were sat holding the instructions up side down." Effy reminded her best mate.

Naomi pretended like she hadn't heard Effy and headed towards the trampoline with Sam.

***********

"We have 1 more surprise for you Samster" Cook and Tony told the four year old as everyone was getting ready to head for the bowling Alley. Naomi frowned she didn't no anything about another surprise, then she remembered the party.

"It's in your room, let's go have a look shall we mate?" Cook asked picking Sam up. Sam nodded his head with enthusiasm. Naomi frowned at Effy who just smirked back at her.

She followed the boys up the stairs into Sam's room. There hanging from the ceiling was a model aeroplane made from wood. It was painted in Red, Sam's favourite colour. Although at the moment Naomi wished the little boy liked Blue better. Written down the side of the plane was Samster 4. Naomi smiled. Sam squealed and the two boys stood looking proud of there handy work.

"FANK YOU!!" Sam cried from his position in Cooks arms.

"Your welcome little man, it lights up to wana see?" Cook asked Sam, who of course nodded. Tony lent up and flicked a switch on the side of the plane. It lit up and hung from the ceiling glowing Red. Sam turned in Cook's arm's and flung his arms round Cook.

"Fank you Uncle Cook" the little boy shouted in his ear. Cook laughed.

"No worries kid." Sam wriggled in Cook's grasp so Cook set him down on the floor.

The 4 year old run to Tony who lent down and picked him up.

"Fank you Tony" the little boy shouted in Tony's.

"Not a problem lad, your welcome." he told him as he positioned Sam down on the floor.

"Were going to be late." Effy shouted up the stairs.

************

Everyone was walking down the streets of Bristol towards the bowling alley. Cook and Tony were in front of Effy and Naomi on either side of Sam, holding his hands and swinging him into the air by his arms. Effy and Naomi hung back from them and everybody else was in front of them.

"When did they put the plane up?" Naomi questioned Effy.

"While we were putting the trampoline together" Effy told her. Naomi frowned.

"I had a key cut without you knowing." Effy answered Naomi's unspoken question.

"Bitch" Naomi muttered though she was smiling. "Oh well saves me a job, I've been meaning to get you and Cook a key. Keep it. They really make the plane themselves?" Naomi questioned. Effy suddenly burst out laughing.

"Yer but it was fucking hilarious watching them do it. They had so many arguments about measurements and shit. And then Cook decided he wanted it to light up and the electrical side of things caused a whole new argument. It's gotta be one on the funniest things I've ever seen." Effy explained to the Blonde.

Naomi laughed, she could actually picture it in her head.

"So how are you?" Effy asked. She hadn't received a straight answer to the question off of Naomi since Wednesday night.

"Not today Effy please?" Naomi begged. Effy simply nodded.

***************

Everybody was stood outside the bowling alley, turns out Naomi had got the time wrong, they were 20mins early. Naomi was playing with Sam to entertain him, they boys were in a deep discussion about hot celebrities and the girls were stood listening to them laughing.

Suddenly someone Effy really didn't want to see caught her eye. Freddie walked into the gym next to the bowling alley. He didn't see Effy. She glanced around at the people she was with. No-one else had spotted him.

************

The group came out of the bowling alley all laughing and messing around. Sam was extremely hyper after Naomi had given in and let him have Coke. She regretted it now.

"Samuel James Campbell calm down." Naomi reprimanded her Son. Upon hearing the name that was being shouted a bloke who was walking out of the gym, with a redhead in tow looked up. Effy caught his eyes as did Cook and Naomi. All 3 glared at him with hatred. Sam followed his Mum's line of vision but he didn't even recognise Freddie. Sam hadn't a clue who he was. Freddie bolted back into the gum in an instant. The redhead followed him back in

"That's fucking it!" Cook shouted, which made Sam jump. Cook regretted it instantly. He scooped the little boy up into his arms. "Sorry Samster, I didn't mean to scare you." he apoligised to the youngster. He mouth a sorry at Naomi, for swearing and scaring Sam.

He placed Sam back on the floor.

"Mum could you take Sam with the other's for me please?" Naomi asked her mum.

"Of course love, back to yours?"

"No, were going to the club." Tony said before the blonde could reply. Naomi just nodded at her mum. Everyone followed Gina, leaving Naomi, Cook and Effy stood outside the bowling alley.

"Please just leave it Cook?" Naomi pleaded wit him.

"It isn't Cook you've gotta worry about this time Naom's it's me" Effy told her as she walked towards the gym. Although she sounded oddly calm.

"Eff!" Naomi called after her but it was too late, Effy had disappeared through the doors of the gym. Naomi and Cook quickly followed her.

**********

**Next chapter - Naomi, Effy, Cook, Freddie and 'Katie' all finally come face to face. What do you thinks going to happen? Or should I ask what do you want to happen lol, but for now that was chapter 9, what do you all think? Loved it/hated it? Hit that non green button (yep I'm still not over the fact they changed the colour of the review button lol) to let me know what you think? All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading everybody skinsstar7 x **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys, how was everybody's day? All good I hope, I know this chapter has been long awaited by many people lol, hope it doesn't disappoint and I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone for your reviews so far. I'm really glad your all enjoying it. Your reviews always put a smile on my face, anyhow chapter 10, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**Complicated life - chapter 10**

************

Effy walked through the doors of the gym,

"Frederick Mclair" Effy shouted as she walked through the doors. Although the shout was Effy's normal tone of voice. It soundly very weirdly composed.

"Just fuck off" Freddie spat at Effy as she rounded the corner and came face to face with him and the redhead.

"How the fucking hell can you do that Fred's? Ignore your own flesh and blood like that! And then shout at me like I'm the fuck up in this situation" Effy question Freddie.

"Easy. He ain't fucking nothing to me. That stupid bitch should have had an abort-"

"I wouldn't finish that fucking sentence if I were you" Cook warned from behind Effy.

"Do you know what today is?" Naomi questioned Freddie now. The blonde wasn't planning on having a confrontation with him, but after hearing what he just said she couldn't control her temper.

"Don't know and I really don't give a shit either" Freddie told Naomi.

"Sam's birthday. Jesus Christ I bet you don't even no how old he is. Hell it wouldn't surprise me if you've forgotten his name." Naomi shouted now loosing her temper. Cook clenched his fists beside her. Effy stayed composed standing in front of them.

"Don't Cook." Effy told him. She knew what Cook was thinking, without even looking at him.

"That's right James do what your told. Obey your owners orders, although out of you two I never have quite worked out which is the Dog." Freddie spat at Cook.

Cook tuned sideway's and punched the glass in the door beside him. It shattered instantly. The red head watched on gob smacked.

It was Naomi who couldn't control her temper any longer. She flew forward and stood on tip toes to be able to get in Freddie's face.

"You are a lowlife wanker, it's jealousy not hatred you feel towards us. Your jealous because we were able to become the 1 thing you always wanted. A family and that really fucking winds you up doesn't it? Because that's 1 thing you never had not really. Not a family like you wanted. I didn't have it either Freddie remember, but I didn't turn out to be a good for nothing prick." Naomi yelled in his face.

Freddie pushed her away from him. Cook all but ran around Effy and punched him… Freddie fell backwards and landed flat on his back on the floor. Cook leaned over him,

"I fucking swear to you, on my life, if you ever touch her again, I'll break every bone in your body." Cook threatened him. Cook stepped back away from him and put a protective arm around both Effy and Naomi. Effy turned her attention to the red head.

"You look at little lost, he obviously hasn't explained to you about his little secret." the redhead didn't answer.

"You see, Freddie here has a Son, Sam. It's Sam's fourth birthday today. Freddie's had hardly anything to do with him since he was born. He's a real wanker Fred's is, was meant to be seeing Sam last Friday but choose to take you out instead. That's right init Fred's? Your son doesn't mean shit to you. So you see katiekins your boyfriend ain't as perfect as you thought!" Cook finished off for Effy.

The Red head finally broke out of her trance.

"Katiekins? Boyfriend?! What the fuck are you talking about? He isn't my boyfriend." the red head defended herself. Effy scoffed. The red head glared at her.

"I'm serious, he's dating Katie not me. Jesus I'm gay for crying out loud."

"Wait…. Your not Katie?" The blonde questioned the redhead with wide eyes. Now the redhead scoffed.

"No, I'm Emily! Katie's twin sister." Emily explained. Emily turned to Freddie who was still sat on the floor clutching his jaw in pain. "You have a son?" she questioned him.

"And your gay?" the blonde questioned again still with wide eyes. Emily turned back to her.

"Yeah, what's me being gay got to do with all this anyway?" Emily asked exasperated. Again she turned back to Freddie. "Does Katie know you have a son?" Emily asked him.

"Freddie this better be a fucking wind up! Who the fuck are all of you?" A voice shouted from behind Effy, Cook and Naomi.

**********

Effy and Cook walked into 'WHIZZER'. Tony was stood behind the bar.

"ANTHONY STONEM! I want a fucking word with you" Effy yelled as they headed in his direction.

**********

"Why did you drag me away from them? I have a right to be there if she's going to be my son's future step mum" Naomi complained at Emily.

Emily had dragged Naomi away from Freddie and Katie, and led her through the gym. She had dragged Naomi into office and now Naomi was pacing up and down.

"Will you sit down?" Emily whined. Naomi hadn't stopped pacing since she had towed her into the office.

Naomi took her mobile out of her pocket and through it towards the wall at the other side of the office. It smashed against the wall and landed on the floor in several different pieces.

"Well that was childish" Emily commented.

"Fuck off" the blonde replied still very pissed off. Deep down she knew she was going to regret taking her temper out on the beautiful woman in front of her but she decided to worry about that later.

"I'm just saying calm down, there's no need to throw things." Emily told her unaffected by Naomi's hostility. Naomi didn't answer.

"I see you and your brother both have quite a temper. He bloody owes me a window for that door by the way."

"I'll pay for the fucking window alright?" Naomi snapped again.

"Naomi sit the fuck down." that caused Naomi to stop pacing.

"How do you know who I am?" Naomi questioned the woman.

"You are Naomi Campbell right?" Naomi nodded at Emily.

*********

"What do you mean you didn't think to mention she had a twin?" Effy asked Tony.

"Didn't think it was an important detail." Tony replied with a shrug.

"Wasn't important, wasn't important. How the fuck are you supposed to know which is which then?" Effy asked exasperated.

"Sid told me Katie was the Redhead" Tony shrugged again.

"Oh yeah, 'cause Sid's the one in the know with women." Effy replied.

***********

"So what's the deal with Freddie?" Emily ventured.

"Don't change the subject, how do you know who I am?" Naomi asked again.

"I'm not changing the subject, some how I think there's more important things to worry about than how I know your name don't you?" Emily asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Naomi sat down and sighed

"Emily" Naomi suddenly said out loud with a smile.

"What?" Emily asked.

"No, nothing just that name suits you so much better than Katie. Didn't think the name Katie quite suited your appearance." Naomi explained then blushed. Emily laughed.

"Sorry" Naomi apoligised, now that she was finally calming down, she felt guilty for shouting at the redheaded beauty just like she knew she would.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"Being a fucking bitch to you, for Cook breaking your window, for thinking you were your twin and for being childish and chucking my phone at the wall." Naomi answered without missing a beat. Emily smiled at her,

"Don't worry about it. Shall we start again?" Emily asked the blonde with a smile. Naomi nodded.

"Emily Fitch" Emily held her hand out to Naomi.

"Naomi Campbell" Naomi replied as she took the Redheads hand, Naomi's breath hitched as she took Emily's hand. Although Emily didn't seem to notice, and if she did she made a good job of pretending she didn't.

"So what's the deal with Freddie?" The redhead asked again.

"He's a wanker, good for absolutely fuck all that bloke." Naomi answered. Emily chuckled.

"I think we've established that I know you don't like him. Why don't you like him? Is he really your son's dad? How in god's name did you get me and Katie mixed up because personally I don't think we look alike now were older, and what the bloody hell was all that about back there?"

"Hold up Emily, that's a lot of questions. Why are you interested anyway? If your not dating Freddie what does it matter to you?" Naomi asked, though it didn't come out harsh like the words may have sounded.

"Because I'm absolutely positive Katie won't ask for your side of things." Emily replied with a smile, "and I'm genuinely interested."

"Where do you want me to start?" the blonde asked.

************

**There we go guys, Naomi knows who Emily really is. But how does Emily know who Naomi is? Let me know if it was worth the wait, loved it/ hated it? Hit that button (You know which 1 I mean, the one that used to be green lol) and let me know your thoughts and what you think is going to happen? All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading skinsstar7 x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't posted in like a week, had a shit week at work and this is the first time since Monday I think I've had time to myself. Your are all lil' darlings with your reviewing, absolutely love reading what your all thinking and I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. Thank you to those of you who added my story to your alerts etc. and of course a massive thanks for all your lovely reviews, I say it every time but they really do make my day. =D anyhow… on with the story this is a little bit of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**Complicated life - chapter 11**

"_where do you want me to start?"_

"From the beginning" Emily answered. Naomi laughed at that.

"Well that's a really long story and some of it isn't mine to tell." Naomi replied. Emily frowned.

"You always this vague?" Emily asked.

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but my son's at his birthday party and I'm here. I only hung back to have ago at Freddie, but someone dragged me off in the opposite direction to him. I really should get back to Sam." Naomi told Emily. Emily groaned.

"What?" Naomi asked. Emily sighed.

"Don't want to be left here with Katie after she's finished arguing with Freddie." Emily explained.

"Come to Sam's party with me?" Naomi blurted out before she lost her nerve to do so. Emily smiled at her,

"Is that really such a good idea with your brother and sister there?" Emily asked, Naomi frowned.

"My brother and sister?" realisation hit Naomi, "Technically there not my brother and sister, well not by blood anyway, and there not related to each other either. There a couple actually." Naomi explained, Emily looked confused.

"Look like I said it's a really long story, but you don't need to worry about them I'll handle them, I think they both owe you an apology actually. You want to come?" Naomi asked again.

Emily contemplated it for a minute.

"If that's ok?" Emily asked shyly.

"Yeah of course it is." Naomi smiled to reassure the redhead. Emily smiled back.

Naomi's hearts started to beat faster at the realisation of what she had just done. Before she could panic she stood up and walked out of the door to the office. Emily followed her. Emily took the lead once they were outside the office and started to lead they way out of the gym. Emily stopped outside a big hall when she noticed a girl through the glass. Naomi's heart sank.

"You like her don't you?" Naomi asked Emily. Emily blushed and nodded. "So what's the problem?" Naomi asked trying not to let the disappointment show on her face.

"I don't know if she's gay and I don't know if she's single." Emily explained. Naomi noticed that the girl was wearing a t-shirt the same as Emily's, the girl worked there.

"She work's here Emily, how can you not know those things? Haven't you ever spoken to her?" Naomi asked fighting hard to keep the hurt from her voice.

"Katie did all the hiring and I haven't ever had the courage to talk to her." Emily shrugged. Both girls fell silent for a minute both wondering how come it was so easy to talk to each other. Naomi made a decision she knew she was going to regret.

"Wait here and I'll go find out, I have a great gaydar." The blonde informed the redhead.

"Gaydar?" Emily questioned "But your straight aren't you?" Naomi didn't hear her, she'd already disappeared into the hall.

*************

"Cook would you hold still? It's your own fucking fault for punching a glass window." Effy told her boyfriend trying to pull glass shards from his knuckles.

"Eff babe, my hand don't hurt. I really wana go and make sure Sam's having a good time. Fuck knows where Naomi is, you think she's ok?" Cook asked. Effy sighed. That was about the twentieth time Cook had asked her that since they had reached the club.

"Cook she'll be fine." Effy reassured him.

"Okay okay, I'm going to see Sam. Shout me when Naomi gets here."

***********

Naomi walked out of the hall, contemplating her options. She could lie to Emily, and she would be in with a chance. Or she could tell her the truth and see Emily's face light up. Against her better judgement she went with the second option.

"She's at least bi and she is single." Naomi told Emily. Emily grinned.

"Really?" Emily asked Naomi, she still wasn't sure how the blonde would know.

"Yep, I flirted a little bit when I asked her which way the exit was to get out of here, she flirted back, told you I have a good Gaydar." Naomi smiled at Emily, she couldn't help it when the redhead was stood with a grin on her face like that, despite the disappointment she was feeling for a second time that week.

"Gaydar?" Emily questioned the blonde as they carried on walking.

"I'm gay." Naomi explained. Emily frowned at her. "Yeah, yeah I know I have a son, it's complicated." Emily nodded.

"Your not going to make a remark?" Naomi asked Emily shocked that she had just nodded in response.

"Why would I? Your gay, you have a son. What's wrong with that?" Emily asked. Naomi looked puzzled.

"Sorry I'm just used to people judging me when they find out I'm gay and have a Son, not used to acceptance so quickly I guess." Naomi explained.

*************

The women reached the club, the conversation had flowed as they walked to 'WHIZZER' with only a couple of awkward silences, which Naomi had filled with teasing remarks about the girl Emily liked. Although after she had said them she always regretted it, because each time the lump in her throat rose.

"Your son's having a birthday party in Bristol's biggest club?" Emily questioned Naomi when they reached the entrance.

"Cook and Tony own the club, they've shut for the night to through Sam a birthday party except I'm not supposed to know that yet." Naomi explained.

"Tony?" Emily asked.

"Effy's older brother. Come on let's go in before Cook sends a search party out for me, I bet he's doing Effy's head in asking if she thinks I'm ok every 5 minutes." Naomi rolled he eyes, she knew Cook would be worrying about her.

Naomi lead the way into the club and Emily followed her. Naomi took in the decorations, everywhere was covered in pictures, models and various other things all related to planes. She looked up at the ceiling, balloons - all made into planes - were hanging from it. You couldn't see a single piece of wall or ceiling anywhere, everywhere had been covered. Naomi smiled and then laughed.

"What's funny?" Emily asked her.

"I was just wondering which one of the boys learnt how to make those out of balloons, or if they got someone else to do it, neither of them have any patience." Naomi explained the joke pointing up to the ceiling. Emily laughed.

Effy spotted the two girls as they entered the club. It didn't surprise her that Naomi had bought Emily along, but Effy knew Cook wouldn't like it very much. She walked towards them,

"Thank fuck, Cook's doing my head in asking me every 2 minutes if I think your ok." Effy said once she reached them. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I predicted once every 5 minutes." the blonde informed her. Effy laughed.

"Which one learnt how to make balloon planes then?" Naomi asked her curious at which one of them had found the patience to do so.

"Neither" Effy answered, Naomi frowned. "Your really think Cook or Tony would have the patience to make those?" Effy asked chuckling.

"Well I did wonder, they paid someone then I take it?" Naomi asked.

"Nope" Effy answered. Naomi sighed she wanted to know who had made them.

"Eff cut the mysterious bollocks please" Naomi told her. Effy laughed.

"I made them" Effy explained with a smirk. Naomi frowned. "What? You think I wouldn't haven't the patience either?" Effy asked her.

"No not at all, you have more patience than anyone I know, you have done since we were kids. Just when did you learn that?" Effy rolled her eyes.

"Remember Panda's party where the bloke come and made balloon animals?" Effy asked her. Naomi nodded. "Well Panda loved it so much she decided she wanted to learn how to do it, I got dragged along, although look's like it turned out to be another one of my many useful skills." Effy explained.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you have loads of those don't ya? Naomi replied with a sarcastic smile. Effy raised her eyebrows. "I can think of two Eff, being mysterious which was never really that useful only when we were like 16 and wanted to get into clubs, and apparently making balloon planes." Naomi elaborated and then smirked.

"Oh yeah and what's your useful skill? Chucking things at walls? You know you still owe me a new glasses set because of the one you throw last Friday and 10quid for a new T.V remote" Effy retorted. Emily laughed making herself known for the first time since they'd arrived at the club. Effy looked at Naomi silently asking why Emily understood the joke.

"I may have to buy a new mobile phone first" the blonde explained. Effy rolled her eyes.

"Naom's that's the 3rd one this month, you think you would learn to chuck stuff that's cheap to replace." Effy told her though she was smiling at Naomi.

"People shouldn't piss me off then should they, anyway your other half hasn't learnt yet that punching stuff fucking hurts" Naomi defended herself.

"Yeah well, Cook doesn't have any common sense. He won't let me get the glass out from his knuckles." Effy told Naomi. Naomi rolled her eyes,

"Let me guess? It doesn't hurt?" Naomi asked her.

"Got it in one." Effy told her.

Naomi walked off in the direction of Cook's laugh.

"James Cook" she shouted.

Emily stood awkwardly, with a look just like a deer caught in the headlights. Naomi had left her with a girl that half an hour ago seemed to hate her. Effy soon picked up on Emily's discomfort.

"You don't have to look so worried, Cook's the one that bites not me." Effy teased Emily with a smile trying to break the ice. Emily smiled back at her.

"Look I'm sorry for earlier, apparently my brother being the dickhead he is didn't think to tell me that Freddie's girlfriend had a twin and there may have been a slight mix up, he said he didn't think it was an important detail fucking twat. And I'm sorry for Cook breaking that window we'll pay for it if you let us know how much it costs." Effy apoligised. She thought her and Cook probably owed the redhead that much after the little performance earlier.

"Don't worry about it, I don't care about the window. Might help if I knew what was going on though." Emily answered.

"Take it the real Katie hadn't got a clue?" Effy guessed.

"Not by the sounds of the argument her and Freddie had earlier, Naomi seemed a bit to pissed off to take notice of the shouting in the background but I heard every word." Emily explained.

"Well I think it's Naomi's job to explain what the deal is between all of us, but I can help you out on 1 thing, explaining who everyone is."

**********

**So there you go guys chapter 11, as always let me know what your all thinking, loved it/hated it? What you all think might happen? Just hit that (so NOT green, yer it might take me the whole story to get over the fact it isn't green anymore lol) button to tell me what your thinking. All mistakes are mine, thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo you lovely lot. How are we all doing today? All good I hope. Right so I know your all dying for some Naomily interaction, and I promise things are about to start happening. Please just bare with me and the story, I hope your all still interested in this?! THANK YOU for all your reviews and continued support over the last 11 chapters, I love reading all your thoughts/opinions and predictions about this story. Anyways with that said I'll stop rambling….. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 12 **

************

"James Cook, sit the fuck down NOW." Naomi told him. He had been sitting, letting Naomi pull the glass from his knuckles until he caught sight of the redhead and his girlfriend talking. Now he was on his feet.

"Naom's what were you thinking? Her twin sister is dating that low life prick, but you still invite her to your son's party anyway, that's just fucked up." Cook told her, Naomi sighed.

"Please Cook sit down, I need to talk to you." Cook sat down automatically then,

"What's up babe?" He asked her with only a hint of anger left in his voice.

Naomi pulled his hand towards her and starting removing glass shards again. Nothing was said between them for a couple of minutes then Naomi spoke,

"I really like her Cook." Naomi told him. Cook smiled.

"I know you do Blondie, but it's fucked up. You don't know her at all. This is the first time you've properly spoken to her. What is it about this girl Naom's? 'coz you don't usually get smitten by any girl." Cook told her truthfully,

"How is it fucked up? Fucked up would have been if she was actually Katie, and was actually dating Freddie." Naomi replied while she cringed at the thought.

"She's as good as dating him, her twin sister is. That's close enough babe. Who's side do you really expect her to take? Her sisters? Or some girl she's just met?" Cook asked her again being truthful.

"Mine I hope" Naomi muttered although Cook heard, he sighed.

"Look babes, if you really like her and wanna go for it, you know Cookie will look after you and her if I have to, but think about what your doing before you do it, yeah?" he asked her. Naomi nodded. It went quiet between them again, apart from the noise of everyone else around them. Naomi looked torn about something, Cook knew she was holding back about something.

"Nai, what ain't you telling me?" he asked her.

"Your getting almost as observant as Effy." Naomi mussed.

"Don't ignore the question Blondie" He told her seriously.

"She likes a girl that works at her gym and I fucking stupidly helped her find out that the girl is definitely into other girls and also single." Naomi explained and Cook heard and saw the disappointment in her voice and flash across her face.

"Naomikins do you want Cookie's advice?" he asked her. Naomi nodded, "Just be her friend, I'm not saying I like her, I'll say I'm sorry and shit about the window for your sake but she has a lot to prove. Her twin's dating that fucking arsehole, but just be her friend. Look where it got me and Effy. If you really like her start out simple yer babe?" Naomi looked shocked.

"What?" Cook asked, being a little defensive because of the look on Naomi's face.

"Nothing, just that's good advice Cook. When did you become so level headed?" she asked him with a smirk. Cook chuckled.

"When you had Sam" he told the blonde honestly. It was true Naomi having Sam had made Cook grow up. Naomi smiled.

"Thanks" Naomi told him.

"Anytime babe" Cook told her with a grin. "I'll give you one thing though Naom's, you picked a looker I might not like her, but she has a mint arse." Cook informed the blonde of his opinion.

Naomi jumped up from her seat and smacked him lightly on the cheek, then lent in and kissed said cheek.

"Don't let Eff hear you say that" Naomi warned him once she'd pulled away.

"No-one's more beautiful than my girl" Cook told her simply.

**************

"So you all went to school with Freddie?" Emily questioned once Effy had finished explaining who everybody was.

"Yep" Effy answered her. Emily looked like she was getting more and more confused by the minute. Effy picked up on the redhead's confusion and silent questions,

"Look Emily ask Naom's, I don't know if she'll just want to explain the basic's or if she'll want you to know the full story, either way you'll know more than what you do now." Effy told the redhead. Emily wondered silently how Effy seemed to be able to read her mind,

"Again that's something else to ask Naomi" Effy told her again,

"What is?" Emily asked, she couldn't remember asking a question out loud.

"Why I seem to know everything" Effy answered with a smile.

"Because she's always been all seeing and all knowing except now were older she's realised she doesn't have to be mute to do it, she can talk and still know what everyone's thinking." A voice explained from behind them.

Effy looked up and smiled at Naomi,

"Fuck off, I wasn't mute. I didn't feel the need to speak. Unlike some blonde girl I know, who felt the need to speak about everything. Even made me pick her up from a police station once when she managed to get herself arrested at an animal rights protest. " Effy retorted.

"Fuck you that wasn't my fault." Naomi answered her.

"Nai, you pulled the stiletto boot off of Karen's foot and throw it at the copper, how was it not your fault?" Effy asked with a chuckle.

"Because he shouldn't of got on my tits should he? People should know by now, if they piss me off I am going to throw something." Naomi answered her with a glare. Effy laughed.

"Ok babe, whatever you say. Cook was well proud of you that day, he thought you'd been arrested for punching one of the men in blue, but oh no not Naomi Campbell, she chucked a boot at him." Effy told her with a smirk. Naomi went to retort but was interrupted by Sam running over.

"MUMMY look at the planes" Sam said once he had reached the blonde. He emphasised his point but motioning with his hands to all the wall and ceiling decorations.

"I know sweetie, there great aren't they. You owe Uncle Cook and Tony a big hug and thank you. Come here give me a cuddle" Naomi answered her son.

Sam held his arms up and Naomi picked the little boy up hugging him tightly. She kissed his head multiple times,

"I love you Sam." she told him.

"Love you to mummy" the four year old answered her. He then wriggled in her arms trying to get down. Naomi laughed at her son's impatience. Something he had acquired from her and maybe a little of Cook's impatience had rubbed off on him to. She set him down on the floor.

Sam turned round as Karen walked through the door of the club.

"Auntie Karen" Sam squealed running towards her.

"Hello darling" Karen said to him as she scooped him up into a hug.

"Hey Karen" Naomi and Effy said simultaneously.

"Hi Nai, Eff and Emily?" Karen said, her voice turning Emily's name into a question.

"Hey" Emily answered confirming it was indeed her and Karen wasn't seeing things.

"I didn't know you all knew each other. I didn't think you or Katie knew….." Karen trailed off not sure if Emily knew Freddie was Sam's dad.

"They didn't till earlier." Effy explained. "Not sure how Katie took it" Effy elaborated.

"Hope she slapped him" Karen said really hoping that Katie did in fact hit her younger brother.

"Come on Sam, let's find uncle Cook and play some footie yeah? All your friends will be here soon." Effy told Sam holding her hand out for him. Sam took Effy's hand and Effy turned to Karen. "Come on, I'll explain while the boys play football." Karen nodded and followed Effy and Sam away from Naomi and Emily.

Naomi's heart rate picked up when she realised she was alone with Emily.

"So please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Emily asked softly.

Naomi bit her lip. What Cook had said about who's side Emily would take was bugging her. And she also liked Cook's idea of being friends with the redhead. Emily picked up and Naomi's hesitation,

"Your worried because Katie's dating him aren't you? You think I'm going to judge you and then take Katie's side anyway?" Emily asked. Naomi nodded.

"Naomi I'm not like that, if you're the one in the right then I'll argue with Katie until I'm blue in the face over Freddie. Me and him were mates, well I thought we were but it seems there's a side to him that neither me or Katie know about" Emily told her. Naomi sighed.

"Ok but first you have to tell me how come you know me, and I need a cigarette so head towards the door." Naomi replied. Emily smiled.

"I have a meeting with you Tuesday." Emily explained. Naomi frowned, "Your company's set up a funding scheme for the local sports college haven't they?" Emily asked. Naomi nodded. "It's paying for the students to all have memberships to my gym, I have a meeting with you Tuesday about details etcetera, and to sign the contract. Your boss speaks very highly of you." Emily finished off.

"Yeah that's 'coz she doesn't have to do fuck all, I do my job and hers all at the same time." Naomi replied. Emily chuckled.

Both women were outside now, Naomi reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, she offered one to Emily but the redhead shook her head no. Naomi put it in her mouth and lit it. She inhaled deeply letting the smoke relieve some of the days tension.

"You're a great mum" Emily told Naomi breaking the silence.

"Your only saw me with Sam for about 2 minutes, how could you get great mum from that?" Naomi asked.

"I can just tell" Emily answered with a smirk. Naomi smiled.

"Well thanks."

"So I kept my half of the bargain, are you going to keep yours?" Emily asked. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to know?" the blonde asked reluctantly.

"Everything, well everything your willing to tell me anyway, Effy didn't really say much." Emily answered. Naomi smiled.

"Yeah, she would have been unsure of what I wanted you to know." Emily nodded her head in agreement. It went silent for a couple of minutes as Naomi thought of how much exactly she did want Emily to know. Naomi shivered realising how cold it was now.

"Are you cold?" Emily asked her. Naomi nodded and throw her fag away. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Do you want to go back inside?" Emily asked again.

"No if you want to know what's going on it will be easier to explain out here. If we go in there I guarantee at least one of them will through in there opinion when they hear what were talking about." Naomi replied. Emily nodded and began taking her coat off.

"Here are put this on then." she told the blonde. Naomi shook her head.

"You'll get cold" she protested.

"I'm wearing a jumper as well, you can't sit out here in a t-shirt you'll freeze." Emily answered handing Naomi her coat. Naomi scowled,

"Ems I'm not putting your coat on." Naomi told her sternly. Her heart rate picked up a little when she realised she'd now given Emily a nickname. Emily laughed at Naomi's stubbornness.

"You fucking are, and don't take that tone with me I'm not four that won't work with me, I argue back." Emily informed her still chuckling. Naomi still made no move to take Emily's coat from her.

Emily grabbed Naomi's wrist and pulled her forwards off of the wall she was leaning against. Naomi realised that although Emily was smaller than her she was stronger than she appeared. The blonde thought it was probably a perk of owning a gym. Naomi's arm irrupted out in goose bumps under Emily touch, and her heart rate sped up. Naomi wondered if Emily could hear her heat beat as loud as she could, it was echoing against her ribcage. At least that's what it felt like to Naomi. At least she could blame the goose bumps on the cold, but a pounding heart would be slightly more difficult to explain.

Emily placed her coat around Naomi's shoulders. She then put her hands on Naomi's bare arms and began rubbing up and down trying to warm the blonde up. She was unaware that everything was reversed for Naomi now under her touch and that Naomi was indeed on fire. Specifically her arms. Emily's fingers left trails of fire in there wake and Naomi's breathing picked up slightly.

"Alright I'll put the fucking coat on." Naomi caved.

She used it as an excuse to pull away from Emily and put her arms in the coat. Emily grinned believing she'd won still unaware of the effect she'd had on the blonde. Naomi had only caved in so she could pull away from Emily without offending her. She had to, the longer the redhead kept her hands on Naomi's bare skin the more Naomi's legs wobbled and the faster her head spun. Naomi slide down the wall of the club sitting down. Emily followed and Naomi realised that was a mistake as Emily came shoulder to shoulder with her. Her breathing again picked up.

Naomi sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**************

**So there we are peoples, chapter 12. Thoughts? Loving it/ hating it? Things you want to happen/ things you don't? You know what to do to let me know, that button below (that isn't green lol yep that's right NOT green lol) all you gotta do is hit it. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright you wonderful lot? How's everyone today then? I've been at college, staring at a text book all day so I'm sorry if this is a little bit, I duno….. Basically I know this chapters been anticipated by all of you and I hope to god it ain't shit. Thank you all for your reviews, every single one is much appreciated. =] you lot always put a grin on my face with your lovely reviews and really encourage me to keep up with the story. So as always cheers guys, your all great. =D. Anyways…… I'll get on with it shall I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 13 **

*********

Naomi concentrated on controlling her breathing for a few minutes. When she was sure she had that under control, she tried speech.

"How much exactly did Effy tell you then?" Naomi asked. Her voice shook slightly due to Emily's close proximity.

Emily believing the shake in Naomi's voice was due to her being cold moved closer into her side. Naomi shivered as Emily cuddled into the side of her. Emily's smell filled Naomi's senses and her closeness blurred Naomi's vision.

"Well she just pointed people out to me and explained who they were, and she told me you all went to college with Freddie as well." Emily answered.

"Ok I'll keep this as short and as uncomplicated as possible." Naomi told her. Emily nodded against Naomi's shoulder.

"So I was a bit of a bitch when I was younger, I didn't have a Dad and my mum well she was a bit lost at one point. Mental cow really, I was a bitch to everyone to stop them getting close enough to me to see what was really going on. Freddie, he lost someone-"

"His mum right?" Emily cut in.

"Yeah he lost his mum, and that sort of bonded us together. We understood each other you know. We used to be best mates, we got off our faces one night when we were 18. I was wasted on alcohol and a couple of pills, Fred's well he'd had a lot more. We argued over Effy and Cook, that was the only thing that divided me and him. I was friends with them, Freddie wasn't-"

"Why?" Emily asked.

"That's a whole other story and one you don't need to know to understand the one I'm now telling you. So we argued and then to shut him up I just kissed him. We were so pissed that it went from there. It wasn't awkward between us the next morning either we laughed it off. Still best mates like we always were. Until 3 weeks later when I found out I was pregnant with Sam, Freddie wanted me to have an abortion. I wouldn't do it. To cut out all the crap he pissed off, Cook and Effy well they were there for me. Come to all my scans and everything. Now were a family." Naomi finished off her story.

"Freddie's never taken an interest in Sam?" Emily asked.

"Oh he took an interest alright, not in the way I wanted him to though. But that's a different story to, for another time maybe, actually Cook would be the best person to talk to about that. I find it difficult to talk about, and Effy looses her temper as soon as it's mentioned." Naomi replied.

"Effy loosing her temper, that's something I find difficult to believe"

"It's something I wouldn't have believed either until I saw it, Freddie didn't take a proper interest in Sam until Sam's first birthday. Cook punched him when he showed up. I've tried so hard to give Sam the one thing I never had, but Freddie's been nothing but a fucking tosser. Need's to grow a pair that bloke fucking arsehole. So I gave up." Naomi elaborated.

"Sam doesn't need a Dad anyway." Emily told her.

"Why'd you say that?" Naomi questioned.

"Naomi have you stopped for a second to actually look at your own son. He's a happy content little boy. I've only seen you with him once, but he's loved and it shows. He's a real credit to you." Emily told her.

"Not just to me, he's a credit to Effy and Cook as well. They help to bring him up, I couldn't do it without them." Emily smiled at what Naomi said.

"They mean a lot to you don't they?" Emily asked.

"Who?" Naomi asked frowning.

"Cook and Effy?"

"Yeah, there the only proper family I've ever had. Effy always says we might be a bit dysfunctional but were a family nonetheless." Naomi replied smiling.

It went quiet for a few minutes, both women being left with only there thoughts.

"So tell me about you?" Naomi asked breaking through the silence.

"What do you want to know?" Emily asked a little shocked. Naomi picked up on the shock in her voice.

"Why are you so shocked that I might wanna know something about you?" the blonde asked.

"Well people usually take an interest in Katie not me." Emily explained.

"Well Katie's not here for me to take an interest in, so I guess your going to have to do." Naomi teased.

"Fuck off" Emily retorted although she was smiling.

"Seriously why would people be more interested in Katie than you?" Naomi wondered.

"She's the older twin, everyone always looked at Katie as the twin that mattered. And obviously everyone looked at her as the prettier twin because she was the oldest." Emily explained.

"Bollocks, I've seen both of you and Em your definitely the prettier twin." Naomi said without thinking. She was about to back track when she caught sight of Emily blushing. She decided to push it further.

"Are you blushing? What's the matter don't know how to take a compliment?" Naomi mocked her. Emily chuckled.

"No, I do know how to, I guess I just don't get them often enough to be used to it." Emily replied.

"Well you need to get them more often then don't you?" Naomi told her. Emily's blush grew spreading from her face down her neck.

"Don't you need to get back to Sam?" Emily questioned changing the subject.

"10 more minutes won't hurt. Anyway you still need to tell me something about you." the blonde reminded her.

Emily's ring tone cut through there conversation. Emily lifted her hand shoving into her coat pocket. The coat Naomi was still wearing. Her hand brushed against Naomi's stomach through the coat. Naomi's heart missed a beat and she held her breath so Emily wouldn't hear how fast it was.

Emily retrieved her phone from her pocket. Naomi blow the breath she'd been holding out and tried hard to get her heart rate to return to normal.

"Hello" Emily spoke into the phone. Naomi listened to her voice. She realised she loved the sound of Emily's voice, it was husky in a very appealing way. Naomi bit her lower lip and listened to Emily talking.

"What do you mean where the fuck am I?…… No Katie, I'm not fucking coming to a party in fact I'm already at one…… what do you bloody care who's?….. Sam's birthday party…….. Kay you can curse at me all you want-…. Katie fuck sakes stop shouting your going to burst my ear drum….. Fine I'm listening what did Freddie tell you?……………………. That's crap Katie Naomi's gay, Freddie's Sam's Dad alright, and apparently a right wanker as well…….. Don't call me a bitch I'm not the one dating an arsehole…….. Fuck you right back ." and with that Emily hung up.

Naomi instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry" She mumbled to Emily. Emily looked puzzled.

"What the hell for?" she asked.

"Getting you stuck in the middle of my fucking mess." Naomi answered.

"It isn't your mess, it's Freddie's. Katie can deal with it otherwise she can fuck off, she's not going to tell what I can and can't do. Or who I can and can't be friends with. In the twenty years of my life she's been dictating to me what I do, she hasn't realised yet that I stopped listening to her when I was about 13." Emily reassured her. Naomi laughed.

"So your 20?" Naomi asked. Emily nodded.

"And your 22." Emily guessed. Naomi nodded.

Emily suddenly stood and held her hand out for Naomi, Naomi looked at her hand confused.

"Let's get back to your son's birthday party, before Cook realises your gone and thinks ive murdered you. He doesn't like me does he?" Emily guessed.

"It's not that, now Cooks older he tends to get on with everybody. Freddie being the exception to that, but he doesn't trust people. Well not people associated with Fred's anyway. He won't give you a hard time or anything, but he won't trust you until he's sure your not playing us lot for Freddie's sake." Naomi tried to explain things from Cook's point of view. Emily nodded. Naomi took Emily's hand and let the redhead pull her to her feet. Naomi shivered at the contact.

"Do you trust me?" Emily found herself asking as she pulled Naomi up from the concrete. She wasn't sure why but for some reason she found herself hoping the blonde would say yes.

"Can I trust you?" Naomi through back.

"Yes" Emily told her sincerely.

"Then I trust you." Naomi told her with a smile. Emily grinned.

"Come on I really want to meet Sam, and if you can get Cook to leave out the interrogation I'll even buy you a drink." Emily told the blonde. She winked at Naomi before disappearing back into the club.

Naomi stood shell shocked for a minute before she knocked herself from her daze. She smiled dreamily, and realised that at least the friends part was going to be easier than she thought it would be. If she could keep her emotions and reactions towards the redhead under control that is.

'_God your going be the death of me Emily Fitch' _Naomi thought to herself.

********

**So there we have it guys…. Emily's officially in the loop. But what's Freddie said to Katie fucking Fitch to make her doubt he's Sam's Dad? Don't fear Katie fans, she'll make an appearance soon enough….. And I'll let you into a secret…… it's going to be with a bang, Katie Fitch style. Lol! What did you all think? Loving it/hating it? Shouting at your computer screen? Lol…. Let me know by hitting that (Oh so NOOOOOOOOTTTTTT green) button below. I accept anoyomous reviews. All mistakes are mine like always,,,, thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	14. Chapter 14

**LO everybody. How's everyone's weekends been? As usual a big thanks to all of you for adding this to your favourites, alerts etc. And obviously a very big thanks to all of you for reviewing. I appreciate every single review, I love reading all you guys thoughts about this. And your predications =] So a massive thanks. **

**Quick apology, had a bit of an accident at work Friday and broke my ribs lol, so I'm dosed up on painkillers. So if any of this doesn't make sense please point it out. Sorry for the mistakes. There all mine. Anyhow enough of my rambling…..**

**Discaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**Complicated life - chapter 14 **

***********

"You owe me a drink." Naomi informed Emily a couple of hours later.

The club was full of screaming kids and some screaming parents to now that all of Sam's friends had turned up with there mum or dad's or both. Emily, Naomi, Effy and Karen were sat in a booth watching Cook and Tony try to lead all the children round the dance floor in a 'routine' to the music. Obviously they were failing miserable and it was actually just a lot of noise and chaos. Emily raised her eyebrows at Naomi.

"Is that so? And what would that be for Miss. Campbell?" Emily questioned.

"Cook hasn't interrogated you once tonight" Naomi explained.

"The nights not over yet, plus I think he's a little preoccupied at the moment don't you?" Emily reasoned. Naomi pouted at her. Emily chuckled.

"You look like Sam when you do that" Emily informed the blonde.

Karen and Effy sat silently watching the exchange between the two women with amused smirks on there faces.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to get out of it Em, you owe me a drink." Naomi demanded.

"If anything you owe me one after my argument with Katie." Emily retorted. Naomi's face became serious then.

"I said I was sorry about that." Naomi mumbled guiltily.

"Nai, I was joking, by the sounds of things there's a lot about Freddie I don't know. Katie can fuck right off." Emily told her, feeling remorseful for upsetting her.

"Naomi Campbell, please do me the great honour of accompanying me to the bar so I can buy you a drink?" Emily asked trying to lighten the mood again.

"Emily, that is the most terrible proposition I've ever had." Naomi said with a smirk.

"Well you won't want the fucking drink then will you." Emily mocked.

"Proposition it better and I might" the blonde challenged her.

"I will when you least expect it" Emily promised.

Naomi gulped hard. She berated herself for digging herself into that hole. She thought she had been doing well all evening, staying a safe distance from Emily, and only talking about safe subjects. Of course Effy helped. Now that the alcohol the blonde had consumed was starting to take effect she became more daring. Moving closer to Emily and teasing her about things. Naomi didn't expect Emily to give as good as she got though.

"Why did you argue with Katie?" Karen asked Emily.

"Because I was here, she thinks that because I'm her sister I'm obliged to defend her boyfriend even if I think he's in the wrong. Which evidently in this case he is, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here." Emily explained.

"He's a wanker" Karen said simply.

**********

'WHIZZER' was finally free of screaming children, leaving just Naomi, Effy, Cook, Sam, Tony and Emily at the club. Naomi was sat in the same booth as she had been earlier, Sam had his head resting in his mums lap laying across the seat, fast asleep. Emily sat opposite Naomi on the other side of the booth. Effy, Cook and Tony were at the bar.

"He looks like you." Emily commented watching Sam sleeping in Naomi's lap.

"He looks like Freddie." Naomi answered.

"Maybe a little"

"Maybe a lot, look his hair colours the same, he has Freddie's brown eyes, he's so bloody tall. I've never known a kid to grow out of clothes as fast as he does, give it a couple of months and I guarantee this football kit won't fit him." Naomi told Emily. Emily smiled.

"I still see you in him" Emily assured her. "Does that bother you?" Emily asked after a minutes silence.

"What?" the blonde asked curious.

"That you see Freddie's double when you look at him." Naomi smiled slightly.

"No not at all, reminds me of happier memories of me and Fred's actually. Memories from college and that. Plus Sam inherited my shining personality so the fact he got Fred's looks doesn't really bother me." Naomi answered smirking.

"Always this modest?" Emily joked.

"Only when I feel the need to point out my star qualities, which I have many of." Naomi joked back. Emily chuckled.

Cook walked towards them carrying 2 drinks. Emily tensed visibly. Naomi smiled at her reassuring her it would be fine. Naomi lifted Sam's head from her lap and slide Cook's jumper under instead acting as a pillow. She moved across the booth and sat at a safe distance away from Emily, but close enough so Emily feel safer about Cook presence.

"Alright Naomikins, Red." Cook said as he reached them.

"Cook" Emily replied with a nod of the head guessing he was calling her red.

"Thanks for tonight Cook, Sams really enjoyed himself. You know you, Eff and Tone didn't have to do all this." Naomi thanked him for Sam's party for the first time that night.

"Shut up Naom's, I know we didn't 'ave to. We wanted to. Gotta make Sam's day speacil init?" he replied with a smile.

"Talking of speacil days Cook, Happy anniversary." Naomi told him. Cook frowned.

"Mine and Eff's anniversaries tomorrow babe, you know that." Cook answered her.

"Like fuck is it Cook, I was at the hospital to remember. I was the girl laying on the bed in labour screaming. You kissed Effy, you've been together ever since." Naomi told him. Cook grinned.

"Like I could forget you were there Nai, you broke me hand squeezing it so hard. Luckily A&E was right next door huh? Mine and Effy's anniversary is tomorrow." Cook claimed. Naomi rolled her eyes.

Cook had kissed Effy at the hospital while Naomi was in labour, they had been together ever since. But both claimed that they didn't get together until the day after Sam's birthday so that the little boy's day was his and his alone. Effy and Cook didn't want him to have to share it with them.

"Whatever you say babe." Naomi replied realising arguing with him over it was a lost cause.

Cook handed Naomi and Emily a drink each. Emily looked at it warily. Cook laughed.

"Don't worry babe I haven't poisoned it" Cook teased her. Emily relaxed slightly at Cook's friendliness.

"Look red, sorry about your window and shit. I just really hate that fucking tosser. He pissed me off. And yeah….." Cook trailed off. Apologies wasn't his best skill.

"Don't worry about it. I understand" Emily assured him. "I'm glad it was him you punched the second time though. He deserved it. If I'd have known I'd have helped pin him down. Not sure how Katie would of taken that though but fuck it. He deserved it nonetheless." Cook laughed.

"You keep that up and I think me and you are going to get along fine." Cook told Emily through his laughter. "Back in a sec" he told them making his way back over to Tony and Effy. Naomi smiled.

"See told you he gets on with pretty much everyone." Naomi told her.

"Yeah, and I didn't get 20 questions which means I really do owe you a drink." Emily answered.

Cook reappeared in front of them with his jacket in his hand. He lent forward covering Sam up with it.

"You staying at ours tonight Naom's?" Cook asked.

"If that's ok?" she checked.

"Fuck off, you don't need to ask. Red do you want a lift home?" he asked Emily.

Emily looked extremely reluctant. Naomi looked to Cook trying to see if he had a hidden motive but saw it was a genuine offer. She nodded at Emily letting her know it was ok.

"Wait….. Cook have you been drinking?" The blonde just wanted to make sure.

"Dear God, give me some credit will ya? I ain't had a drop all night." he answered. Naomi believed him. Cook noticed Emily's reluctance.

"Honest babes, I don't bite no matter what Effy may have told ya. She can come with us if your that worried. I was just trying to be a gentleman, it's late and dark. You shouldn't walk home by yourself." He explained his offer. Naomi scoffed.

"James Cook a gentleman? Cook do me a favour if a fairly average looking guy called James Cook shows up and he does in fact turn out to be a gentleman, please call me, I'd love to meet him." Naomi taunted him. Cook looked horrified.

"I am not fairly average looking" Cook insisted. "I am a very good looking bloke, charming an all." Emily and Naomi sniggered.

"Come on Red, let me give you a lift. Naom's babe you go with Effy and Tony, he's driving you back to ours. He ain't had a drink either. I put Sam's car seat in his car." Naomi and Emily both nodded.

***********

**So that's chapter 14. Will Emily survive the car journey with cook? As always hit that button (that I wish was green still lol) to let me know your thoughts? Loving it/ hating it? Good or bad? I accept anonymous reviews, thanks for reading everybody. Skinsstar7 x **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooo guys. How are we all? Thank you for all your lovely reviews last chapter, still can't get over the fact that so many of you are liking this. =D always makes me grin reading your thoughts. =]. A very big thank you to all of you! **

**I'll let you all into a secret lol…. Having broken ribs and having to take time off work because of it, does wonders for your fan fiction, I've got up to chapter 18 written so updates should flow for a while lol. I wonder if I'll be able to post a chapter one day without rambling, shall I get on with it? Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 15**

********

"You don't like me very much do you Cook?" Emily asked breaking through the silence as Cook drove through the streets of Bristol. Cook sighed.

"Red, listen. It ain't that babe. I like ya, you seem like a top dollar girl, I just don't trust you." Cook reasoned.

"There's a difference?" Emily asked slightly confused.

"To me, there's a hell of a difference." Cook answered her.

"Why?" Emily wondered aloud.

Cook's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He didn't understand why he had to justify himself to Emily. In his eye's she should be justifying herself to him. It was her sister that was dating _that _wanker after all.

" 'Coz we've had a bad experience trusting mates of Freddie's that I actually liked. Although she did the same as you and pretended to hate him after she'd found out the whole story lying bitch."

"Bad experience? Cook I'm confused?" Emily answered him truthfully.

"Ain't we all babe?" Cook said although it appeared to Emily as if he was talking more to himself.

"Is that what Naomi was talking about earlier?" Emily asked.

"Depends dunit. What was Blondie talking about?" Cook asked curious but without giving anything away.

"She said something about Freddie taking an interest in Sam, but not in the way she would of liked." Emily explained. Cook frowned. He guessed they were talking about the same thing. Naomi must really like Emily if she'd said even that much about it.

"Did she tell you to talk to me about it?" Cook asked just to make sure they were talking about the same thing. He didn't want to give something away he wasn't supposed to. Naomi would kill him.

"Yeah"

Emily expected Cook to answer, maybe even explain what he was talking about. Cook remained silent.

"So you going to tell me? Or do I actually have to ask?" Emily asked, bringing the subject - Cook had so obviously been trying to drop - back up.

"No" Cook answered starting straight ahead. Emily noted that he hadn't looked at her once since they'd got in the car. Not even a sideways glance.

"No your not going to tell me? Or no I don't have to ask?" Emily tried to clarify but she had a pretty good idea it was no to the first.

"No" Cook said again simply.

"Why?" Emily questioned him.

" 'Coz Cookie don't trust ya Red. I don't wana tell you something that you could use to tear my family apart. I ain't saying nothing." he said harshly.

"Sorry" Emily mumbled.

"Yeah me to" Cook said sarcastically.

Emily silently pointed to her road ahead and Cook pulled down it. She pointed to a block of flats and he stopped outside.

"Thanks for the lift Cook. See you around." Emily said as she went to get out of the car.

"Red?"

Emily stopped with her hand on the door handle and turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry for that, a minute ago. It isn't your fault that your sister has terrible taste in blokes. I just….. I'm protective you know? There's a reason for it, I'm not a cunt on purpose well only to that fucking prick that your sister's seeing. I'll make ya a deal if you like?" Cook finished off.

"Depends what's the deal?" Emily wondered. Cook chuckled.

"How's about I give you a chance yeah? I like ya Red, you seem like you got a good head on your shoulders. You prove to me I can trust you, and I'll tell you anything you wanna know. Well as long as it's ok with Naom's of course. And I'll answer any questions you have honestly. Sound fair?" he explained. Emily smiled. That was progress between them already.

"Deal" Emily said. She smiled at him and Cook grinned back a typical Cook grin.

Emily climbed out of the car and shut the door. Cook opened the window.

"Hey babe, give us your phone." He told her.

"Why" Emily queried although she pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to him anyway. Cook didn't answer.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and began putting numbers into Emily's. Emily frowned puzzled by what he was doing. When he'd finished he handed her back her mobile phone.

"In there is Blondie's number, Effy's number and my number. I've took yours to. If Katie or that tosser give you shit about tonight call one of us yeah? It isn't really your fucked up situation to deal with and you shouldn't have to take bullshit off Fred about it. Alright?" Cook explained.

Emily smiled. He may not trust her, but he was still willing to help her. Emily liked Cook even if he wasn't her biggest fan. He just wanted to take care of his family, and in the process was willing to lend her a hand if she needed it. He was a descent bloke trying to do the right thing. And Emily could see that.

"Thanks Cook" She told him genuinely.

"No fucking worries babe."

With that Emily walked away from him and towards her flat.

*****************

Emily sat in her flat contemplating texting the blonde. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she was in one of those situations where you get somebody's number and then try to decide on the correct amount of time, before actually calling them.

She shook her head. She'd only meet Naomi properly that afternoon, but Emily thought they'd seemed to get on well. She found it very easy to talk to Naomi and found it even easy to be herself. Naomi and her had joked and teased each other for most of the night like old friends. Emily found it strange at first but soon found that she'd slipped into the routine of the people around her.

Laughing, joking and just generally having fun with Naomi, Effy and Karen.

Emily loved Sam as well, she found the four year old adorable. She was furious with Freddie after some of the things she'd found out tonight and if she were honest with herself a little shocked to. It hadn't properly sunk in. Everything she'd been told was a lot to take in all at once. She knew Katie was going to be a nightmare now that she'd befriended the blonde and her family (or at least Emily hoped she had), but Emily liked that fact that part of her life didn't have to be about what Katie wanted. Although Emily realised this was slightly more complicated than just her choice of friends.

She was still sat holding her phone as all the thoughts of the night were running around her head. She couldn't understand why she found writing a text to Naomi so intimidating.

'_Fuck it' _Emily though before she opened a blank text and began pushing buttons on her phone. She hit send before she could change her mind.

'Hey Naomi, it's Emily. Cook gave me your number, hope that's ok? I just wanted to say thanks for tonight, you know explaining and that. And for letting me come to Sam's party. I really had fun. Hope we can do something else again sometime E. X'

Emily sent it and realised that it might possibly sound like she was asking Naomi on a date. She cursed herself for being such a twat over a text. Before she could panic to much her phone bleeped, alerting her to the fact she had a text. She hit open.

'Hey, course I don't mind. Cook gave you my number huh? See told you he likes you lol, and no, thank you. For being so understanding. I'm still sorry about your argument with Katie though. Yeah sure sounds good, you still have to tell me something about you though Em, I haven't forgotten ;) lol thanks for coming to Sam's party N xox.'

Emily realised that even through text it was easy to slip back into the routine her and Naomi had found earlier. Teasing each other. Emily laughed at Naomi's text. Not one to be out done she quickly typed a reply.

'He gave me Effy's number and his to, he can't hate me that much haha, and don't you be sorry. I'm sorry my sisters boyfriend's such a useless twat. And I haven't forgotten that I owe you a drink Miss. Campbell ;] so how does coffee tomorrow sound? E. Xx

'=S, don't think I'll be able to get someone to look after Sam and I know he won't sit still in a café while we drink coffee lol N xox' was the reply Emily got.

Emily rolled her eyes.

'That was an invitation for both of you, I wouldn't expect him to sit still in a café while we drink coffee, we'll grab a coffee and head to the park if you want. Get ice cream? E Xx'

'That depends who's the ice cream for? You or Sam? Lol N xox'

'I was actually thinking ice cream for you. Might shut you up, Effy was right you talk a lot ;) E Xx

'Fuck off! Gotta go Sam's woke up. Text me in the morning, let me know a time and a place. Night Em. N xox'

'Alright, see you tomorrow, Night Nai, night Sam. E Xx'

Emily grinned to herself.

She had a feeling her and Naomi were going to be good friends. No matter what Katie said about it.

***********

**I want to try and push this story along, so if I get the pacing wrong or the timing of anything wrong please tell me? It's quite hard to decide on a time scale. Also I am going to try and fit more into 1 chapter to help give things a shove in the right direction. Did you all like chapter 15? Thoughts? Even if it's as simple as loved it/ hated it? Hit that button (I was going to try and leave out the remark about it not being green but I just can't lol so that NOT green) button to let me know what your all thinking. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO you lovely people. How are you all? A MASSIVE thanks for the reviews, got some reviews of some knew people, you know who you are so thanks guys, for taking the time to leave your first review I hope they'll be more to come =]. And to all of you who review every chapter or often, thanks you for taking a couple of minutes each time to let me know your thoughts. I love reading them, they make my day. Every single one of your reviews counts and I appreciate all of them. =D. Also a thanks to everyone who is still adding this to there favourites, alerts etc.**

**Looks like my broken ribs is doing wonders for my fan fiction just like I said yesterday lol got up to chapter 20 written now and this is my second update in 2days, so as much as they hurt something useful is coming outta it lol. A couple of you asked how they were in your reviews and said get better soon, so I just wanted to say there sore, but all you guys reviews are making it bearable lol. And thank you for your concern =]. Now that I've got my rant over and done with (Warning: there's another one of my rants to follow this one at the end lol) I'll get on with the story shall I?**

**Oh and this is a slightly longer chapter so enjoy (I hope) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 16**

* * *

"Hey" Emily greeted Naomi as she walked up to Emily holding Sam's hand.

"Hello Sam" Emily greeted the four year old smiling.

"Hi" Sam replied easily.

He had surprised Emily last night by how casual he was towards her. He didn't shy away like Emily had expected him to. At four she thought he would have been cautious of knew people. She was taken aback by how he talked to her like he knew her, showing her all his plane models and birthday presents.

"Hey Em" Naomi replied with a smile.

Both women were still slightly astounded at how easy it was between them considering they hardly knew each other. But both also seemed very pleased that they got on well and neither questioned why.

"Coffee?" Emily asked the blonde. Naomi nodded.

"Do you want a drink Sam?" the redhead asked him.

"Yes please" Sam replied politely. Emily smiled at him.

* * *

"Freddie what the fuck do you mean you won't do it?" Katie shouted at him as they walked out of the hospital.

"I'm not doing it Katie." Freddie replied simply.

"Why?" Katie asked him.

"Because it all happened four years ago and the out come of a DNA test isn't going to change any of that." Freddie replied.

"But you said you weren't sure if Sam was yours or Cook's"

"I'm not sure who's Sam is" Freddie lied.

"Don't you care at all about the fact you might have a son? Freddie for fuck sake stop walking away from me I'm fucking talking to you." Katie demanded.

"I do care" Freddie lied again.

"So take the fucking DNA test. The woman at the desk said it's easy, we just need a sample from each of you, we take it back and they let you know a few days later." Katie practically screamed at him.

"Naomi wouldn't agree to it."

"No but I bet ya Emily could talk to one of them about it" Katie smirked. "I'll kill that bitch if Sam turns out to be yours and she's kept you away from him for four years." Katie told him, with her jaw set tightly.

* * *

Emily and Naomi were sat on a bench in the park watching Sam as he ran round with all the other children there.

"Are you alright?" Naomi asked the redhead. Emily turned to look at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Just you had a lot to take in last night, I hope Cook didn't give you a hard time either. I'm really sorry if he did."

"Me and Cook… well let's just say we've reached an understanding." Emily replied with a smile. Naomi looked confused but decided not to ask questions, she trusted Cook.

"Spoken to Katie?" Naomi asked again.

"Ignored her calls when I got in last night, and so far I haven't run into her today."

"Sorry" Naomi mumbled sheepishly.

"Jesus Nai, stop saying your fucking sorry." Emily replied annoyed.

"It's just that you've only known me for like what 24hours and your already avoiding your sister because of me"

"I'm not avoiding her believe me, when I see her I have a few home truths for her about her precious boyfriend. I can't believe I actually liked him….. He seemed I duno, like a real easy going guy. I didn't realise that I actually hardly knew him. Katie knows nothing about him either well not yet." Emily answered the blonde.

"You don't have to defend me you know. If it makes your life easier to let Katie believe what he's told her is true. Then let her believe him." Naomi answered. Emily's looked horrified.

"Christ. Why the hell would I wanna do that?" Emily asked. Naomi just looked at her like it were obvious.

"Because your getting dragged into something that's really not your problem. I guarantee Freddie's told Katie that he doesn't know if Sam's his or Cook's."

"How do you know that?" Emily wondered.

"Because he's been telling people that for ages." Naomi replied.

"People believe him?"

"Yeah they do if they don't know me." Naomi explained.

* * *

"Were you nice to Emily last night?" Effy questioned her boyfriend.

"You know me gorgeous I'm nice to everyone" Cook replied with a grin.

"I'm serious Cook" Effy told him firmly. Cook sighed.

"If I tell you we've reached an agreement, would you believe me?" He asked.

"Yeah" Effy told him simply.

"Then me and Red well we reached an agreement. Now please can you call Naom's and get her and Sam over here so we can have a water fight?" Cook asked, his voice lased with excitement.

Effy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah alright, don't forget were going out for dinner later" Effy reminded him. Cook nodded and carried on taking the water pistols he'd bought for Sam out of the packaging.

* * *

Naomi and Emily were stood pushing Sam on the swing. Naomi in front of him and Emily behind him. Sam was giggling and shouting higher every so often. Naomi's phone rung in her pocket. Naomi looked at Emily apologetically.

"Take it, it's okay I'll keep pushing Sam." Emily told the blonde with a smile. Naomi nodded and moved away from the swing to answer her phone.

"Yeah" Naomi spoke into her phone not even bothering to check who was calling. She was annoyed that someone was interrupting her spending time with Emily. She felt like every minute with the redhead counted.

"Oh nice to talk to you as well. Never heard of hello?" Came Effy's nonchalant reply from the other end.

"Sorry babe. What's up? Thought you and Cook would spend the whole day together. That's why I left early this morning. Happy anniversary by the way." Naomi replied.

"You didn't need to leave early you twat. Me and Cook are going for dinner later. Cook's bought Sam some water pistols. Wants you and Sam to come over so that they can have a water fight." Effy explained. Naomi bite her lip and wondered what she would tell Emily. She was about to reply when Effy cut her off.

"You can bring Emily with you." Effy told her. Naomi frowned. She hadn't told Effy or Cook she was meeting Emily today. She didn't tell Cook to avoid an argument. And she didn't tell Effy so she could avoid being teased.

"How did -" again Effy cut her off.

"I know you Nai. Honest bring her with you." Effy said casually. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"You think you could use your power to predict the lottery numbers or something." Naomi replied sarcastically.

"Nope" Effy said simply. "See you in a bit" Effy hung up.

The blonde made her way back over to the swing where Emily was still pushing Sam. She smiled watching her son and Emily interact with each other.

"Hey Samster. Wana go have a water fight with uncle Cookie?" the blonde called to him.

"Yeah." Sam shouted enthusiastically.

Emily grabbed the back of the swing slowing it down to a stop so Sam could jump off.

"Can Emily come?" Sam asked sweetly. Before Naomi could answer Emily did.

"That's ok sweetie you go have fun with uncle Cook I can go home." Sam pouted and Emily laughed remembering Naomi giving her the same look the night before.

"Em your not going home. Besides your invited." Naomi told her. Emily looked reluctant to agree. She knew her and Cook had made a deal, but she wasn't sure how he'd take it if she showed up with Naomi and Sam at his house.

"Please" Sam said with puppy dog eyes. Emily caved.

"Ok, as long as it's alright?" She asked looking at the blonde.

"Course it is, come on let's go. We'll stop at home Sam and grab you some more clothes." Naomi said taking hold of Sam's left hand. The four year old held his right hand out to Emily waiting for her to take it. Emily smiled at him and took his hand.

"Swing me" Sam said as the three of them walked across the park side by side.

Naomi looked at Emily making sure it was ok. Emily nodded with a smile on her face, looking at the blonde like Naomi needn't of bothered checking with her.

"What else?" The blonde said looking down at her son.

"Please" Sam said instantly.

The two women swung the little boy into the air by his arms. Sam chuckled happily. And carried on asking them all the way back to his house.

* * *

Naomi, Sam and Emily reached Cook and Effy's. Naomi took her keys out of her bag and let them in.

Sam went running into the house. Naomi walked in and Emily stalled behind her. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Em, come on it'll be fine." Naomi told her.

"Uncle Cookie" Naomi and Emily heard Sam shout from the back garden.

Naomi made her way down the hall and through the sitting room and finally the kitchen to the back door. Emily followed her nervously.

"Hey" Naomi smiled at Cook and Effy as she stepped out the back door.

"Blondie" Cook said walking over to her and hugging her.

"Hey babe." He said gently to Emily when he pulled away from Naomi's embrace. Emily smiled at him warmly.

"Hi Cook" she answered.

Naomi sat down next to Effy and noticed she looked a little unhappy.

"Eff? What's the matter honey?" Naomi questioned her while Cook showed Sam and Emily the water pistols.

"Nothing, just thinking a little. You know four years is a long time."

Naomi smiled at her.

"Ahh, I see. A lot's happen in four years." Naomi told her seriously.

"I know. I wouldn't change it though. Just reminiscing I guess." Effy replied with a smile like it was an off hand comment. It was strange and out of character for her to talk like she just had. She didn't need to say anymore though Naomi understood.

Naomi leaned forward and pulled Effy closer to her. She dropped a kiss on her head. And then wrapped her arms around Effy hugging her. Effy smiled at her and Naomi returned it.

Naomi jumped up from her seat and turned to face Cook.

"Boys verses girls." she challenged him raising her eyebrows playfully.

* * *

**I know that your all dying to know the big secret, I wasn't planning on it being a big secret it was just part of the story but you all seem to really want to know and it seems to have turned into a big mystery lol but all will be revealed soon. Promise…. So bare with it. :P. Hope when you all find out it doesn't disappoint. That was chapter 16 guys….. Hit that button (NOT green lol.) to let me know your thoughts as always. Did you like Katie's first proper appearance? Loved it/hated it? You know what to do. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody. How are you all? Again a very big thank you for the awesome reviews you all left. I'm really glad your all enjoying this. It's great to get so much positive feedback, I really do love reading what your all thinking. =]. Your reviews always (Lauren these quotation marks are for you because when you quoted it back to me in your review I laughed so much lol) 'make my day.' I appreciate them so much. =D**

**And there a good painkiller for my ribs. Lol. And it really does look like my ribs have sent me on a roll, coz this is my 3****rd**** update in 3 days. I'm sorta proud of that. =]. Again a thanks to everyone who sent me a get better soon in there review. =] Ok, I think that's my rant over with…… Enjoy (I hope)….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 17**

* * *

"Right Samster. This is the plan yeah? You go get auntie Effy, I'll get your mum and then we'll both get Emily." Cook told him kneeling in front of him. Sam nodded his head enthusiastically and held his water pistol out in front of him showing Cook he was ready for war. Cook held his hand out to Sam for a high five. Sam grinned and slapped his hand against Cooks.

* * *

"Right, so you know Cook's going to send Sam after you Eff and he'll come after me, then they'll both try and get you Em. So Em you get Sam and me and Eff will get Cook." Naomi said as she stood with Emily and Effy at the opposite side of the garden.

* * *

"3, 2, 1. GO" Cook shouted.

The garden erupted in chaos as the five of them ran round trying to avoid the cool water being sprayed in there direction.

Naomi dodged water from Cook's water pistol as Effy run up behind him and sprayed him in the back of the head. Emily run towards Sam, and squirted water at him. But the four year old was to quick for her. He darted to the side and then sprayed her. Emily gasped as the cool water hit her t-shirt soaking it. Sam run off laughing.

The chaos continued. Naomi being the only one who was able to remain dry. Running around after Sam had obviously paid off, making the blonde fitter enabling her to dodge on coming water.

After about 10 minutes Cook called a time out.

"My pistols empty. Sam you wana refill?" He asked. Sam was soaking head to toe but didn't seem to care. He grinned at Cook letting him know that he did want his water pistol refilling.

"Come on then mate. Let's go." Effy followed the two of them through the back door into the house.

Emily walked towards Naomi laughing. Her shirt was soaking wet and clung to her upper body. The water was dripping onto her jeans making them heavy and stick to the top of her thighs.

Naomi's jaw dropped as she took in Emily's soaking wet appearance for the first time. Naomi noticed the way Emily's t-shirt clung to her, emphasising all her curves perfectly. She couldn't help letting her eyes trail down Emily's body, her eye's widened more as she saw Emily's jeans gripping tightly to the top of her thighs. A lump rose in her throat and she was rendered speechless for the first time in her life.

If Emily noticed Naomi checking her out she didn't show it. She smiled and said casually,

"Yeah I think I'm slightly wet."

Naomi forced her eyes back up to Emily's face. She swallowed hard.

"Y-Yeah….. j-j-just a bit." Naomi stumbled over her words. Her mouth was dry making it hard to talk and with Emily stood in front of her looking like she did, Naomi had to concentrate hard on forming a coherent sentence.

"Why is there not a drop of water on you?" Emily questioned her raising her water pistol and pointing it in Naomi's direction.

"You wouldn't" Naomi managed to choke out. Emily smirked and then squirted water at Naomi. Naomi tried to dodge it but was unsuccessful this time. The cool water hit the front of her shirt, making her take in a sharp breath. She tried to run backwards out of the path of the oncoming water but Emily followed her laughing hysterically.

"Em, stop it, please." Naomi shouted as the water hit her in the face. Emily gave in and let go of the trigger for her water pistol.

"Bitch I'm going to get you for that" Naomi said once Emily had stopped her assault.

Emily's eyes widened when she looked at Naomi. The blondes t-shirt now saturated. She recovered quickly by shaking her head and plastered a smirk across her face.

Emily's reaction wasn't lost on the blonde. Naomi had caught sight of the look on Emily's face and her heart swelled at the idea of being able to have an effect on the redhead. Naomi shook her head and silent cursed herself, telling herself not to read to much into it.

Naomi raised her water pistol as a distraction and squirted it in Emily's direction, to her surprise the redhead didn't even try to move out of the way. Emily lifted her arm's out to the side of her and happily let Naomi spray water all over her.

"I don't care, I'm already soaked." She shouted through her laughter.

"Bitch, that's not fair." Naomi replied stopping her attack on the redhead.

Emily winked at her. Cook, Effy and Sam came walking back outside.

"Who's ready for round two!?" Cook shouted excited. Then he frowned at Naomi, "Naom's how did you get wet? You hadn't got a drop on you when we went in." he asked.

"I think Em's wants to swap teams." Naomi replied explaining how she got wet.

Effy smirked and looked at Cook pointedly. Cook took the hint.

"Ok Red, you can be on our team."

The water fight soon turned into everyone verses everyone. With the exception of Naomi and Emily who were determined to get each other as wet as possible.

Emily fell over backwards from the force of the water as Cook and Effy squirted her at the same time. Naomi ran towards her and stood over her, pointing her water pistol down at her.

"You give in?" she asked with a grin. Emily contemplated it.

Cook and Effy looked at each other with the same look. They ran up behind Naomi and both sprayed her. Sam ran to help and also sprayed his mum in the back. It had the desired effect that Cook and Effy were going for. The force of the water made Naomi tumble forwards. Falling directly on top of Emily. Naomi instinctively put her hands out to break her fall, and they landed either side of Emily's head. Naomi caught her weight with her hands and arms, before she could collapse onto Emily completely.

Effy and Cook grinned at each other, pleased with there handy work.

"Come on Sam, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Effy said to the little boy. Sam run off into the house followed quickly by Effy and Cook.

Naomi gulped hard. Her wet clothes were sticking to Emily's, pulling there body's together. Naomi's body and her mind wanted to do two different things. Her mind was screaming at her to get up. But her body wouldn't comply and she seemed frozen where she was. Emily smiled at her in amusement.

She placed her hands on Naomi's hips and gently used her body weight to roll Naomi off of her. Naomi fell down completely laying next to Emily, breathing heavily. She swallowed hard yet again and willed herself to say something. Anything.

Her heart was racing and she was sure that if it didn't slow down it was likely to jump out of her chest.

"A… Are you… um okay?" Naomi asked. Emily turned to face her and laughed softly.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Emily asked. Naomi looked away from Emily's eyes. She was sure if she looked into Emily's chocolate brown eyes any longer that she'd have no control and she'd lean forward and kiss the redhead.

"Yeah" Naomi said simply not trusting herself to say more than a one word answer.

Emily jumped to her feet and held her hand out for Naomi. Naomi took it, but held her breath while she did. Emily pulled Naomi to her feet. Naomi let her hand linger on Emily's once she was standing before she found some self control and pulled her hand away.

Emily started laughing and Naomi found her laugh contagious and had to join in. When there laughter subsided, Naomi was the first to speak.

"Come on, I need to get Sam home."

Emily nodded and followed Naomi inside.

Effy caught Naomi's eye as the two women walked into the sitting room dripping water everywhere.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Naomi mouthed at Effy silently. Effy just smirked at her.

* * *

"Em seriously, you can't walk home soaking wet. It's getting cold out here. Honest come in and then I'll drive you home." Naomi insisted standing outside her front door.

Emily had ended up walking with Naomi and Sam back to their house. Her and Naomi were so deep in conversation that she didn't even notice that she was walking in completely the wrong direction. Emily looked down and started playing with her hands out of nervous habit.

"I don't want to be a pain." She explained.

"Shut up." Naomi said simply unlocking the front door and letting Sam in. She walked into her house. But Emily stayed rooted to the spot outside. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Come on then. Your not being a pain." Naomi reassured her. Emily followed Naomi in.

"Can you watch Sam for two seconds while I change?" Naomi asked her.

"Course" Emily said with a smile.

Naomi came down the stairs a few minutes later changed into dry clothes, carrying a t-shirt and jumper. She through them at Emily.

"Change into those, I can't give you any trousers. I don't think they'll fit. I'm taller than you." Naomi explained.

"Naom's honest. It's fine I can walk home. And I don't need clothes, I can change when I get in." Emily insisted.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you."

Emily sighed and headed up the stairs to find the bathroom and change.

* * *

Naomi drove Emily back to her flat, they talked to Sam most of the way as the little boy shouted his favourites parts of the day to them from the back of the car.

"Thanks. Hey do you want to come in?" Emily asked as Naomi slowed to a stop. Naomi bit her lip nervously and looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was 7.30.

"Umm… Sam's supposed to be in bed in half an hour. And he'll probably trash your flat." Naomi reasoned.

"I don't care. There's something known as tidying you know. Plus there's nothing expensive around for him to break anyway." Emily answered.

"Yeah ok then." Naomi said jumping out of the car and getting Sam out of the back.

"Tea?" Emily asked as they walked into her flat.

"yeah please" Naomi replied standing nervously in Emily's living room.

"You can sit down you know." Emily said laughing. Naomi smiled and sat down on the sofa.

Sam had already made himself at home, sitting in the middle of the floor playing with his model aeroplanes that he carried everywhere with him.

Emily walked over to her answering machine and hit play seeing one knew message.

'Emily, it's me. Pick up the fucking phone if your there this is important. EMILY….. Okay so your obviously not there. I need a favour Ems… I need you to convince that bitch you were with Saturday night to give Freddie a DNA test. He has a right to be a Dad if he has a son. You would think that stupid cow would make an effort to find out if Freddie or Cook was the Dad. But she fucking hasn't so now Freddie's taking it into his own hands. Anyways…… when you get this message ring me back bitch.' Katie voice rung out from the answering machine echoing around the sitting room.

Naomi looked at Emily confused and Emily just looked furious.

* * *

**There you go chapter 17 everyone…… the drama starts round about now lol the next chapter is longer than this. This was sort of a bridge between the two….. What did you think? Loving it/ hating it?….. Good or bad? Hit that button like always… yeah that non-green button below lol…. And tell me your thoughts/comments/predictions. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading skinstar7 x **


	18. Chapter 18

**Howdy everybody, I hope your all ok? Are you ready for my two paragraphs of rambling?….. As always a huge thank you for your lovely reviews, put a huge grin on my face reading them. They brighten my day and it's brilliant to have so many of you reading this, reviewing this and I hope enjoying this. Reviews are always extremely appreciated. So cheers everybody. And thanks to everyone for adding this to your favourites, alerts etc.**

**4****th**** updates in 4 days =], thanks to everyone for sending a get better soon and saying they hope I'm alright 'coz of my ribs. Like promised this chapter is longer and has drama….. So sit back and I hope enjoy….. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 18**

**

* * *

**"I'm going to kill her." Emily told Naomi. Naomi was taken back by the venom in her voice.

"Emily!?" Naomi replied although the blonde wasn't sure if she meant it as a warning or a question.

"I'll kill her" Emily said again with conviction. Naomi shook her head.

"Em sit down and talk to me yeah?" Naomi asked softly, not really sure how to deal with an angry Emily.

"Yeah in a minute" Emily replied pulling her mobile from her pocket. She dialled a number.

"Uhh… bloody voicemail." Emily said frustrated. "GO FUCK YOURSELF KATIE" Emily spat into the phone before hanging up.

Sam turned his attention to the two women behind him.

"Go fuck yourself." He repeated with a grin. Emily's eyes widened as he copied her and Naomi tried hard not to laugh plastering a stern look on her face.

"Samuel James Campbell, don't you dare say that" Naomi scolded her son. Sam giggled more once Naomi had confirmed with her telling off, that what he'd said was indeed naughty. And then turned his attention back to his planes.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Emily apoligised. Naomi smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Cook's taught him things as well. It's fine." Naomi assured her.

"Christ, I didn't mean for him to copy me." Emily answered now slightly calmer.

"Honest, it's alright. You just better hope he forgets about it before he starts school. He starts a week tomorrow and he has a tendency to pick up on words he's not supposed to say and they become his favourite for weeks." Naomi replied playfully.

"I'm sorry." Emily apoligised again. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, stop saying your sorry." Naomi replied copying Emily's earlier words. "Besides if he says it at school, I'll just tell them Freddie taught him it." Naomi said with a chuckle. Emily relaxed at Naomi's joke.

"Not used to having observative four year olds around." Emily explained. Naomi laughed.

"Yeah, it took Cook a while to get used to the no swearing rule as well." Naomi said.

"I can't believe she left me that message….. Actually I can I wouldn't put anything passed my sister." Emily said changing the subject back to the current situation.

"Total opposites by the sounds of it."

"What?" Emily asked the blonde confused.

"You and Katie, if that message is anything to go by I'd say your total opposites." Naomi explained. Emily smiled.

"Yeah….. We are. You wait till I see her, y'know I'm going give her one hell of a slap." Emily said sitting down next to Naomi.

"Why?" the blonde questioned.

"What'd you mean why?" Emily asked with a frown. "Why are you so calm?" Emily questioned a very relaxed Naomi.

"How do you know I'm calm?" Naomi asked with a smirk.

"Because you haven't chucked any of my furniture at the walls." Emily taunted. Naomi glared at her playfully.

"I'm just used to his games." Naomi said indifferently with a shrug. Emily looked mortified.

"What's with the look Ems?" Naomi questioned.

"This is what it's like with him all the time?" Emily questioned.

"Pretty much." Naomi replied still calm and casual.

To Naomi's surprise Emily leaned sideways and lay her head against the blonde's shoulder. Naomi tensed at the contact but Emily didn't seem to notice. The blonde berated herself for letting Emily have such an effect on her. Her heart was pumping rapidly in her chest and her breathing became unsteady. She new for a fact that the redhead would be able to hear her erratic breathing. But Emily showed no reaction to it what so ever.

A couple of minutes passed as the women sat watching Sam playing quite contently. Naomi relaxed slightly getting used to the feeling of Emily laying against her. But as hard as she tried she couldn't get her breathing to return to normal.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispered.

"What for?"

"That you have so much crap to put up with. You don't deserve it." Emily explained.

"How'd y'know I don't?" Naomi wondered.

"Because your far to nice" Emily replied making a grin spread across Naomi's face.

* * *

"KATIE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Emily screamed banging loudly on the front door of Katie's house.

Emily had remained calm until Naomi and Sam had left. Then she marched defiantly round to Katie's to confront her sister. Once she had reached Katie's front door the message Katie had left on Emily's answering machine replayed in the Emily's head. This made Emily's anger return immediately and now the redhead was determined to put her older sister in her place.

"Jesus Em, I'm fucking coming will you like calm down yeah?" Katie shouted back from somewhere inside her house.

The door swung open to reveal Katie stood there casually. Emily barged past her into the house.

"Emily what the fuck?" Katie questioned her twin.

"Your such a self-righteous bitch Katie." Emily spat at her.

"What the fuck? Em I know you haven't been getting any lately 'coz you gaydar's absolutely shit, but no need to take your bad mood out on me." Katie through back cynically.

"Don't get on your high horse Katie. What the hell was the message all about? DNA test, you can get fucked if you think I'm going to let Naomi give that waster a DNA test." Emily retorted still fuming.

"Bitch, don't speak about him like that. You don't know what your fucking talking about. Now did you bring me heat magazine?" Katie asked. Emily sighed extremely aggravated.

"NO…. I….. Jesus. I didn't bring you bloody heat magazine, I don't know what I'm talking about? You can not be serious. I know a lot more than you do. Open your eyes Katie, your boyfriends a lying, deceiving, useless wanker." Emily finished off with a smirk proud of getting her point across for once.

It didn't surprise Emily when Katie jumped forward raising her hand and slapping Emily round the face with as much force as she could.

Katie on the other hand got the shock off her life. She took a step back from Emily and Emily stepped towards her, Emily raised her hand and returned Katie's slap. Katie gasped in pain and astonishment as Emily backed away from her. Instinctively Katie reached up and held the side of her face.

Emily tried hard to keep all emotion out of her eyes. She knew they would give her away. Katie could always read her eyes.

"You… you've… I. You. You don't usually hit back." Katie choked out. She saw no emotion in Emily's eyes. No guilt, no remorse. Nothing. And it scared her.

"Were not kids anymore Katie." Emily said simply.

With that Emily walked straight passed Katie and stormed out of the front door.

Katie stood there stunned still rubbing the side of her face.

* * *

Emily walked out of the front door and immediately reached up and grabbed at her throbbing cheek once she was outside in the cool air.

Emily pulled her phone from her pocket. She dialled and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey…… Yeah…. Are you busy?……. Good 'coz I need a favour. Can you meet me?… At mine?…. Ok see ya soon." Emily hung up and carried on walking in the direction of her flat.

* * *

Cook and Effy had just walked through the front door of there house getting back from there anniversary dinner. Effy slumped down onto the sofa and grabbed the phone. Cook guessed she was calling Naomi.

He run up the stairs and changed out of his shirt and tie, throwing a t-shirt on. He didn't bother changing his trousers or shoes. He ran back down the stairs and grabbed his phone and keys off the table. He grabbed his jacket off the hook on the wall and made his way over to Effy.

He leaned down kissing her on the cheek while she chatted to Naomi on the phone telling the blonde all about the necklace Cook had bought her. Effy nodded her head at Cook letting him know that he needn't explain where he was going. Cook smiled at the fact that Effy just seemed to _know_.

He mouthed a quick 'love you babe, happy anniversary' at her before he headed out the front door with a sigh.

* * *

Cook knocked on the door lightly and took a step back away from it. Emily opened the door and smiled at him nervously. Cook returned her smile with one of his typical grins reassuring her that it was okay she'd called him.

Emily turned slightly to let Cook in and that's when he noticed the fading angry red mark on Emily's left cheek.

"Fuck me Red, how'd you get that?" he asked gently. Emily ignored him and walked back into her flat. Cook followed and caught Emily's arms as she went to sit down keeping her standing and turning her to him.

He took her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger tilting her to the right and her face up to the light so he could observe the forming bruise.

"You need ice on that babes." Cook told her. Emily stepped away from his grasp and nodded. About to make her way over to the fridge freezer, cook stopped her.

"Sit down, I'll grab some." he told her. Again Emily just nodded and sat down of the sofa. "So who hit ya girl?" he asked making his way over to the fridge freezer trying hard to make his question sound nonchalant. Emily picked up on the protective streak in Cook's voice anyway and smiled. She stopped abruptly when it made the side of her face ache more.

Emily sighed. "Katie" she said simply. Cook returned and sat down next to Emily.

"Tilt your head." he told her. Emily did as asked. Cook pressed a bag filled with ice to Emily cheek bone. "Hold that there." he told her again. Emily took it and held it to her cheek.

"Why?" He asked her.

"For defending Naomi. And bad mouthing Freddie " Emily explained.

"You took a punch for Blondie?" He asked looking very proud of her.

"Yeah sorta" Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders passing it off as if it were nothing. Little did she know that it meant a hell of a lot to Cook. "And it wasn't a punch, bitch fucking slapped me." Emily corrected him. That didn't change a thing for Cook. He sat looking at her with a proud smile.

"Your sister must have one hell of a fucking slap, remind me to never piss her off." Cook joked. Emily chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry she'll have one hell of a matching bloody bruise, she's not the only one who can slap." Emily assured him.

"You hit her back?" Cook questioned. Slightly gob smacked.

"Well, stupid cow hit me first." Emily defended herself. Cook laughed.

"No I didn't mean… well… you had a fight with your sister to defend a girl you hardly know?" Cook just wanted to clarify the facts. Emily nodded.

"Katie will be furious when the bruise comes out. It'll ruin her appearance." Emily said the last bit mimicking Katie's voice.

"You did good." Cook told her seriously.

Emily grinned. "Ouch fuck" she said forgetting that at the moment smiling hurt.

"So why'd you call me?" Cook asked softly. "To tell me Katie had slapped you and get you some ice." he teased.

"No" Emily answered seriously. Cook frowned.

"Why then babes?"

"I want you to come with me to Freddie's. I want a fucking word with him." Emily explained.

"Emily" Cook said sighing heavily.

"Just hear me out okay. All I want to know is who's idea the DNA test was. His or Katie's? I just thought seeing as there's a side to him that's so unpredictable I probably shouldn't turn up by myself." Emily explained to him.

"If I say no, your just going to go by yourself anyway ain't ya?" Cook guessed. Emily nodded.

"Then I'm coming with you, wouldn't want you to get another bruise to match that one would we?" he asked, half joking.

"He wouldn't would he?" Emily questioned.

"What hit you? Honestly fuck knows but I can guarantee he won't with me there." Cook told her.

"My hero" Emily mocked. Cook laughed.

"Always babe, don't worry my armour and knights sword is in the car." he joked back easily mocking himself.

"You called me Emily by the way." Emily informed him. Cook smiled.

"I do occasionally call people by there proper names RED." Cook said with a chuckle emphasising the word red at the end. Emily smiled at him.

"Come on then let's fucking get this over with." Cook told her standing up. Emily stood and through the bag of ice into the sink from where she was.

"Nice shot." Cook commented.

"Thanks."

"You know Naom's is going to kill you for this right?" Cook asked her.

"Yeah, but I just want to make sure he knows that I agree with you. He is a good for nothing prick." Emily answered as they made there way out the door. "Why won't she kill you?" Emily questioned.

"'Coz I was just looking out for you babe." He replied. Suddenly realisation hit Cook head on. "DNA test? What fucking DNA test? What the fuck have I missed?" Cook started asking all the questions running through his head.

"I'll explain on the way." Emily said simply jumping into the passenger seat of Cook's car.

* * *

**What's going to happen at Freddie's? Will Emily finally give him the kick in he deserves?…… Let me know what you thought of chapter 18, that absolutely not green button below….. All you have to do is hit it. Loved it/ hated it? Good or bad? Please let me know your thoughts/ comments/ predictions. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everybody how are we all? Hope you all enjoyed the long weekend. Thank you all so much for your reviews and continued support with this. Your all little stars. Your reviews always make my day =] so cheers everyone. **

**Sorry for the lack of updates last few days, had a hectic weekend… and my ribs were fucking killing me. Again a big thanks to everyone who sent a get better soon in there reviews. =]. Rant over with I think so I'll get on with the chapter shall I?…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 19**

* * *

"Well that was a right fucking waste of time." Emily said clearly pissed off. Cook nodded his head in agreement.

"Either that or Karen's hiding him. He might have been there." Cook mussed.

"Would Karen really protect him?" Emily asked. She wasn't sure if she would get a reply but she thought it was worth a try anyway.

"No…. well not in the sense of looking out for him. She hates what he's doing as much as we do. Always arguing with him over it, it was sorta the icing on the cake as far as there brother/sister relationship goes, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have family loyalties. If she thought I was there to kick the shit out of him, then she'd probably hide him." Cook explained. "And then beat the shit outta him herself once we'd left." Cook added.

"She does that?"

"yeah, hides him from me then slaps hell out of him for me. She won't let me do it 'coz she thinks that even though she hates him and thinks he's a wanker it's still an older sisters job to protect there younger brother's from physical harm. Unless it's her inflicting the physical harm. Like I said family loyalties." Cook elaborated. Emily nodded letting Cook know she understood.

"Hey look at us talking properly." Emily said hoping it wouldn't cause Cook to back track. It didn't.

"We have a deal red, the more I trust ya the more your allowed to know."

"That mean your starting to trust me?" Emily asked with a shy smile. Cook flung his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe a little." He said with a grin. "Now get in the car, I have to get back to my girlfriend seeing as it's my anniversary." Cook said. Emily went wide eyed.

"Fuck. Shit. I'm so sorry Cook I forgot-" Cook cut her off.

"Shut up will ya, don't go off on one. It's fine. I'm glad you called me." Cook assured her.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Stop fishing for a compliment little Fitch and get in there fucking car already." Cook said with a smug grin.

"Little Fitch?" Emily questioned with raised eyebrows. "I could kick your arse." she said before jumping into the car. Cook laughed before jumping in the drivers seat.

"Yeah yeah, you wish. Who was it that kicked your arse in a water fight? Me I believe." Cook said as he got in.

"Sam actually" Emily corrected as he shut the door.

* * *

Tuesday didn't roll around fast enough for the blonde. As much as she wanted to see Emily again, she wanted a bloody word with her as well. Karen had called Naomi the Monday night to tell her that Cook and Emily had turned up on her door step Sunday night looking for Freddie.

Naomi had questioned Cook about it obviously, he just said he was there just in case he was needed. And told her to question Emily about the rest. Effy just kept playing the 'nothing to do with me' card.

Naomi had been at work since 9. Her meeting with Emily wasn't until 11 and the 2 hours were dragging. Naomi really needed to know why Emily had gone to Freddie's. She thought that she'd made it clear to Emily that it wasn't her situation to sort out. And if the blonde were honest she was pissed off that the redhead would betray her trust.

* * *

Eventually 11 o'clock rolled around. There was a light tap on the door and one of Naomi's employee's walked in.

"Miss. Fitch has turned up for her appointment with you." she told Naomi politely. Naomi didn't look up from her computer.

"Send her in" Naomi replied simply. Naomi heard the door shut and then open again.

"Hey" Emily said casually. She figured she didn't have to be formal, there was no-one else in the office.

Naomi still didn't look up from the computer.

"Why the fuck…." Naomi trailed off as she finally looked up from her computer and immediately caught sight of the deep bruise across Emily's left cheek bone. Naomi couldn't work out if it was changing colour from blue to purple or purple to blue.

The blonde jumped up from her seat and walked swiftly around the desk. She grabbed Emily's chin in her hand gently and titled Emily's head towards her. She felt electricity run up her arm as her hand came into contact with Emily's skin, but Naomi was far to concerned at that moment to let the sensation cloud her mind.

"Why does everyone do that? It won't make it fucking change colour or disappear." Emily said with a smirk.

"Do what?" The blonde asked still observing the bruise.

"Grab me by the chin and tilt my head. Your like the 20th person to do that, and the same thing happens every time. The bruise stays exactly the fucking same." Emily explained. Naomi had to smile.

"How the bloody hell did you get this bruise Ems?" she asked finally letting go of Emily's chin. Naomi missed the feel of Emily's skin against her fingertips instantly.

"Walked into a door." Emily lied.

"Emily, now I know your lying. You work in a gym, full of heavy equipment, there's a million different things that could of happened there explaining how you got this. And you still choose to go with I walked into a door." Naomi told her.

"Well I like to be original." Emily said trying to ease the tension. Naomi sighed.

"If it makes it easier to explain, I know you and Cook went over Freddie's Sunday night." Naomi informed her.

"Cook told you huh?"

"No actually… Karen called me last night and told me." Naomi explained who had dropped Emily in it.

"Are you pissed off?" Emily asked clearly nervous of the blondes reaction.

"Honestly, yes. But I'm not about to start screaming and shouting at you." Naomi told her.

"No, you'll just chuck something at me instead." Emily joked. Naomi laughed lightly.

"I fucking will if you don't stop being such a smart arse. C'mon let's get coffee." Naomi said heading in the direction of the door.

"What about-" Naomi cut her off.

"You're the only person I've gotta meet with today so if we run over the hour… well fuck it basically." the blonde explained knowing what Emily was about to ask.

* * *

The two of them had made there way to a coffee shop and were both sat drinking latte's. Emily was explaining what had happened Sunday night and had just told Naomi about Katie slapping her when the blonde cut in jumping up from her seat in the process.

"SHE FUCKING DID WHAT? THAT'S HOW YOU GOT THAT GOD AWFUL BRUISE. FUCKING HELL, I SWEAR-" Emily cut her off.

"For the love of god please sit down and stop shouting and swearing your gonna get us throw out." Emily told her. Naomi did as asked and sat back down.

"Didn't know you were religious." Naomi quipped.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"You said for the love of God." Naomi replied with a roll of her eyes. Her joke was ruined now she'd had to explain it. Emily rolled her eyes in return at the blondes terrible joke and then noticed Naomi's death grip hold on she had on her cup of coffee.

"How bad do you want to throw that cup?" Emily asked Naomi with a smirk.

Naomi chuckled. She'd only known Emily for four days and the redhead already knew some elements of Naomi's personality down to a T.

"Right so go on Katie hit you. Then what happened?" Naomi urged Emily to continue with her jaw set tightly.

"Your not going to throw that bloody cup are you?" Emily checked.

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "I'm controlling the urges to." she replied. Emily smiled in amusement.

Emily finished explaining the rest of what had happened Sunday night and waited for Naomi to reply. The blonde just sat there silently.

"Now how bad do you want to throw that cup at me?" Emily asked breaking the silence.

"No I still just want to throw the cup, although if it happened to hit you in the process that would be a bonus." Naomi said completely straight faced. When she couldn't hold it in any longer she let the smirk spread across her face letting Emily know she was joking.

"Bitch, I really thought you were being serious for a minute." Emily retorted.

"I wouldn't throw a cup at you Em. I'm a bit annoyed, but I guess I get it." Naomi told her genuinely this time.

"Sorry" Emily said for about the hundredth time since she'd finished explaining. She bit her lip nervously. Naomi shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We have a contract to go through." Naomi said getting up.

* * *

**There you go guys chapter 19, just a short one but I promise the next will be longer. Not sure when the next update will be, I've got the next two chapters written but I don't think I'm happy with them, so I think I might re-write them.**

**Also I'm back at work this week so if you get regular updates like daily one… like last week…. Someone please tell me to stop using my ribs as an excuse, get off my lazy arse and go to work lol. **

**Leave a review before you go guys…. Let me know what your thinking… loving/hating it? Hit that button (which I see still isn't green, I hoping it might magically change back lol) and leave your thoughts/comments/predictions. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello you lovely lot. How are we all? Sorry for not updating this week, I just couldn't get this chapter right. Ive re-written it 4 times now and I'm still not happy with it, but I can't figure out why. So I've decided fuck it, I'll just upload it and see what you all think. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint. As always thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Still love reading what your all thinking. =]. **

**Self is an activity - although I'm not happy with this chapter, this 1's for you. Because you left a long and lovely review that really made me smile and was just awesome. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 20**

* * *

"Hey mum." Naomi and Effy shouted as Sam burst through the door of Gina's house. Effy followed behind Naomi.

"Hi girls." Gina said obviously excited to see them as she appeared from the kitchen.

Naomi and Effy followed Gina into the kitchen. Gina hugged both of them tightly.

"Where's is he?" Gina asked looking behind them for someone else.

"Cook's at work." Effy said taking a seat at the table.

Gina had become as attached to Effy and Cook as Naomi had. She accepted they come as part of the package with her daughter and grandson. Over the five years that Naomi, Effy and Cook had become best friends Gina had grown to look at them as an extra son and daughter. And both Effy and Cook had grown to look at Gina as a mum. She got herself together and got her life back to normal when she found out Naomi was pregnant. She had been a stable mother figure to all three of them for the last five years. She even had all three of them living with her at one point when Naomi was pregnant.

Gina knew Cook never saw his mum and up until about a year ago Effy didn't see her mum either. Gina expected things to change between her and Effy when Effy reconnected with her biological mum. But that never happened. Everything had stayed the same. In Gina's eye's she had two daughters, a son and a grandson.

"Well you tell him if he misses the next family meal, I'm going to give him a slap around the head." Gina told the girls. Effy giggled and Naomi raised her eyebrows,

"Mum if he's not at the next family meal, he's not going to be here for you to slap him around the head is he?" Naomi replied her voice laced with sarcasm but still teasing.

"What's with the good mood?" Gina asked her. Naomi looked up at her mum.

"I'm not in a good mood." she replied.

"Yes you are, you actually meant that as a joke and not as an insult. Which means your in a good mood. Which can only mean one thing, who's the - well I would say lucky girl, but if she has to put up with your sarcasm, I'm not sure that makes her all that lucky." Gina explained.

Kieran walked into the kitchen piggy backing Sam. "What's all this I hear aye? Naomi have you gotta new girlfriend?" he asked in his thick Irish accent, placing Sam on the floor.

"There's no girl." Naomi intended the reply to answer both of them. Effy smirked.

"Effy seems to think different." Gina told Naomi when she caught a glimpse of the smirk on Effy's face. Naomi turned to glare at Effy. Effy shrugged her shoulders and picked up the can of diet coke that Gina had placed in front of her.

"I want coke." Sam said noticing the can in Effy's hand.

"No" Naomi told him. Sam pouted at her.

"No Sam" Naomi told him again with a bit more authority in her voice. Sam slumped down in a chair next to Kieran and sulked.

They all heard the front door open and Cook came walking into kitchen grinning from ear to ear.

Gina walked up to him and slapped him around the head.

"OWW. Mum what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"That was for nearly missing the family meal." she told him and then lent up on tip toes and pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away she smiled at him,

"Hello love." She said sweetly. Cook grinned at her still rubbing his head and then went and sat next to Effy explaining to Effy that work hadn't been busy so Tony told him to go home. Kieran handed him a beer across the table.

"How are you all?" Gina asked the three of them obviously excited to have them all together.

"Good thanks." Naomi answered.

"Tip top cheers." Cook answered.

"Okay." Effy answered.

Came there three replies as they all talked over the top of each other.

"Who's Naomi dating Cook?" Gina asked him as she set plates of food down in front of everyone.

"Your dating someone Blondie?" Cook asked looking across the table at Naomi with a confused frown. Effy looked at him like he'd grown three head's and he quickly got the message.

"Oh Emily" Cook said aloud as he realised what they were talking about.

Naomi scowled at Cook and kicked him under the table.

"OUCH. You lot are all so violent today." He said as he rubbed his shin.

"Emily?" Gina asked echoing the name.

"I hate you" Naomi told Cook. Cook grinned at her as she glared at him.

"Nah, you don't Naomikins. You love Cookie." he replied.

"Who's Emily?" Gina asked again. Naomi rolled her eyes. Effy bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and Cook just grinned like a lunatic.

"No-one." Naomi snapped at her mum.

"Alright. I was only asking." Gina defended herself.

The dinner ran smoothly after that. They all laughed, joked and teased each other as they ate.

A couple of hours later everyone said there goodbyes and Cook, Effy, Naomi and Sam left.

* * *

Naomi chucked her car keys at Effy. "Your driving." she told Effy.

"Why?" Effy asked walking round to the drivers side.

"Because Cook's been drinking so he can't and your dropping me and Sam off at Emily's." Naomi explained walking round to the passenger's side with Sam. Cook stayed the same side of the car as Effy waiting to jump into the back. Effy smirked amused.

"You two are getting on well aren't you?" Effy asked causally.

"I take it you haven't shagged her yet?" Cook added. Effy slapped him across his chest and Naomi took her shoe off throwing it across the top of the car at him.

"Oi, that hurts- OUCH!!" Cook started to say as he was about to tell Effy the slap hurt when Naomi's shoe hit him. "See everyone's violent today. Where's Cookie's love girls?" he asked rubbing his chest where Effy had slapped him with one hand and his shoulder where Naomi's shoe had hit him with the other.

"You better hope Sam doesn't pick that word up, 'coz if he says it at school. You can go down and deal with it." Naomi told him.

"What word?" Sam asked sweetly from his position next to Naomi.

"Nothing sweetie." she said looking down at her son.

"Right so Emily's?" Effy asked getting into the drivers seat of the car. Naomi put Sam into his car seat and jumped in the front passenger seat.

"Yeah." She replied getting in.

* * *

Naomi tapped on Emily's door lightly and waited impatiently for Emily to answer. Sam stood shifting from foot to foot holding his mum's had, also impatient.

The door opened and revealed Emily. She was stood wearing a casual black dress, it hung loosely off her shoulders and finished just below her knees. Naomi's eye's travelled down Emily's body, taking in the way that Emily's dress hugged her slim figure tightly. It emphasised the curve of her hips and the top of her thigh's.

Naomi let her eye's travel back up, lingering on the place where the dress exposed Emily's neck, collarbones and cleavage. Naomi's heart missed a beat as the light danced of Emily's skin making it glow lightly. Emily's hair hung freely around her shoulders in loose curls.

For the first time Emily witnessed the effect she could have on the blonde. She squirmed uncomfortably under Naomi's intense stare and followed Naomi's blue eyes as they travelled down her body and back up. Naomi swallowed.

"Wow." She said before she could stop herself. Naomi bit her lip immediately afterwards out of nervous habit and blushed furiously at her revelation. Emily shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"You think? Had a stupid formal event about the gym. Haven't had time to change yet" Emily explained the dress. Naomi bit her lip harder and contemplated what to say. _'Fuck it, you've already made a twat of yourself.' _Naomi decided.

"You look beautiful." the blonde told Emily with a bright smile. Emily smiled shyly and Naomi watched as Emily's cheeks flushed pink.

"You coming in or what?" Emily said diverting the attention away from her.

"Or what" the blonde retorted. Emily smirked amused by another of Naomi's terrible jokes and moved out of the way.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Emily questioned the blonde glancing at Sam who was laying on the other sofa.

"Yeah" Naomi answered. Emily stood up from her place where she was sitting next to Naomi and grabbed a blanket of the back of the sofa Sam had fallen asleep on. She covered him up with it and then went and sat down next to Naomi again.

The blonde had been at Emily's for a couple of hours and the conversation had flowed freely, mostly the two of them talked about Katie, Freddie, Cook and Effy. Emily hadn't heard or seen her sister since she'd slapped Katie. Then the conversation turned to work with them talking about the contract that had been signed Tuesday. The two women played with Sam while they talked.

Now that Sam was asleep, the two women were left in there own company and Sam wasn't there as a distraction. Naomi pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and contemplated something she'd been wanting to ask the redhead since last Sunday.

"Have you asked that girl from the gym out yet?" Naomi asked almost inaudible. Emily's head snapped up to Naomi at the dramatic change in conversation.

"No and her names Leanne" Emily respond clearly curious as to why the blonde was interested.

"Are you going to?" Naomi pressed the subject.

"Why?" Emily responded eyebrows raised. Naomi lost her courage and back tracked quickly.

"'Coz I was gonna give you some advice. When you do eventually go on a date with her, wear the dress you were wearing earlier." Naomi said with a smirk.

"Alright." Emily told her clearly not believing the blondes lie, but decided to leave it at that.

"Em." Naomi said confidently now.

"Nai." Emily replied amused.

"You still gotta tell me something about you." Naomi reminded her. Emily sighed.

"Was hoping you'd forgotten about that." Emily told her.

"Well, I haven't so start talking." Naomi demanded with a smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up?" the blonde started with a simple question.

"London."

"Always wanted to own a gym?" Naomi stuck to simple questions. For now.

"No, I wanted to be a physiologist" Emily replied.

"I fucking hate physiologists." Naomi said with out thinking.

"Why?"

Naomi quickly searched for an excuse to avoid the subject.

"Were not talking about me, were talking about you." Naomi responded quickly.

"Can't we do both?" Emily replied.

"You already know my life story." Naomi told her adverting her gaze.

"Hardly" Emily scoffed.

"Got any other brothers or sister apart from Katie?" Naomi asked changing the subject back to Emily.

"A brother. James. Actually I have a feeling him and Cook would get on. He's 16." Emily replied looking intently at Naomi. Emily knew Naomi was holding out on her and wanted to question the blonde, but decided not to push it.

"If he's anything like Cook was a 16, I'm sure he's a handful." Naomi said with a smirk, remembering Cook and some of his antic's at 16. Emily laughed. The blonde checked her watch and sighed.

"I really should go." she told Emily, disappointment written over her face.

"Ok. What are we doing tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Were doing something tomorrow?" Naomi asked her with an excited edge to her voice.

"Well apart from Katie and Freddie. You, Sam, Cook and Effy are the only people I know in Bristol. And seeing as I'm not talking to Katie or Freddie, I think it's only fair you entertain me." Emily answered her with a smile.

"Well we were all going to have a BBQ at mine if the weather stays nice. You can come if you want." the blonde told her.

"No, if your already-"

"Like you said, it's my job to entertain you. Honest your more than welcome." Naomi assured her.

"Alright then." Emily replied smiling brightly. Naomi returned Emily's smile and then walked and stood over Sam. Looking down at her sleeping son she smiled,

"He starts school Monday." Naomi informed Emily.

"I know" Emily responded making her way over to stand next to the blonde.

"He's growing up so fast." Naomi mussed aloud. Emily smiled.

"He's adorable. Just like his mum." Emily told her. She winked at the blonde and then lent forward and took the blanket off of Sam.

"Come on, I'll get little man and you get the door." Emily told a still very stunned Naomi.

"No it's okay I can-"

"Shh. I don't mind just get the door." Emily told her as she lent forward and carefully picked Sam up who was still sound asleep.

* * *

**That was chapter 20 everyone, longer as promised. Like I said at the start I hope it didn't disappoint but if it did sorry. I just couldn't get it how I wanted it. Either way, let me know. You know what to do hit that button and leave your thoughts/comments/predictions. Loving it/hating it? I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinstar7 x **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody. How are we all 2day? Good I hope. Anyone going to T4 on the beach? Just a quick piece of info…. If Luke Pasqualino is your favourite cast member, go out and buy cosmopolitan magazine… if you haven't already. And be careful when you split the centre pages =P. As usual, thank you all for the awesome reviews. They still always make my day. =]. I'll get on with it and finish my rant at the end shall I? lol…**

**Longer chapter than last as well so enjoy (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life - chapter 21**

* * *

"Who wants burger's and who wants sausages?" Cook shouted as he flipped the food over on the BBQ.

"I want the same as you" Sam said looking up at Cook.

"Ok Samster, no worries." Cook told the little boy with a wink.

Emily was still hiding behind the blonde. All of Naomi's friends and family had been arriving for the last hour and a half, and Emily had made a point of staying close to Naomi clearly intimidated by them all.

Naomi turned around to shout and ask Sam if he wanted a drink and found Emily still stood right behind her.

"You going to follow me around all afternoon?" Naomi asked her with a chuckle. Emily glared at her playfully.

"No, I just don't know anyone. Well not really." Emily answered her.

"You meet knew people at the gym all the time how is this any different?" Naomi asked her clearly amused.

"It just is." Emily retorted still glaring at the blonde. Naomi nodded once.

"Sam." she called her son.

Sam came running over to her and Emily, and stood expectantly in front of his mum.

"Do you want a drink sweetie?" she asked him.

"Yeah please." Sam replied.

Naomi handed him a bottle of juice and then bent down in front of him.

"Can you do something for me darling?" Sam nodded enthusiastically at his mum. "Take Emily with you and tell everyone who she is."

"Okay" Sam replied as he took Emily's hand. Emily opened her mouth to protest but Sam was already dragging her away from Naomi and towards Pandora who was stood with Effy and Tony.

"This is Emily" Sam announced proudly as he walked up to Panda still dragging Emily behind him. Effy read the fear in Emily's eyes and smiled at her reassuringly. Emily smiled shyly.

"Whizzer, I'm Pandora but you can call me panda, wacka BBQ init? I'm useless at everything but Naomi sure can through a super party." Panda rushed out as she took hold of Emily's other hand. The one Sam hadn't got hold off and shook it vigorously.

Emily raised her eyebrows and looked to Effy for an explanation. Effy just smirked at her.

"Yeah." Emily replied as Panda finally let go of her hand.

"I'm Tony, Effy's older brother." Tony said saving Emily from one of Panda's rants. He looked her up and down with an appreciative smile. Effy caught the look on his face.

"Don't even think about it Tony, Emily's gay." Effy told him and then lent towards him "And Naomi would rip your bollocks off." she whispered in his ear.

Tony smirked and nodded. Emily didn't have a chance to reply as Sam once again took off, pulling Emily along with him. He walked over to Gina who was sat at the table with Kieran.

"Nan, this is Emily." Sam said once he reached them. Gina looked down at her grandson and smiled. Then looked back up to Emily.

"Hello love, I'm Gina. Naomi's mum." she told the redhead with a bright smile. Emily returned her smile. "So you're the cause of my daughters good mood just lately?" Gina asked her still smiling.

"Am I?" Emily questioned, confusion written all over her face.

Cook caught sight of them talking, and looked over at Naomi. Naomi furrowed her eyebrows silently asking him what he meant. He nodded towards Gina and Emily. Naomi got the message quickly and made her way over to them.

"Mum." Naomi said as she reached them. The blonde meant it half in greeting and half as a warning.

"Hello sweetheart, Sam was just introducing me to Emily here. I take it this is the same Emily that's put you in a good mood for the last week?" Gina asked her daughter.

Naomi glared at her mum.

"I've not been in a good mood Mum." Naomi replied still glaring. Gina got the message, and rolled her eyes at the younger blonde. Emily smirked, realising that eye rolling was obviously a Campbell trait.

"Ok honey." Gina replied. Naomi was about to answer her mum when Thomas called her and told her someone was at the door for her.

Naomi eyebrows knitted together in confusion, everyone was already here, and if it had of been someone she knew Thomas would of let them in.

Naomi walked over to Effy, who was stood with a knowing look.

"Can you watch Sam please?" Naomi asked her.

"Sure, take Emily to the door with you." Effy replied. That only heightened Naomi's confusion.

"Why?" she questioned the brunette.

"You'll see." Effy replied with her jaw set. "Shout if you need me." Effy finished off making her way over to Emily and Sam who were still stood with Gina and Kieran.

Emily walked over to Naomi.

"What's up? Effy said you wanted me." Emily said once she reached the blonde.

"There's someone at the door, and apparently I have to take you to the door with me." Naomi answered her as she headed for the back door.

"Why?" Emily asked following her anyway.

"I honestly don't have a clue. But you know what Effy's like. I swear she can actually see into the future." Naomi replied.

* * *

Emily and Naomi made there way to the front door. The blonde stepped up to the door as Emily stood behind her.

Naomi opened the door to find Katie Fitch stood the other side. Emily automatically stepped around the blonde and stood in front of her protectively.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Emily screamed in Katie's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Katie answered her, screaming right back at Emily.

Emily stepped away from the blonde, stepping out of the front door and forcefully pushed Katie backwards.

"Did I not make it clear to you last Sunday what I thought?" Emily asked Katie as she shoved her. Emily was no longer shouting, but her words were spat at Katie like venom.

"Don't fucking push me, I'm not here to talk to you. I want a word with that bitch." Katie replied stepping towards Emily defiantly and lifting her hand indicating to the blonde.

"Don't talk about her like that." Emily warned Katie. "Where's you wanker of a boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"In the car." Katie answered, scowling at Emily. Anger written all over her face. It Didn't deter the redhead.

Emily marched past Katie, down Naomi's front garden and disappeared around the hedge. Katie followed her.

Naomi stood at the door watching the scene in front of her with wide eyes. She broke out of her trance when Katie also disappeared round the corner of the hedge. Naomi quickly followed them.

* * *

Freddie was sat in the driver's seat of his car. Emily walked up to it and stared banging forcefully on the window.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR FREDDIE!" she shouted. Freddie shook his head from inside the car.

It was clear to anyone watching that Emily was full of rage, and having been on the receiving end of Katie's temper, Freddie didn't fancy his chances against the younger twin either. He also knew that Emily knew the truth. And by getting out he would have to face that.

Emily kicked the side of the car. "Get out of the car Freddie. I'm pissed off with Katie's attitude. You know that your lying to her. So for fucks sake, grow a pair of bollocks and face the consequences." Emily told him as she carried on repeatedly banging her fists against the glass.

Naomi rounded the corner in time to see Emily kick the car and hear what she said.

"Emily." Naomi said as a warning standing a few feet away from the car. But it didn't help, Emily ignored her and carried on banging against the window.

Katie grabbed Emily by her shoulders and spun her round so they were facing each other.

"Em, stop it. This isn't you. She's changed you. That bitch has brainwashed you" Katie told her cynically.

Emily shook her head and pushed Katie away from her. She stepped away from the car and towards Katie.

"First off, she has a name and it's Naomi. Secondly Naomi's isn't the once being a bitch. You are. I'm not the one that's been brainwashed Katie. You have. He's lying to you and you can't see that. Do you know what go and talk to Karen if you don't believe me. He's obviously not going to get out of the car and face his fucking mess. Now I'm telling you for the last time, Freddie IS Sam's dad. And Freddie is the one that's lying. Naomi didn't stop Freddie from seeing Sam. Nai went out of her way to make sure that Sam knew who his dad was and Freddie through it back in her face every time. I'm not going to tell you all the details. But that wanker sitting in his car should. Before he seriously hurts you." Emily could see her words sinking in and carried on.

"You think I'm doing this to protect Naomi, which in a way I am. But I'm doing this to protect you as well. Because the longer he lies to you, the more it's going to hurt when the truth really does come out. You've never been this naïve in the past Katie, your clever. You pretend your stupid. But your not and your not blind either. So just open your eyes and see that he's fucking lying to you. See the full picture will you?" Emily finished off.

Emily watched Katie's eyes soften. Katie glanced to Freddie who had just heard all of what Emily said. He kept his expression blank, hoping it would be enough to convince Katie that he wasn't lying. It was.

Katie turned her gaze back to Emily, all traces off understanding or realisation gone. Replaced once again by anger. She turned on her heels and walked towards the blonde. Emily's eyes widened, but Naomi nodded letting Emily know it was okay.

Naomi didn't even flinch when Katie backhand slapped her across the face, she expected it. She could see the blood trickling down her cheek from the corner of her eye when Katie pulled her hand back. But she fought the urge to either reach up and stem the blood flow, or rub at her now throbbing cheek. Naomi just stood with an unreadable expression on her face as she looked at Katie.

"That's for fucking her up!" Katie said. "And me and Freddie will be wanting a DNA test." with that Katie turned on her heel and headed back over to the car.

Emily walked towards Katie, and Naomi could read the redhead's expression. She shook her head no, and gave Emily a stern look. Emily looked conflicted but did as the blonde asked and stopped where she was.

Katie got into the passenger seat of Freddie's car, Freddie pulled off and the car disappeared around the corner at the end of the road.

Once the car was out of sight, Emily made her way over to the blonde. Emily stood in front of Naomi and took her chin between her thumb and forefinger examining the rapidly forming bruise and the cut.

"Why does everyone do that? It won't make it change fucking colour or disappear." Naomi joked, repeating Emily's words from when she had done the same thing to the redhead.

"This isn't funny. You've got a cut, fucking stupid cow must have been wearing rings. That might even need stitches, it looks deep. Jesus Naom's why the fuck didn't you hit her back or at least let me." Emily said seriously but softly.

Emily run her fingertips across the angry red mark that was under the cut. Naomi winched in pain. If it had been under any other circumstances the blonde would have revelled in the feeling of Emily's fingertips grazing along her cheek, but it hurt to much for Naomi to take in the sensation. Emily quickly retracted her hand once she saw the look of pain that was on the blonde's face.

"Because your relationship with your sister is already ruined because of me, if I'd have hit her back that would have only made it worse. Like I keep saying you've been dragged into my mess. I'm not going to make it worse for you. If it makes Katie feel better because she's slapped me, she think's she got one over on me, well I'll let her because at least that will make things a little easier for you." Naomi explained.

Emily let out a deep sigh. "I don't care what's easy for me. You might of stopped me slapping her back but I'm telling you that when I see her next. I'm killing her. Christ look at the state of your face." Emily said as she reached up and tried to wipe the blood away with the sleeve of her jumper.

"Don't do that Em's. Your jumper's white. It'll stain." Naomi told her as she moved her head away from Emily's hand.

"Stay still. You really think I give a fuck about my jumper." Emily told her as she once again moved her hand forward to meet the cut on Naomi's cheek.

"Come on, we need to clean that and see how deep it really is. Like I say I think it might need stitches." Emily said as she grabbed Naomi by her arm and pulled her back towards the house.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Effy asked as Naomi walked back through her front door. She had been waiting for the pair to return, the blonde hadn't called her so Effy guessed that everything was okay. She was wrong.

"Katie decided she didn't like my face that way it was." Naomi joked, but Effy looked anything but amused.

"Where's she live?" Effy asked directing her question to Emily. Naomi looked at Emily, begging with her eyes, for Emily to keep quiet.

"You know where the gym is? Go up that road and take the second turning on the left. She lives at number 22. Can't miss it. The house just kind of radiates Katie from it. You'll see what I mean. If she isn't there then she'll be at Freddie's or hiding out at the gym." Emily answered ignoring Naomi's silent pleading.

Effy didn't answer she just walked past them and straight out of the front door.

"Elizabeth Stonem" Naomi called after her using her full name for effect but it didn't work. Effy disappeared with a slam of the door.

"I hope you know what you've just done. She'll kill her. She may act all calm, cool and collected but once she's in a temper, which takes a lot but it does happen, there's no stopping her." Naomi told Emily seriously. Emily shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care.

"Don't pretend you don't care what happens to Katie Emily, you just told her yourself that your trying to protect her. If anyone is a match for that slap your sister has then I'm telling your it's Effy." Naomi elaborated. Again Emily shrugged.

"I'm trying to protect her from getting her heart broken. Not from getting a good slap. She deserves it, same as Freddie deserves a good kick in. If Effy does hit her, well it saves me a job." Emily said nonchalantly. Naomi sighed but said nothing.

"Come on, we need to get that clean." Emily said pushing Naomi in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Naomi sat down on her bed as Emily disappeared into the bathroom. She returned carrying a first aid kit and took a seat next to the blonde.

"Lay down" Emily told her.

Naomi's eyes widened at just the suggestion. Emily chuckled at the look on Naomi's face.

"Your taller than me, it will make it easier than tilting your head." Emily explained. Naomi cheeks flushed with embarrassment. '_Of course that's what she meant' _Naomi told herself in her head.

She lent backwards laying down on her bed. Emily took some antiseptic wipes from the first aid kit and lent over the blonde.

"This is going to sting." Emily warned her. Naomi scrunched her eyes shut and flinched as the antiseptic wipe came into contact with the cut. Sting it did indeed. Emily chuckled above her.

"You can manage to completely compose yourself and not even flinch when my bitch of a sister slaps you but you can take a little sting." Emily teased.

Naomi opened her eyes and glared at Emily playfully.

"A big fucking sting actually." the blonde corrected. Emily just smiled down at her.

"It's not to bad, I take it back. It won't need stitches, I'll just put a plaster on it." Emily told her. Naomi gave her a 'you must be joking' look as Emily sat back up and took a plaster from the first aid kit.

"What?" Emily asked looking at Naomi as she took the plaster from the packet.

"I'm not walking around with a plaster on my face." Naomi told her.

"I wasn't asking you if you were going to, I was telling you, that's what I'm doing. So yes Miss. Campbell you are going to walk around with a plaster on your face." Emily told her leaning back over Naomi and sticking the plaster over the cut.

Once Emily had stuck the plaster on Naomi's cheek bone, she placed a hand either side of the blondes head and supported her weight.

She looked down at Naomi, with a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry." Emily said as chocolate brown meet cool blue.

Naomi felt the atmosphere around them shift and was now extremely aware of how close Emily actually was. Naomi's heartbeat sped up and she had to swallow down the forming lump in her throat before she could reply.

"What for?" Naomi asked. It came out as an almost inaudible whisper but Emily heard.

"That Katie salpped you."

"I let her. So don't be sorry." Naomi assured Emily.

Emily looked down staring intently ito the blonde's eyes. Naomi kept telling herself to look away but found that she was transfixed. As much as she urged herself to she couldn't look away.

Emily lent down and her hot breath hit Naomi's lips as Emily's own lips stop only milimeters away from the blondes.

Naomi's breath hitched and she closed her eyes due to the sensation, Emily picked up on the reaction she was having on the blonde.

The redhead lent down closing the tiny gap that was left and pushed her lips against Naomi's.

Naomi's heart missed a beat as Emily''s lips came into contact with her own. She felt her whole body shudder at the feeling and the tingling in her lips intensified as Emily applied a little more pressure obviously trying to get Naomi to respond to the kiss.

Naomi realised that at the moment it was Emily kissing her and that she need to reciprocate. She pushed her lips back against Emily's and was about to return the kiss when the door flew open.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN….. Lol, that's chapter 21. I haven't written any of the next chapter yet so not sure when the next update will be, but I will be as quick as possible. Hope you all enjoyed, let me know your thoughts/comments/predictions? Loving it/hating it? You know what to do, hit that button. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello you lovely lot. How are we all? Sorry I haven't updated this week, been trying to get this chapter just right. It was meant to go up last night but by the time I'd finished it, I was shattered so I thought I'd leave it until today so I could go over it again. Thank you all so much for your reviews, you always leave really nice comments and it always makes my day. I always sit grinning at the laptop like an idiot. I'm sure my mum thinks I'm going mad, smiling at the screen lol. Anyhow shall I finish my rant at the end?…… Oh, and by the way my longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**Complicated life - chapter 22 **

* * *

"Elizabeth Stonem" Effy heard Naomi shout after her. She completely ignored Naomi calling her, pulling on the door handle and slamming the door so hard the frame shook from the force.

She walked down the path of the garden pulling a packet of cigarettes out of her pocket, she flipped the packet open and took one out, putting it to her lights and lighting it.

She took a long drag from the cigarette and exhaled slowly, trying hard to use the effect's of the nicotine to calm herself down. It didn't help, she was beyond the point of reasoning.

The only thing on her mind was to find Katie, and try to straighten this whole situation out. Freddie had been lying to people for the last 4 years, and somehow it always ended up with Naomi being the one that got hurt. Either physically or mentally. Effy knew she didn't deserve it and was so angry that Freddie couldn't learn to take responsibility for his mistakes. Not that Sam was a mistake in Effy's eyes, he was anything but a mistake. He was her family. And Freddie was trying so hard to rip her family apart. Again.

Effy stormed up the road her thoughts only fuelling her rage. She rounded the corner to spot the gym up a head, and sure enough Katie and Freddie were stood outside arguing.

Effy quickened her pace and headed in there direction. Not that it mattered how fast she walked, she had such grace and elegance that they didn't spot her until she was standing with them.

Effy immediately stood in front of Freddie. He towered above her, but that didn't faze Effy. Not much did.

"What the fuck do you think your playing at?" Effy asked him. She spat the words at him, her voice shaking with anger.

Freddie open his mouth to retort, but couldn't get the words out, because Effy lifted her hand, and slapped him round the face. Hard. Freddie's head snapped to the side with the force of the slapped.

As Effy pulled her hand back she could already see the red mark spreading across the left side of his face. Taking the shape of her handprint. The red seeped into his skin, turning a darker shade with the passing seconds.

"OI BITCH! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Katie screamed from behind her, grabbing Effy by the arm and spinning her around so they were face to face.

Effy immediately slapped Katie, not as hard as she had slapped Freddie and with only half the aggression she had shown him.

"That's for slapping Naomi." Effy told Katie back to using her nonchalant tone of voice. She didn't see the use in screaming and shouting at Katie, that would only encourage Katie's determination to protect Freddie.

"Who the fuck do I think I am? Who the fuck are you?" Effy asked staring intently at Katie.

Katie felt Effy's gaze penetrating her skin, she felt like Effy could see straight into her mind her soul. Read her thoughts and know exactly what she was about. Katie pushed that thought a side, and stood her ground. Glaring right back at Effy still holding her cheek.

Effy was surprised that she hadn't received a slap back yet, although the conversation was far from over.

"I'm Katie fucking Fitch." Katie said her force reinforced Effy's thoughts that at the moment Katie would go to any length to protect Freddie.

"Of course you are." Effy told her bitterly. "Except you aren't Katie fucking Fitch are you? Because I'm sure Katie fucking Fitch wouldn't let a bloke walk all over her. I'm sure she wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for this wanker lies." Effy told her pointing at Freddie. "I'm sure she's not as naïve as your being." Effy told Katie knowing the words would sting.

"Katie" Effy continued. "Despite what you may have been lead to believe, Emily she's trying so hard to protect you, and in a way I guess me and Naomi are as well, because he's using you. Using you to disrupt my family and mix things up. Because he knows how much it will hurt Naomi. And Sam. And me and Cook to. Naomi's had four years of his shit. Every time he see's a way to piss her off more, he takes it to the extreme. Doing everything and anything to make her remember something that happened a long time ago. Well four years ago I guess. I-"

"She's lying." Freddie said from behind Effy cutting her off. He didn't like the direction this conversation was heading, he knew exactly what Effy was referring to. And he knew if the truth come out, there was no possible explanation he could give Katie. No way of talking his way out of it.

"Shut up Freddie" Effy replied without even turning to look at him. She kept her gaze fixed firmly on Katie.

"I know there's a part of you somewhere that's doubting him." Effy carried on where she had left off. "I know there's a voice in your head somewhere telling you none of what he's told you makes sense. Listen to it. And listen to Emily. Everybody is just ultimately trying to save you being humiliated." Effy finished.

She turned and walked away from them then, knowing that somewhere in Katie, her words at hit home. They had done the damage Effy needed them to.

She pulled out her packet of cigarettes again and took another out lighting it. She walked away casually.

Behind her Effy heard Katie say an almost inaudible whisper,

"Just fuck off Freddie, I want to be on my own!" and Effy found that she felt extremely sorry for Katie as the older twin's voice broke at the end of her sentence. After all, she had done nothing wrong, she had been dragged into Freddie's mess. Just like a lot of other people in the past had.

* * *

Naomi pushed her lips back against Emily's and was about to return the kiss when the door flew open.

"Have you seen Effy?" Cook asked as he walked through the door.

Emily practically jumped off of Naomi and stood up by the side off the bed. She dropped her gaze to the floor suddenly finding that much more interesting.

Cook grinned like a lunatic at Naomi.

"Sorry ladies, didn't know I would be interrupting anything, please continue. Just ignore me." Cook said cheekily.

Naomi glared at him and sat up on the bed. She cast a sideways glance at Emily and saw Emily still looking at the floor, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Fuck off Cook." Naomi told him. Her words having a double meaning, being a retort to what he just said and her way of actually telling him that she wanted him to get out.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" He said immediately taking a step towards her.

"Cook, not now. Okay? Katie slapped me, Effy's gone looking for her. But _please_ fuck off." Naomi said pointedly, casting another sideways glance at Emily.

Cook looked anything but happy with the explanation but got the message and relented none the less.

"Okay, but me and you. We need to talk. You and me to Red." Cook told them as she left the bedroom.

Naomi turned her attention back to Emily, the blonde cleared her throat hoping that might relief some of the awkward tension. It didn't and Emily still wouldn't look up at her.

"Em's I'm sorry." the blonde told her. Although what for, she wasn't sure.

Emily finally looked up then, looking at Naomi confused.

"Why are you saying your sorry? I kissed you." Emily pointed out although she blushed at her own revelation.

Naomi smiled at Emily and contemplated what to say. The blonde took a deep breath using the seconds that it took to do so, to build her courage. It was now or never.

"I'm not sorry about that, I'm sorry Cook barged in." Naomi told Emily finishing it with a cheeky smirk at the redhead.

Emily blush grew, but her eyes lit up with that knew information.

Naomi slowly stood up from the bed and stood in front of Emily. She lifted her right hand, which was shaking slightly due to her nerves. She carefully placed her fingers against the side of Emily head and traced her finger tips down the frame of Emily's face.

She couldn't stop the grin breaking out, the spread across her face when Emily leaned into her touch and the redhead's eyes shut at the sensation.

Naomi stopped her finger tips in place and cupped Emily's cheek gently pulling Emily's head towards her.

Emily opened her eyes and looked up at Naomi, a shy smile plastered on her face. Naomi returned her smile and leaned down to push there lips together, as the door opened again and Effy walked in.

"OH! For fuck sake!" Naomi groaned. Emily chuckled at Naomi's reaction.

Effy smirked at the scene in front of her. But didn't make any attempt to leave and kept her cool persona in place, nothing much ever did faze Effy.

"Cook said you were up here." Effy told them, her voice lased with amusement.

"Well thank you Cook." Naomi said sarcastically.

Emily laughed again as she reached down and grabbed the blonde's hand that had dropped to her side, upon Effy's entrance.

Naomi looked down, in awe of the gesture as Emily intertwined her fingers through Naomi's. Naomi smiled down at there hands her eye's sparkling. The blonde looked back up at Emily and smiled sincerely. Emily could see the sparkle in Naomi's eyes and return the smile. The same sparkle appearing in the redhead's eye's as chocolate brown once again meet cool blue.

Effy even smiled genuinely as she watched them have a silent conversation with each other.

"Well your sister is a real handlful." Effy said breaking the slience. Naomi turned her attention back to her best friend.

"Why is there no hand print on your face?" Naomi questioned her.

"Because she didn't hit me." Effy explained as if it were obvious.

"WHAT?" the blonde shouted in surprize.

"I said-"

"I know what you said. How the hell did you manage that, I got slapped for doing nothing more than standing there." Naomi quipped. Emily glared at her once again telling Naomi that it wasn't funny. Effy smirked.

"Well I think I made my point anyway." Effy told them.

"So you didn't hit her?" Naomi checked.

"No, I did and Freddie." Effy announced proudly and then remembered that Katie's twin was stood there. "Sorry Emily I know shes you sister but she-"

"It's fine." Emily cut the brunette off. She sent a smile Effy's way reassuring her it was okay. "Saves me having to do it again." Emily joked. This time it was Naomi who glared at Emily, her way of telling the redhead that it wasn't funny.

"Well anyway, I'll leave you to it. I have to go talk to cook, before he gets himself so wound up he goes on a rampage." Effy explained leaving them once again alone.

The atmosphere changed once the two women were, for the third time that day, left in there own company.

"Come on." Emily said tugging on Naomi's hand. As much as she wished she could kiss the blonde she didn't like the chances of being interrupted again.

"Wait." Naomi said not making any attempt to move.

Emily turned to face her still holding Naomi's hand there fingers laced together. The redhead looked at her expectantly.

"Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" Naomi rushed at before she lost her nerve to ask. Emily smiled at Naomi's obvious fear of rejection.

Emily laughed inwardly to herself. She thought that after everything that had happened that afternoon, Naomi would know how much Emily liked her. Emily wasn't sure at which point in the week, it had become more than friendship she was feeling. But it had. She was almost positive that Naomi reciprocated her feelings but wanted to be sure. When Naomi had asked her if she was going to go out on a date with Leanne, it had all but confirmed to Emily that Naomi did indeed like her to.

When there eyes had locked earlier Emily had knew she was right. Naomi did like her to. She decided to finally put the blonde out of her misery, by kissing her. The only thing she hadn't been anticipating was Cook's bad timing with his interuption.

"I have no idea what the fuck you just said." Emily told Naomi, although that was a lie. Emily knew exactly what the blonde had asked.

Naomi took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" She asked Emily, slower this time so that it was coherent.

Emily smiled at her and leaned up, kissing Naomi on the cheek, trying hard to ease the panic that she could see dancing in the blondes eyes.

"I would love to." Emily told her with a face splitting grin. Naomi grinned back. "Come on, me and you apparently have appointments with Cook, and I'm sure Effy could use a hand with calming him down." Emily said heading in the direction of the bedroom door, pulling Naomi along behind her.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had left Naomi's except for Emily, Cook and Effy. Effy had managed to calm cook down. Naomi had managed to calm Gina down, after her little freak out, due to the state of Naomi's face.

Cook had talked to the blonde, and there was just one person left he wanted to speak to. And one thing left he wanted to do.

"Come on Red." Cook said standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Emily looked to Naomi, who had Sam sat on her lap and frowned. Naomi nodded at her reassuringly.

Emily stood and walked into the Kitchen. But Cook had disappeared out of the back door. She followed him out and found him sitting at the table.

"Sit down babe." Cook told her.

Emily pulled a chair out from the table and took a seat next to Cook.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"You know our little deal?" Cook reminded her. Emily nodded. "Well you've proved yourself Red. I trust ya. You've put up with some shit in the last week. If you were on Freddie's side there's no way you'd have done half the stuff you have this last week. And I ain't the sorta person to go back on my word. So what do you want to know?" Cook finshed off.

Emily sat stunned into silence for a second. That was the last thing she had expected Cook to say. Emily had honestly expected something very different from that. She thought that she might even get a lecture about kissing Naomi earlier when he had walked in.

"What I can ask anything?" Emily asked him. Cook nodded and cracked open his can of beer.

"Is yours and Effy anniversary really on Sam's brithday?" Emily asked. Cook laughed. "You promised you'd answer honestly." Emily reminded him. Cook laughed more.

"Yeah, it really is on Sam's birthday. I kissed Eff at the hospital. But that weren't fair on Samster was it? So me and Effy changed it to the day after. If you ever tell Naomi I admitted that, then I'll kill ya." Cook explaind with a grin. Emily laughed.

"That's really sweet Cook." Emily told him with a smile.

"Na, it's not. Just not fair on the little lad, he shouldn't have to share his day. And 24hours hardly makes a difference to me and Eff." Cook replied, and then took a swig of his beer.

"Why do you seem to hate Freddie much more than anybody else?" Emily asked a slightly deeper question, Cook became serious all of a sudden.

" 'Coz he's tried to tear my family aprt before." Cook said looking into the distance.

"How?" Emily asked looking at Cook.

"Red, if I explain this then it stays between us ok? Like I said I trust ya now so I don't mind telling you, but you can't say nothing to anyone, because only me, Effy, Naomi and Mum know this." Cook explained. Emily frowned.

Mum?" She questioned. She'd only meet Naomi's Mum. Well and Effy's Mum briefly at sam's brithday party. She hadn't meet Cook's mum.

"Gina." Cook explained who he meant. Emily's frown grew.

"But I thought you and Naomi weren't related." Emily questioned. Cook grinned.

"Were not, but Gina might as well be my mum. And Effy's. When Naomi fell pregnant with sam, Gina got herself together. When naomi was younger, Gina was a bit erm…. Extravagant." Cook paued to grin at the use of his big word. "She was all about economy, communal living, protests, saving the word one lental at a time. But Naomi fell pregnant and Gina realised she had to get herself together. She did. And took me and Effy as part of the deal with Naomi. She's been the best mum I could of ever wished for." Cook explained.

"Anyway." Cook said getting back to what he knew Emily really wanted to know. "Freddie had this mate, Lucy her name was. When Naomi fell pregnant with Sam, she run into this girl. Well they got talking and Lucy heard Naomi's side of the story. She acted like you pretended that-"

"I'm not pretending." Emily cut in. Cook chuckled lightly.

"I know Red, just hear me out. So she pretended to be absolutely on Naomi's side. Nobody knew at the time that this girl Lucy was a physco bitch. She was completely in love with Freddie, head over heels. But she stuck to her story, gained Naomi's trust and mine. Effy and Mum weren't convinced. But as things went on, they started to believe her. Well Mum more than Effy. Naomi fell for her. And Lucy was always one step ahead. Gave Naomi everything she wanted. Perfect girlfriend."

"This is a bit to similar to mine and Naomi's situation for my liking." Emily cut in again. Cook laughed.

"No, completely different. Blondie had fallen for you before she even knew who you were. All you did was stand in a café." Cook said without thinking.

Emily's jaw dropped.

"What?" She questioned in a high squeaky voice. Cook mentally kicked himself for sayin those words.

"Not literally." Cook lied backtracking. He added one of his cheeky grins to make it seem more convincing. Emily relaxed and nodded for him to continue.

"Well they were only 18, so Lucy decided to try and convince Naomi they were to young to have a kid. Brainwashed is probably a btter word. Fucked with Naomikins head, told Blondie that they could have a much better life together if Naomi gave custody of the baby to Freddie. Managed to convince naomi that although Freddie said he didn't want the baby, that if faced with the responsibility he would step up. Her actual plan was to get Naomi to give Freddie full custody of the baby and then Freddie could ship the baby off, have it adopted. But Naomi didn't know this at the time." Cook paued to gauge the redhead's reaction to this story.

Emily sat looking at him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"So she convinced Naomi that it would be better all round for Freddie to have the baby. Lucy made up all this bollocks about them buying a house and going travelling, perfect life, that didn't involve Naomi keeping the baby. Luckily for us, Effy saw straight through her. She watched what was happening and worked it out. To cut a long story short Effy kicked fuck out of her, Freddie had Effy arrested for ABH. It got gropped to assult because she was still only 17. But Naomi was gutted. Lucy really fucked her up. We tried to get her to see a phscoligist but for a start she wouldn't. Just wallowed in her depression. That's when we moved in with Mum. The truth all came out and Freddie said he knew nothing about Lucy's idea. He was as much in the dark as we were. Lucy thought she could fall into Freddie's arms if she got Naomi to give the baby up. But I don't believe him." Cook paused again trying again to read Emily's reaction to this.

"I'm alright, carry on." Emily assured him.

"he must have known something. Him and Lucy were friends before naomi and her got together. He's not fucking stupid. Wanker that bloke. I know he knew more than he's letting on." Cook explained his hatred for Freddie. Emily nodded her head in understanding.

"What happened with Naomi?" Emily asked.

"Well like I say we tried to get her to see someone, me and mum. But she wouldn't. In the end she turned to Effy. Talked to Effy about it all, turns out my girlfriend is a good therapist. She had Sam 3 and a half months later. And that was a real turning point. She realised life was perfect as it was, she didn't need lucy for it to be. She had her family. Me, Effy and Sam. Been that way ever since." Cook finshed off the story.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily spoke.

"That explains a lot." EMily finally said.

"Yeah." cook agreed.

"I really admire what you and Effy did Cook." Emily told him honestly. Cook smiled sadly.

"Wish I hadn't needed to though." Cook said. Emily shook her head.

"By the sounds of it, you've all been through some sit with Freddie. Like you said you were all only 18, but you and Effy stood by Naomi. No wonder your all so close." EMily told him. Cook grinned.

"Like I said were a family." Cook replied.

Emily stood up.

"Where are you going?" Cook questioned her.

"I have something I have to do." Emily told him. Cook frowned.

"If your going round Freddies again then-"

"I'm not" Emily told him disappearing back through the back door.

* * *

She walked into the sitting room and found Naomi sat in the same place she had been when Emily left. Sam was now sat on Effy's lap, and the pair were sitting on the other sofa.

Without any hesistaion Emily walked over to Naomi, lent down and crushed there lips together.

* * *

**There you go chapter 22 everybody. Big secret revealed. Hope it didn't disappoint. This is where things really get interesting so bare with me and please keep reading and reviewing. What are you all thinking? Loved it/hated it? You know what to do to leave your thoughts/comments/predictions. Hit that button below. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine like always (and the spell checker seems to only want to work when it feels like it) so I'm really sorry about the mistakes. Thanks for reading. Skisnstar7 x **


	23. Chapter 23

**Afternoon all, massive AN to come at the end off this with explanation and everything. But for now I'll get on with it shall I? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 23 **

* * *

_Without any hesitation Emily walked over to Naomi, lent down and crushed there lips together._

Naomi closed her eyes tightly as Emily's lips came into contact with hers. She didn't respond to the kiss for a start, the blonde sat to shocked to move.

"Come on Sam, lets get you to bed." Effy said standing up with the four year old in her arms and leaving the room.

Naomi was vaguely aware of what was going on around her until she felt Emily's tongue run along her bottom lip, and that was all it took to successfully break Naomi out of her trance. She pushed her lips back against Emily's beginning to return the kiss.

The blonde shifted on the sofa making enough room for Emily to sit down without breaking the contact. Emily got the message and sat down. The redhead reached out and grabbed Naomi round the neck wanting to deepen the kiss.

Naomi moaned into Emily's mouth as Emily once again run her tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission. The blonde didn't hesitate she opened her mouth , and groaned again as Emily's tongue slid past her now parted lips and connected with her own tongue.

After a few minutes Emily pulled a way from Naomi completely breathless, just as Cook walked back in carrying his can of beer.

"Wow" Naomi breathed staring into Emily's eyes, completely oblivious to the fact Cook was now there audience.

Emily smiled shyly and stood back up walking back out the way she had come in heading outside.

Naomi shook her head to try and clear the Emily haze that had descended across her eyes.

"So you and Red huh?" Cook asked with a grin. Naomi looked up finally realising he was stood there.

The Blonde couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

"Looks like it." Naomi said trying to sound nonchalant. Cook laughed.

"Don't pretend like you don't care Blondie, you've already fallen madly in love with her." Cook told her.

"Have not." Naomi answered in a very Sam like tone, successfully making herself sound like a four year old. Cook laughed harder.

"Why you still sitting in here? They girl of your dreams has just kissed you, and is probably sitting outside waiting for you. And your sat here talking to me." Cook asked her.

"'Coz I've gotta go and say goodnight to Sam. I vaguely remember Effy saying she was taking him to bed." Naomi explained.

"Naoms go and see Red. I'll go up and read our Samster a story with Ef, keep him awake until you come up alright?" Cook asked. He didn't need to asked twice, Naomi sent him a big smile as she stood up and made her way outside.

* * *

"Hey." the blonde said as she walked out of the back door to find Emily sat at the table drinking one of Cook's beers. "You alright?" Naomi just wanted to check, she wasn't really sure what the kiss was for in the first place.

Emily turned and smiled at her.

"Yeah course I am why wouldn't I be?" Emily answered.

Naomi went and sat down next to Emily at the table, she reached out and took the beer can that was in Emily's hand and shivered as there fingers brushed against each other. Naomi raised it to her lips taking a gulp from it.

"Hey." Emily protested as she watched Naomi drink her beer.

Naomi put the beer back down on the table, then reached out and took Emily's hand in hers. Emily automatically laced there fingers together and smiled at the blonde. Naomi returned the smile and then turned and looked out at the Sun setting in the sky.

The evening air was warm and the sun set was casting a pinkish glow across everything. Naomi kept stealing sideways glances at Emily as they sat there in silence holding hands, and Naomi couldn't help thinking how beautiful the redhead was. The pink sun rays were bouncing off of Emily's hair high lightening how red it was, they shone on her face lighting her eyes up and making her face sparkle.

"God your so beautiful" Naomi said aloud before she could stop herself. She immediately adverted her gaze back to the sun set and refused to meet Emily's eyes.

She knew the redhead was looking at her, waiting for her to turn her head back and meet her gaze. But Naomi couldn't bring herself to after her revelation.

Emily squeezed Naomi hand a little tighter silently begging the blonde to look at her. After a few seconds sheepish blue eyes met hers. Emily smiled brightly at the blonde.

Naomi watched as a dazzling smile broke out across Emily's face. It was a smile that took Naomi's breath away. Emily was always smiling, seemingly always happy. But it was a smile Naomi had never seen before.

The smile seemed to light up the redhead's face in a way Naomi had never seen before. Emily's eyes sparkled with what Naomi could only describe as adoration and contentment.

Naomi returned Emily's breathtaking smile with a shy one of her own, and then remembered to breathe. She exhaled suddenly, realising a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding until she'd smiled.

Emily's smile turned into a cheeky grin as she once again witnessed the reaction she could have on Naomi.

"Who's coming with you tomorrow to take Sam to school for his first day?" Emily suddenly asked breaking the silence.

Naomi frowned at the sudden question but answered anyway.

"No-one. Me, Effy and Cook decided that it would probably be better if it was just me, it'll be hard enough for me to leave him there if he screams the place down like I think he's going to. But if it was the three of us, one of us - probably Cook - would give in and end up just taking him home." Naomi explained.

"Want me to come with you?" Emily asked.

Naomi's heart swelled at the prospect off Emily wanting to be as much a part of Sam's life as Effy and Cook were.

"You don't have to do that." Naomi told her.

"I know." Emily answered immediately "I want to though."

"Sure you don't mind?" Naomi asked.

"Course not, you can't go on your own. I remember James's first day at school. Me and Katie were eight. He wasn't the once screaming my mum was. Me and Katie had to literally drag her away from him." Emily recalled the day with a small chuckle.

Naomi laughed lightly to as Emily shared another part of her life with her. She hadn't heard Emily talk about her parents at all. The blonde had wanted to know about them but didn't dare ask.

"If she had her way she'd be dragging him back to school now though." Emily added.

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"Because James is well, different. At 13 he decided he was going to start wearing women's clothes which my mum hated, I got the blame. She hasn't realised that he only still does it to piss her off. I remember Katie buying a leopard print dress when we were about 17, she hung it up, went downstairs to get the rest of the clothes she'd bought, walked back up stairs and found James standing onto off her bed, wearing the dress. Singing scissor sisters - I don't feel like dancing song. It was fucking hilarious. Katie went mental, and my dad got a video off them fighting over a dress." Emily explained "I think she think's if he went back to school and had proper education, like private or something he might of turned out differently. Instead she's stuck with a cross dressing son who starts college this week."

"That really bothers her?" Naomi asked.

"Everything bothers her. Me being gay being the main thing. James' liking for women's clothing was my fault according to her. I'd blurred the boundaries of normal for him or some bullshit. Like I said he grew out of it about a year ago but still does it to piss her off. Dad calls him Britney now." Emily answered with a small chuckle.

"Wouldn't bother me if Sam grows up and wears women's clothing. Think Cook would be a little gutted that he couldn't pass his terrible dress sense of trousers, a t-shirt and braces down to Sam. But I wouldn't care. Caught Sam walking around in a pair of Effy's boots the other week." the blonde replied. "What about Katie?" Naomi asked after a few seconds silence.

"What about her?" Emily asked slightly confused.

"Well your gay, James likes women's clothing. What about Katie there's gotta be something that pisses her off about Katie?" Emily nodded and Naomi waited fore her to continue.

"Katie can't have kids." Emily explained. And everything suddenly slipped into place for Naomi.

"That explains a lot." was all Naomi said as a reply.

"yeah, mainly why we moved here. Well Freddie was mainly why we moved _here. _But the move was Dad's idea before me or Katie killed our mum. We'd have bought James with us if he hadn't already enrolled at college although I guess we could transfer him. Mum was always having ago at us, one daughters gay and the one that's straight can't have kids." Emily said her voiced laced with sadness.

Naomi squeezed Emily's hand a little tighter in a comforting way.

"Surely she knows there's other ways that you can both have kids. Adoption, surrogacy, you could even have your own kids Em."

"Get really pissed and sleep with your best mate." Emily joked with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm walking proof that's a good idea." Naomi replied playfully her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Nah, somehow I don't think you'd like that very much. Because I guess that my best mate at the moment would have to be Cook and-" Emily didn't get a chance to finish.

"Enough" Naomi said releasing Emily's hand and covering her eyes with both off her hands in an attempt to clear the images. Emily laughed at her reaction.

"I was only joking." Emily said still laughing.

Naomi pointed at Emily.

"Your going to pay for that Fitch." Naomi warned and then poked Emily in the ribs to see if she was ticklish. Emily took off as soon as Naomi began tickling her.

Naomi chased her down the garden. Both of them acting like a couple of kids.

Naomi ran towards her and pushed Emily backwards. Emily fell backwards keeping a firm grip on Naomi taking the blonde with.

They fell backwards into Sam's paddling pool that Cook had put up earlier.

Both women squealed as they hit the now cold water. They gasped as it washed over them, effectively sticking there clothes together.

"It's bloody freezing." Emily commented looking intently into luminous blue eyes.

Naomi gulped.

Emily lent up and placed a chaste kiss on Naomi.

"Now get up before we freeze." Emily said with a smile. Naomi complied, getting up slowly her heart pounding in her chest. "Why is it every time I'm round yours I end up getting wet?" Emily asked.

Naomi's eyes widened at what Emily had just said before she realised that the redhead was talking about _actually getting _wet. She reprimanded herself and her dirty mind.

"Sam's behaviour must rub off on us." Naomi answered and Emily laughed. The blonde held her hand out for Emily to help her up.

Once Naomi had successfully pulled a now soaking wet Emily out from the pool, she made to let go off Emily's hand but Emily just gripped the blondes hand tighter and once again intertwined there fingers together. Naomi smiled down at there hands and then looked back up to Emily's eyes.

"We need to get changed and then I've gotta see to my Son, because I know he's going to be hyperactive after Cook's read him a story." Naomi said tugging Emily back towards the house.

* * *

**I Know, I know. I disappeared off the face of the earth for a couple of weeks. And I am soooooooooooooo sorry about that. Unfortunately I've had to be a grown up for a while and live in reality. Which has been shit. Because I have missed writing this so much. Had loads of crap going on with my family and my best friend, and my responsible side showed it's ugly head and made me be an adult. However I have taken today off of being grown up, which means you lovely people get an update. And I get to go down the pub lol who's coming? It's my round. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter. I appreciate them very much. They always push me in the right direction and give me a boost =]. So thank you. I hope your all still reading this and will all still review because like I say they mean a lot. Thank you all for your patience, because I haven't received any threatening messages telling me to update so I'm guessing your all sat waiting patiently? **

**That was chapter 23, short I know but I don't have much time before reality requires my presence again. I know it isn't my best work and is slightly a filler chapter which is shit, think I'm a little rusty. I'm going to fucking kill my best mate, it's her fault, well most of it. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. **

**Next chapter should be longer and I should be able to update quicker. Hit that review button (which I see still hasn't gone back to being green in my absence) to let me know you thoughts/comments/predictions/threats etc lol. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine. Again a massive thanks to you all and a big apology for you all from me. If you want any thing as a bribe for my disappearing act let me know Cookies, cake, chocolate, alcohol, cigarettes? lol Skinstar7 x **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello you lovely lot, how is everyone? So I promised I would update faster and I'm keeping that promise as you can see. I'm so glad your all still reading this, and a big thanks to you wonderful lot for all the awesome reviews, as usual. Your all fantastic, and the reviews are as always, appreciated. They give me a real confidence boost, which just makes me want to write this faster. **

**So this chapters just a filler really so I can get back into the story. Enjoyed writing this one, although like I say it is a filler. But I missed writing this so much that it was just nice to be able to sit down and write again. =] so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Just quickly - thanks to everyone for the well wishes that life sorts itself out, it is slowly. Which leaves me more time to be less of a responsible adult lol So updates should become quite regular again. **

**Coolbeans17 - Jack Daniels and Coke coming up ;) with ice? Sit back, relax, enjoy your drink and I hope you enjoy this chapter =]**

**I promise that's my rant over with (well until the end of this chapter lol) I'll get on with that shall I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 24 **

* * *

Naomi and Emily made there way into Sam's room after getting changed. Emily was now wearing a pair of Naomi's jeans that were far to long for her and one of the blonde's hoodie's that had 'Goldsmiths university' written on it.

Emily found this odd as she assumed that Naomi hadn't attended a university because of Sam. Emily just presumed that at 18, bringing up a little boy would be hard enough without anything else to deal with on top of that. Plus Goldsmiths was in London, Emily was under the impression that Naomi had always lived in Bristol? Surely that would have been impossible with a baby, travelling to London all the time?

Sam was sat on his bed in the middle of Cook and Effy laughing as Cook read him a story. Well made up a story to tell him, Cook hated reading them from books, said those stories were boring. So he choose to make up his own. Sam preferred Cooks made up one's to any book. Surprisingly Cook was really good at making stories up for Sam.

Naomi often recognised bits of the stories as things they all got up to as kids. Back in secondary school they were all friends. Naomi wasn't particularly close to any of them, and was a sarcastic closed off bitch, but they were friends with her nonetheless. Naomi was always shocked though that Cook always added a moral to the story, teaching Sam why he shouldn't follow in there footsteps.

The blonde smiled at the scene in front of her as Cook finished off his story and Emily smiled watching Cook and Effy interact with Sam, and watching Naomi's face light up at the scene in front of them.

Emily understood now more than ever why Cook and Effy meant so much to Naomi. Freddie and his friends really had put the four of them through hell. Emily felt it was only fair to tell Naomi about Katie. She knew that if the blonde knew Katie couldn't have children that would explain why Katie was so determined to find out if Freddie was indeed Sam's Dad.

Emily was worried about Katie despite her 'I don't care what happens to her' façade. When the truth came out she knew Katie was going to get hurt either way. Emily thought Katie would choose the realistic option of telling Freddie what a wanker he was and leave him, getting her heart broken in the process. But if by some miracle Katie choose to stay with him anyway, then there relationship would be under so much strain because Freddie would already have the one thing that Katie couldn't. And Emily knew that Katie would resent Freddie for it. Katie was going to get hurt whatever happened.

"Mum" Sam said breaking Emily from her thoughts "Can you tell me a story now please?" he asked sweetly.

Cook and Effy jumped up off the bed. And Naomi turned to Effy with questioning eyes.

"Why is he not hyper?" she asked her best friend.

"Because I told cook he had to keep things calm, Sam needs to sleep he starts school tomorrow." Effy explained her voice sounding slightly disbelieving at the end.

"We'll wait downstairs, and then we can give Red a lift home." Cook explained as he left the room, and Effy followed him out.

"Do u want me to leave?" Emily asked Naomi, feeling a little bit like she was intruding on a Mother Son moment.

"Course not" Naomi replied with a smile. "Well unless you want to?" Naomi added.

Before Emily could reply and reassure the blonde she wanted to be there, Sam answered for her.

"Emily's not leaving." the four year old stated firmly.

Emily sent him a smile, and nodded to let him know she was staying. Sam returned Emily's smile with a cheeky grin. He wriggled under the covers and moved over slightly patting the space next to him, for Emily to sit down. Emily did as he asked and sat down on his left leaning against the wall. Naomi smiled again this time watching Emily interact with her son.

"Right little man, what book do you want?" Naomi asked him.

"Can't you make a story up like Uncle Cook?" he asked. Naomi rolled her eyes at her son.

"No Samster, 'coz Uncle Cook's much better at it than me. What book do you want?" she asked him again.

Sam gave a little shrug of his shoulders and attempted to roll his own eyes trying copying his mum. Emily laughed at Sam as she watched him try to roll his eyes and Naomi even sent him an amused smirk. Sam giggled along with Emily although the four year old wasn't really sure what he'd done that everyone was finding funny.

Naomi turned her back on the two and searched the bookshelf for a good book, one that would also put the four year old to sleep.

Sam turned slightly in the bed, he grabbed his teddy from the side of him and then lent his head against Emily's shoulder much to the Redhead's surprise. Emily smiled slightly and lifted her arm up wrapping it around the little boy so he could cuddle into the side of her. Sam did exactly that, rolling over more and cuddling into the Redhead's side. He wrapped his teddy in his arms and cuddled that to his chest.

Naomi turned back around, book in hand, but stopped as she took in the scene in front of her. Emily smiled nervously at her, worried that she might have done something wrong and that her cuddling Sam might have annoyed the blonde in some way.

Emily's worries were put to bed as Naomi smiled at her broadly and then walked over to the bed sitting down gently so that she didn't disturb Sam who was now fighting to stay awake.

Naomi opened the book and began reading the story softly to Sam. The blonde was half way through the third page when Sam's even breathing let them know he was asleep.

Naomi laid the book down carefully on the bedside table, and then helped Emily extract herself from Sam. The blonde lent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie." She whispered softly.

She lent up and switched the lights of his plane on before turning out the lamp that was on the bedside table.

Naomi followed Emily out of the room, pulling the door to gently.

"Your privileged" she told Emily with a smile. Emily frowned.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Sams not usually like that with people, he's not shy. He'll talk to them and play with them, but I've only ever seen him cuddle into Cook and Effy like that and obviously me. He doesn't usually take a liking to people like that." Naomi explained.

Emily's frown turned into a full smile that lit her face up. And Naomi couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

The two women made there way downstairs and into the sitting room to find Cook and Effy cuddled up on one of the sofa's.

"What we watching?" Naomi asked as she sat down on the other sofa.

"I dunno. Some shit your TV put on automatically, you'd set a reminder. Cut off me getting the footie scores." Cook said annoyed.

Naomi studied the programme on the TV for a few seconds as Emily sat down beside her. It was a documentary about global warming.

"You can turn it over, I've already seen this one." she said chucking the remote control over to Cook.

"What do you mean you've already seen this one? It's a load of fucking shit." Cook replied as he flicked through the channels. Naomi rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to answer. She had learnt that it was pointless arguing with Cook over any thing political, he just didn't seem to get it.

"It's not shit." Emily said.

"What?" Naomi questioned with raised eyebrows.

"It's not shit. I've seen that one as well, quite interesting actually." Emily replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Your into politics?" Naomi questioned slightly shocked.

"I studied it at college. Wanted to do politics at uni, but they wouldn't let me take it with psychology." Emily replied. Naomi nodded obviously impressed. Emily contemplated asking the blonde about Goldsmiths but didn't get a chance.

"Your son's very observative." Effy said completely changing the subject.

"Must have learnt that off of you. You better not turn my son mute like you were for ages Stonem." Naomi warned. Effy laughed.

"Doubt it, he's your son. Poor boy will probably have verbal diarrhoea." Effy retorted.

Naomi picked up a cushion and throw it in Effy direction, missing Effy completely but hitting Cook square in the head.

"Hey." He said throwing it back at her. "For somebody who throws a lot of things you have shit aim." Naomi scowled at him.

"Anyways, what makes you say he's observant? What'd he do?" Naomi asked changing the subject back to Sam.

"Came out with a classic." Cook said with a proud smile.

"Which was?" Naomi questioned.

Effy smirked and turned her head slightly to look at Naomi.

"That he think's his mum fancy's Emily." Effy explained trying hard not to laugh.

Naomi jaw dropped and a furious blush spread across he cheeks. Emily burst out laughing.

"Where'd he even learn that?" Naomi asked. Effy just raised her eyebrows pointedly. "COOK!" Naomi all but shouted. "Why have you been teaching my four year old what that means?" she questioned.

"Okay I think it's time for us to go." Cook said getting up, he knew he was in trouble. "Lift, Red?" he asked.

"Please" Emily managed to get out through her laughter. Naomi glared at her.

"It's not funny." She told Emily.

"Yeah it is. And obviously true otherwise you wouldn't still be blushing like that." Emily replied as she got up and managed to dodge a playful slap from the blonde.

Naomi followed the three of them to the door, and suddenly felt very awkward. She wasn't really sure how she was supposed to act around Emily now. Emily had kissed her earlier, but what exactly did that mean? They hadn't even been on a date yet. The blonde wasn't sure how she was supposed to say goodbye.

Emily made Naomi's mind up for her by leaning up and kissing her. Naomi stepped forward slightly and put her hands on Emily's hips to try and keep her there as long as possible.

They got interrupted by Cook. Again.

"Ladies, I'm all up for some girl on girl action. If your feeling generous you could even film it for me, but some of us would like to get home this side of fucking Christmas." he said earning himself a slap from Effy.

Naomi just stuck her middle finger up at him without breaking off the kiss with Emily. After a few more seconds Emily pulled away leaving Naomi breathless yet again. Naomi's heart was hammering in her chest but by now she'd gotten used to it's rapid beating when she was around the redhead.

"See you in the morning." Emily said as she sauntered off down the garden path swaying her hips a little but more than usual for Naomi's benefit.

It had the desired effect as Naomi watched Emily until she was out of site.

Naomi, Effy and Cook said there goodbyes with hugs and kisses and a little bit of teasing from Cook because he decided to tell Naomi he thought she was whipped. Effy broke up there little fight, and Cook and Effy followed the path Emily had just taken.

* * *

Naomi answered the door with a bright smile.

"Morning." Emily greeted as Naomi opened the door. She lent up and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Morning" Naomi replied. "You know your well early right? Sam doesn't have to be at school till 9." Naomi told her.

"I know" Emily replied simply, walking past Naomi and into the house.

"Emily." Sam said running up to her.

"Hi honey." She replied as she bent down to pick him up. "Look at you in your school uniform, don't you look smart." she told him. Sam grinned proud of his uniform.

"I match Mummy." he explained. Emily turned to the blonde.

"These are my work clothes, there his school clothes. We match." Naomi explained. Emily laughed and turned her attention back to Sam.

"You look a lot cuter in your uniform though than Mummy does in hers." Emily informed the four year old.

"Charming" Naomi answered. "So where exactly is your work uniform?" she questioned Emily. "Because I'm sure my uni hoodie isn't it."

Naomi had noticed as soon as she'd opened her front door that Emily was wearing the hoodie that she'd given her yesterday.

"Your right your uni hoodie isn't it. But it's more comfortable than my work clothes." Emily lied. Truth was she just wanted the wear the blondes hoodie. She had very reluctantly taken it off last night, and then put it back on first thing this morning.

Naomi smiled.

"So I take it I'm not getting that back then?" She asked Emily. Emily shook her head no and then placed Sam down on the floor when he started wriggling in her arms.

"Nope, not any time soon." Emily told the blonde.

"You can't turn up at the gym in that Em, Katie will go mental." Naomi informed Emily. "Sam have you eaten your breakfast?" the blonde asked Sam who was now sat playing with his aeroplanes. Sam just nodded.

"I don't care what Katie will do, anyway she won't know it's your hoodie." Emily reasoned.

"It says Naomi Campbell on it Ems, I think she'll know." Naomi answered with a laugh.

"Where?" Emily asked looking down at the hoodie. She caught side of the name written in tiny black writing across the left side of the hoodie.

"I didn't notice that yesterday, why is it so small?" She asked Naomi.

"Because of my name being Naomi Campbell, I couldn't get them to just write Naomi." the blonde explained. Emily chuckled.

"What?" Naomi questioned.

"I thought they were joking when they told me I'd have to meet with a miss. Naomi Campbell to get the contact signed for the sports college to use the gym." Emily explained.

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I get that all the time." she answered.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask yesterday but didn't get a chance. Goldsmith's university?" Emily questioned.

"What about it?" Naomi asked confused.

"Was that not difficult?" Emily questioned and Naomi suddenly understood.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go after I'd had Sam, but my Mum, Cook and Effy insisted that I did. Kieran was my politics teacher at college and knew one of the politics lecturer's at Goldsmith's, he helped me a lot. It was hard though, all the travelling and stuff. Tony was a real help to same as my mum, both gave me money and one of Tony's best mates, Maxxie, moved to London after college to follow his dream of acting and dancing. Maxxie let me and Sam stay with him during the week and helped out with Sam. And of course Cook and Effy helped." Naomi explained.

"Maxxie Oliver?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"No, not exactly. I saw him in a west end show in London. Katie practically through herself at him when he came out to sign things for his fans. She was gutted when she realised he was gay. I did try to tell her but she wouldn't have none of it. He's really good." Emily explained.

"Yeah he's a fantastic tap dancer." Naomi agreed. "Em?" the blonde questioned.

"Yeah?"

Naomi took a deep breath.

"What was that kiss for last night?" She asked, Naomi closed her eyes so that Emily wouldn't be able to see in to them if Emily's answer wasn't one Naomi liked.

"I just wanted to kiss you." Emily answered "I want to kiss you now."

Naomi opened her eyes and looked into dazzling chocolate brown one's. She smiled as what Emily had just said sunk in.

This time it was Naomi who without any hesistation moved towards the redhead, when she reached Emily she cupped her cheeks gently, lent down and crushed there lips together.

* * *

**There you go everyone chapter 24, God are we really up to chapter 24? I've really gotta get this story moving. All the drama should have started by now, and it would have if it wasn't for me needing to get back in to things. Anyways….. Please bare with it? I'll see if I can give things a kick start in the right direction. You know what to do, hit that (OH SO NOT GREEN, I'm still hoping that it will magically change colour lol) button to leave your thoughts/comments/predictions. I accept anonymous reviews, all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading skinsstar7 x **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, how is everybody? Thanks to everyone who's still adding me and this story to there alerts. =] and of course a big thank you to all of you who reviewed, I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter despite being a filler. But your reviews always make me grin, so thank you. Thank you. =D! **

**Needsalogin - I'm glad your addicted. =] And another update as a bribe? Consider this your bribe then for my disappearing act. Lol, I hope you enjoy it. =]**

**Coolbeans17 - No ice. Right, I shall remember that for future bribes or celebrations. ;) JD and Coke no ice, lol Hope you enjoy the chapter. =] **

**This isn't a filler! YAY! Everyone cheer lol, and it is longer so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**

* * *

**Naomi pulled away from Emily very reluctantly.

"I've got to get Sam ready for school." Naomi breathed out as she leant forward and rested her forehead against Emily's. Emily nodded slightly, but stepped closer to the blonde anyway.

"Jesus, your hearts beating fast." Emily informed her. She could feel Naomi's heartbeat due to there close proximity.

Naomi blushed and bit her lip.

"I know." she answered simply.

"Mum." Sam shouted breaking there little moment.

* * *

"MUMMY!" Sam screamed as he watched Naomi walk away from him.

Naomi closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying hard to ignore Sam's plea's. As she reached Emily, the redhead grabbed her hand and intertwined there fingers.

"He'll be fine." Emily told the blonde in a comforting voice.

Naomi took a deep breath and nodded. Emily led Naomi out of the gate of the primary school before the blonde could give in to Sam's plea's.

They walked in the road in silence for a few minutes before Emily broke it.

"That was really hard for you to do huh?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah." Naomi answered. Emily said nothing more not wanting to press the subject.

"It's just 'coz I was so young when I had him I guess I have a different bond with him to other parents with there kids. I grew up with him as much as he's grown up with me. Same with Effy and Cook, it's always just been us 4 you know? I just hate change. And Sam starting school is definitely a big change." Naomi explained. "I know he'll be fine, he's not shy or closed off. He'll be alright, it's just hard."

Emily's heart sunk slightly as Naomi said she hated change. Is that what Emily would be to her life? A change? And if Naomi hated change so much, how could Emily ever fit into Naomi's family life dynamic? If the blonde wasn't willing to except change then anything that happened between them would just be a sideline, it would never take a joint first place with Naomi and her family. There relationship would always be second best.

Naomi noticed Emily expression fall and frowned.

"Emily, what's the matter?" She questioned.

Emily shook her head.

"Nothing, thinking to much." Emily answered.

"that's usually my job" Naomi noted "What you thinking about? Something's obviously bothering you?" she tried again.

"It's just….. Well…." Emily trailed off.

"what?" Naomi asked stopping and tugging on Emily's hand to get her to stop to.

"If you hate change?" Emily questioned. Naomi nodded and waited for her to continue. "This is going to sound pathetic and desperate because I've only known you a week but well….. Is that what I am to you a change you don't like?" Emily asked looking down at the floor finding that much more interesting.

"God no." Naomi answered immediately "Well obviously you're a change, but that's okay. Because it's a good change. One I like. I… I…. I… I really like you Emily." Naomi managed to get out before she lost her nerve.

Emily's eyes snapped up to Naomi's. Sub-consciously the redhead already knew that, but to hear Naomi actually say it out loud, with words, made Emily's heart rate pick up slightly and a grin spread across her face.

"I really like you to." Emily answered filling Naomi with confidence and making the blonde grin. She began walking again pulling Naomi along with her.

"So, where do you wanna go for our date?" Naomi asked testing out her knew found confidence.

"I don't mind, the Zoo?" Emily asked.

"The Zoo?" the blonde questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah…. Well it's gotta be something Sam will enjoy." Emily explained her idea. Naomi laughed more.

"Sam's not coming with us, I meant an actual date. I was thinking Friday night, Effy said she'd have Sam because Cook's working." Naomi explained. Emily blushed.

"Sorry… I just presumed it would be something involving Sam." Emily replied obviously embarrassed.

"That wouldn't bother you?" Naomi asked surprised.

"What if you bought Sam? Of course not, he's your son. Can't asked you to drop your responsibilities for a date." Naomi looked gob smacked. "Take it other girls haven't always seen it from my point of view?" Emily guessed.

"No, they haven't. I always told girls before I went out on a date with them that I had a son, but they treated it as to separate things. Us and then him… Probably why none of them lasted more than a few dates at the most. Sam comes first. I remember turning up at a restaurant for a date when he was about 18 months old, I had to take Sam with me 'coz I couldn't get a babysitter. She knew I had a son but hit the roof anyway, through her drink over me, stupid bitch." Naomi explained and Emily laughed amused.

"Bet there wasn't a second date?" Emily asked.

"Oh no, there was" Naomi said with a smirk "But only so I could through a drink over her to make us even."

Emily laughed at Naomi.

"I'm not joking I ordered a pint and through it straight over her head" Naomi recalled.

"Don't mess with Naomi Campbell." Emily said mocking her.

"To right Fitch." Naomi answered back playfully. "You know your going the wrong way right?" Naomi questioned when she realised Emily was still walking along idly holding her hand, but was heading in the opposite direction to the gym.

"I'm working you to work." Emily explained.

"Aww, I feel like I'm 15 all over again." Naomi teased.

"Fine, I won't walk you to work" Emily said, dropping Naomi's hand and feigning annoyance.

"I'm sorry Em's." Naomi told her playing along. "Don't pout, makes you look like a little kid and I already have one of those to contend with."

"I am not a little kid, I'm 20, far off being four." Emily protested melodramatically.

"20 on the outside, 4 on the inside." Naomi carried on her teasing.

"At least I'm closer to my real age then, your 22 on then outside, 3 on the inside." Emily retorted.

"Really Emily, that's your best come back?" Naomi questioned.

"Shut up!" Emily said simply as she once again grabbed the blondes hand and they carried on walking in the direction of Naomi's work teasing each other.

"That's all I get after this morning? A kiss on the cheek?" Naomi asked playfully.

"Well, I just. Were outside your work. And well….. There's people around here you know? I wasn't sure if we were trying to be discreet." Emily explained.

"Well, Cook's probably one of Bristol's biggest gossips, so I doubt the whole thing with me and you is still under wraps. But I couldn't give a fuck who's around that I know. Me being gay isn't a secret. And I really don't care who see's me with you. If they don't like it they know what they can do, get to fuck." Naomi answered quoting one of Cook's favourite sayings. "Unless you don't want anyone to know? Trying to keep it a secret from Katie?" Naomi added looking slightly dejected.

"Katie can get to fuck." Emily said simply before leaning in and capturing the blonde's lips.

Naomi smiled into the kiss and was about to deepen it as Emily pulled away. Naomi pouted.

"And you think I look like a little kid when I pout" Emily said with a smirk. "Now go to work, you have something important to do."

"Do I?" Naomi questioned her, eyebrows raised.

"Plan our date." Emily told her, before walking off.

* * *

"Alright gorgeous?" Cook questioned his girlfriend as he jumped over the back of the sofa to sit next to her.

"Yeah, you?" Effy replied.

"What's up babe?" he asked, looking at her seriously now.

"Just wondering how Naomi got on with Sam, hope it went alright" Effy answered.

"She'll be fine, Red's with her." Cook answered throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Effy lent against him, laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah I know, I just…." Effy trailed off seemingly lost in thought.

"What?" Cook urged he to continue.

"I think that maybe it should have been one of us, you know?" Effy answered tilting her head to look into Cook's eyes.

Cook gave her one of his typical cheeky grins.

"Me and you both know what would have happened if one of us would have gone with them, one of us would of ended up bringing him home." Cook explained.

"Not us Cook, you would have." Effy pointed out to him.

"I can't help it if the little lad brings out my soft side. If the kid hates school why should he have to go?" Cook answered like it was simple.

"Erm…. Cook you may have not played by the rules, but school was and still is compulsory. Plus Naomi's academic, Sam's bound to have it in him." Effy answered.

"Why you so worried anyways?…. Even I'm not and it's usually me that over the top. You know Red's gone with them, what's the problem?" He asked softly.

"Like I say I just think it should have been one of us" Effy answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why? Don't you trust Emily?" Cook asked starting to get up.

"Babe sit down, it's nothing like that." Effy reassured her boyfriend. "I have no doubts about her, for once I completely trust a girl that Naomi likes. I think Emily's just what Naomi needs."

Cook relaxed back against the sofa again wrapping Effy in his arms.

"Then I don't get it darling." he told Effy with a slight shake of his head.

"You know what Naom's is like though, she hates change. Sam starting school well that's a big change, I just dunno if Emily will now how to handle her when she's like that." Effy explained her worries.

"I bet ya Blondie will be on the phone soon letting you know how it went." Cook reassured her.

As if on cue the phone rung.

* * *

Naomi knocked lightly on Emily's door and stepped back taking a deep breath.

The week had gone well so far for Naomi. Work had been…. Well it was work. But she'd had an amazing week with Emily. The redhead had turned up at hers every morning to take Sam to school with her. And on the Wednesday Emily had turned up at Naomi's with Pizza (Naomi couldn't remember telling Emily that Pizza was Sam's favourite but she had just assumed that Sam had probably told the Redhead) and a movie that she thought Sam would like.

Naomi honestly wouldn't be able to tell you what the film was about, because she spent most of the time watching Emily interact Sam. And then once Sam had fallen asleep laying across them, Emily and Naomi had spent thee rest of the time talking.

Now it was Friday and time for there date. The blonde had spent most of the week in a daydream trying to decide what exactly to do for there date. She had come up with loads of ideas and Effy had given her a few as well, but Naomi had decided to go with the traditional candlelit dinner. The blonde had thought about doing something extravagant, to kind of match her personality but had decided against that, because of it being there first date.

Naomi thought that a candlelit dinner seemed perfect for there first date. It was traditional, simple. It had a romantic element to it, yet didn't scream out 'I think I'm falling in love with you.' After a lot of deliberating that had been the blondes choice.

So now here she was. Standing outside Emily's door on Friday at 7 o'clock on the dot. Waiting for Emily to answer. Naomi heard the distinct sound of heels clicking across Emily's laminate flooring and her heart rate picked up. She couldn't work out why she was so nervous, but she was anyway. And it was only made worse as the door opened.

Emily answered the door wearing the same black dress that she had been wearing when Naomi had turned u at hers once before. And Naomi's reaction was exactly the same as it had been the last time. Her eyes trailed up and down Emily's a few times, taking in Emily's appearance before she finally met the redhead's eyes with an appreciative smile.

Before Naomi could speak, Emily beat her to it.

"You look gorgeous." Emily informed her with a smile of her own. Naomi was wearing an elegant blue dress that highlighted her eyes making them seem more luminous than usual somehow.

Naomi dropped her gaze embarrassed. Emily reached out and lifted her chin up gently, forcing Naomi to look at her. She leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Naomi lips.

"And you…. Well you… look, erm….. breathtaking." Naomi told her honestly.

"Someone once told me to wear this dress on a date" Emily replied with a light-hearted smirk. Naomi grinned at her.

"Well I'd say that was good advice." the blonde replied playing along.

"Seems so" Emily answered insinuating that she could tell by her reaction. A slight blush rose to Naomi's cheeks.

"Ready then?" Naomi asked taking the attention away from herself.

"Yep just give me a sec." Emily answered disappearing back into her flat, leaving the door open.

Naomi waited at the door, guessing Emily would be true to her word and only take a second.

She was right and a few seconds later Emily reappeared only now she was wearing Naomi's uni hoodie over the top of her dress.

"You've gotta be fucking joking Em? Really? You can't wear that." Naomi told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Why?" Emily questioned.

Every time the blonde had seen Emily this week the redhead had been wearing Naomi's uni hoodie. Naomi had tried in vain to get it back but was obviously unsuccessful. Naomi had found it really adorable, up until now. Now it was covering Emily in her dress, and that was just annoying. Although Naomi had to admit that Emily still looked beautiful even in her hoodie and she pulled the look off surprisingly well. It didn't look ridiculous like it would have on anybody else.

"Because were going on a date." Naomi replied like it was the answer to all. But really it was the only answer she had.

"And?"

Naomi just rolled her eyes at Emily and held her hand out.

"Now are you ready?" Naomi asked again ignoring Emily's question.

"Yep." Emily answered as she shut the door behind her and reached out taking the hand offered to her.

* * *

"Nai relax." Emily told her again for the third time.

They were walking down the street hand in hand, heading in the direction of the restaurant. Emily was idly swinging there hands between them, but could feel how tense the blonde was.

"Sorry." Naomi apoligised again.

"Don't say sorry, just relax. Tonight's supposed to be fun, enjoyable. How are you going to enjoy yourself if your so nervous?" Emily asked her.

Naomi sighed.

"I just want it to be…" Naomi trailed off.

"Perfect" Emily finished for her. Naomi nodded and cursed herself for sounding like such a cliché.

"Naom's, you don't have to try and make it perfect. Because let's face it, I don't think that's ever going to happen with us. Look at everything that's already fucked up, but the way things are already, and what's happned already. It's already all perfect." Emily explained hoping to ease Naomi's nerve and the presusure the blonde seemed to be putting herself under.

Naomi sent Emily a smile and Emily felt and saw Naomi visibly relax for the first time that night.

"Table for two? The reservation should be under Campbell." Naomi explained to the gentleman that greeted them as they walked through the door to the restaurant.

"Of course Miss. Campbell right this way." He gestured for them to follow him.

He let Naomi pull the chair out for Emily and Emily chuckled at Naomi's mock courtesy. He then proceded to pull Naomi's chair out for her, sitting the two women opposite each other.

Naomi opened her mouth to ask Emily what she wanted to drink but got cut off by a voice behind her.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUKING JOKING!"

And to both Naomi and Emily, the voice was unmistakable. It was none other than Katie Fitch.

* * *

**There we have it chapter 25. So I'm hoping that's the chapter this story needed to give it a shove in the right direction. Start expecting drama. =P! I know what I want to happen in my head, so now I've just gotta put it into words lol! What did you all think of this chapter? You know what to do, hit that button to let me know? I accept anonymous reviews, all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everybody, how are we all doin'? THANK YOU all so much for the lovely reviews, I was sat grinning like a real twat reading them lol! I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying this, it really gives me the boost I need to write this. Your all wonderful, BIG THANKS! **

**I'm not really sure about this chapter, I know what I was trying to do but I'm not really happy with how it turned once I'd written it, I've re-wrote it a couple of times and I'm still not happy with it. But fuck it, I'll let you all decide. So I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - chapter 26**

* * *

Emily looked up expecting to find Katie stood there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Emily was right about that, Katie was indeed stood exactly how Emily had predicted.

But next to her was a very worried looking Freddie and behind him stood Emily's Mum and Dad, James not far behind the four of them.

James barged through the people in front of him to see what all the commotion was about. He's eyes immediately lit up when he caught sight of Emily.

"EMSY." He shouted throwing his arms out towards her.

Emily pushed her chair back and stood up, James enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Whoa, James." Emily said hugging her little brother back. "You can't have missed me that much." she said with a small laugh.

James pulled back and grinned.

"Nah, just missed fighting with you, Bitch." he answered ruffling Emily's hair as she tried to bat his hand away. "and this stunner is?" James asked motioning to Naomi.

Naomi smirked now realising what Emily meant about Cook would get on with her little brother.

Emily slapped James around the head.

"Fuck off worm. This is Naomi, and she's 6 years older than you. Also gay. Hard luck James." Emily told him. Out of the corner of her eye Emily saw Jenna cringe at the word gay.

"Could always be turned straight." James suggested sending Naomi a cheeky wink. That earned him another slap from Emily, who smacked him harder around the head this time.

"Not a chance. Naomi's a grown up James, she wouldn't go anywhere near you. Plus I'd put money on the fact that your nowhere near experienced enough to turn her straight. So keep dreaming little brother." Emily taunted him.

Katie had been stood watching the exchange with a glare.

Rob stepped forward now slapping his son around the head.

"Leave the girls alone Britney, otherwise you'll be doing reps when we get home." He warned James. James rolled his eyes at the threat but stepped back letting Rob through anyway.

"Hey Kiddo." Rob said to Emily as he gave his youngest daughter a hug.

"Hi Dad." Emily replied.

He pulled away from her and offered his hand to Naomi across the table.

"Rob Fitch, and you are love?" he asked her politely.

Naomi took his hand.

"Naomi Campbell, nice to meet you Mr. Fitch." She replied. Naomi's nerves had returned in full force now that she was facing Emily's parents. She'd noticed that the women she was guessing was Emily's mum had done nothing but throw her dirty looks.

"Please call me Rob, oh good handshake, good handshake. I see you've been making use of my daughters' gym." He answered her with a friendly smile.

Naomi turned to Emily for help, and thankfully the redhead came to her rescue.

"Dad, leave out your big gym speech please. And stop trying to be intimidating." Emily warned her father. Rob just nodded his head.

"Hi mum." Emily said in a small voice directing the words in Jenna's general direction.

"And this is?" Jenna questioned in a cold tone motioning to Naomi, cutting out the pleasantries.

"This is Naomi Campbell, she's my…." Emily trailed off, she wanted to say girlfriend but thought that Naomi might find that a little to soon and somewhat of a lie. This time Emily turned to Naomi for help.

Naomi got up from her seat and politely held her hand out to Jenna.

"Naomi Campbell, Emily's girlfriend." the blonde supplied for the redhead. Emily smiled at her thankfully.

Jenna ignored the hand offered to her and walked away. Rob noticed Katie open her mouth to say something but cut her off,

"Katie whatever your going to say, don't bother. I will not have our night, or Emily's ruined because of your attitude. Now take Freddie and James and go find the table with your mother." he told her sternly.

Katie closed her mouth again and glared at her Dad with anger, but did as he had asked anyway.

"But I want to stay and talk to Emily." James protested.

"You can stay as long as you leave out your perverted jokes and comments." Emily warned him.

James nodded, as Katie walked away with Freddie in tow.

* * *

Naomi, Emily, Rob and James were sat around the table after the boys had nicked two more chairs from another table.

"Thanks." Emily told her Dad sincerely,

"Your welcome love, I've heard Katie's side of the story. I don't need to hear it again. Now I want to her yours?" he asked.

"You mean you wana know the truth?" Emily re-phrased.

"Well yeah." He answered like it were obvious.

Emily explained everything to her dad and James in detail starting at the beginning. James had interrupted a couple of times with a few 'I'm going to kick that wankers arse' always referring to Freddie.

Naomi helped Emily out explaining bits as well, while rob just sat and nodded his head.

Once the women were finished explaining they both turned there attention to Rob. Emily was sat looking at him expectantly. And Naomi was sat looking at him nervously. She wasn't sure how Emily's Dad would react to the fact that Katie was telling the truth about her having a son. She also was sure how he would react when he found out that they had only know each other 2 weeks. But thankfully Emily left that little detail out, although Naomi would bet money on the fact that Katie probably hadn't.

"I knew there was something about that Freddie bloke that didn't seem quite right, now I know what it is." Rob said shaking his head.

"Em, I could totally take him. Want me to kick his arse?" James asked standing up.

"James sit down, you might be bale to take him. But there's no way you could take Katie and she will kick the shit outta you if you lay one finger on Freddie." Emily told her little brother. James reluctantly sat back down.

"Emsy's right kiddo, if we go in there all guns blazing it will just make Katie more determined to prove Naomi's lying-"

"But she isn't Dad" James cut in.

"I know that boy, but Katie doesn't. We've gotta leave this one to your sister to sort out. If anyone can convince Katie, it's Emily. Me and you will just have to pretend we know nothing." Rob told his son.

"But-"

"No buts son, and if your mother asks we know nothing okay?"

"Alright." James agreed with a heavy sigh.

Emily reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Oi, get off me." James protested as he slapped her hand away.

"You two pack it in." Rob reprimanded his children. "Right well me and James are going to go so you to can enjoy your night kiddo. If you need me for anything ring me yeah. I haven't heard from you in ages. If your worried about your mum answering the phone then ring my mobile, or the gym phone. Just stay in contact alright?" Emily nodded.

"Okay Dad, sorry" Emily apoligised.

Rob stood up followed by James.

"No worries kiddo but like I say, keep in contact." Emily walked forward and hugged Rob.

"Thank you." she told him again sincerely.

"Your welcome." he answered with a smile before he turned his attention to Naomi.

"It was nice to meet you love, take care of yourself. And I'm sorry about Katie, she's a very determined young women. You'll have to bring that kid of yours down to London with Emily." he offered.

Naomi sat looking shocked for a few seconds before composing herself and standing up.

"It was nice to meet you to. And don't apologise for Katie, I actually understand it from her point of view. And erm… thanks I will." Naomi said looking at Emily while saying the last part, trying to make sure she'd said the right thing.

Emily shone her a reassuring smile.

"Right boy, lets go find your mother." Rob told his youngest child.

"You go Dad, I'll catch you up." James told him.

"Okay kiddo, don't be to long. And don't harass Naomi." Rob warned his son. "Oh and Emily your birthday present should be with you tomorrow morning. There'll be one from me and your Mum, and then there's a special one from me and James." Rob explained to Emily before walking off.

Naomi's eyes widened. Birthday? She didn't know anything about Emily's birthday, when was it? Had she missed it? Oh god what was she going to buy her?

James sat back down breaking Naomi out of her thoughts.

"Fucking hell Em, you gotta help me. Mum's driving me crazy, all she keeps banging on about is my first week of college, which was shit by the way. I got put under lock and key for three days straight, apart from going to college 'coz last Sunday I came home pissed up. How come you and Katie never got in fucking trouble? You gotta teach me the tricks Em, seriously. How not to get caught. I still don't understand why I couldn't have moved down here with you?" He rambled on.

Emily had sat down half way through James' rant and Naomi had followed sitting back down as well.

"We just never got caught I guess." Emily mussed. "Although there was 2 of us so it was easier, we could cover for each other. You want the simple answer?" Emily asked her younger brother.

James nodded.

"If your ever that wasted, don't go home, stay at a friends. That's what me and Katie did. A lot. We were always in less trouble for doing a disappearing act than we were for coming home trashed." Emily explained.

James sat nodding letting Emily know he was taking the new information on board.

"I have a better solution." He told her.

"Which is?" Emily questioned him.

"Move down here with you." he told her seriously.

"James, you know that I'd be happy to have you come live down here with me. But you've gotta convince Mum. She won't let it happen. Probably be worried you'll catch my gay virus living with me. Fucking bitch. If your really that serious about it talk to Dad, it's fine by me, but if your going to move you've gotta do it before you get settled at college." Emily told him.

James scoffed.

"Settled at college?" he questioned causing Naomi to chuckle lightly.

"Anyway Em's Bristol's local club?" he questioned.

"Which one?" Emily asked him.

"'WHIZZER' have you been there?" he asked her. Naomi bite he lip to stop herself from laughing and Emily smirked.

"Once." she told her little brother honestly.

"What's there security like? If I bought a gang of lads down here for a party would we get in with fake I.D?" he questioned her.

Naomi couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny sugar tits?" he asked turning his attention to the blonde. Emily stood up from the table again and slapped James around the head again. HARD.

"Fuck off now little one. Your ruining my evening." Emily told him.

"Yeah yeah. So about the club?" he asked again.

"Not a chance, I know the owners. I'll give him a picture of you and tell him if he see's you that your only 16 and need to be thrown out." Emily told James.

"You wouldn't" James responded turning it into a challenge.

"I will if you don't fuck off." she told him again.

"Alright alright I'm going. Here Naomi, if you change your mind about being a muff muncher, Em's here has my number. Give me a call sometime babe." he said throwing the blonde a wink.

Naomi opened her mouth to respond but Emily beat her to it.

"Fuck off NOW James." Emily warned him.

James held his hands up defensively, stood and walked away throwing a quick, 'like I said look me up muffin' over his shoulder at Naomi before he went.

Emily cringed while Naomi just laughed.

* * *

20 minutes later the two women were sitting drinking white wine and waiting to order. Now that Naomi's laughter had died down, she seemed tense to Emily. Like she was on edge. Which Emily guessed was from knowing Katie was in the same restaurant as them. Emily had apoligised a hundred times for James but Naomi just kept brushing her off.

Now silence fell over them.

"So when's your birthday?" Naomi questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Sunday" Emily responded causing Naomi to choke on her wine.

"Sunday?" Naomi questioned. Emily nodded. "Fuck that's like….. Well Sunday." Naomi said stupidly causing Emily to laugh.

"Yeah Sunday." Emily replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naomi asked her.

"It's not important." Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not important Em it's your 21st. That's kind of important."

"Nah, just another day. When's your birthday?" Emily asked.

"Januray 3rd, but were not talking about mine." Naomi replied.

"It's not a big deal." Emily answered.

Naomi relented and changed the subject. For now.

"Where's that tosser of a waiter gone? Bet your starving right?" Naomi asked her.

"Not really. You wanna get out of here? We can grab pizza on the way back, pick up a film, grab Sam from Effy's and watch a movie at mine if you want?" Emily asked.

Naomi still hadn't relaxed and Emily didn't feel like she had the blonde's full attention. She knew that she wouldn't have either now that Naomi knew Katie was in the restaurant. She was waiting for it all to kick off, and Emily didn't want that for there first date.

"No, it's okay." Naomi replied. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Nai, look at you. Your sat on the edge of your seat, tense as anything. It really isn't a big deal. We can do this some other time. I'm sorry they've all turned up here tonight. I honestly don't mind, let's get out of here. You'll relax and I'll actually have your attention instead of you spacing out on me." Emily answered her.

Naomi bite her lip.

"Sorry." she apoligised. Emily rolled her eyes, something she was doing more and more. It seemed Naomi's bad habits were rubbing off on her.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. Come on let's go." Emily said getting up and holding her hand out for the blonde.

Naomi looked conflicted until Emily sent her a smile that made Naomi's heart melt that little bit more. Naomi returned the smile standing up and taking Emily's hand.

They headed for the restaurant's exit but a voice stopped them.

"Emily wait." Katie called as she watched the pair about to leave hand in hand.

* * *

"What do you want Katie? I don't have time for your stupid fucking games tonight. If your looking for a row, then your looking in the wrong place. Because you won't get one from me." Emily told her sister exasperated.

The three of them were now stood outside the restaurant on the street.

"I'm not looking for an argument. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and say happy birthday for Sunday. What are we doing then?" Katie asked.

Emily knew Katie was offering her an olive branch but she didn't see why she should take it after everything Katie had done so far.

"I don't need your fake concern, and thanks, happy birthday. But _we_ won't be doing anything." Emily told her pointedly.

"I am concerned bitch. And fine then fuck you as well." Katie said as she turned on her heels and went to walk back inside.

"Katie." Naomi called.

Naomi had been stood beside Emily watching the exchange.

Katie paused but didn't turn around so Naomi continued.

"Emily will be down the club Sunday night. Were going to have a party. You should come. Bring Freddie as well if you want. And if you get a DNA testing kit, and your paying for it, you and Freddie can have your DNA test."

Katie still didn't turn around.

"I want Cook to take one as well." Katie informed the blonde. Naomi sighed.

"If I can convince him to do it, and your paying for that one as well then yeah, Cook will take a DNA test to." Naomi gave in.

"Thanks." Katie replied before walking off back into the restaurant.

Emily turned to Naomi.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO THAT FOR?"

* * *

**Chapter 26 people, and the drama begins. Well sort of, but if I can work this the way I want it to there's lot to come. What did you all think? Loving it/hating? Either way I like to hear =] so hit that button bellow to let me know your thoughts/comment/predictions. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	27. Chapter 27

**Evening all, I know I know! I'm shit, I went M.I.A again. And I am so sorry, I was just getting back on track with the story and life decided to be a bitch! =, it still is being but I couldn't go any longer without giving you guys an update, I missed writing this far to much. But I do send you all my apologies. As always (here comes my broken record bit lol) thank u all so much for the reviews, they really give me the shove I need to write this! =D! And thanks for all the favourites and alerts adds. **

**Big shout out to phoenixdyer: I hope you had a great time at download. =D! Should I ask what you actually had to drink haha **

**Origliasso: I understand you got some negative feedback for maybe it was always you. I just wanted to say whoever left you a bad review, fuck them! Your story is bloody awesome, I LOVE it! I know it's nearly finished and I'm gutted about that. But it's bloody brilliant, so this chapters for you. Because I'm hoping it'll give you a boost and cheer you up. Plus it's also a thank you for all the reviews you've left me =D! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life - Chapter 27**

* * *

"NO FUCKING WAY, NOT A CHANCE. I'M NOT DOING THAT FOR HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND. YOU HAVE GOTTA BE JOKING NAI, I DON'T NEED TO PROVE THAT SAM ISN'T MINE. ME AND YOU, WE'VE NEVER BEEN TOGETHER. YOUR GAY FOR FUCK SAKES AND I'M IN LOVE WITH EFFY. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN EFFY. I AIN'T PROVING SHIT TO NO-ONE, IF THEY DON'T BELIEVE US THAT'S THERE FUCKING PROBLEM. THEY CAN ALL GET TO FUCK." Cook shouted.

"Jesus Cook, calm down. Just hear me out okay?" Naomi answered him.

"No, I won't fucking hear you out okay? 'cause this is bullshit. You have never cared before what people think. So why is Katie any different? Why do you need to prove to Katie that Sam's Freddie's. Emily believes you so I really don't see the fucking problem, if Katie doesn't well that's her shit to deal with ain't it?" he replied still fuming.

Naomi felt guilty. The night before she'd argued with Emily over this, and now she was arguing with Cook over the same thing. Accept he seemed a little calmer than Emily had, Naomi expected this reaction from Cook but she hadn't expected the one she got from Emily.

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Emily shouted once Katie had disappeared back inside. Naomi turned to Emily shocked by her outburst. _

"_What? I did that so it'll get your sister off your back. She wants a DNA test then she can have one, I've got nothing to hide, I'm the one telling the truth." Naomi replied confused. _

"_Exactly Nai, you're the one telling the truth. So you shouldn't have to go through all this shit to make my sister happy." Emily answered no longer shouting but her voice was laced with anger. _

"_I'm not doing it to make Katie happy, I'm doing it to make you happy." Naomi explained. This only seemed to infuriate the redhead more. _

"_Great so you think that you need to prove something to me now, well that's just fucking brilliant that is. You can use Katie and her stupidity to prove yourself to me when you don't actually need to. We're off to a great start aren't we?" Emily replied her voice rising slightly in anger again. _

"_Emily I don't get it? What exactly are we talking about? Because I'm talking about your sister and your talking about us." Naomi answered thoroughly confused. Emily shook her head bitterly. _

"_We're talking about the same thing Naom's, you think that by proving to Katie Freddie's Sam's Dad you'll be proving to me that your the bigger person, that I can trust you. Katie will want to make up with me and I'll be happy because you've proved you weren't lying and I'll have my sister back. You don't get it do you?" Emily explained only confusing the blonde more._

"_Don't get what?" Naomi questioned. _

"_Call me, when you've figured it out." Emily said as she walked off._

Naomi's memory was interrupted by Cook.

"Are you listening to me? Emily believes you don't she?" he asked the blonde.

Naomi shook her head to shake away the memory or hers and Emily's argument the night before.

"Of course she does, that's what we argued about. Well I think it is anyway." Naomi answered.

Seeing the look of hurt on Naomi's face calmed Cook slightly.

"What do you mean you think?" he asked.

"She said something about not needing to prove anything to her. And that when I've figured it out I should call her, accept I have called her and she isn't picking up." Naomi explained to Cook.

"Have you figured it out?"

"Nope."

"Well it's just as well she isn't picking up then ain't it?" Cook concluded.

"But it makes no sense Cook, she actually seemed hurt by the fact that I was willing to give in to Katie, she seemed hurt that I was trying to make it easier for her." Naomi answered.

"She was hurt 'cause you wanted to give Katie a DNA test?" he asked. Naomi nodded. "Even I get it Naom's, fuck sake kid, open your eyes will you?" he asked her, laughing bitterly at the end.

"Care to enlighten me?" Naomi asked eyebrows raised. She was positive Cook probably hadn't got a fucking clue what he was talking about.

"Aren't you supposed to work it out yourself?" he questioned.

"No I'm just supposed to work it out, so maybe you can tell me exactly what the fuck you know that I don't?" Naomi asked getting annoyed now.

Cook shook his head laughing.

"Think about it Blondie, you're a clever girl. I'm going out." he said.

"Where?" she asked him.

"To see Red, seeing as she agrees with me. At least someone round here has still got some common sense." Cook answered as he walked out of the door.

Effy walked in holding Sam's hand, just as Cook stormed out.

"He didn't take it well then?" Effy guessed.

"Understatement, he went nuts. And now he's on his way to see my girlfriend, who I haven't spoken to since arguing with her last night." Naomi said clearly upset.

Effy walked over to the T.V switched it on and put kids programmes on for Sam.

"Here are sweetie, sit and watch the T.V. me and mummy are just going in the kitchen okay?" Effy told the four year old, Sam just nodded, his eyes already glued to the cartoon on the telly.

Effy followed Naomi into the kitchen.

"Girlfriend?" she asked Naomi once they were in the kitchen.

"Yeah well, that's what she let me tell her Mum." Naomi explained.

"Her Mum?"

"Yeah Eff, can we get back to the point please? Me and Emily argued." Naomi asked her best friend.

"I can already guess what you argued about, she didn't appreciate you giving in to Katie?" Effy guessed.

"God I hate you." Naomi told Effy. Effy smirked. "Even Cook seemed to understand what she the problem was more than I did."

"That's because Emily has a point." Effy told the blonde seriously.

"How? I give Katie the DNA test, prove Freddie's Sam's dad. Katie gets the truth, Emily gets her sister back and less shit plus the added bonus of knowing she hasn't done all of this for nothing, I get a quieter life. What's the bloody problem?" Naomi asked.

Effy laughed.

"What's Emily been doing since she met you?" Effy asked. Naomi frowned completely confused.

Effy sighed.

"God your shit at this. Emily's been defending you since she meet you, she took a slap for you, in a way has lost her twin sister. Gave up the only two people she knew in Bristol. All to defend you. She believes you and that's enough for her. She couldn't careless if Katie doesn't. She won't let you give Katie the DNA test, because in Emily's eyes Katie's belittling you. Why should you have to prove yourself? Emily's done nothing but take your side and instead of standing up with her, you take Katie's side and give her what she wants just like that. Emily feels betrayed you twat, like all she's done doesn't matter, you have nothing to prove to her, she showed that by standing up for you. But you like a fucking prick still try to go the extra mile and prove something to her, when it's completely unnecessary." Effy explained.

Naomi frowned processing what Effy just said before realisation hit her.

"I've made her think that I don't trust her, because if I did I wouldn't need to prove anything. I would just trust that fact that she believes me." Naomi summarised.

"Thank fuck for that." Effy said with a small smile.

"Shut up Eff, not all of us are unusually and freakishly perceptive alright? Tosser" Naomi retorted.

"Why are you still sat here, you've worked it out. Go tell her your sorry." Effy said like that was obvious.

"Cook's gone over there. I'll wait till later. God I really have fucked up haven't I?" Naomi answered.

* * *

"Cook, what are you doing here? If you've come to have ago at me for shouting at Naomi, then just get it over with because I'm not sorry I did." Emily told him, causing Cook to frown.

"Red, I'm not going to shout at you. I agree with you. Fucking DNA test, biggest load of bollocks I've ever heard. And I know why you shouted at Blondie, I shouted to." Cook explained. "Going to let Cookie in or what?" Emily smiled and moved aside to let Cook in.

"Here Cook have you calmed down since shouting at Nai?" Emily questioned him.

"Yep, why?" He asked.

"Because I like my walls, they way they are. Don't fancy you punching any holes into them." Emily teased him. Cook laughed.

"Don't worry Red, your fucking walls are safe as houses. Don't think Effy's going to be to happy when she sees the kitchen door though."

"Cook!" Emily reprimanded him.

"Blondie's fault. She can pay for the door." he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Emily chuckled lightly.

* * *

"You haven't fucked up babe, well not yet. Everything is fixable." Effy answered Naomi.

"Yeah? And how exactly am I supposed to fix it? Emily thinks I don't trust her. Cook thinks I've fucking lost it, and your on there side to." Naomi explained.

Effy sighed.

"Jesus Christ, when did you get so sorry for yourself? Stop mopping and do something about it. Cook will be fine once he's calmed down. And don't be fucking stupid, I'm not on _there_ side. You're my family, I'm always on your side. I just understand there point of view. I agree with them but doesn't mean to say that I won't support you. And as for Emily, apologise. Tell her you understand and that if she doesn't want you to give Katie the DNA test then you won't." Effy explained her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, 'cause Katiekins will love that won't she. Hi, Katie. Well as you know I pissed your Mum off last night because I'm dating your sister. Your boyfriend is the father of my little boy, which was the result of one fucked up drunken night. And that DNA test I said I would give you, well I've changed my mind. See you around though yeah?" Naomi replied sarcastically.

"Naoms. I'm not going to sit here and talk to you about it for hours on end. Yes, I agree with Emily and Cook. But if you choose to give Freddie and Katie that DNA test then I'll support you. The person you really should be talking to about this is Emily." Effy answered now getting slightly annoyed.

"What about Cook?"

"He'll be fine once he's calmed down. But once I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him. Don't think I haven't noticed the hole in my kitchen door. Did you throw something or did he put his fist through it?" Effy questioned.

"Him." Naomi answered. "But he'll blame me."

"Right so between you, you both owe me a fucking kitchen door. Now get your arse up and go and see you girlfriend." Effy stated firmly.

* * *

**Quickly while I'm on the subject, going to get on my high horse now, to all you writers out there. If you have ever received a bad review/comment. Please just ignore it and carry on. This is just a bit of fun, nobody bloody cares about spelling, grammar etc, yes it does annoy some people but everyone is entitled to make mistakes, god knows I make enough of um in this. Constructive criticism is always helpful if a reviewer is pointing out what they think could be improved etc, but nasty, spiteful, abusive reviews truly are not needed. You are all talented writers in different ways, don't let anyone tell any of you different. =D! **

**Luckily for me you lot are all lovely =D so I want to thank you all for that. I love all of you! **

**Right let me climb off my horse.**

**That was chapter 27, not really sure when the next update will be so I won't make any promises. But it will be ASAP. Let me know what you thought of this though? Hit that button below, I accept anonymous reviews, all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **


	28. Chapter 28

**Evening all, well it is here anyways lol. I know it's been ages since I've updated again but things have just been well hectic. And then I had a row with my well now…. ex over how much time I was spending with my family trying to sort shit out. And said ex decided to throw my laptop (which is actually my brothers) at the wall. Can anyone guess where I got the idea from that Naomi's bad habit was throwing things? Haha. And I've only just managed to save enough money to buy a new one. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Am I forgiven? Free drinks on me? =] **

**Thank you all so much for your adds and reviews. They truly mean a lot to me and they are the reason why I keep trying to make the time to write this. Because you all give my the boost I need so thank you all so much. I really do appreciate them all. I'll get on with it shall I?….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life - Chapter 28**

* * *

"Is Cook here?" Naomi asked timidly as Emily answered the door.

"Left about twenty minutes ago." Emily said coldly as she went to shut the door.

Naomi put her foot in the door to stop Emily from closing it.

"Good, please Ems. Don't be like this. I came to talk to you." Naomi explained her presence.

Emily sighed heavily and then opened the door fully, walking in leaving it open. Naomi followed her in and shut the door behind her.

"So what do you want?" Emily asked, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Emily, please. I'm sorry okay? I get it now. I'm a fucking idiot." Naomi began.

"Where's Sam?" Emily asked ignoring what Naomi was saying.

"With Effy. Emily, please don't ignore me. You told me to call you once I'd figured it out. Well, I get it. And I've called you." Naomi pleaded.

"I know" Emily answered.

"Great, so you were just ignoring me." Naomi summarised.

"No, I was thinking things through." Emily replied softly, relenting a little on her cold approach.

"I do trust you. I do. More than I've ever trusted anyone. Which is so fucking odd, because I don't really know you, but I want to get to know you. I just… I'm fucked off with dragging people into my shit. And I just want…." Naomi trailed off as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

The situation was finally getting to the blonde. She did something she'd only ever done in front of her Mum, Effy and Cook. She broke down. Naomi tried hard to control herself as the tears flowed, but despite her best efforts, the droplets leaked from her eyes sliding down her cheeks.

Emily's anger subsided instantly once she saw she effect this was having on Naomi. She hadn't really thought about how this was affecting the blonde, Naomi seemed to just take it in her stride. Brushing it off and dealing with the shit, like it was an everyday occurrence. But Emily saw the distress in Naomi's eyes, and guilt instantly replaced the anger. She realised that she obviously hadn't helped with her outburst last night. And then her cold approach towards Naomi this morning had blatantly toppled the blonde over the edge.

Emily didn't hesitate once Naomi had trailed off and her tears had started to flow more freely. She walked forwards throwing her arms around Naomi and hugging her to her tightly.

The redhead's act of kindness seemed to just make it worse, and Naomi collapsed against Emily, shaking as the sobs shook through her body. Emily used her strength to drag Naomi backwards with her. And sat down on the sofa pulling the blonde down with her.

Naomi placed her arm over Emily's stomach using it as leverage to pull herself closer to Emily and buried her head in Emily shoulders crying. Emily didn't seem fazed and just cradled a howling Naomi in her arms whispering comforting words.

"Shhhh Nai, it's okay." Emily soothed.

* * *

A while passed before Naomi's sobbing subsided, by now she had calmed down considerable and although a few stray tears kept escaping and rolling down her puffy face she seemed to have settled.

Naomi didn't let go of Emily once her tears had subsided though. She clung to Emily, finding comfort in the embrace, and a strange sense of safety. To Naomi this was an odd feeling. It was a brilliant feeling but it was weird all the same. She felt safe and protected with Emily's arms wrapped around her. She recognised the new feeling to an extent. She got a feeling a little like this when she was around her Mum, Sam, Effy and Cook. But this was different to the one she felt when she was with them.

This was a much more intense version of that, she felt untouchable, like nothing could reach out and hurt her while she was in Emily arms. The only thing that mattered was that Naomi's head was now resting lazily on Emily's chest.

Naomi couldn't work out what was different between Emily, and when she cuddled her family like this. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that Emily's arms were wrapped round her tightly, the fact that she could smell a mix of Emily's perfume and something distinctly Emily, or the fact that Emily was cooing soothing words into her ear every few minutes.

But something was definitely different.

Naomi sniffed a few times, the last of the tears drying up.

"Sorry Em. I didn't mean to break down I just -" Naomi began to say as she tried to separate herself from Emily. Emily cut her off.

"Don't apologise, I should be saying sorry. You don't ave to get up." Emily replied softly gripping onto Naomi trying hard to hold her in her current position.

Naomi didn't need telling twice, she relaxed and laid back down. Only this time the blonde twisted slightly in Emily's arms, laying her head in the redhead's lap so she could look up into chocolate brown eyes.

Chocolate brown eyes that were now filled with guilt.

Emily reached out and gently run her fingertips across Naomi's wet cheek wiping her tears away. Naomi's eyes fluttered closed and Emily smiled seeing the effect she was having. She wiped Naomi's cheek and then let her fingers carry on the route tracing the line of the blonde's jaw.

Naomi's drew in a breath suddenly and her eyes opened so she could look directly at the redhead.

"I'm sorry." the blonde told her sincerely.

"No Naoms. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I just want you to see it how I see it. You've done nothing wrong, why should you have to prove yourself? If Katie doesn't believe you who fucking gives a shit? And you've got nothing to prove to me either. I do believe you, have done from the start." Emily explained.

"I know you do. I just… well its extra security isn't it? Me proving I'm not lying. You know then that this hasn't been for nothing."

"I already know it hasn't been for nothing. I wouldn't have put all with all this bollocks if I thought it was all for nothing. Why did you give in to Katie like that? Especially when you knew exactly how I felt about her bloody DNA test? And more to the point you knew how Cook felt about it?" Emily wondered.

"I'm not worried about Cook, he'd have come around in the end. Once he'd calmed down that is. He'd have done the DNA test for me. If I really wanted him to." Naomi replied lifting her hands to wipe her own cheeks.

"That doesn't answer my question"

"I'm just so fucked off with dragging people into my shit…. Cook and Effy, well they've been involved in all of it since day one. They get as much crap because of all of this as I do. Then I meet you and I really like you…" Naomi trails off realising how vulnerable she's about to make herself.

Naomi had grown up a lot since having Sam and had become a lot better at coping with emotion, being more open and putting herself out there. But she still wasn't comfortable with doing it. That was the main reason her and Freddie had such a great friendship, they just seemed to get each other without the need for explanation. As much as she knew she could trust the redhead she still wasn't at ease with exposing herself and her emotions. She only ever did that properly with her Mum, Effy and Cook.

Emily saw that Naomi was about to shut off. She didn't want that. She wanted to know what Naomi really thought, how she really handled the situation. She wanted to be there to support the blonde and for a reason she couldn't fathom, she wanted to protect her. Emily saw this as her opportunity to get Naomi to open up to her, really learn something about Naomi. All she had to do was be supportive and show the blonde that she wasn't going anywhere.

"It's okay Naomi, I'm listening. I'm here." Emily encouraged her.

Naomi took a deep breath and nodded. It was now or never. She was about to put all her trust in Emily.

"So I meet you, and yeah I really like you. But I manage to fuck that all up to, because you still get thrown in to the mess that's my life."

"All the stuff he's done, it's really got to you hasn't it?" Emily questions Naomi softly.

"Not just the stuff he's done, there was everything with Lucy as well….." Naomi freezes realising who's name she's just said.

Naomi hasn't been able to say Lucy's name since everything that happened with the girl when Naomi was pregnant. She used to find it intimidating to say that name because of the memories that surfaced with it, the horrible feeling that would erupt in the pit of her stomach.

But this time Lucy's name rolls of her tongue easily. No memories push there way forward to the forefront of Naomi's mind, there's no horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she doesn't feel her mood change in the slightest. Which it usually does when Lucy name is mentioned.

Naomi realises this is due to one thing. Emily. The redhead's presence just seems to have a calming effect on the blonde, Naomi feels totally safe lying with Emily like she is. And when she mention's Lucy, its Emily's presence that stops Naomi's mind from going into overdrive. Emily just seems to make it all disappear, the memories, the bad feelings everything.

Emily takes Naomi's sudden silence as a bad thing. She automatically reaches out and begins running her fingers idly through Naomi's peroxide blonde hair in a comforting way.

"I know all about that Nai, Cook told me. You don't have to go into detail if you can't. I understand." Emily reasons.

Naomi softly shakes her head. The back of her head rubs softly against the top of Emily's thigh and the redhead shivers involuntarily at the friction it's causing.

Naomi smiles smugly as she feels Emily's body shake, seeing for the first time that she can have the same effect on Emily, that Emily has on her.

"No it's fine." Naomi assures her. "All the stuff with Lucy, although Freddie hadn't got anything to do with that, everyone ended up being involved in that. Especially Effy, she was lucky that she was still only 17 at the time."

"We're not givin Katie a DNA test, you've had enough shit to put up with Naoms. If she doesn't like it, well tough shit." Emily tells the blonde firmly.

"We?" Naomi questions looking up at Emily with a smile.

Emily realises her mistake.

"Well….. Yeah. I mean, you, me, Effy and Cook. Not yeah… well us four yeah." Emily rambles stumbling over her explanation.

"Obviously" Naomi replies playfully.

"Shut up" Emily retorts, blushing a crimson Red that matches her hair.

"It's okay Em, I'm just joking. I like that. We." Naomi tells her seriously.

Emily smiles shyly.

"Actually, that reminds me. I've got something to ask you?" Naomi informs her.

"Oh yeah?" Emily teases, raising one eyebrow.

Naomi smacks Emily lightly on the arm.

"Don't be a bitch I'm being serious." Naomi retorts.

"Okay. Okay, what's up?" Emily asks her.

"Well, at school Sam has to have four emergency contacts."

"Yeah?" Emily encourages her to continue.

"So me, Effy and Cook are three of the four. And I was going to put Mum down as the fourth but you never know if she's going to be half way around the world on a protest, so well I was thinking maybe…. Would it be okay if I put you down as the fourth? You can say no, I'll ask Karen or something. But well Sam really likes you and I trust you and you live closer to the school than Karen and -" Naomi rambled on nervously until Emily cut her off.

"Naomi, of course you can put me down as his fourth Emergency contact." Emily told her.

* * *

Emily banged on Katie's door and then took a step back away from it. She took Naomi's hand again, reassuring the blonde. Naomi look nervous but determined to do this for Emily.

The door opened to reveal someone that neither of the women wanted to run into.

* * *

**You didn't really think I'd keep um fighting for a long time did ya? They've only just got together. Although I promise there is drama to come that could potentially rip them apart. ;) you all know what to do by now. I love the way your all divided as well by the way, half of you agree with Naomi and the other half of you agree with Emily. I love reading all your different opinions. So leave me your opinion by hitting that button below. Loved it/hated it? What you want to see happen? what you thinks going to happen? Lemme know. I accept anonymous reviews. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 x **

**By the way if your interested I have also updated my other story: Next eventful 24 hours. xx **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello you lovely lot. How is everyone? Thank you all for the reviews last chapter =D! I'm glad I'm forgiven. You lot are all wonderful really, I genuinely appreciate every single one of your reviews. SO A BIG TAHNK YOU! Now before I start rambling I'll get on with it and do my rambling at the end. Lol. **

**Ooooo just quickly:**

**LoveNaomily - LOL! I'm glad you can see my story as a movie haha I'll even let you be the director if you want? =P**

**Coolbeans17 - thank you for your concern. I'm fine thanks. Hope your okay. Sit back relax and enjoy the chapter =D! **

**Phoenixdyer - a JD and coke it is. XD *Goes to hand glass over but takes it back* as long as you promise to read this and review it before you drink it LOL ;) I've been meaning to PM you actually. Expect a PM from me very soon. =]! **

**Disclaimer: I don't won skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life - chapter 29**

* * *

"What the fucking hell do you two want?" Freddie spat at the two women standing at the door.

"Don't talk to us like that Freddie. Neither of us are intimidated by you. Is Katie here?" Emily answered him her voice void of emotion.

"Yeah" he answered sarcastically.

"Stop acting like a child and get out of my way." Emily told him as she barged passed him dragging Naomi with her.

"KATIE!" Emily shouted standing in the hall way.

Katie came out from the kitchen with a scowl on her face,

"What do you want?" she asked the pair of them.

"Can we go for a walk without this wanker? Just us three?" Emily asked referring to Freddie.

"Emily, I'm warning you, your in my house. So do not talk about Freddie like that." Katie said seriously.

"Katie, I'm warning you, I don't care if I'm in your house. Honestly this is the last place I want to be right now. Me and Naoms just need to talk to you okay?" Emily answered Katie mimicking her.

"Fine, I'll come for a fucking walk if it'll get that bitch out of my house."

"KATIE, this isn't a warning it is threat. Don't you dare talk about Naomi like that." Emily answered her older sister while taking a step forwards.

Naomi placed her hands on Emily's hips and pulled her backwards, effectively pulling her away from Katie.

"It's okay Em's." Naomi murmured in her ear.

Emily turned her head slightly and gave Naomi a look letting the blonde know silently that it most definitely wasn't okay. Naomi through her a look back silently begging Emily to leave it. Emily complied. For now.

"Right, come the fuck on then, let's get this over and done with." Katie said moving towards the front door.

The three walked up the road silently. Naomi and Emily walking behind Katie. Emily had once again taking hold of the Naomi's hand when they were outside. A stupid grin spread across Naomi's face as Emily began to swing there hands idly between them. Emily cast a sideways glance at Naomi and caught the grin on her face.

"What?" she questioned quietly so Katie wouldn't hear.

Naomi just shook her head, her grin turning into a smirk.

"What?" Emily asked again now feeling slightly self-conscious.

Naomi just nodded down at there hands amusement dancing in her eyes. Emily looked down at there hands and realised that she was swinging them, like 15 years olds would. Thinking that's what Naomi was finding amusing Emily automatically stopped doing it.

"Sorry." she apoligised to the blonde blushing slightly.

"Don't be." Naomi reassured her as she took over from Emily and started swinging there hands again.

"What's funny then?" Emily questioned with a small smile.

"Nothing, it's stupid forget it." the blonde mumbled embarrassed.

"No, come on." Emily urged her.

"I was just thinking the last time I walked up the road holding hands with someone and swinging them about like this was years ago. I feel like a teenager all over again." Naomi replied with a small laugh at the end.

Emily smiled

"You make it sound like your old. Your only bloody 22." Emily reminded her.

"Trust me, having a four year old son makes you feel old."

"Well your not." Emily answered before turning serious and asking "Lucy?"

Naomi's head snapped round to Emily's at the name.

"What?" Naomi asked confused.

"The last person you walked up the road with like this? Was it Lucy?"

"Actually no, girlfriend before that. I'd have been….. 16" Naomi replied pausing briefly to work it out in her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah why? Jealous Miss. Fitch?" Naomi teased.

Emily opened her mouth to retort but Katie beat her to it.

"For fuck sakes would you two stop whispering behind me and tell me what the fuck you dragged me out here for?"

Emily closed her mouth and turned her attention to Katie.

"Get straight to the point why don't you Katie? Alright….. Well me and Naomi have decided you and Freddie aren't getting either of you DNA tests." Emily got straight to the point as well.

"WHAT?" Katie shouted turning around fully and walking back towards them. Naomi and Emily stopped where they were.

"WHAT THE FUCK? What do you mean _me and Naomi _have decided? It isn't your choice Emily. Sam isn't your son. It's up to that bit….. Naomi. And Naomi already said that me and Fred's could have our DNA test." Katie spat at her sister.

"In case you didn't figure it out the other night Katie, me and Naomi are together. So yes Sam may not be my son, but I do get a say in it. Especially considering you're my twin." Emily replied still calm.

"You're a fucking stupid cow Em." Katie answered with a bitter laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a stupid fucking cow. Your 20 years old, you've got together with someone who is a lying bitch. Not to mention Bristol's local fuck up from what I've heard. And she comes with a load of baggage. And not just your normal baggage, oh no. The baggage comes as a four year old boy, a girl who went a bit mental at 15 and thinks she's bloody psychic and a bloke who is Bristol's local gigolo and is mental. All that Em makes you fucking stupid. You really want to take that on at 20? A four year old, and 3 nut cases?" Katie replies.

Naomi had stepped behind Emily half way through Katie's little speech and was ready to restrain Emily but much to Naomi's surprise Emily just laughed in Katie's face.

"You think I'm fucking stupid? Naomi isn't lying Katie. For the last god damn time Freddie IS Sam's Dad. Naomi, Effy and Cook aren't nut cases but your other half might be. Everybody's got skeletons in there closet Katie. So Cook slept around as a teenager, funnily enough I have an older sister that did that to. And so what if Effy had a bad stage when she was 15, probably for good reason. She doesn't think she's psychic she's just very observant and perceptive. And as for Naomi, I know all about her past although I'm sure whatever you've been lead to believe is absolute bollocks. And as for Sam, well that's Freddie's loss. Sam's a wonderful little boy. He's smart, funny, kind, caring, intelligent. I'd be honoured to take him on. If things work out between me and Nai, then yeah I'm willing to take the four of them on if they'll have me. Because the four of them are worth 100 of you. Your going to be eating your words Katie believe me. You wait and see." Emily through back at her older sister cynically.

"How am I?" Katie wondered aloud.

"Because you're the one dating a manipulative liar. Not me and when you find out that he's lying you'll regret saying what you just did. And say you forgive him Katie and stand by him, I hope to god you don't but say you do. Freddie is Sam's Dad, so then you're the one taking on a four year old. Well you would be if Freddie actually bothered with his Son anyway." Emily explained.

"I'm warning you." Katie threatened.

"Why? What you going to do Katie? Hit me? Hit Naomi? That would make you look really big wouldn't it? It obviously had the desired effect last time didn't it? Shut me up good and proper didn't you?" Emily mocked Katie and her threat.

"Fuck you." Katie spat before walking off down the street.

Naomi waited until Katie was a safe distance away before she stepped away from Emily, not needing to be close enough to restrain her anymore. Emily inhaled a shuddery breath.

"Em?" Naomi asked quietly. "You alright?"

"What?" Emily replied turning to face the blonde. "Oh yeah I'm fine." she answered flashing Naomi a small smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, honestly. She just winds me up that's all. Knows what buttons to push. I'm sorry for what she said." Emily apoligised.

"Don't be. I'm used to it."

"Naom's?" the redhead questioned.

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

"You owe me a fucking door." Effy told her boyfriend as he walked into the kitchen.

"Blondie owes you a door." Cook corrected.

"No, I've already spoken to Naoms. Your paying half each." Effy answered him.

"Right what-fucking-ever." Cook replied pulling a beer from the fridge.

Effy got up from the table and took the beer from his hand putting it back in the fridge.

"To early." She told him simply.

"Right well in that case I'm going outside for a fag." Cook replied about to walk off.

"Cook?" Effy called.

He paused mid-step but didn't turn around.

"Stop acting like you're the victim. Sit down, I want to talk to you." she told him with a tone that let him know it was an order and not a question.

"I ain't acting like the victim babes. But she is fucking out of order asking me to do a DNA test. Even Red agrees with me. It is mental. I ain't done shit and I ain't proving shit. If katiekins don't like it well it's her problem init?" he replied.

"Like I said Cook, sit down." Effy told him again.

"Uncle Cook" Sam said walking into he kitchen and interrupting there conversation.

Cook turned his attention to the little boy.

"Yeah kid? What's up?" he replied.

"You ignored me when you come in." Sam informed cook with a sad look on his face. Cook's anger immediately melted away.

"I'm sorry Samster. C'mere, give Uncle Cookie a cuddle?" Cook asked crouching down and opening his arms up.

Sam ran towards him and jumped into Cooks arms, with a big smile on his face. Cook stood up picking Sam up with him.

"Where's mummy?" Sam asked sweetly.

"With Emily honey." Effy answered Sam.

"Is she?" Cook questioned Effy.

"Should be? Didn't she turn up while you were there?" Effy questioned slightly worried.

"I left Em's a few hours ago. Went and talked to Tony for a bit. He was at the club, I've never really noticed before Eff, but god your like your older brother." he mussed aloud.

"I know." Effy answered with a smile. "I'm just going to phone Emily and make sure Naom's is with her. I still want to talk to you though."

"Yeah yeah babes, later. Me and little man are going to play footie outside. Let me know if Blondie is with Red yeah?" he answered already on his way out the back door with Sam.

* * *

"Holy fuck." Emily cried as Naomi pulled away from her and rested her forehead against the redheads. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You asked me to kiss you, so I did." Naomi answered simply.

"Exactly Nai, I asked for a kiss, that was well, that was a whole lot more."

Naomi shrugged her shoulders.

"So what was it for?" Emily asked again.

"Did you mean it?" Naomi questioned.

"Mean what?"

"What you said about Sam, and taking him on? Because Katie's right. He's part of the package. I know we've only just gotten together and it's probably far to soon to be talking about this. But it's something you need to think about, before things get serious." Naomi explained.

"I mean everything I say Nai. I've meant everything I've said since the start of all this. There's nothing for me to think about, Sam's your son. And I'm your girlfriend. I expect you to put him first, that's they way it should be. The way I want it to be. Of course I'm willing to take him on. I would never have gotten into this situation if I wasn't." Emily promised her.

Naomi smiled genuinely and went in for another kiss, but Emily's ring tone broke the moment. Emily sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"It's Effy." Emily informed the blonde.

"Have them two got a radar for when were about to kiss? Them and there fucking interruptions. Great timing as always Eff." Naomi grumbled.

Emily chuckled lightly.

"Oh and Naomi?" Emily asked just before she answered her phone. Naomi turned her attention back to Emily. "I think things are already pretty serious between us." Emily informed her before answering her phone. "Hey Effy." Emily greeted her caller.

Naomi stood shell shocked as Emily spoke into her phone. The blonde was oblivious to what was being said. Her head was spinning? What did Emily mean? Could she tell that Naomi was already madly in love with her? Even if Naomi wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet? Did that mean that Emily already felt a lot for her? Question after question ran through Naomi's mind as she tried to find a hidden meaning behind that one sentence.

"HELOOOO? Nai, Naom's?" Naomi was pulled from her thoughts as Emily waved a hand in front of her face. "Jesus! Deaf or what?" Emily asked once she knew that Naomi was now listening.

"Sorry? What?"

"Effy wants you." Emily informed Naomi for a second time although the blonde hadn't registered the words first time round so it was new to her. Emily handed Naomi the phone.

"What?" Naomi spoke into the phone.

"Oh nice to talk to you to Nai, I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" Effy replied.

"Oh yeah, great thanks. Although that is no thanks to you and your fucking phone call." Naomi said sarcastically.

"Why interrupt something did I?" Effy teased.

"Something like that Eff. Anyways yeah I'm fine." Naomi assured her best mate.

"Okay well…. Don't hurry. I'm at work tonight but Cook isn't. So there's no hurry to pick Sam up. I'll talk to you later babe. Bye." and with that Effy hangs up before Naomi can reply.

Naomi hands the phone back to Emily. And the two women start to walk up the road again, both of them reaching out unconsciously to grab the other's hand.

"So Em's? What do you want for your birthday?" Naomi asks breaking the silence.

"You don't have to get me anything" Emily replies seriously.

"Yeah I do."

"No…. you don't."

"Okay, but I'm going to anyway."

"Why?" Emily asks a little surprised by Naomi's persistence.

"'cause you're my girlfriend Em's and I want to." Naomi replies with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are we really going to go to the club tomorrow night?" Emily replies giving up when she realises it's an argument she isn't going to win and changing the subject.

"Well yeah… unless you have plans with your family or anything. In which case forget I mentioned it." Naomi answers.

"No I don't have plans. I just don't want to go to the club tomorrow night. I have a better idea?"

"Yeah…. Well it's your birthday babe. So what do you want to do?" Naomi asks casually.

Emily immediately picks up on the word babe, realises it's the first time Naomi has called her that. Thinks about teasing the blonde. Decides against it.

"Me, you and Sam are going camping." Emily informs her.

* * *

**So there we have it everyone. I know at the moment everything is happening a little slowly but I seem to get really into the story and I can't decide what parts are irrelevant, and should be left out. 'coz to me it all seems relevant, but I guess it would bein' the author and all lol. Anyhow… I love that fact that your all still really divided with who you all agree with, pick a side (either Em's or Naomi.) coz I'll let you in on a secret soon enough your going to have to really decide who your with. This charade can't go on forever. Lol I know secretly who I'm with ;)! Anyways…. Let me know what your thought by hitting that lil button below. Thoughts/comments/predictions/who's side are you on? **

**Oh and I've had another idea for a new story which I have been writing, but having fucked up and written a whole chapter of Next eventful 24 hours in third person before realising I have decided that I can only just about handle writing two stories, definitely couldn't handle three. So that one will have to stay with me until Next Eventful 24 hours is finished lol….. Just thought I'd let you in on that. ;)! Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine. Skinsstar7 x **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everybody! How is everyone? So I had problems writing this one. I wrote this massive chapter and then thought no to long, then re-wrote it and thought no to short. Then re-wrote it about another millions times, before deciding on this. I hope its okay. I wanted to give them some fluff before the drama kicks off. So here is the fluff. I hope you enjoy it. **

**As always a big thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. They make me grin. =D! So were pretty much split down the middle for who's team your all with. Although I think a couple more of you have joined team Naomi than you have team Emily. Like I said last chapter I know who's side I was secretly on lol! ;)! This is the longest chapter so far though so yay! All cheer for me hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended.**

**Complicated Life - chapter 30**

**

* * *

**"Happy birthday Emily." Sam cries as Emily answers her door to a certain blonde who's stood with her son.

"Thank you darling." Emily answers him, as he thrusts something into her hands.

"It's a card. I made it." Sam announces proudly.

"And you better like it, 'cause I now have glitter glue all over my laminate flooring. And it won't come off." Naomi tells Emily with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Emily answers looking down at Sam who's shuffling from foot to foot.

"Want some ice cream?" Emily asks him and Sam's eyes immediately light up. "I bought chocolate. Your favourite flavour."

"Yer please." Sam answers jumping up and down on the spot in excitement.

"Come on then you." Emily tells him as she opens the door fully and Sam takes off into her flat.

Emily goes to follow him but Naomi grabs her by the arm spinning her back around. The blonde crushes her lips against the redheads, it only takes Emily a few seconds to respond. Her hands automatically reach up to tangle in blonde hair as Naomi parts Emily's lips with her tongue and slips it into her mouth.

Emily moans involuntarily into the kiss as Naomi's tongue comes into contact with hers. Naomi on the other hand manages to suppress her moan, but can't stop the shiver that runs through her body at the welcomed contact.

Naomi pulls away from Emily after a coupe of minutes completely breathless.

"Happy birthday gorgeous." she breaths against Emily's lips.

Emily smiles.

"Thank you." Emily replies leaning forward and placing one last chaste kiss against the blondes lips. "Now let's go and make sure your son isn't wrecking my kitchen in search of chocolate ice cream." she tells Naomi, as she drags her my her hand into her flat.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sam asks from next to Naomi as the three of them through the forest.

"Nearly." Emily promises him.

"My legs hurt." Sam complains.

"Want a piggyback?" Emily asks Sam with grin.

He doesn't answer just runs over to her nodding his head vigorously.

Emily bends down as Sam jumps up onto her back.

"Right you ready?" she asks him as she stands up gripping onto his legs tightly so she doesn't drop him.

"Yeah." Sam replies grinning happily.

* * *

"Wow." Sam says into Emily's ear as they walk through the trees and come face to face with a lake.

The sun's shining down on the water, making it sparkle, there's bird singing softly from the tree's around them and Emily doesn't miss the look of wonder that crosses Naomi's face.

"So you like it then Sam?" Emily questions turning her head slightly to try and see Sam out of the corner of her eye. He's still situated on her back.

"It's cool dude." he says enthusiastically.

"He's been spending far to much time with Cook." Naomi says with a laugh, because that's definitely something Cook would come out with.

Naomi turns back to look at her surroundings, trying desperately to take it all in. it really is beautiful. Sam's laugh cuts through the peace and quiet at the woods.

Naomi turns around to see that Emily has now got Sam in her arms in front of her and is tickling him as her laughs hysterically.

Naomi smiles at the scene in front of her as Emily turns to her still with Sam in her arms, stopping her attack on him.

"Sam is Mummy ticklish?" Emily asks him with mischievous look in her eye.

Sam grins.

"Yup!" he tells her.

Emily leans down and whispers something in his to which Sam nods his head eagerly. Emily places the little boy down on the floor and looks at him holding her hand out. Sam gives Emily a high five before running towards Naomi screaming.

"Get Mummy!" he shouts as he runs into her knocking her backwards.

* * *

"Sam come away from the edge right now. If you fall in I am not jumping in after you!" Naomi tells Sam sternly.

He walks away from the edge of the lake crossing his arms over his chest and sulking.

"You want to go in honey?" Emily asks him.

He looks at Naomi asking for his mum's permission.

"Em, you can't be serious." Naomi says looking at her like she's mad.

"Why? It's really hot so the water's going to be warm. Plus I've got spare clothes in the car. And anyway in this weather we'll dry off in no time. Did you bring Sam some spare clothes?" Emily explains.

"Well yeah, but…. Well is that water clean enough to get in?" Naomi wonders.

"Yeah, me and Katie used to swim in it all the time when we were younger. We haven't been up here together for ages though, but look at it. It looks clear. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think it was safe." Emily reasons.

"You do know Sam can't swim right?" Naomi questions her.

"Naomi, he's four. I hardly expect him to have a gold medal for the 100 metres do I?" Emily replies with a roll of her eyes. "Look it's fine. If you don't trust me to take him in there, then I won't. He just looked really upset when you told him to come away."

"Of course I trust you with him." Naomi reassures her.

"Please?" Sam asks looking at his mum with pleading eyes.

"Okay, but don't you dare leave Emily's side. And do as your told." Naomi tells her son firmly.

He nods enthusiastically.

Emily looks at Sam and then down at her clothes.

"Oh well fuc….. I mean bollocks to it. Oh shit." Emily says as she tries hard not to swear.

She blushes a light shade of pink at her mistake before taking a running jump and diving into the water.

Emily resurfaces and swims over to the edge holding her arms out for Sam.

The four year old gladly jumps into them.

* * *

"Alright babe?" Cook asks walking over to Effy and wrapping her arms around her waist. Effy leans back against him.

"Yeah." she answers him.

"You sure? You've been a bit quiet all day." he tells her dropping a kiss onto her neck.

Effy laughs at Cooks observation.

"I'm not exactly really loud usually am I Cook?" Effy points out.

"Point taken. Anyway you go and sit down I'm going to Cook us dinner." he tells her.

"Oh god, I'm going to end up down A&E with food poisoning." Effy teases him.

"Nah, you won't. Actually I'll think you'll be surprised." Cook replies with a grin as he ushers her out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Sam I swear to God if you get me wet your going to be in trouble." Naomi warns her son as she stands with her hands out in front of her in a defensive way.

Sam giggles.

Emily was still swimming idly in the lake. She had lifted Sam out of the water and now the four year old was chasing his mum around trying to hug her and get her wet. Of course Emily was completely encouraging the youngsters antics.

Sam makes a dive for it successfully diving through Naomi's arms and grabbing her round the legs. The water from him immediately soaks through her jeans and the bottom of her t-shirt.

He runs back over to the edge of the lake laughing. Emily holds her arms out for him and he immediately jumps back into them.

Naomi tries in vain to wipe the water from her clothes looking at Sam and Emily with a scowl on her face.

"Come on Naoms. Your already wet now. Might as well get in." Emily coaxes her.

"Your dead Fitch." Naomi warns pointing an accusing finger at Emily before running and jumping into the lake, the splash of water covering Emily and Sam.

* * *

"Cook I have to say. I'm impressed." Effy informs her boyfriend looking across at there dinner table. It's set up with candles and the most gorgeous looking food. He grins proudly.

"Take a seat." he says walking over and pulling a chair out for her.

"What's all this for anyway? What have you done? Please tell me you haven't punched Freddie. 'cause if you have it's Nai you should be cooking for not me."

"I haven't done anything. I haven't punched that wanker either. Yet. It's a sorry for being such a prick yesterday." he explains pushing Effy's chair towards the table for her.

Effy sends him a big smile as he sits down opposite her.

* * *

"Sam are you cold babe?" Naomi asks.

Sam shakes his head no while he hands Emily another tent pole. Emily smiles at him in thanks and Sam returns it with a cheeky grin.

"Sam we are never going camping, 'cause I'm telling you I'd never be able to put this up. The trampoline was an experience, but I don't think I could put one of these up." Naomi mussed aloud as she read the instructions for the tent.

Emily however didn't seem to need the instructions. She was having no problem at all putting it up with Sam's help.

Emily laughs at Naomi's revelation.

"Naoms even you could put this up. If you put Sam's trampoline together you could put this up. It's a lot easier." Emily assures her.

"Okay…. So maybe Effy put Sam's trampoline up." Naomi corrects whilst biting her lip.

"Well in that case you'd just have to take Effy on holiday with you." Emily replies rolling her eyes at the blonde, as Naomi turns the instructions for the tent around in her hand trying to make sense of them.

Naomi's head snaps up to Emily.

"Or you." Naomi informs her pointedly.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight babe." Effy tells Cook as she lays her head against his chest trying hard to get impossible closer to him as they cuddle on the couch.

"Your welcome beautiful." he answers her picking up the T.V control and changing the channel. "Blondie still owes us for this bloody control." he says as he puts it back down.

Effy chuckles.

"Cook?" Effy asks after a couple of minutes silence between them.

Cook twists away from her slightly so he can turn his head and look at her.

"Yeah Eff?"

"I love you." She tells him seriously, nothing but love shining in her eyes.

Cook grins.

"I love you to." he replies automatically leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Come on, lets go to bed." he tells her standing up and taking her hand.

* * *

"Is he asleep?" Emily asks Naomi quietly as she looks into the tent.

Sam's laying in the tent on an airbed, wrapped up in a sleeping bag cuddling his teddy to his chest.

"I think so." Naomi replies moving over to the tent. "Yeah." she say quietly.

Naomi leans down into the tent and places a soft kiss against Sam's head.

"Goodnight sweetie." She tells the sleeping little boy.

Naomi leans back out of the tent and gently does up the zip for the door stopping the cool night air from getting into the tent and waking Sam.

Naomi returns back to Emily's side and sits down next to her.

"Em, do you want your birthday present now?" Naomi asks sheepishly.

Emily turns her head to study Naomi's face.

"I told you I didn't want anything." Emily replies softly.

"Ems we already had this conversation yesterday. And I told you I was getting you something. And I did. So stop arguing with me babe. Do you want your birthday present?" Naomi asks Emily again.

Emily smiles gently.

"Yes please."

Naomi leans behind her and pulls a rectangular box from her bag.

"Right, now I know we haven't exactly been together that long. And that it's probably far to soon to give you something like this. But fuck it. And I know your going to tell me you can't except this and all that shit. But I saw it and it remind me of you." Naomi explained handing the box over to Emily.

Emily looked down at the box and then back up to Naomi then back down at the box. It looked expensive.

"Go on then. The suspense is killing me." Naomi told her playfully.

Emily opened the box and gasped at what she saw, inside was a gold bracelet.

It had little gold hearts with red ruby's set in the middle of each one in a line from each side leading to a big gold heart that sat in the middle. The big gold heart had the letters E.F. engraved into it, in traditional, elegant script letters that flowed. They letters were emphasised by a single kiss that had been engraved underneath them in the same style as Emily initials had been.

Naomi held her breath in anticipation of Emily's reactions. She hoped to god that the redhead liked the bracelet because it had cost a small fortune. Not that Naomi was going to admit that to Emily. Emily looked up from the bracelet to Naomi's eyes before looking back down at the bracelet. She ran her fingers delicately over her initials. Naomi watched Emily intently.

Emily finally looked up at Naomi after she had traced the letters three times and held the blondes gaze.

"Naomi, it's absolutely beautiful." Emily breathed out.

Naomi released the breath she'd been holding.

"Really?" Naomi questioned.

Naomi could tell by the look in Emily's eyes that she loved the bracelet but she couldn't help it. She just needed to check, needed the reassurance off of Emily.

"Really. It's gorgeous I bet it cost loads." Emily replied as she looked down at the bracelet again.

"Not really." Naomi lied.

Truth be told the bracelet had cost £300 pounds and Naomi had paid another £80 on top of that to have it engraved. And then another £40 for the box it was in because she didn't like the one that the bracelet had actually come in originally. So essentially Emily was holding £420quid in her hand.

"Nai, I'm not stupid. I know it wasn't cheap. I don't dare ask how much it actually cost." Emily replied not believing Naomi's lie.

"Good, because one it's rude to ask how much a birthday present cost. And two I wouldn't tell you the truth even if you asked." Naomi replied with a cheeky smile.

Emily smiled amused by Naomi's answer. She reached out again and gently took the bracelet from the box. Emily laid the box down onto of the blanket they were sitting on. She held the bracelet out to Naomi and then lifted her other arm holding that out to. Naomi understood, she took the bracelet from Emily and secured it around the redheads right wrist.

"I'm glad you like it." Naomi told Emily happily.

"Naomi honestly I love it." Emily said as she idly played with the bracelet on her wrist. "C'mere." Emily demanded looking back up at blue eyes.

Naomi moved towards Emily. Emily reached out gently and grabbed Naomi round the neck bringing the lips together in a tender kiss. Naomi reached out placing her hands on Emily's shoulders and bringing them closer together. Emily deepened the kiss by tightening her grip around Naomi's neck and parting her lips. Naomi slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth and deepened the kiss further.

Moans were exchanged into the kiss. Naomi pulled away and placed her lips against Emily's neck leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses against Emily's neck. Emily exhaled unsteadily and tipped her head back giving Naomi more access. Naomi pushed her face further into the redheads neck and let her tongue follow the trail her lips had just taken tasting Emily's skin.

Emily let out a soft moan as Naomi's tongue connected with her skin. Naomi pushed back on Emily's shoulders pushing the redhead down into a laying position. The blonde carefully lowered herself down on top Emily and reconnected the lips. Emily slide her hands up the back of Naomi's jumper and t-shirt, racking her fingernails over the soft skin she found there.

Naomi broke the kiss with Emily off to once again latch them onto Emily's neck. Emily felt Naomi suck on her pulse point and let out a loud moan.

"Nai" Naomi ignored Emily and carried on her assault on Emily's neck.

"Naom's." Naomi again ignored the redhead.

"Naomi" Emily said using the blonde's full name.

Naomi pulled away from Emily's neck breathing heavily. Emily noticed that Naomi's usually bright blue eyes had darkended with lust and desire. Although Emily was sure her brown eyes probably had as well. Naomi looked down into Emily eyes.

"Let's not start something we can't finish. Because we can't do this here, not with Sam in the tent." Emily explained through her raged breathing.

Naomi nodded her head in agreement although dissapointment washed over her face.

"Lay with me." Emily requested softly.

Naomi smiled down at the redhead before moving off of her and laying down next to her. Emily curled herself into Naomi's body resting her head lazily on the blonde's chest which was still rising and falling heavily as Naomi tried hard to get her breathing to return to normal.

Naomi reached out and gently tugged at the hem of Emily' jumper, moving it up the redhead's stomach slightly. She let it go leaving part of Emily's toned stomach exposed. She lightly traced her fingertips in random, soft patterns over the skin she had exposed. Emily hummed contently.

The two women lay in silence for a few minutes before Emily broke through it by lifting her arm up and once again studying the bracelet on her wrist.

"Naomi, it really is beautiful. Thank you." Emily told the blonde again.

Naomi smiled against the top of Emily's head.

"Your very welcome." Naomi replied " I was expecting you to argue with me actually. Tell me you couldn't accept it." Naomi thought aloud.

"Well…. I would have. But it would have ruined the moment really wouldn't it?" Emily teased.

Naomi didn't answer, the blonde just carried on drawing intricate patterns across the redheads stomach and letting her eyes follow her fingertips.

They lay in silence once again. And again it was Emily that broke it.

"Fuck, it's getting cold." she announced.

Naomi stopped drawing patterns across Emily's stomach and pulled the redhead's jumper back down covering up all of Emily's exposed flesh.

"Want to go into the tent?" Naomi murmured into Emily's hair.

"No."

"But you just said you were cold?"

"I am cold."

"Let's go into the tent then." Naomi urged her.

"Don't want to though." Emily sulked.

"Why?" Naomi questioned amused by Emily's childish tone of voice.

"Because I want to be close to you." Emily explained like it was obvious.

"And the difference between us laying out here like this and laying like this in there would be what?" Naomi asked, Emily's explanation only adding to her amusement.

"We've got separate sleeping bags." Emily replies sleepily.

"So we'll join 'um up and make a double. Come on sleepy let's get you in the tent." Naomi answers her gently pushing Emily off of her and standing up.

Naomi extends her hand, and helps the redhead up from the floor.

The two of them head into the tent. A very drowsy Emily sits down in the corner near Sam, while Naomi grabs both sleeping bags, unzipping them and them zipping them together. Naomi lays them out on the floor, carefully and then turns to Emily.

"Come on babe." Naomi urges Emily.

Emily crawls slowly over to the sleeping bags that Naomi's laid out, Naomi reaches out to help Emily crawl into them, but Emily stops her.

"Hang on." she tells Naomi.

Emily reaches down undoing her jeans and wriggling out of them, before pulling her jumper over her head. She slides her hands round her back, unclipping her bra and then pulling it out of the sleeve of her t-shirt.

"Now I'm ready." Emily mumbles clearly fighting sleep.

Naomi just stares at her in wonder scanning the body of a half naked Emily. Her breath catches in her throat as she takes in all the soft, creamy skin on show.

Emily maybe tired but she's not stupid.

"Oi! Campbell! Get your mind out of the gutter and help me into the sleeping bag before I fall asleep here." Emily taunts her.

"Sorry…. I was just…"

"Perving." Emily finishes for her.

"I was going to go with admiring your body, but yeah perving works." Naomi replies with a cheeky grin and a flirtatious wink at the end.

Naomi reaches out to an exhausted Emily and gently helps her into the sleeping bags. She looks down at her clothes and then back at Emily, then back to her clothes.

"Oh what the fuck" Naomi exclaims quietly.

The blonde pulls her jumper over her head, and wriggles out of her skirt. She copies Emily motions and pulls her bra out through a sleeve of her t-shirt. She chuckles quietly remembering the last time she had done that in front of Cook. Cook had been amazed saying he didn't understand how the fuck girls did that. According to him, it just wasn't possible.

Naomi crawled into the sleeping bags next to Emily. The redhead immediately rolled into Naomi's body. Tangling there legs together and burying her head into Naomi's chest.

Naomi smiled and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"I think I could really be falling for you." Emily mumbled into Naomi's chest clearly unaware of what she was saying as sleep over took her.

Naomi knew Emily wasn't conscious of what she was saying, but that didn't make any difference to the blonde. Naomi's heart soared at the thought and a big grin broke out across her face. Naomi never thought that just nine words could evoke such reactions in her. How wrong she was.

Naomi cast her eyes downward and looked at Emily making sure the she was fast asleep.

"I don't think I'm falling for you Emily. I have already fallen for you. Hard and fast. Goodnight beautiful." Naomi whispered to the unconscious redhead.

The blonde kissed the top of Emily head softly before she closed her eyes and let sleep over come her. Naomi fell asleep feeling content in the safety of Emily's arms.

* * *

**So there we have it you lovely lot. Chapter 30! What did you all think? This is your last chance to change teams. Team Naomi? Team Emily? Who's team are you on? =P! so you know what to do. Thoughts/comments/predictions/ team choice? Let me know by hitting that button. **

**So there probably won't be a chapter of Next eventful 24 hours up tonight as I now have to go and endure a family meal. *groans* but I couldn't leave without at least getting this chapter up. I know updates are slow, but at the moment my time is so stretched. Good news though I have 2 weeks off work in a week. The first 5 days of that I am on holiday and my birthday is in those 2 weeks but otherwise those 2 weeks will be spent getting my stories moving. **

**So I am off to down a bottle of wine, Wish me luck for my family meal. My mum still doesn't know me and my ex have split up. She's expecting him to turn up with me. Going to be eventful I reckon. Lol. If I don't return you know I died there lol. Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine. Skinsstar7 x **


	31. Chapter 31

****

**Hey all. I know I know. This is long overdue. By months in fact. For those of you who read the Christmas one-shot you'll know why this is so bloody late. For those who didn't I'll do a quick explanation at the end of this if your interested. Sorry this updates taken a while since the x-mas one-shot. I've been trying to get myself back on track. :). Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter all that while ago. Hope your still interested in this. Hopefully read and enjoy. And most importantly review to let me know if your still reading. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. no-one bought me it for Christmas :(. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - Chapter 31**

**

* * *

**

Emily awoke the next morning finding her legs intertwined with someone else's, and her arms wrapped around a very warm torso. Naomi, Emily realised not a second later her face illuminating with a bright smile. Emily tightened her grip around Naomi's stomach, burying her head further into the neck of the Blonde.

Early morning sunlight was seeping in through the thin tent walls, and Emily noticed that as she moved, the stones set in her bracelet glistened. The redheads eyes dropped down to her wrist and she moved it lightly making sunlight dance off the stones. Emily's eyes held an element of wonder as she stared down at it. Why would Naomi buy her something so special? Something so expensive? It wasn't like they had been together long enough for Naomi to be able to use their relationship to justify buying her such a great gift. Emily didn't know the reason why Naomi had put such thought into a birthday present for her, or the reason why she had felt the need to blow a load of money on said gift. Whatever the reason was though, Emily didn't care. Because she loved the gift and appreciated all the effort Naomi had put in.

Emily suddenly remembered about Sam. Lifting her head from the crook of Naomi's neck she turned slightly to check on the four year old. Sam was still sound asleep wrapped up in all his blankets. Teddy cuddled firmly to his chest. Happy that Sam was safe and sound across from her, Emily turned back and once again pushed herself to be impossibly closer to the beautiful Blonde laid with her.

Settling her head back down into the crook of Naomi's neck, Emily was surprised to hear the Blonde speak.

"Good morning." Naomi croaked out her voice thick with sleep. Emily pressed a light kiss against the side of Naomi's neck.

"Morning babe." she replied.

Emily could feel more than see Naomi's face split into a smile. Emily heard Naomi take a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Ems, I'm sorry. You know for last night." Naomi apologised.

Emily frowned. Sorry? What was she sorry for? Emily thought everything had been perfect last night. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday, company or present.

"Naomi. What are you talking about? Last night was perfect, as is waking up this morning like this. You best be careful or I'll get used to this." Emily replied, once again tightening her grip around Naomi's waist, reassuring her.

Naomi smiled despite herself.

"I think it's you who best watch out or i'll be used to this. Waking up next to you i mean. I agree last night was perfect, i meant sorry for trying to jump you. Heat of the moment and everything and just yeah... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Naomi explained.

Emily lifted her head and twisted her body away from Naomi leaning up on her elbow to peer down at the Blonde. The sight that greeted her was a very sheepish Naomi biting her lip nervously.

"I'm quite disappointed you just apologised for that." Emily told her. Now Naomi frowned.

"I would have said i was sorry last night but you fell asleep and i didn't want to wake you." Naomi replied looking more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Emily rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"I didn't mean how long it took you to apologise you twat. I meant that your even apologising at all. In fact I'm really fucking disappointed your apologising actually." Emily explained.

"Why?"

Emily dropped her head off of her elbow laying back down and curling back up into Naomi's body. She lent as close to Naomi's ear as she could.

"I'm disappointed your apologising because that means that you didn't actually want me. And believe me, had Sam not have been here I wouldn't have hesitated at all." Emily whispered seductively.

Naomi's breath hitched as her heart rate sped up.

"Emily, that isn't what I said. And that's most definitely not what I meant. And you know it." Naomi replied trying to keep her breathing steady.

It was to late though, Emily was already fully aware of what she was doing. And she wasn't planning on relenting just yet.

"So you did want me?" Emily breathed the question across the skin of Naomi's neck.

Naomi took in a couple of gulps of air hoping it would soothe the hot flush slowly spreading across her neck.

"Yes."

Emily moved her hand up underneath Naomi's t-shirt purposefully slowly. She spread her fingers out across the skin of Naomi's stomach before slowly sliding her hand up towards Naomi's bare breasts. Her hand left goosebumps in its wake and Emily heard Naomi swallow hard.

"And now?" Emily asked coyly.

Before Naomi could answer Emily reached her hand up, taking Naomi's left breast in her hand. She squeezed gently before taking the hard nipple between her fingers and rolling it. Naomi bit the inside of her cheek to stop the loud moan from falling from her lips, fully aware there was a four year old sleeping across from them. Emily smiled at the reactions she was causing, not failing to notice that Naomi was physically incapable of answering the question.

"Naoms?" Emily pushed.

That was it for Naomi. The Blonde decided she was allowed to retaliate. She through her weight successfully rolling herself on top of Emily. The redheads hand falling from the blonde's t-shirt, a result of there sudden change in positions. Naomi grabbed both of Emily's wrists pinning her hands above her head. The redhead gasped in what Naomi was guessing was shock and lust.

Naomi placed her thigh between the redheads legs grinding the top of her thigh down into Emily's centre. The only barrier separating Emily's centre from the bare skin of Naomi's thigh was her underwear. Unlike Naomi, Emily failed to suppress her moan. It slipped from her lips sending a wave of warmth crashing through Naomi's body settling low in the Blonde's stomach.

Naomi stared directly into Emily's eyes,

"And now, now i want you so much Emily. More than I did last night. Which I didn't think possible, until now." Naomi told her honestly, her voice a tone lower than usual through desire and lust.

Emily gulped staring into Naomi's eyes. Emily noticed the way that Naomi's eye colour had changed from its usual crystal blue, and was now noticeable a few shades darker.

"I want you to." Emily breathed out.

That was all it took. Naomi crashed her lips against Emily's with sheer passion. She released the redheads wrists, moving her hands to Emily's and intertwining there fingers. They still rested above Emily's head, but the redhead was no longer restricted. Naomi bite on Emily's bottom lip gently tugging it into her mouth before soothing the bite with her tongue. Emily groaned quietly. She parted her lips allowing Naomi entry which Naomi gladly took advantage of. Naomi pushed her tongue into Emily's mouth and whimpered when Emily sucked gently on the muscle. Tongues, teeth and lips crashed together over and over for several minutes, as they both fought for dominance.

Eventually Naomi pulled back resting her forehead against Emily's breathing heavily.

"We have to stop Ems. I want you babe, I really do but you were right last night. We cant do this here, and if we don't stop now I wont be able to." Naomi reasoned through gasps for breath.

Emily smiled shyly, nodding her agreement also trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay, it's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have wound you up and tried to tease you." Emily said after a couple of minutes silence.

"Now who's sorry?" Naomi teased placing a chaste kiss on Emily's lips.

"I said it was my fault, i never said i was sorry. Because I'm not." Emily fired back with a smirk. "What time is it anyway?"

Naomi released one of Emily's hands lifting her arm and tilting it so she could read her watch.

"OH! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Titting wanking bollocks." Naomi cursed, moving to get off of Emily.

Emily grabbed Naomi by her hips holding her in place.

"Where do you think your going?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's half eight Em, we are so late."

"For what exactly?"

"Well I have work at half nine, and Sam should be at school at nine." Naomi explained.

"Can't you both skip?" Emily asked a pleading edge to her voice.

"Oh fuck it, you know what I can. Sam really shouldn't though, he's not long been started."

"Exactly, he's not been there long enough to actually miss out on anything. Besides he's four, what do four year old's really do at school that's so important?" Emily asked, a mischievous spark in her eye.

"I guess that's a fair point, bugger it. He can have the day off. Your a bad influence Emily Fitch, i know practically nothing about you, and haven't known you all that long. Yet your still managing to convince me to skip work and let my son bunk off school. Cook will be so proud." Naomi teased.

"Well I thought we could make use of the day." the redhead explained, whilst she shifted her weight adjusting the position she was in so she could cuddle the Blonde.

"Oh yeah, doing what?"

"Well Cook and Effy both have today and tonight off. I was hoping the five of us could do something like go to the zoo. Or better yet an indoor water park. It'll be fun for Sam. Then Cook and Effy offered to watch him for a few hours later on this evening so we can try the whole date thing again. I'm going to Cook a meal at mine." Emily explained.

The whole thing had clearly been set up. Naomi rolled her eyes at Emily, not that the redhead saw from the position she was in. Naomi should have been angry she'd been tricked into skipping work. But, how could she be when it meant getting to spend the entire day with her family.

"I take it back, Cook wouldn't be proud. This is clearly his idea." Naomi replied.

"No, the meal was my idea. Getting you to skip work may have been a joint effort between the two of us though." Emily mumbled.

"'S'okay. I like the idea of us five all spending the day together." Naomi dropped a kiss onto Emily's forehead to emphasis her point. "We better get up, Sam will be awake soon." Naomi informed Emily.

"Why does that mean we have to get up? Not like we've got to do anything."

"If we don't he'll wana get in here with us and cuddle." The Blonde warned.

"That's alright. Doesn't bother me."

"Don't say i didn't warn you. He doesn't do laying still."

* * *

"Has he gone back to sleep?" Emily questioned Naomi.

As predicted Sam had awoke about 20 minutes later and jumped into Naomi and Emily's sleeping bag, snuggling himself down in between them. He had fidgeted for a while, and had a tickle fight with Emily, but now he had dosed back off.

"Yeah, we'll have to wake him soon. Especially if we want to do something today. I need to get home, shower and change before we can go anywhere." Naomi replied.

"Give him 10 more minutes, we'll wake him at quarter past." Emily said "Although i need to get home to shower and change as well."

"I thought you had clothes in the car?" Naomi frowned.

"I do."

"So come back to mine, you can shower there." Naomi told her. "Cook and Effy can meet us at mine."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked

"Course I bloody well am"

* * *

"Cool!" Sam shouted as him, Naomi, Emily, Cook and Effy entered through the door's of Bristol's biggest indoor water park.

A sign above the reception area read SPLASH in big graffiti lettering. Naomi watched smirking as Sam looked around in awe at there surroundings. Cook walked up to the window at reception.

"Four adults and one child please mate." he asked the guy at the window.

Both Naomi and Emily stepped towards him money in hand.

"Put your money away ladies, me and Eff have got this covered." he told them waving his hand at the money dismissively.

"Cook." Naomi scolded him immediately. "Let me pay for me, Sam and Emily."

"Nah, Blondie. Put your money away. Paying for us to go swimming is hardly gonna bankrupt me." he replied.

"That's thirty six pounds please." They guy at the window said handing the plastic wristbands over to Cook.

Cook handed the money over and took the wristbands shooting a dismissive cheers over his shoulder to the guy at reception.

They split up, Sam insisting he wanted to share a changing room with Cook.

"S'okay. I've got swimming short on under my trousers. He can come in with me, not a problem." Cook assured Naomi taking Sam's hand and disappearing into a changing room.

"I'll come in with you then Nai." Effysaid nonchalantly disappearing into the one next door.

Naomi didn't fail to miss the flash of jealousy that crossed Emily's face. The Blonde reached out stroking her fingers down Emily's cheek.

"Don't get all jealous on me now Fitch, nothing Effy hasn't seen before she's my best friend." Naomi teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, honey your body ain't that special." Emily replied smirking.

"I know that. It's you who seems to think differently."

"Bitch. Shut up. Go change." Emily said disappearing behind a door of a changing room.

Naomi chuckled and walked into the changing room Effy was in. The blonde entered to find Effy sat on a bench with a far away look in her eyes.

"Effy sweetie, what's wrong?" Naomi asked setting her bag down on the floor and walking over to join her best friend on the bench.

Naomi's voice seemed to snap Effy from her thoughts. Effy shook her head and jumped up.

"Nothing. Come on, let's change."

"Elizabeth Stonem, I am not that stupid what's wrong?" Naomi pushed.

Effy took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Can you go swimming when your pregnant?" Effy asked.

"Yeah of course you can, I swam quite a bit pregnant with Sam because..." Naomi trailed off as she froze where she was sitting. "Are you pregnant?" she asked her voice quieter.

"I dunno, I think I might be. My periods a week and 2 days late, I only noticed the other day." Effy answered her voice void of emotion.

"Babe, you need to take a test." Naomi told her.

"I know, but I don't want to get Cook's hopes up. S'why I haven't taken one yet. And I'm really..." Effy trailed off and looked at Naomi fear shimmering in her eyes.

"Scared." Naomi finished for her.

Effy nodded. Naomi reached out pulling Effy into her arms and whispering words of encouragement, assuring her everything would be fine.

* * *

**Right there we have it. I'm very aware its not brilliant but I wanted to get something up ASAP so you all know I'm not dead lol. As i said quick explanation for my lateness, life was a bitch. And i turned into a childish cow with it. Conclusion: Mother got pissed with me in the end and sent best mate to find me and kick my arse. It worked and here I am, life lesson learnt that being a fucking cow does not solve problems. Take my advice people never let life rule you, always rule life. Now I've had that little light bulb moment we'll move on shall we?**

**My apologies for disappearing and leaving you all hanging. I won't make promises on updates (because when i do something always happens that gets in the way) and i'm working my arse off at the moment to prove to my boss and college that I really do deserve a second chance and won't bugger off again. **

**Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Now you know what to do, hit that review button. Leave me your thoughts. Loved it/hated it? Want to scream at me for going MIA? That's what that little review buttons for. So HIT IT! Please? Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 xx**

**Oh and just quickly: Coolbeans17, this isn't a brilliant chapter but this ones for you. You always take the time to review my work no matter how late it is, and you always send your regards if i mention something being wrong. So thank you :)! JD and coke no ice isn't it? *hands glass over* Have a drink on me ;) x **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello you lovely lot. Now don't fall off your chairs will you, but yes this is the second update in two days. I'm even impressed with myself! Now I'm hoping you haven't all had a heart attack, so I'll get on with it and rant at the end shall I? Yeah that's probably a good idea...**

**Trying to give a bit of an insight into the individual characters in this. Improve the friendship between Emily and Cook, and give a bit more of a look into Effy and Naomi's. I hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. But if any of you want to buy it for me I do accept bribes :). No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life - Chapter 32**

**

* * *

**"Well don't you look sexy all wet." Naomi whispers in Emily's ear before disappearing below the water's surface.

She pushes her head through Emily's legs lifting the redhead up on her shoulders. Emily squeals in surprise and places her hands on Naomi's head to balance herself. Sam laughs at the two of them, and turns to Cook. Cook whispers something in his ear and they swim over towards the two women both with a mischievous glint in there eyes. Cook holding Sam around the waist to help him.

Sam and Cook push Naomi in the stomach successfully toppling Naomi off balance resulting in the Blonde falling backwards taking Emily down with her. Effy smirks watching there antic's from behind them. Naomi resurfaces wiping water from her eyes.

"You wan... pillock. I'm going to get you back for that" Naomi promises.

"Yeah, Yeah. All mouth and no trousers." Cook says waving his hand dismissively. "Who's up for the water slide?" he asks.

"ME!" Sam shouts loudly. "The biggest one." He says looking at his mum, pleading with his eyes.

"No. No way." Naomi says shaking her head vigorously. "I am not going up there."

"Why?" Emily questions looking puzzled.

"She's absolutely petrified of heights." Effy explains swimming over to the four of them. "You three go, I'll keep Nai company."

Cook kisses Effy on the cheek. and Emily copies his actions placing a sweet kiss on Naomi's cheek.

"Ever the gentleman." Naomi teases them as the swim towards the edge of the pool.

Cook waits until Sam and Emily are in front of him before turning and giving Naomi the finger causing Naomi and Effy to chuckle.

"Think we should have warned Emily, Cook's as scared of heights as you are?" Effy asked as her and Naomi watched them climb out of the pool.

"Probably should have wished her luck at least." Naomi answered turning to her best friend. "You okay now?"

Effy shrugged. "You know me." She replied indifferently. "I'm always okay."

"Eff, this is me. Not Mum or Tony or Cook. Don't take that tone of voice with me. I know you just like you know me. We get each other. Don't lie to my face." Naomi warned her.

"Sorry" Effy apologised. "I'm okay. Naom's can you do me a favour?" Effy asked.

"Sure I can."

"Will you come with me later to buy a test and be with me when I do it? I know it should be Cook, and I hate asking you to lie to him. But I'd rather you be with me, you know find out for definite before I tell Cook." Effy requested.

"Im supposed to have dinner with Emily later, but -" Effy cut Naomi off.

"If you've got plan's don't worry I'll just -" This time Naomi cut Effy off.

"But I'm sure I can push it back on hour. So consider it done, not a problem." Naomi finished.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Cook I can't believe you actually screamed at the top. It wasn't that high, you were more childish than Sam." Emily teases as the five of them leave the water park late afternoon.

Effy and Naomi are walking slightly ahead of them swinging Sam by his arms in between them.

"Fuck off. The Cookie Monster doesn't do scared." Cook qupis back with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah Yeah." Emily replies shoving him lightly.

"Here Em's?"

"Hmmm."

"Has Eff said anything to you lately?" he asks now more serious.

"Like what?" Emily asks tilting her head to the side to study cook's expression.

"I dunno." he replies with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just anything... she hasn't seemed herself for a couple of days. I know she isn't exactly the most talkative person anyway. But she's even quieter than normal. More withdrawn." he tries to explain.

"Have you mentioned it Naomi?"

"No, figured I'd talk to you first, before bothering Nai and getting her worried." Cook explains. "Why do you know something?"

"No, but if Effy would go to anyone it would be Naom's. Do you want me to have a word with Effy?" Emily asks.

"Nah." Cook says shaking his head. "If we start bombarding her with questions she'll be even more closed off than she's being now. S'why i haven't tried to talk to her. Thanks anyway though Em." Cook replies gratefully with a smile.

"Anytime Cookie. I wouldn't worry to much Naomi will-" Emily starts but is cut off by her phone. "Sorry Cook it's my brother."

"It's alright Red, answer it." he tells her sending her a wink.

"James what the fuck do you want?... No i'm not at home...Because I have better things to do... No I'm not shagging Naomi you perverted little worm... Why aren't you at college?...What do you mean you've been kicked out? For what?... Bristol train station? Are you taking the piss? Alright, Alright I'll come and get you. Just wait there alright and don't get into trouble." Emily finishes the conversation hanging up with an aggravated sigh.

"Everything okay Red?" Cook asks looking concerned.

"Not to sure actually." Emily replies still looking down at her phone like it has all the answers. "James is at Bristol train station. Something about getting kicked out of college for and I quote 'Fucking some really fit bird with mint big tits and a sexy arse.' and-" Emily's cut off by Cook's laugh bellowing over the top of her.

"That is fucking genius that. I think I'm gonna like your brother Red." Cook informs her still chuckling.

"Yeah well someone has to." Emily replies. "Anyway he's had a massive row with my mum and she chucked him out. He's caught a train here and is at Bristol station needs me to pick him up." Emily explains.

"Want me to take you?" Cook asks.

Emily looks at him surprised.

"Cook you don't have to, I'll just go home and-"

"Nah, fuck all that. It'll take longer. We'll drop Effy, Naom's and Samster off at home it's on the way. Ain't a problem Red." Cooks says, the decision made.

"Oi! Ladies." he shouts waiting for both Effy and Naomi to turn round before he then proceeds to explain what's happening.

* * *

"Blondie don't risk waking him up. He's shattered. Leave him in the car, if he does wake up which I'm thinking ain't gonna happen anytime soon, me and Red here are more than capable of looking after him." Cook tells Naomi through the car window as her and Effy exit that car.

Sam had fallen asleep, on the way back to Naomi's, in the car exhausted from all the swimming.

"You Sure Cook?" Naomi asks.

"Yeah babe no worries. No point waking the little lad up. We'll catch you two in a bit." Cook replies dismissively already pushing the button for the window to roll back up.

He drives off leaving Naomi and Effy stood outside Naomi's house.

* * *

"Looks like it's just me and you." Naomi says looking at Effy pointedly.

"Alright, let's get this fucking over with." Effy says heading for the front door.

"Not so fast Stonem. You know damn well we've gotta go and buy a test." Naomi says pulling her car keys from her bag and heading towards her car. "Come on."

* * *

"Thanks for this Cook." Emily says quietly, making sure not to disturb Sam who's sleeping sound in the back.

"It's okay babes, isn't a problem." he replies eyes still on the road. "Besides it'll give our girls some time together, give 'um a while to sort there shit out. That's something you'll have to get used to, no matter how much time they spend together every so often they still need to be left alone. Talk through stuff. I swear i dunno what one of them would do without the other."

"That not get annoying?" Emily questions.

"What?" Cook asks stealing a quick glance sideways at her.

"That your out of the loop sometimes."

"Why will it annoy you?" Cook asks a defensive edge creeping back into his voice.

"No, God no." Emily quickly defends herself. "Effy was here long before me, I wouldn't dream of trying to come in between those two. Well any of you actually. I'm not that fucking stupid. I just meant from your point of view. Having been friends with Naomi as long as Effy yet not being on the same level when it comes to worries or problems and stuff." Emily explains.

"No, because mine and Naomi's friendship has a different dynamic to hers and Effy's. She needs me for just as much as she needs Effy. Just for different things in different situations." Cook tries to explain.

"I don't get it?" Emily says frowning.

"Erm... right a good example is when Naom's found out about Lucy being a using bitch. She came to me, seeking comfort. Wouldn't leave my side for days. To the point where she'd sit in the bathroom when I took a shower. She wouldn't speak to me though. Never said a word to me for at least a week, but she was with me twenty four/seven for that week. Now Effy, Eff she talked to about it. When the right time came she talked it through with Effy. And Effy knew what to say, the right cryptic messages to give to help her. I didn't. That make sense?" Cook tried to word it better.

"I think so."

"Look at it like this, me I'm her protector. I can keep her safe from a situation she doesn't wanna face up to, fears she doesn't want to fight head on. Effy though, is her best friend. Knows Naomi well enough to know when to push her and when not to. Knows when she needs to face up to things and when she needs that extra bit longer to run. They just seem to understand each other. And know the best way to help each other on a level I don't understand. Doesn't make me less important though or less out of the loop. Because Naomi will always need me as a safe house before Effy can shove her in the right direction."

Cook's explanation actually made a lot of sense to Emily. It was why the dynamic of the three of them worked so well. Both Effy and Naomi used Cook as a safe house, a defense barrier when they needed one, and then when it was time to stop running the two women both used each other to get the other moving back in the right direction. Emily couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before, it happened on a daily basis. The three of them just automatically slipping into there roles when they were altogether.

Emily knew Sam played a big part in the three's dynamic as well. He always had a a smile on his face, and his happy go lucky persona seemed to rub off on the three of them. Emily realised for the first time that fitting in wasn't going to be as easy as she first thought. How could you fit into a group that already had everything? Emily realised she was still an outsider looking in, despite her best efforts not to be.

"No wonder it's still only you three. You don't need anybody else do you?" Emily replied looking rather forlorn.

"We do. Them two there my safe houses, but I've got no-one to give me a shove in the right direction. Naomi tries as does Effy, but they don't always go about it in the right way. I could always use a best mate. All you gotta do is spend enough time with me to work me out." Cook answered. He turned his head to Emily briefly to shoot her a grin.

Cook had seen the cogs turning in Emily's head as he'd explained how him, Effy and Naomi fit together. He'd seen the rejection plastered across her face at one point. And for once he hadn't been trying to scare her off, he'd been trying to help her. And in truth he did need a best mate. JJ tried hard to be Cook's go to person, but thought some situations were a lot more complex than they actually were and when the situation was actually pretty extreme JJ seemed to view it as simple. Cook knew it wasn't his fault and it didn't blame him. JJ had given him some sound advice over the years, but Emily could be good for him. He could use a best mate that was part of their family, instead of one that was an extension of their immediate family. And Cook quite liked the idea of being the go to person for Emily to.

"I don't know enough about you Cook to even begin working you out. Nor have I known you long enough." Emily answered with a defeated sigh.

"Well you best get asking questions then hadn't ya? And as for not knowing my long enough. You best be planning on marrying Blondie, meaning we have many many years together." Cook pushed determined to find Emily a place in there life, not letting her give up.

It occured to him a second later, that him and Emily were already morphing into the same dynamic as Effy and Naomi. He'd just given Emily her first push in the right direction.

* * *

"Christ. It's not difficult Effy, you pee on it, it isn't rocket science." Naomi complained when Effy once again returned to the bedroom throwing the unopened box, containing a pregnancy test, onto the bed.

"Well you fucking go piss on it then." Effy snapped back.

Naomi sighed heavily. That was the fifth time in twenty minutes Effy had come back from the bathroom without actually doing the test.

"I don't need to pee." Effy lied.

"Do not lie to me Stonem. I made you drink three bottles of water on the way back here from the pharmacy. Effy, honey, you need to do this. The quicker you take the test, the quicker you'll know. Believe it or not, you'll feeled relieved once you have a definite answer." Naomi assured her.

"Who was with you when you did yours?" Effy suddenly questioned out of nowhere.

Naomi wasn't sure if Effy was just trying to change the subject but decided to answer her anyway figuring it might give her enough courage to be able to do this.

"Nobody." Naomi replied.

"You did it by yourself? Why didn't I know that?"

"It never came up." Naomi answered shrugging. "I did however lock myself in my bathroom for two hours before i got up the courage to actually pee on the thing."

"And your getting annoyed with me after twenty minutes?" Effy questioned smirking. "Never thought I'd see the day Naomi Campbell turned into a hypocrite."

"Fuck off I had nobody, the one person I did have was Freddie, and I knew he'd freak when he found out. I couldn't exactly walked up to him and be like 'Hey mate, I think I'm pregnant with your kid, feel like being a gent and being with me when i take the test.'" Naomi fired back sarcastically. "I was entitled to be scared, I was a gay eighteen year old, with no-one for support, taking a pregnancy test. i was allowed to take two hours. You however, aren't on your own. So get the fuck up, take that box into the bathroom and pee on the damn thing." Naomi pushed.

Effy glared at her, but grabbed the box off the bed and headed out the door for what Naomi was hoping would be the last time.

* * *

"James what the fuck? Why exactly did mum kick you out? and why are you here?" Emily through question after question at her little brother as she approached him in the train station.

"Don't start Em it's been a long day. I'll explain all okay? But short version, I got in trouble and needed my sister so here I am. Nice to see you to by the way." James quipped back.

Emily immediately noticed James' defeated persona. She stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug. James returned the hug and stepped back from his sister.

"Sorry for turning up like this, I just wasn't sure who else to go to." James explained.

"S'okay. I'm sorry for bombarding you with questions. So you gonna explain?" Emily asked as she grabbed one of James' bags and the two of them headed towards the exit of the train station.

"I've been kicked out of college." James began. "For getting caught shagging. Mum wasn't exactly pleased."

"Right. But i hardly doubt she'd have thrown you out for that, she didn't even throw me out when i told her I was gay. And she fucking hates my sexuality." Emily replied frowning.

"She through me out for defending you. And Katie." James mumbled.

Emily stopped turning to face James.

"What exactly did you say to her James?" Emily questioned eyebrows raised.

"Well, she was having ago at me saying how it would reflect on the family, what it would do for her reputation. When I started to argue back she blew up at me then, like really blew up. Started ranting about how you and Katie had already bought enough shame to the family. Neither of you being normal. She got to the line and i quote 'Emily's already torturing me enough by refusing to see life how it should be, choosing to go off with girl after girl purposefully trying to destroy our family' before i gave as good as she was." James replied trying to walk off again but Emily caught him by the arm.

"What did you say to her James?" Emily asked more forcefully this time.

"I told her that she'd driven you and Katie away, with her self righteous bitch act. You were here in Bristol because of her. Told her she needed to grow up and live in the now instead of pretending like it's still the eighteen bloody hundreds. Told her i'd lost my family, my sisters because all she cared about was her fucking self. Explained how it wasn't Katie's fault she couldn't have kids and it wasn't your fault your gay. Made sure she understood that neither of you are deliberately trying to hurt her, your just living your life. If she can't accept that it's her fucking problem. Told her that neither of you were failure's and if she was a real mum, a proper mum, then she'd be as proud of you two as me and Dad are." James recalled, his anger growing as her went on. "I said that she needed to learn that she couldn't rule yours or Katie's life, it's yours to choose your own decisions, and that i wasn't going to let her try to rule me either. Because i was my own person as well, i could do what i wanted and I didn't need her permission just her support, she told me to get out and don't even think of coming back." James finished off his hand clenched round the bag he was carrying so tight his knuckles were white.

"Dad know your here?" Emily asked, ignoring what James had just said, realising her needed to calm down.

"Em's he phoned me when I was on the train, I didn't even need to tell him where I was going he knew."

"Was he pissed with you?"

"Opposite, told me he was really proud of me for standing up to her, and that he wished he'd had the balls to do it." James said letting out a small laugh.

Emily began walking again as James followed her.

"Right , don't worry we'll figure this out. But for now there's someone I want you to meet that i think you'll like. And if little man is awake then don't swear got it?" Emily said as her and James exited the train station and began walking across the car park.

* * *

"How long have we gotta wait?" Effy asked entering back in through the bedroom door and placing the test down on the dresser.

Effy walked across to the bed and sat down next to Naomi.

"You actually did it?" Naomi asked surprised.

"Yeah I fucking did it. How long?" Effy asked again.

"Four minutes."

"Right well, you can time it."

And then everything fell silent as they both sat waiting not so patiently for the pregnancy test to have a result.

"How long now?" Effy asked breaking the silence.

"Just over three minutes."

"Your taking the piss right? Jesus this is going to be the longest four minutes of my life." Effy said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Mine was five." Naomi said, spitting out the first words that she could think of, trying to provide Effy with a distraction.

"Huh?"

"The one i took, i had to wait five minutes. That was the longest five minutes of my life. Until i was like properly pregnant and then that five minutes didn't seem so bad, 'cause that nine months turned into the longest nine months of my life. i couldn't wait to meet him." Naomi said and received a small half smile off Effy.

"Longest nine months of mine as well, wanted to meet my nephew." Effy replied.

"See four minutes is nothing in comparison."

"Guess not." Effy said in that nonchalant way only Effy could pull off in a situation like this. "How long?"

"Two minutes."

"Oh fucking hell." Effy said throwing herself backwards on the bed.

"Never thought I'd see the day you didn't have patience." Naomi quipped, trying to use her sarcasm as a way to get the thick atmosphere to lift.

"HA! Your funny." Effy said glaring at her slightly from her postion on the bed. "Not! How long?"

"Fucks sake Effy, just over a minute. I'll tell you when you can go look okay?" Naomi replied with an eye roll.

And then everything fell silent again. And the atmosphere once again thickened. Naomi lay herself down next to Effy and reached out taking her best mates hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Effy squeezed back just slightly, a silent exchange between the two.

Naomi saying _I'm here it's going to be fine. _

Effy's reply being _I know, doesn't mean i'm shitting myself any less though_.

"Right." Naomi said letting go of Effy's hand, sitting back up and studying her watch as the final ten seconds ticked by "You can go look now." Naomi told her.

"Can I?" Effy said indifferntly from her position on the bed.

"EFFY!" Naomi said with a tone that automatically showed Effy, Naomi was in charge at the moment and she should just do as she's told.

Effy got off up the bed slowly and headed towards the dresser. Picking the test up, she took a deep breath before raising her hand and looking at the clear window displaying the result.

"Well?" Naomi questioned, a little of her excitment creeping into her voice.

Effy spun on her heals, the expression on her face giving nothing away and through the test to Naomi who caught it and looked down. She looked back up at Effy.

"So... Is that good?" Naomi questioned studying Effy, waiting for the brunnette to react in some way to the result.

"WE'RE BACK." Cook called up the stairs.

"Shit." Effy said grabbing the test out of Naomi's hand and stuffing it into a draw of the dresser along with the box. "He doesn't need to know about this okay."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. Effy gracefully glided to the door and slid out leaving Naomi sitting on her bed confused.

* * *

**Right first off some shout outs: **

**NaomilyBeliever: I'm glad your hooked on the story. :) That's always nice to hear. Thanks for the review :)! Now *Puts feet up on desk and picks up glass* I've been lead to believe this vodka and cokes on you for the update ;). Add it to the tab shall I? lol Grab yourself one, you can celebrate with me :) xx **

**Coolbeans17: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed the chapter :), hope you enjoyed this one just as much. Why don't you grab yourself a drink? You can celebrate with me and NaomilyBeliever ;) xx **

**Dourememberthat: Your review made me laugh when you wrote tease lol and i'm very glad to hear you love this :). Thanks for the review :D, Now drink? lol xx**

**Mari1202: I love how your excitement always shows in your reviews haha thanks for the review =D. Now for something more important. Drink? lol :) xx**

**And of course thank you to everyone else that reviewed to. I really appreciate them :). I wish i had time to thank you all individually, but at the moment I don't. It's on my list of things to do when my life isn't so hectic. But honestly there the reason i haven't given up on this yet. So THANKS! Your all brilliant. :) And also a thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites etc. And for reading. Now Anyone else want a drink? Join the celebration? :) **

**Now it's over to you lot, you know what to do. Hit that button below please. Loved it/Hated it? Thoughts/comments/predictions? What did you think to James' apperance? I'm always up for a chat so any of you are more than welcome to PM me, i'll make some time to reply honest :). Always nice to hear what your all thinking. Anoymous reviews accepted. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 :) xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello awesome people of the Skins FF, how we all doin'? Third update in four days I believe, is that right? I am most definitely on a roooollllll at the moment. lol.**

**Now, my apologies to you all if there are mistakes in this, 'coz 1. It's un-beta'd so there all my own and 2. it's the early hours here, i am sooooo tired but was determined to get this up, so there probably are some i've missed due to my eye's trying to shut every now and then lol. Right lets get this show on the road...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**This wasn't what i originally planned to follow the last chapter, but i sat down and this came out instead of my first idea. I really enjoyed writing the last chapter and it seems my fingers did to, because they dragged this out that little bit longer. I Hope you enjoy...**

**Complicated life - Chapter 33**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"Jesus Christ. No bloody way Stonem, not this time." Naomi said aloud to herself, making her way over to the bedroom door.

"Elizabeth Stonem, you get back here right now." Naomi warned shouting down the stairs from her bedroom door.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm meeting James." Effy shouted back.

"I couldn't give a fuck if your meeting the queen, come back here. NOW!" Naomi demanded leaving no room for argument.

"Erm babes, might wanna watch your language. Samsters awake now." This time it was Cook shouting.

"Sorry." Naomi said although she doubted Cook heard her.

After a few minutes of mumbled conversation she heard the stairs creak in the way all stairs do and guessed Effy was on her way back up. She retreated back into her bedroom throwing herself down on her bed in annoyance.

She rolled over to face Effy, as she heard foot steps enter the room.

"I swear to God, you ever do that to me-" Naomi started to say but stopped when she rolled over and found Emily stood in the door way.

"Hey." Naomi said, smiling over at the redhead.

"Hey yourself." Emily answered smiling back. "I dunno what this is all about but I figured i better come and tell you Effy's done one. Straight out the front door. Never said a word when she left." Emily explained frowning.

"Fucking bitch." Naomi said getting up off the bed "Em's what times dinner?"

"No idea now James has turned up here. Why?"

"Because i have to go and find the stupid cow that happens to be my best mate. And i'm not sure how long it'll take." Naomi answers rummaging around in her draw.

"You know where she'll be?" Emily questioned, Naomi's vague answers only adding to her confusion. "Have you two had a row?"

"Not yet." Naomi replied pulling a jumper over her head.

"Naomi is everything okay?" Emily asked walking up behind Naomi and sliding her arms round the Blonde's waist.

Naomi stepped away from Emily's embrace, brushing her off.

"I don't fucking know alright? I've got to go. See you later." Naomi said not bothering to stop and wait for a reply before she headed out the bedroom door.

The blonde ran down the stairs shouting at Cook to tell him to look after Sam before she disappeared out the front door just as mysteriously as Effy had.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What the hell was that all about?" Cook asked as Emily re-entered Naomi's sitting room.

"I've no idea." Emily replied looking defeated.

Cook immediately noticed Emily's body language.

"Hey Red, what's up? Like i said earlier them two having secrets is nothing new." Emily shook her head to indicate it wasn't that and the cogs turning in Cook's head seemed to finally settle as the realisation hit him square in the face. "She was a bitch to you?" Cook asked.

Emily wasn't sure how to answer Cook's question. The honest answer would be yeah Naomi was a bitch to her but could she tell one of Naomi's best mates, especially one as protective as Cook, that she thought Naomi's behaviour was bitchy.

"It's alright I know she can be a right hurtful cow when she feels like she's not in control." Cook assured Emily.

"In that case, yeah, she was a bit of a bitch." Emily answered nodding her head.

"Don't worry about it babe, she's like that when she needs something to get a grip on. When she feels out of control in a situation, she's a bloody cow to someone she loves. Gives her a little bit of control back. Believe me she's said some awful things to me in the past." Cook explained, although Emily only vaguely heard the end of Cook's explanation.

Her attention was still focused on the line 'She's a bloody cow to someone she loves."

"Where's Sam?" Emily asked, deciding it would be best to just change the subject.

"Outside with James."

"COOK!" Emily reprimanded him. "You stupid twat, you trusted my very immature, perverted younger brother to look after a four year old? Which part of your brain thought that would be a good idea?" Emily continued to scold him as she stormed past him and out of the back door.

Emily stormed outside only to find Sam and James quite happily engaged in a game of football. James was in goal as Sam took shot after shot at him. James was making over dramatic gestures of diving for the ball when Sam took a shot, and it was clear to Emily, James was missing saving the ball on purpose. Sam's happiness grew as he scored goal after goal, and James pretended that Sam was the best footballer he'd ever seen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT STONEM?" Naomi shouted as she made her way to the top of the hill.

"Oh just fuck off." Effy replied.

"No." Naomi said sternly as if she was talking to Sam. "Not until you explain to me exactly why you've run off?" The blonde demanded.

Effy didn't reply, instead she reached into her t-shirt and pulled a packet of cigarettes from god knows where, although Naomi would bet a pound to a penny it was from the brunette's bra. Effy pulled two from the packet raising one to her lips and lighting it before passing it over to Naomi. The blonde accepted it and sat down next to Effy, as she watched Effy light the second cigarette for herself.

"I haven't run off." Effy said, breaking the silence before releasing a perfect line of smoke out from her mouth. "I knew you'd find me here. Why would i go to the first place I knew you would look if i was running?"

Naomi shrugged although she doubted Effy saw. The brunette had her eyes trained on the view in front of them.

They were sat at the top of a hill that over looked Bristol. They cool evening breeze blew gently, as the sun started to drift down the sky and the late afternoon light began to fade into early evening darkness. The dimming light illuminated the big buildings of Bristol, while the smaller buildings merged into one, everything casting shadows across the city, as Bristol seemed to bask in the orange glow of the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Effy breathed out along with another string of smoke.

"It is." Naomi agreed.

Effy had been coming here for as long as Naomi could remember. Every time something happened that the brunette wanted to escape from, this is where she could be found. Effy preferred it around this time of day though, it was peaceful and still. Everything had an air of tranquility about it. It settled the unease the was rolling around in her stomach. And also made Effy think anything was possible.

The brunette had always thought that though. Effy hated Bristol, parts of it held a lot of memories that she would rather forget, shitty Bristol where it always rained and if the sun was out long enough for you to catch a tan then you'd witnessed a miracle. But if a sunset could make somewhere like this, look this good; make it seem peaceful, tranquil, still and most importantly make the city look happy, happy to be what it was, then anything was possible. Yeah she had always thought that.

"Eff?" Naomi said breaking Effy from her thoughts. Effy turned her head and looked at Naomi for the first time since Naomi had joined her. "I don't get what the problem is. Your not pregnant, earlier it seemed like you'd be happy if you got a negative result. Well it came out negative and you've still run off. Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really." Effy said turning her head back to the view.

"You know i can't help right? If you don't tell me, i cant help." Naomi pushed.

"Nothing to help with." Effy said.

"Bullshit." Naomi replied loosing her temper now. "You can't tell me you think your pregnant, and make out that the world will end if you are, then take the test and get the result you want, but run off anyway." The blonde snapped. "That's absolute fucking bullshit. We've worked through all your cryptic crap Eff, your better than this. So stop acting like you can deal with it on your own. Whatevers up, tell me so i can fucking help you." Naomi stated.

"Who says i wanted the result to be negitive?" Effy questioned.

"You bloody did." Naomi replied throwing her hands up in outrage.

"I never actually said that, I said i was scared. Two different things."

"For fucks sake Effy, stop talking in poxy riddles."

"I DIDN'T DO THE FUCKING TEST ALRIGHT!" Effy shouted as she stood up and walked off.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Red, i'm not that stupid i checked on them like five minutes ago. They were behaving themselves, so i left 'um to play football. I might join 'um actually. Whatcha say? Me and Sam Vs James and you?" Cook said as he emerged from the back door.

"Sorry Cookie." Emily apologised, a sheepish look on her face.

"That's okay babe, nice to see your protective streak making an appearance. So how about this match then?" Cook questioned grinning at Emily.

"Aren't you worried about Effy?" Emily asked.

"Whatevers going on, i clearly know fuck all about it so i'll let them sort there shit out. Naomi will fix it, whatever it is. They know where I am if they need me." Cook said before disappearing back into the house.

He returned a few minutes later, carrying one of Sam's jumper's in his hand. He called Sam names and Emily watched as the little boy obliged running over to Cook. Cook tugged the jumper over Sam's head before turning back to face Emily.

"So match?"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Elizabeth Stonem, don't you fucking dare walk away from me twice in less than an hour. We're not doing this your way, we're doing this my way. SO STOP THERE!" Naomi shouted at Effy, jumping up and following her.

Naomi was shocked when Effy stopped where she was and turned back to face Naomi.

"RIGHT, EXPLAIN! RIGHT NOW!" Naomi demanded, practically screaming in Effy's face and Effy knew that this time, lying, and deceiving the blonde would be out of the question.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"That's two, two. How'd you like them apples Cook?" Emily asked as she high fived James.

Much to Cook's surprise it had turned out Emily and James were actually good at football. Cook mentally slapped himself after James had scored the first goal for forgetting that Emily owned a gym, of course her family were going to be good at football. And the pair of them were as competitive as Cook was.

Sam was holding his own as well, he'd gotten better since the last time Cook had actually played a proper game with him. He noticed little things that Sam was doing whilst playing, showing that the little boy had real potiential to maybe embark on a football career if he choose to.

"Shut up and kick the damn ball Fitch." Cook called back re-focusing his attention back on the game.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I couldn't do it alright, so I didn't. I run the test under the tap. Turns out you can get a result from water." Effy explained.

"You lied to me." Naomi said gobsmacked. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Effy wasn't one for lying, usually choose the blunt truth no matter how horrible it might be, over telling a lie. And even more shocking Naomi couldn't ever recall a time when Effy had ever lied to her before.

"Yeah." Effy breathed out.

"Why?" Naomi asked, still looking as puzzled as she felt.

"Because, you told me that story about how you did yours, with no-one there for support. How you knew Freddie would freak if you were. He was your only means of family back then, the one person supposed to stand by you no matter what. But you knew he would bail and he did. And to top it all, your fucking gay. You were facing the prospect of having to explain for the rest of your life, that your a lesbian with a son. But you had the guts to do it anyway. Basically you've got some bottle Naomi Campbell." Effy said as way of explanation, only succeeding in more confusion for the blonde.

"How is that related to you not doing yours Eff?" Naomi asks softly, her voice a complete comparison to how it had been not 5 minutes before.

"Because i'm in the opposite position. I'm not taking the test on my own, Cook won't run off if it turns out im pregnant, in fact he'd be ecstatic. He's not my only means of support I have you to, and Emily - sort of. Plus Panda, Thomas and JJ. Then there's Tony and Mum, oh and Anthea. I have a circle of people for support. I'm not gay, and i'm in a loving relationship. Plus im not eighteen, i'm twenty one. Yet i still don't have the balls you had. I'm not brave like you Naomi. I wasn't ready to find out, so i lied. Because i thought if i told you all this you'd find it pathetic. Because truthfully, I'm absolutely petrified." Effy explained making a lot more sense now.

Naomi reached out and wiped the few strays tears that had slid down Effy's cheeks away from her face with her thumbs. The blonde knew that for Effy to cry, she had to be fucking terrified. Naomi had only ever seen Effy cry once before and that was when Naomi had broke down about Lucy, Effy experienced a rare moment of being emotional and cried with the blonde.

Naomi knew that if you asked anyone else, any family member or friend, even Cook, they'd all tell you Effy Stonem didn't cry. Naomi, however, knew very different to them.

"I'd never think you were pathetic." Naomi reassured her. "Why didn't you tell me all this eairler?" Naomi asked.

Effy shrugged, in a very un-Effy like fashion. Effy's usual shrug meant I know what the answer is to your question or i know what your saying but i can't be bothered to waste the words answering you. This shrug however was a very normal, very human, very emotional way of Effy saying 'I have no idea.'

"Right c'mon" Naomi said, reaching out and taking Effy's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Effy asked quietly, she used her free hand to reach up and wipe her wet cheeks.

"_I'm_ not taking _you_ anywhere." Naomi answered emphasising the I'm and you. "_We_" she said, again emphasising the word "are going to go and buy another pregnancy test, and then _we're_ going to head to yours and lock ourselves in the bathroom, where _we're_ going to sit and wait, or talk, whatever you need. Until your ready to pee on the bloody stick. And then _we're_ going to look at the result _together_. And then _we're_going to figure out what to do from there. Because you, Effy Stonem, are not doing this on your own. Not a single part of it. 'cause you _have_ me." Naomi explained.

Effy looked at Naomi, and the blonde saw something in Effy's eyes she'd never seen before. Adoration. Effy smiled at Naomi, a genuine smile that lite up her whole face reaching the brunettes ice blue eyes. Naomi winked in reply, before tugging on Effy's hand and walking off, dragging Effy along with her.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Both straight to voice mail." Emily sighed, throwing her phone down on the table.

"Said you wouldn't be able to get hold of 'um" Cook stated smugly.

"But." Emily tried.

"Red, give it up babe. Trust me on this they'll be fine. Now food. Takeaway?" He asked.

Cook didn't wait for a reply before he opened a draw and tugged a load of takeaway menu's from it.

"Samster?" Cook called him.

Sam come bounding into the kitchen with his usual happy smile on his face.

"Whatcha Fancy?" Cook asked the four year old waving the takeaway menu's at him.

"Pizza." Sam squealed in the over excited way that nly kids can pull off.

"Pizza it is." Cook said, nodding his approval and grabbing his mobile from his pocket.

Sam then bounded over to where Emily was sitting at the table and jumped up onto her lap. The surprise showed on the redhead's face. Emily knew that her and Sam had been spending more time together and were growing closer by the day, but this was the first time Sam had been like this with her when Naomi wasn't around. Emily shook her head, shaking her surprised expression away with it and let a smile lift her features instead.

Emily wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and shifted her legs slightly so his weight was better balanced. Sam, for his part, just rested his head on Emily's shoulder snuggling closer to her. Cook sent a smile her way as he placed his food order over the phone.

"Are you okay honey?" Emily asked Sam, quietly.

Sam nodded against her shoulder.

"Where's mummy?" he asked.

"With Auntie Effy." Emily replied. "Don't worry she'll be back soon." Emily assured him placing a small kiss to the top of his head.

Sam lifted his arms and hung them loosely around Emily's neck, moving his head along and placing it under Emily's chin instead. Emily returned the hug Sam was giving her, tightening her arms a little around his waist and pulling him closer to her chest.

"Will you stay 'till mummy comes home?" Sam asked quietly.

"Do you want me to?"

Sam nodded his head again, causing the top of his head to bump the bottom of Emily's chin making him giggle. Emily chuckled along with him.

"Then i'll stay until Mummy comes back. Don't you go to sleep sitting there though will ya? Your pizza will be here soon." Emily said, knowing from the quietness of Sam's voice he was tired.

"I won't." he replied. "'Cos i want pizzzzzzzaaaaaa." he said with a laugh as he elongated the word.

"Pizzzzzaaaaaaaa" Emily copied him, poking him in the tummy gently making Sam laugh harder.

"She dunno how much of a good thing she's onto." Cook spoke, making it known for the first time he was off the phone.

"Sorry?" Emily asked confused.

"Nothin'." Cook smiled. "Right squirt, how's 'bout a game of twister?" Cook asked.

Sam quickly jumped down from Emily's lap and dashed off into the living room with a shout of agreement.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ANOTHER TWO HOURS LATER**

Emily sat watching as Cook flicked through channel after channel.

"God blondie needs to get some good T.V. this is all shit." Cook voiced breaing the silence of the house. "Where'd James go anyway?"

"Gave him my keys and sent him to mine." Emily replied.

"Guess it's just us then?" Cook said, finally giving up on finding something to watch and turning the television off. "Listen, you can go if you want, I mean Sam's sleeping so..." Cook trailed off.

The two of them had got Sam off to bed an hour ago, Sam insisted on Cook telling him a story, and Emily had seen for the first time what Naomi had meant about Cook's made up stories having a moral. A way of teaching a four year old boy right from wrong, but in a fun way and in way Cook hoped would be more memorable than just telling Sam this is something you can't do. Sam had reminded Emily of her promise to stay until Naomi got home with a sleepy mumble, before he'd drifted off.

"Nah, i'm okay. Unless you want me to leave." Emily replied.

"Free country Red, stay as long as you want." Cook replied with a cheeky grin.

Emily went to reply but stopped as she heard the front door open. Emily looked to Cook with a quick raise of her eyebrows before both her and Cook turned there attention to the sitting room door. Sure enough a minute later, Naomi and Effy entered through it.

"Where the fuck have you fucking been?" Cook questioned in a raised whisper, aware shouting would wake up Sam.

"Out." was Naomi's vague reply.

"Bollocks." Cook spat. "You've been gone for over 4 fucking hours and the only excuse you can give me is out. Gonna need a bit more than that ladies, because i don't have babysitter imprinted on my pissing forehead and neither does Emily. Plus the only excuse i've been able to give your son every time he asked where his mum was at was with Auntie Effy. He got smart after me giving him the same answer twice and Emily giving it once and started asking where Auntie Effy was. Wanna know what my answer to that was? With your Mummy."

"Don't be a cunt Cook." Naomi said simple. "If you resented having him for the afternoon you should have dropped him round mum's and left me a voicemail letting me know mum had got him."

"Me don't be a cunt?" Cook questioned his anger rising. "Says you, who's just disappeared for at least five hours with my fucking girlfriend. Didn't bother to let me know where you were or if you were safe. I think that label suits you better at the moment babe. I don't resent having Sam for the afternoon, I love that little lad more than anything, i'm always happy to look after him. But that isn't the point and you fucking know it." he pointed out.

"Quit it Cook." Effy spoke for the first time.

"Oh and now she speaks." Cook quipped "I know your whole life you've had a mysterious side to you Eff, which you pride yourself on. But disappearing for hours on end without a word ain't mysterious, it's just plain selfish. So i'm waiting ladies, for a proper fucking explanation, because out doesn't fucking cut it." he warned them.

"I'm pregnant" Effy blurted out, and the whole room fell silent.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**DUN... DUN... DUN... DUN DUN DUN! lol :)! I'm not mean enough to make you all wait another chapter to find out if she's pregnant or not, i just don't have it in me ;)! **

**Now: **

**Stephanie Dale - Brilliant really? thanks ;) lol. Thank you for your review :) xx**

**NaomilyBeliever - A Double? Why not? ;) I think i deserve it =P lol. I hope this little piece of drama will suffice for now? However please bear with the story, because as unplanned as it may seem i do have an idea of where to take this :) and drama will happen. I agree can't be an easy ride the whole time ;) if you want a bit more of a hint let me know and i'll PM it to you just incase no-one else wants to read it lol. Thanks for your review :D xx**

**Ceyaro - I glad your loving this, and thank you for saying you think i'm doing a great job, glad one of us does lol ;). Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**Coolbeans17 - I'm trying to spoil you really i am, i'm even loosing sleep so you can have an update ;P. Glad you liked James' introduction, i have a plan for him so don't worry about his sudden absence in this chapter all shall be revealed in due course. I wouldn't make you wait another chapter to find out if Effy was knocked up or not, i couldn't even do that to myself and i knew the bloody answer lol thanks for your review :D xx **

**LoveNAOMILY - Nawwww, saying things like that will get you updates quicker :P... just a hint lol. I've always loved you to ;) lol Thanks for your review :D xx**

**Dourememberthat - Longest review for the last chapter :). Loved how your excitement showed in your review, i laughed at your 'ooohhhh oooohhhh i wana know' lol. Glad i could put a smile on your face, Thanks for your review :D xx**

**PS: i know was you impressed? lol ;)**

**PS2: MANNNNNNN that's a long bloody time lol That just gave me a kick up the arse to get this thing moving lol Nice to know that you've always been following this and have just decided to switch names when you got an account :)! Nice to have you here :) **

**Mari1202 - Second person in two updates to offer me a drink :) i must be doing something right hehehe. Vodka and coke please ;). Again i love how your excitement shows in your review, i always laugh reading the tone of impatience your words have lol Thanks for the review :D xx**

**SabotageMonkey - Thank you for taking your time to give this story a try, and reading all 32 chapters. Puts a smile on my face to know you think it's good :). Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**Lumagoo1015: Glad you liked having 2 new chapters :) sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter and sorry about this one (Not really i'm just saying it ;) lol). Glad your liking James' into, i have a little bit of a soft spot for him to he rocks haha. Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**There we go, told you i'm gonna start making time to thank all you reviewers individually, and what better time to start the trend than at 2 in the morning when im tired and have work in 5 hours lol. I hope to God i haven't missed anyone? If you reviewed chapter 32 (coz thats where the trend starts lol) and I've missed you... please will free to throw things at my head and scream in my face...**

**Of course, BIG thank you's to everyone else who read the last chapter, and anyone that's read and reviewed previously. Wish i had time to go back and thank every last one of you, but from now on i will try my best to reply to reviews :)! And thanks to anybody who's added this to there favourites or alert thingys. :D! Your all awesome :). **

**Now you know what to do hit that little button below, leave me thoughts/comments/predictions. Someone do me a favour and tell me to get to bed will ya lol. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Alright all? I'll rant at the end but i just wanna say if you reviewed chapter 33, check your name out down the bottom for a reply... I hope i haven't missed anyone out :/. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life - chapter 34**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_"I'm pregnant." Effy blurted out and the whole room fell silent. _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The silence stretched out between the four of them as no-one dare utter a word. There gazes keep shifting between each other in silent conversation. Cook's gaze finally settled on Naomi, the blonde gave a slight nod of her head indicating to Cook that he should probably say something.

"Y-Y-Your what?" Cook finally stuttered out breaking the silence, looking back at Effy.

"I'm pregnant." Effy said again in a much more controlled way than she had the first time.

"Y-Y-You...W...We... Your pregnant?" Cook, frowned, stumbling over his words.

Effy sighed heavily and reached into her pocket. Pulling the pregnancy test from it, she stepped towards Cook handing it to him.

Cook took the test with shaky hands. He looked to Effy, then Naomi and finally Emily. The redhead sent him a reassuring smile. Cook drew a deep breath and looked down at the test in his hands. The clear window was displaying two blue lines. He frowned harder. Effy once again sighed heavily and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. She handed that to Cook as well.

Cook studied the text on the paper carefully finally finding what he was looking for. A results box on the left hand side of the instructions, it read 'Two blue lines indicates positive pregnancy test.'

"Your pregnant." He breathed out, not as a question this time but as a statement.

"Yes Cook" Effy through her hands up in annoyance. "Pregnant, knocked up, got a bun in the over, however you want to word it so you can grasp the concept, i'm fucking pregnant."

Cook looked back down at the test still gripped tightly in his hand.

"We're having a baby." Cook said, suddenly jumping up of the sofa. "HA HA! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" he shouted.

Effy visibly relaxed when she realised Cook finally got it and he wasn't freaking out. She only had a few seconds though before Cook flung his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her round on the spot.

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY." He shouted again into Effy's ear. "AND YOUR GOING TO BE A MUMMY. WE'RE HAVING A BABY." He sang, still spinning Effy around.

Naomi let a smile light up her features as she watched it finally sink in with Cook that Effy was pregnant, and his excitement clearly showed. Emily to, was smiling as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Yep Cookie that's great but could you put me down." Effy said with a laugh.

Cook placed Effy back down on the floor, and then lent in crashing his lips to Effy's. Naomi let them kiss for a few minutes before she made fake gaging noises.

"Urgh, get a room." She teased them.

"Naomikins." Cook said like he was only just realising Naomi was still here as he pulled away from Effy. "We had a room babe and in nine months your going to get see the finished product. 'Cause i'm gonna be a daddy." Cook had a grin from ear to ear.

"Congratulations Mr. Cook." Naomi said winking at him.

She made her way over to him and he pulled her into a bear hug, crushing her to him.

"Blondie, your going to be an Auntie." Cook realised.

"That I am." Naomi agreed as Cook finally released her. Naomi planted a kiss onto his cheek before stepping back and taking Effy's hand in hers. "Congratulations, both of you."

Naomi smiled at Effy, and was happy when the brunette smiled back.

"You to Emilio." Cook said, using his hands to beckon Emily over to him.

"Me to, what?" Emily questioned as she made her way over to him.

"Your going to be an Auntie, your my new best friend. Your part of the family now whether you like it or not." Cook explained as Emily finally stood in front of him.

Emily laughed if off, taking Cook's words as a joke.

"Congratulations Cook." Emily said genuinely happy for him and Effy. Cook closed the space between them giving Emily the same sort of bone crushing hug he'd given Naomi.

When Emily pulled away, she turned awkwardly to Effy. For all the time she'd spent with Effy recently, she still didn't know enough about the brunette to be comfortable around her.

"Erm... Congratulations Effy." Emily said with a shy smile.

Effy smiled in reply and nodded her head slightly as way of thanks.

"Right, Blondie you got any beers 'coz this calls for a celebration?" Cook asked, still unable to wipe the very happy grin from his face.

"Fridge."

Cook disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the three women in an awkward silence.

Effy glanced between the blonde and the redhead before smirking.

"Oh just kiss and make up will you." Effy teased before she disappeared into the kitchen after Cook.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"Are you okay babe?" Effy asked Cook as she entered the kitchen.

Cook spun on the spot to face her and smiled widely.

"I'm fucking well happy." He replied in the same sing song voice from earlier. "How 'bout you beautiful?"

"Terrified" Effy answered though she was smiling.

The brunette was willing to openly admit that now, after a two and a half hour conversation with Naomi in her bathroom.

"So am I." Cook replied, nodding his head in agreement, although his grin didn't falter. "We'll be fine though babes."

"I know" Effy replied.

Cook turned and picked something up before turning back to Effy, handing her a glass of orange juice.

"There we go gorgoeus, no alcohol for you." Cook said winking.

Effy groaned.

"I hadn't even thought of that." She said.

Cook chuckled in his usual charming way whilst picking up a bottle of wine and grabbing a can of beer.

"We've gotta lot to think about. We going back through?" he asked.

"We'll wait in here for a bit. Give them a bit of space." Effy said taking a seat at the table.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Emily looked to Naomi sheepishly as Effy exited the sitting room.

"I guess I can go now." the redhead mumbled, causing Naomi to frown.

"You could have already left Emily, you didn't have to hang around." Naomi snapped.

"Yeah, but i promised sam i wouldn't leave until you got back and i didn't want to break my promise. S'why i'm still here. I'll go now though." Emily explained, turning away from the blonde and heading across the room to pick up her stuff.

Naomi sighed, bringing her hands up to her eyes and rubbing them, knowing full well that was the second time in one afternoon she'd snapped at the redhead for nothing.

"Emily" Naomi pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Oh that makes it alright then." Emily replied her own temper rising a little.

"I never said that." Naomi replied. "Please, it's been a long afternoon. You can stay mad at me if you want but don't go Cook really wants you here."

"Naomi, don't use Cook as an excuse to try and keep me here. Anyway i can't stay i've sent James back to mine. I need to go and sort that out." Emily replied.

"Oh yeah, is he okay?" Naomi asked, suddenly remembering James had turned up out of the blue.

"Dunno." Emily answered making her way past Naomi. "i'll call you tomorrow." And with that Emily disappeared down the hall and out of the front door.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Effy sighed as she heard Naomi's front door shut, she looked at Cook nodding, silently telling him to go back in.

They both entered the sitting room, finding Naomi sitting on the sofa looking annoyed.

"What did you do?" Effy accused. "You can't be pissed that she's left it's probably your own bloody fault."

"Don't start Effy."

"Why are you even still sat here? Go after her." Effy pushed.

"She'll be long gone by now."

"If you say so" Effy replied with a raise of her eyebrows, clearly telling Naomi that she wasn't fooled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"James?" Emily called as she entered the door of her flat. "Are you here?"

There was no reply.

"James?" Emily called a bit louder.

There was still no reply. Emily shook her head, James hadn't even been here a night and he was already disappearing without letting Emily know wher he was. Emily knew that at sixteen she was out all hours to and if she was back in London she wouldn't mind him going out, but here wasn't home and as far as Emily was aware James had no idea where he was in Bristol or where he was going.

Emily chucked her bag onto the sofa. Walking over to the spare room she opened the door and found James' bags on the bed. Emily noticed a note sitting on the top of them, walking over she picked it up.

_Em's, _

_Gone to do something important, i'll bring you some food back. Back soon. James x_

Typical James, Emily thought always thinking of his stomach.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

James unwrapped his cheeseburger as he wondered down the road reading numbers on doors. Twenty-one, twenty-three, twenty-five, all odd James thought must be on the other side. He crossed over and began walking at an idle pace once again reading door numbers. Twenty-eight, thirty, thirty-two...

James smiled smugly to himself once he spotted the door number he was looking for. GOTCHA... he thought happily to himself.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naomi sighed as she took a sip of her wine. Today did not go how she wanted it to. She was supposed to have spent the day with Sam, Emily, Effy and Cook, having an enjoyable family afternoon. Some quality time with the most important to her, while she was skivving off work.

Then she was supposed to of had a lovely evening with Emily, a nice meal with light conversation and this morning when Emily had mentioned it, Naomi had hoped the evening might progress into something more intimate. Especially after teasing each other as much as they had.

None of that, however, had happened.

She'd had an enjoyable afternoon swimming, but other than that everything else had fucked up. Effy was pregnant and not dealing with that brilliantly although Naomi had gotten though to her a little bit in the two and a half hours they'd spent in the bathroom together. She'd not had time to have her date with Emily and she'd pissed the redhead off twice, resulting in Emily leaving hers without so much as a goodnight kiss. Naomi felt even worse for snapping after Emily had reminded her that she'd got her own shit going on with James turning up out of the blue.

"Nai, you alright?" Effy asked, breaking Naomi from her thoughts.

"Yeah, just tired." Naomi replied faking a yawn. "Are you two staying here?" Naomi asked.

"That ok?" Cook asked.

"Yeah, course. Spare rooms made up. I'm going to head up, early start an all that. I'm really happy for the pair of you, congratulations. Your going to make fucking awesome parents. Night." Naomi answered heading for the stairs.

She vaguely heard Cook and Effy call there thanks and shout goodnight as she made her way up the stairs.

Cook waited until Naomi was gone before turning to Effy.

"Think I should go and check on her?" he asked, concern etched on his features.

"Give her twenty minutes Cookie and i'll go. This is one for me." Effy replied snuggling herself further into Cook's chest.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

James put the last of his cheeseburger into his mouth wiping his greasy fingers down the front of his jumper. He studied the house carefully taking note of the lights that were shining through one of the upstairs windows.

"Fuckin' hell lad, i wouldn't stand that close, it doesn't look on top at all." came a teasing voice from behind James.

James spun round grinning widely.

"Yeah, 'caus you shouting ya mouth off won't draw attention to us either. Gordon, how you doin'? Cheers for coming down to Bristol at such short notice but i need a helping hand. Wheres the rest of the boys?" James asked frowning.

"There in the car, got Steve to drive us down here. Little Jack, Carl and Leon are in there to. What's this all 'bout? Are you in trouble?" Gordon asked.

"Nah mate, I ain't. Well not yet. You boys found a place to stay? I'm gonna be requiring your services for a few days." James explained, although it wasn't much of an explanation.

Gordon studied him as he pulled a spliff from his pocket and lit it up.

"Yeah we can be 'bout here for a few days if you need us mate?"

James nodded taking the joint from Gordon and lifting it to his lips.

"You bring what i asked you to?" James questioned exhaling.

"All in the boot."

"You Gordon, are a legend. Right let's go, we've got a lot to plan. But this is the house. And that," James said pointing to a car with the spliff still in his hand "is the car."

Gordon quickly assessed it.

"It's do-able. Shame this road is quite busy but it is do-able. Now talking of do-able things, tell me more about this fit chick you got caught fucking at college." Gordon requested, snatching his splif back.

"Well..." James began the story.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'Hey, your through to James. Leave me your bra size and i'll assess the situation and call you back if your boobs meet the requirements.'

"James, it's me. Where the fuck are you? If your lost call me back and i'll come find you. Don't forget my bloody food, i'm starving." Emily spoke into her phone.

She hung up and quickly dialled another number. It rung once before Emily hung up opting to text instead.

**Hey, it's Emily. Look im sorry for... **

The message disappeared as Emily's phone started to ring, Naomi's name flashing up on the screen. Emily hesitated before answering.

"Hello?"

"Em did you just ring me? 'Cos if not my phone is leaving me random missed calls." Came Naomi's confused voice from the speaker.

"Yeah i did." Emily replied.

"That's fucking weird it didn't ring for very long before it cut off." Naomi said still clearly confused.

"No i hung up." Emily explained honestly.

"Oh."

"Look Naomi, I'm sorry for just leaving-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Naomi said cutting her off. "Don't you apologise, it's me who should be sorry. Which i am." Naomi said with the proper apologetic tone to her voice, showing she was sincere.

Emily smiled, though she knew Naomi couldn't see her.

"I know your sorry. It doesn't make it okay though." the redhead replied, not completely letting Naomi off the hook.

"I know." Naomi replied, "It's just really hard for me to accept the fact that... actually, this isn't a conversation we should have over the phone. Anyway... why'd you hang up?"

"I'm not sure." Emily answered honestly.

"Okaaayyy." the blonde sighed. "Em's let cut the awkward bollocks, when can do that tomorrow. How's James?"

"I've no fucking idea. He wasn't here when I got home and he hasn't come back yet."

"Does he know anyway in Bristol?"

"No, that's why i'm confused. He left a note, which sounded liked he'd only gone for food. But that was a while ago, and he doesn't know anyone here. There's no where he could be." Emily explained.

"I'm sure he'll come back, or ring if he gets lost." Naomi assured her.

"Yeah. Well i'm going to go and phone him again."

"Okay babe. Night Ems." Naomi answered softly taking that as her cue to hang up.

"See you tomorrow. Night Naoms." Emily replied, and hung up before Naomi could say anything else.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Right boys, everyone understand?" James asked sitting back in his seat with a fag hanging from his mouth.

Gordon, Steve, Little jack, Carl and Leon all chorused there agreement. James put his cigarette out in an astray and stood up.

"Right lads, i've gotta go. I'll catch up with you all in a few days. Take care boys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." James said sending a wink in the general direction of the other five teenagers sat in front of him.

Each boy got up in turn and bumped there fist against James'.

"See you in a few days Jamesy boy." Gordon called as james disappeared out of the hotel room door.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Scoot over" Effy said from Naomi's doorway.

Naomi opened her eyes and looked at the shadow stood in the doorway.

"Do you have to do that?" the blonde asked as she moved over in the bed.

Effy jumped in next to her settling herself into the pillows.

"Do what?"

"Appear from thin bloody air."

"Arr that, I would teach you how to do it but sorry sweetie it's a Stonem secret." Effy quipped.

"I'm sure." Naomi answered sarcastically. "Do you have a reason for interrupting my sleep? Or have you just decided that Cook doesn't do it for you anymore and thought you'd try it in here with me?" the blonde teased.

"Keep dreaming Campbell." Effy replied. "You know what i'm doing in here." Effy said, suddenly serious.

"I don't."

"Alright, you want to play dumb? Fair enough. What's going on with Emily?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Naomi answered.

"Fuck off Nai. Make my life easy at least once today will you?" Effy asked exasperated. "What's going on?"

"I hate you." Naomi said turning her head to glare at Effy.

"Of course you do. Stop trying to change the subject." Effy warned.

"I'm scared." Naomi admitted.

"And there it is, I've been waiting for you to come out with that for a couple of days. Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just... everything. Since everything that happened with Lucy-" Effy cut Naomi off.

"And since when did that Bitch start having a name again? She doesn't deserve one. Hence why she's known as 'that bitch'."

"No Eff, she was known as 'that bitch' because i couldn't say her name. And i couldn't say her name because I was never truly over what she did to me. But now I am, so it's fine."

"Okay." Effy said accepting the explanation. "Anyway carry on."

"Since everything that happened with Lucy, I've always had trust issues in relationships. Guess that's starting to show now that im together with Emily." Naomi shrugged.

"Naomi, you haven't had a proper relationship since Lucy. Only one night stands or a week long fling. It's not relationships you have trust issues with, you have trust issues in general." Effy pointed out.

"Cheers Eff, I feel much better now." Naomi answered rolling her eyes.

"What are you scared off?" Effy asked.

"Getting involved with her, us accepting her. I mean don't get me wrong I want her to be a part of the family, i want to be with her, I just have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that Emily cares and its genuine i guess. I'm scared of ending up back where i was before she came into my life if things fuck up." Naomi explained.

"That's bollocks." Effy said cutting straight through Naomi's crap. "If that was really the problem you wouldn't have had the courage to take a risk on Emily in the first place. Your not scared of letting her become a part of the family, and your not scared of what will happen if you fuck it up. Your scared because for the first time in years you've actually found a girl your falling in love with, and you've forgotten how terrifying that is." Effy wasn't fooled by Naomi's lies.

It fell silent as Effy gave Naomi a chance to absorb what she'd hust said.

"You should tell her you know." Effy said pulling Naomi away from her thoughts.

"Tell who what?"

"Emily. You should tell her you love her." Effy replied.

Naomi whipped her head round so she could stare Effy straight in the eyes.

"I don't love her." Naomi said, a little to quickly.

"Naomi, i'm not blind. I can tell you do, so can Cook. It'd take a lot of pressure of you if you told her. Because then you'd see she's not going to take off once you've said those words. She feels that same way. Sh just hasn't realised it yet." Effy replied coolly.

"You're fucking crazy."

"Maybe, maybe not." Effy said indifferently only infurating Naomi.

"That's ridiculous Effy. I know next to nothing about Emily, we haven't been together very long, and i haven't even slept with her yet. I can't tell her I'm in love with her. That would go against every rule of a relationship and it isn't very logical." Naomi said, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"Since when are there rules? and even if there are, since when do you follow rules? and logical? Love isn't logical, neither is life. Emily isn't Lucy. Just think about that." Effy responded, climbing down from the bed and exiting just as quickly as her entrance had been.

Naomi groaned in fraustration before burying her head in a pillow.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Where the fucking hell have you been?" Emily asked as James walked through her flat door. "And thanks for going out and leaving the door unlocked."

"I had to leave it unlocked, i've got your keys. You'd have been locked out otherwise." James responded.

He walked towards Emily handing her Chinese.

"Bought your favouraite." He said with a smile.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked him.

"Out and about." James shrugged for emphasis.

"James, look at me."

James did as asked.

"Have you been smoking weed? Look at you, i can tell by your eyes your wrecked." Emily asked him, as she study his blood shot eyes.

James panicked. That was one thing he hadn't expected Emily to notice.

"Ermmm...no." He lied.

"Don't lie."

"Alright alright. Yeah I have, don't freak out." He caved, telling the truth.

"Why would i freak out? You got anymore?" Emily asked, causing james to frown.

"Got a spliff in my pocket. Why?" James inquired.

"Share it with you?" Emily asked.

James' jaw dropped.

"Oh, don't look so shocked. Me and Katie did worse than that when we were your age."

James recovered quickly.

"Sorry, it's just you don't even smoke." James replied, as he dug his hand into his pocket retrieving the joint.

"It's been a long day okay?" Emily snapped making her way over to the window.

James followed her.

"I wasn't judging you, i was just saying." The 16 year old defended himself.

"I know James, sorry."

"It's okay."

The two of them sat there passing the joint between them, discussing what they were going to do about James and the situation he'd created. And for the first time since Emily had moved to Bristol, having her little brother sat there with her, it felt like home.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Now replies to reviews: **

**Mari1202 - A double did i hear you say? Why not, let's celebrate me being super back (I liked that by the way it made me laugh haha) :)! I'm really glad you like Cook in this, i wanted to write him in a different way but still keep the same principals that make Cook who he is. So it's really nice to hear someone say they think he's awesome :). Naomi has apologised now, but let's wait and see what happens. ;) Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**HBob - Its nice to hear you loved the chapter, i hope you loved this one just as much :). I'm also glad you like that Cook/Emily friendship and that my writting's coming across how i want it to and there friendship doesn't feel forced. I've always wanted to explore a friendship between the two, as ive always thought it had potential so i'm glad i could show that. I'm glad your thoroughly enjoying this... I hope i can keep you interested. Thank you for your review :D xx **

**skins-addikt - Welcome back to the site :). I'm glad your enjoying the story, that's always lovely to hear. And it also made my day to hear this is one of your favouraites on here :). Thank you for reviewing :D xx**

**Lumagoo1015 - You were the only one that picked up on something Cook said in the last chapter, i'm sure you know which line i'm referring to ;). Bear that in mind because if i can keep this going the way i want it to that will play a big part :). Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**Dourememberthat - Again your excitement is awesome. i always laugh reading your reviews. Your right i can't believe Naomi rejected Emily like that either *shakes head* your totally right she's Emily Fitch (although i will admit Naomi's always been number one for me, but Emily comes in a close second haha) But i can't however agree to your deal, because that would be giving to much away ;). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**LoveNaomily - Okay, you have no idea how much I laughed at 'okay, get a bed' hahaha. I was logged into my email on my phone so your review came through as a text message. I actually fell forwards off the sofa, round my mates house, because i was laughing that much lol. Glad your loving everything. And i'm glad your liking the replies to your reviews :) Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**NaomilyBeliever - I know I owe you a PM :) I promise to send it after i've posted this up. I do have a plan i swear. Shall explain more in the PM, but not to much because where would be the fun in that ;). Now... you mentioned shots? lol... Thank you for your review :D xx**

**AllICanDoIsBeMe - Did cook react how you wanted him to? I'm pleased you enjoyed the last chapter hope you enjoyed this one just as much if not more. Thank you for reviewing :D xx**

**Coolbeans17 - Are you still feeling spoilt? :). A vodka and Coke it was indeed, third person to offer me a drink in 3 updates... i'm going to take that as a good thing ;) My sleep derivation is so worth it anyway... im having a lot of fun writing this at the moment so totally worth it lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Thanks for your review :D xx**

**plumbago62 - Made my day reading my fic is one of your all time favourites :) so thank you for saying that. I'm trying to keep updates flowing, but it's nice to know you would wait, although i'm really hoping i won't have to make you wait. Genius takes time... i like that :), although genius i am not haha. Thanks you for your review :D xx**

**HacknslashUK- Thank you for the warm welcome :). Your right more often than not life does get in the way, but i'm not beating myself up anymore i'm just trying to post regular updates now as way of apology for my hiatus. I'm really pleased your enjoying this. Hope this chapter was as enjoyable/ Thank you for reviewing :D xx**

**Thank you all of you, your reviews really make this worth while, and motivate me to keep going. So honestly cheers for taking those few minutes to review, puts a smile on my face and makes my day. :D. And of course... if you reviewed chapter 33 and I've missed you... you have my permission to hit me with a brick. Hopefully i haven't missed anyone, if i have please let me know so i can thank you. **

**And of course BIG thanks for those who read the last chapter, favouraited this and added it to there alerts. :). **

**Now you all know what to do... hit that button below. Leave me thoughts/comments/predictions. Feel free to PM me with any idea's you have for this i'm always up for a chat. I accept anonymous reviews, un-beta'd so mistakes are mine bla bla, thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 :) xx **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello all, sorry this is a little overdue. Work has been manic, but everybody clap and cheer because I think I've finally convinced my college to let me do my NVQ level 3. They were reluctant after me going MIA, but I've now finished level 2 in record time and think I've convinced them I can do level 3, so yay for me haha. The other thing that's slowed updates down is car hunting with one of my best friends, I have literally travelled up and down the country with him looking at different cars and he still won't bloody pick one. Something about finding the perfect car *shrugs shoulders* **

**Replies to reviews at the end, but there is one I want to mention up here. **

**Someone reviewed pointing out my terrible grammar, I think I've said this before but English never was my strong suit and never will be. Always something I've struggled with and probably always will be. BUT…. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes whoever wrote that review because until you did I hadn't even realized I was using the wrong you're. I've tried harder with this chapter to improve. I really took your review on-board and I really am trying with grammar and spelling. That being said there will always be mistakes because all my chapters are un-beta'd. For those I really am extremely sorry. **

**Now, I do believe a little bit of dramas in order? Maybe some plate smashing… go on you know you all want to, grab a plate and join in when you get to that point. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated life - Chapter 35 **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Katie? Katie, are you up yet?" Freddie shouted as he slammed the front door shut.

Katie emerged from the kitchen, coffee in hand.

"What's with all the shouting?" she asked frowning.

"What's with all the shouting? Have you been outside yet this morning?"

Katie looked even more confused.

"No why?"

"Go have a look at the front of the house."

Katie walked back into the kitchen and placed her coffee on the table. She walked over to the front door and looked back at Freddie silently questioning him. He simply motioned for her to go outside.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naomi sighed looking at the clock. Emily would be here any minute, probably have James with her, to take Sam to school with the blonde. Things hadn't been the same between them since that fateful Monday night when Emily walked out of Naomi's house. Now it was Monday morning, a week later, and Naomi was no further forward in fixing things.

Emily had turned up every morning of the week before with James to accompany Naomi on the walk to school, but it had been awkward. Other than in the mornings though, the blonde hadn't seen Emily. They'd swapped the odd text, and Naomi had tried hard to convince Emily that they should do something at the weekend, but the redhead had made up some excuse about the gym and refused.

Effy's words kept swirling around in Naomi's mind.

"_Just tell her you love her." Effy had said. _

'_Yeah 'cos it's that easy' _Naomi thought.

Naomi had seen more of James over the last week than she had Emily, the sixteen year old popping round to play football with Sam or sit and talk about airplanes with the little boy. Cook and James were slowly getting closer as well, Cook seeing a resemblance of himself in James from when he was sixteen. The fact that they both had a mutual enemy helped a lot to. Freddie. Cook and James had both agreed that given the chance they'd both be willing to beat the hell out of him. Cook and Effy had seen more of Emily this week though than Naomi had, and it bothered her.

Everyone was getting closer. Cook and Effy. Cook and Emily. Cook and James. James and Sam. James and Emily. Emily and Sam. Hell even Effy and Emily were getting on better than they had before.

The blonde kept telling herself that it wasn't jealousy, but even she wasn't naïve enough to believe her own lie. She knew deep down she was jealous. For the first time in a long while she was on the outside of her family looking in. That hadn't happened for a long while, the usual being people looking in on her. Her family. Her, Sam, Effy and Cook. People looked in on her and her three family members. Because between the three adults they didn't let anyone into the dysfunctional family they'd created for themselves. It was always the four of them. Even Lucy hadn't managed to make it five, because Effy wouldn't accept her, but Emily had changed everything.

A knock on the door pulled Naomi from her thoughts; she stood up as Sam rushed past her to get to the front door first.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Katie stormed back into the house, her face red with anger, and a scowl plastered firmly in place.

"What the fucking hell is that?" She asked Freddie as she forcefully slammed the front door in the same way Freddie had.

"What does it bloody look like Katie huh? Graffiti is what it is." Freddie answered as he through his arms up.

"I know that, why is it scrawled across your house?" Katie asked.

"It isn't scrawled across _my_ house. It's sprayed across my Dads."

"FREDDIE! Who have you pissed off? You must have done something to someone for them to do this. What does 'I'll wait' even mean?"

"How that fuckin' hell should I know? I was thinking maybe you could ask your sister that?" Freddie folded his arms across his chest.

"Emily? You think Emily would do this?"

"I have no idea. But she's the only person I've pissed off lately. And she's your sister. So you sort this out." Freddie answered.

"You're joking? Emily wouldn't do this." Katie's expression changed as she seemed to think about something. "But Naomi would."

"No she wouldn't." Freddie replied, finding himself defending Naomi for some reason.

Katie glared at him.

"Seriously, how would you know? You know nothing about her. Like, she was a one night stand when you were nineteen so how would you know what she might or might not do." Katie said an edge to her voice.

"I know enough about her to know she wouldn't do this. Alright?"

"NO IT'S NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT." Katie blew up. "Freds, for the last four years she's been claiming you're the father of a boy that might not even be yours. If she's poisonous enough to tell bullshit about something as important as that then who knows what else she might do. Or who she might get to do it. It would make perfect sense for her to cause trouble for you now. Keeps the pretense up to Emily."

Freddie let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He knew if he carried on defending Naomi it just bought Katie closer to the truth. He knew Naomi wouldn't do this, in the last four years she'd done nothing to get even with him for all the shit he'd put her through. She was responsible about it all, she'd slapped him a couple of times, but other than that she didn't try to make his life hard.

"Katie, your right." Freddie replied with a calmer tone of voice. "It might well have had something to do with Naomi."

Freddie realized the only way to resolve this argument was to tell yet more lies. Slowly but surely the line between his lies and his truths was becoming blurred. He was finding it harder and harder to remember what lies he'd told so he could maintain them. And what truths he hadn't told, so he could make sure Katie didn't find out more than she already knew.

"I'll kill the bitch." Katie promised grabbing her car keys and heading back out of the front door.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Morning" James said as Naomi pulled her front door open.

"Morning James" Naomi replied with a smile.

Naomi stepped back allowing James to step in. Naomi watched as James grabbed Sam, spinning the little boy around in the hall, causing Sam to laugh and shout about going faster.

"Good morning." Naomi said as she turned back to Emily.

She smiled brightly at the redhead hoping the atmosphere that had been hanging over them for the last week would evaporate if she just pretended nothing was wrong.

Emily sent a half smile back.

"Hey." She replied only half-heartedly.

Naomi waited for Emily to step in before shoving her front door shut. Emily and James followed Sam into the living room as Naomi disappeared into the kitchen. Sam started rambling in the way all kids do telling Emily all about the adventure park Naomi had taken him at the weekend. Emily was shocked to learn James had tagged along much to Sam's delight.

The sound of something smashing in the kitchen abruptly stopped the conversation. James took a step in the direction of the doorway to go and make sure the blonde was okay, but Emily grabbed his arm stopping him. James got the message and moved away, sitting down on the sofa and pulling Sam up next to him, encouraging the four year old to continue his story. Sam started rambling away again to James, completely oblivious to the obvious fact that James already knew everything as he was there.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Where do you think you're going Katie?" Freddie asked as he quickly followed her out of the front door.

"To bloody well confront the bitch, like hell is she getting away with this." Katie fumed.

"KATIE!" Freddie pleaded. "Please just leave it will you? You'll only make it worse."

"Yeah Freds, of course I will." Katie said sarcastically getting in the car.

"What are you going to do?" Freddie asked, exasperated.

"Get even." Katie stated simply, before pulling the car door shut.

She started the engine and drove off leaving a very worried looking Freddie on the path outside his house.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Naomi? Are you okay?" Emily asked as she stuck her head around the kitchen door tentatively.

Emily looked down at the floor to see pieces of plates scattered everywhere. Naomi was hunched over a kitchen counter with her head down. She raised her head and spun around to face Emily.

"Yeah, I just dropped some plates." Naomi lied.

Emily pushed on the door and entered the kitchen fully.

"Dropped?" the redhead asked eyebrows raised.

"Alright, so I chucked them at the floor." Naomi answered, this time honestly.

Emily sighed heavily. She knew that it was probably her fault Naomi had thrown the plates. Everything had been strange between them for the last week. They were no longer in the same relationship they were in the previous weekend but they weren't just friends either.

If Emily was being honest with herself they weren't really anything at the moment. They were just sort of _there_, in the moment. Everything had been awkward between them, Naomi's attitude towards Emily the Monday before, uncovering a lot more for Emily than the redhead had expected it would. It had caused Emily to question everything. It was a lot more complicated than Emily had ever expected it would be at the beginning of all this.

It seemed so easy to Emily, those few weeks ago when she'd met Naomi. She'd met a beautiful girl that she'd grown to really care about, and started a relationship with her. Simple. Except it wasn't at all. Because there was a list of other things that came with that.

Sam. Effy and cook. Katie and Freddie. And now on top of all that James had been thrown into the mix as well. There was history between Naomi, Freddie, Effy and Cook that Emily didn't really know the first thing about. There was history with Lucy that proved to be a big problem right from the off. Emily had worked her arse off to be accepted by the people she was surrounded with, and now ultimately the one person that wasn't accepting her was Naomi.

Naomi had a whole come here, go away thing going on. She pulled Emily closer until something happened in Naomi's family and then the blonde pushed Emily away again, and it pissed the redhead off. Naomi really had no concept of how deep Emily had jumped in for her. The chance she'd taken. For a start Naomi was two years older than her, not that the age gap bothered Emily. Naomi had a son, Emily loved Sam, but still that was a big thing for someone of twenty to get into for Naomi, someone she didn't really know. Because Emily didn't know Naomi in the way she thought she did.

Then there was Cook and Effy, whose approval and trust she'd had to earn. She'd worked hard for the acceptance from them, for Naomi's sake. Emily thought that list of things was complicated enough but just her luck it didn't stop there.

Sam's biological dad of course had to be her twin sister's boyfriend. Freddie, who was a manipulating liar. And twin Sister Katie who was crazy. Katie fucking Fitch, who'd started shouting the odds, causing fights and dealing out slaps. Katie who was demanding DNA tests and custody of a kid that Freddie didn't and still doesn't even want.

Emily knew she wouldn't be able to fix things over night, but she never imagined it would be this hard. She hadn't the first idea how to begin dealing with any of this, she'd tried but it was just getting harder instead of fucking easier. One thing she did know was that she was already committed to all off this, whatever any of it may be, to just walk away.

Except now she'd managed to stress Naomi out to the point where the blonde was throwing plates.

"Why did you throw the plates?" Emily asked instead of one of the million questions or thoughts swimming around in her head.

"'Cos I fucking wanted to alright?" Naomi stated coldly.

"Naomi. I'm fed up with this shit. You can't talk to me like that every time something isn't going your way. You talking to me like that is what got us into this situation in the first place." Emily said.

"Really, you wanna do this now? You actually want to have this conversation when my son and your brother are in the other room, and I have to leave to take my son to school in ten minutes?" Naomi asked, to Emily it sounded like a challenge.

"Yes, I want to have this conversation now. I know things have been awkward for the last week. But I'm here aren't I? I've turned up every morning to take Sam to school with you. I've not bailed or disappeared off the end of the earth. I'm here. Just because it's not in the way you want me to be doesn't mean you can be a bitch." Emily defended.

"I'm trying to fix it Emily. I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to do huh? Get on my hands and knees and beg? I didn't mean to take it out on you, I was stressed out." Naomi explained throwing her hands out in front of her in temper.

"This isn't just about last Monday. This is about us. Hell we haven't even had a proper date yet, like an actual date and were already arguing and fighting like we've been together for years. There's so much going on that I need time out to actually process it. Your life is full on, some drama or another is always happening. I know Katie being my sister doesn't help, but she'd have still acted this way when she found out even if I wasn't together with you." Emily stated in a raised voice. "So I haven't been there for the last week in the way I was before, but everything is finally starting to catch up and I need time to sit back and think about it all. We've not even been together a month and we've had more bloody crap to deal with than a married couple have to in a year. But I'm fucking here. So you don't get to be a bitch because things are awkward or because your insecurities are flaring up. And you can't go around throwing pissing plates just because you don't know how to deal with it."

"INSECURITIES?" Naomi questioned full on shouting now. "You're right not even a month and you think you already know me. I don't have insecurities. I just get pissed off when someone I thought was my girlfriend takes me for a twat."

"MY GOD!" Emily cried, throwing her hands out to the side of her. "You're fucking impossible you know that. I just told you something honest and true and it's like I wasn't even speaking English. You didn't hear a word of what I just said did you? Because I believe I just told you I was struggling with all this and need a little bit of space to figure out how to fix any of this and you're more worried about the fact that for a week I haven't spent every minute following you around. How many times do I have to say it Naomi? I'M FUCKING HERE! I know that's what you're worried about but I'm still here. I AM NOT LUCY!" Emily finally shouted.

Naomi stood and opened her mouth to reply but a knock on the door cut her off. She huffed and barged past Emily towards the front door. Emily suddenly remembered she'd left James and Sam in the living room. Making her way into the room she found it empty. The redhead picked up a note lying on the side.

'_Taken Samster to school. Sounded like it was getting heated and no four year old needs to hear your gob when you go off on one. I promise to look after him as if he were my own brother or nephew or whatever. James' _

"EMILY!" Naomi shouted suddenly, causing Emily to drop the note.

Emily quickly made her way to the front door. The sight that greeted her wasn't what she expected. Naomi had got Katie pinned against the wall, using her height advantage to keep Katie's arms pinned down by her sides.

"Katie? What the hell?" Emily questioned looking extremely pissed off.

Katie said something but it was muffled by the wall, the only two words Emily caught were fucking and bitch.

"I opened the door and she tried to hit me." Naomi explained. "So I defended myself."

"Naomi, let her go." Emily demanded.

"Alright, but if she tries to hit me again then I swear to fucking god I will –" Naomi began to say but was cut off by Emily.

"Just let go."

Naomi did as asked and let go of Katie. Katie spun on her heels and made for the blonde, Emily intercepted stepping in the way.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?" Emily questioned holding Katie at arm's length away from both her and Naomi.

"She's spray painted the front of Freddie's house." Katie said, like it was obvious.

Naomi scoffed.

"I'm twenty-two, not fifteen. I hate to burst your bubble Katiekins, but I have a real life, with a job and a son. I don't really have the time to go around spraying stupid tags across houses. Plus I'm not that irresponsible!" Naomi yelled.

"It's not a tag." Katie glared at her. "It's a message it says I'll wait."

"Well clearly that's all the evidence you need to prove it was me." Naomi replied sarcastically with an eye roll. "If it says I'll wait, it was blatantly me. There you go DS Fitch, a confession. All you need to do now is call the real police, I'm sure they'll take it seriously."

Katie struggled against Emily's grasp trying to get to Naomi.

"I'm gonna fucking well kill you!" Katie screeched as Emily struggled to keep her sister and Naomi apart.

"Promises, promises Katie." Naomi winked at the older Fitch twin only fuelling Katie's temper.

Emily finally decided to intervene.

"Katie, I know bugger all about why you've stormed round here in such a temper. Quite frankly I don't really care. Naomi's right, if you've got a problem phone nine nine nine otherwise, fuck off."

Katie turned her to scowl at her sister.

"This isn't over." She warned, before forcefully pushing Emily's arms away from her and storming back out of the door in the same whirl wind fashion she'd used to storm in.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"James?" Sam questioned at they reached the school gate.

"Yes mate?" James replied looking down at the little boy that was gripping onto his hand tightly.

"Do you have a Mummy and Daddy?" Sam asked quietly his eyes cast downwards.

James set Sam's school bag and lunchbox down leaning it against the fence, and then he knelt down in front of Sam so he was at his level.

"Yeah I do." James answered honestly, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"I don't." Sam replied looking up at James.

James was sure his heart actually broke in the moment, when he took in the look on Sam's face. James was worried about how to play this, unsure of how Naomi would deal with this topic if Sam had asked his mum instead of him. Unsure of how Cook would react if James was honest with him and told Sam, Freddie was his Dad. Because telling Sam who his Dad was would just be setting him up for more disappointment.

James knew that on some level Sam new he had a Dad; Cook had told him bits and pieces about when Freddie had actually put the effort in to see Sam.

"Shall I tell you a secret Sam the man?" James asked.

Sam nodded his head.

"Everybody has a mummy and daddy. But not all little boys and girls see both there mummy's and daddy's. Some special boys and girls only see one or the other like you. You have a Mum. And she loves you so much. And do you wanna know something else? You have much more than a mummy and daddy, because you have lots of people that love you. You've got your mummy, Uncle Cook and Auntie Effy. Emily and Me." James said sending Sam a bright smile.

"And Nanny and Kieran. Auntie Karen, JJ, Panda and Thomas. Tony to" Sam added.

James wasn't sure who any of these people were but he nodded his head anyway.

"See. You have more than just two people like most boys and girls. You have lots of people." James concluded.

Sam face lite up with a smile before his little features pulled together in a frown.

"James?" he asked again.

"Yes?"

"Can you be my Uncle?" Sam asked still frowning.

"Do you want me to be?" James replied.

Sam nodded his head enthusiastically grinning at James.

"Then Uncle James it is." James told him, smiling at Sam as he ruffled his hair.

James stood back up and grabbed Sam's stuff, taking Sam's hand again as they headed into the school gates.

"Uncle James?" Sam asked yet again.

"Yeah, nephew Sam?" James said glancing down at him as the headed in the direction of Sam's classroom door.

"What's an Uncle?" Sam asked.

James laughed and carried on walking.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"See that's what I'm talking about. Drama, there's always something new going on. By the time one problem is dealt with five more have come along." Emily said looking at Naomi.

Naomi glared at her causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"So do you know anything about what Katie was talking about?" Emily asked.

Now Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Do you?" the blonde fired back.

"Don't be ridiculous." Emily replied.

"No come on Emily, you stayed pretty quiet while she was ranting about it?" Naomi pushed.

"You think I'd spray paint Freddie's house behind your back to get at him?" Emily asked her voice raised.

"I'm not saying you did it." Naomi defended herself.

"Well what are you saying?" Emily asked.

"I dunno." Naomi replied walking off down the hall. "Oh, shit. Sam!"

"S'okay. James has taken him to school." Emily explained.

"I am officially the world's worst mother." Naomi exclaimed as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Emily could hear the sound of pieces of shattered plates being dragged across the kitchen floor; she assumed Naomi was clearing them up.

Emily took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly to calm herself down before she entered the kitchen.

"Want a hand?" She asked Naomi.

"No."

"Are you gonna actually talk to me, instead of playing the ice maiden act?"

"No."

"Well that's just great." Emily breathed out. "I'm gonna go. Text me when you've calmed down so we can meet up and talk about this properly."

And that's exactly what Emily did, vanished from the kitchen.

Naomi waited for the click of the floor door before she let herself sit back against the cupboards, on the floor and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Effy, it's Emily. Listen, Naomi and I have just had quite a big row and I was thinking she could probably use a friend as I said something I don't think I should have. And I could really do with having a chat with Cook… I'm on my way to yours now. Okay. Bye."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I know this is an unusually odd place to cut a chapter but I did it for a reason I swear. :D! **

**Replies to reviews for chapter 34: **

**NaomilyBeliever: A night out? That sounds like a plan ;)! Drinks on you? Even better =P! Lemme know and I'll be there :). Hope this chapter is suitable for your need of drama ;)! Your welcome about the PM was no problem. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D xx **

**LoveNAOMILY: Yeah I really liked your joke it made me laugh, like I say ended in a whole falling of the sofa incident, was a little embarrassing haha. Thank you for saying I'm a great writer :) that made my day. Don't worry about your English I always understand your English in reviews. Plus I am English and I'm still not brilliant with English haha. But hearing that my story is helping you makes me happy :)! Write a book, I highly doubt I will haha but if I do I'll let you know. Thanks for the review :D xx**

**HBob: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I'm also glad you liked Cooks reaction. I'm trying to make him come across as the strongest of all of them but still keep the elements of the Cookie monster we all know and love. So I'm happy that it came across that way to you. Don't worry you'll be seeing more of James in the future ;). Thanks for the review :D hope you enjoyed this one just as much :) xx**

**AllICanDoIsBeMe: I've got a soft spot for Cook to. He's always been one of my favorites. Our girls won't be having a heart to heart just yet… but bear with me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**HacknSlashUK: Is this the tuff love you were looking for? Lol. Do not fear you'll be finding out and seeing a lot more of James throughout the rest of this fic :) Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**Mari1202: Dinner? For me? Why thank you. Sounds lovely haha ;)! I'm really glad you see Cook with all the elements that make him Cook with some added extras. That what I'm hoping comes across. Don't worry they'll get a date… eventually haha! Glad you're curious about James, because you'll be seeing more of him. Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoyed this just as much :D xx**

**Coolbeans17: Sort of hit an uphill slope in my roll haha but don't worry I'm not giving up lol. Glad you're enjoying the Cook/Effy relationship. All will be revealed about James in good time ;). I'd be pissed if I was Emily to, even more so now haha. Now *puts feet up on coffee table* Do I deserve my Vodka and Coke? Lol thanks for your review :D xx**

**Skins-addikt – You'll find out what James in up to in due course haha! Freddie is a douche in this. Although I like him in the show to. Thanks for the review :D xx**

**Lumagoo1015 – Glad you're enjoying Cook :)! Keep trying to figure out what James is up to I'd love to hear what you think he's doing. Although obviously I won't tell you if your right because that's for me to know and you to find out haha. Looks like Naomi isn't going to take Effy's advice quite yet…. Sorry. Stick with it though you never know what might happen ;)! Thanks for reviewing! :D xx**

**Isawalls: Glad my story is one of your fave's. That makes me happy :)! Glad you're really liking James. Much more of him to come. Thanks for your review :D xx**

**Douremeberthat: Your constant excitement with this story really does amaze me, you always seem so excited in reviews I LOVE it haha. Nope, I don't think I saw Cookie's happiness think I might have blinked and missed it haha. Glad you're intrigued by James….. You'll find out lots more about him in upcoming chapters. Sorry to disappoint you but yeah Naomi's my number one. Emily comes second though :)! I know what you mean with the eyes (Naomi's) I agree kill me now haha. Help me hijack the show and we could do a deal. I get Naom's you can have Ems? What do you reckon? =P! Thanks for reviewing. :D xx **

**Clyyd: I laughed so much at your review haha. I know they need to. I'm getting there haha bear with it. More sexual tension the more explosive right (I shouldn't say that because I'm actually dreading having to write that scene haha) but honest I'm getting there. Thanks for reviewing. Glad you love it. :D xx**

**Now you all know what to do. Hit that button and leave me your thoughts on this chapter. Pleeeeassseee. Go on you know you wanna. ;)! Seriously everyone thanks for all the reviews. They motivate me to keep going with this. And of course thanks for all the alerts, favorites etc. All mistakes are mine. I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 xx **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey all, this was meant to be up as an update not last weekend the weekend before. I'm really sorry for my mini hiatus but the morning of the Saturday I was going to update, I got admitted to hospital. Turns out I had blood poisoning (Through no fault of my own, I had a kidney infection that developed ending up with me having blood poisoning. Note to anybody reading do not get it. I felt like I was dying.) I spent five days in there and have felt pretty shit ever since. This is the first time since I got out of hospital that I feel anything close to okay. I'm on a bunch of pills so editing this was difficult because I find it difficult to concentrate at the moment. But I didn't wanna leave it any longer without updating. Replies to reviews at the end, imma shut up now and get on with it… enjoy I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life - Chapter 36 **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Fuck me Naom's! How many plates have you smashed?" Effy asked stepping over broken pieces of plates as she entered the blonde's kitchen.

Naomi was sitting in the same position she had been when Emily left; leant against the cupboards with her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

"Five when Emily was here. Another three since she left. There's only two plates left so figured I better stop smashing 'um. I did consider starting on the bowls, but decided against it. So I through my phone instead, looks like I'm going to have to get another new one." Naomi answered weakly.

"I see." Effy replied.

The brunette settled herself down next to the blonde leaning against back against the cupboards. Effy pulled a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and handed them to Naomi.

"EFFY!" Naomi reprimanded. "You're pregnant, you shouldn't be smoking."

"I've cut right down I read somewhere though that stopping if you're already smoking when you get pregnant can do more harm than good. So I haven't cut it out completely." Effy explained. "Plus, I bought more supplies than just fags, there's a bottle of vodka in my bag. Wasn't sure how bad it was or what was needed."

Naomi nodded her head.

"What are you doing here Eff?"

"When my best friends girlfriend calls me, to tell me that they've had a massive row I usually like to check on the injured party." Effy replied coolly.

"How do you know Emily's not the injured party in all this?" Naomi wondered.

"Well, one because I know you, you'll be over analysing every little detail of the fight. Two, because I've seen and spoken to Emily and three, I never said she wasn't." Effy answered.

"Don't try and be all clever with cryptic shit like that Eff, please. My head can't take it at the moment."

"So talk to me" Effy pointed out.

"I'm pissed off with her acting the way she is. She can't behave like there's nothing between us for a week and expect me to sit back and take it. She doesn't even understand that she's the one in the wrong." Naomi snapped.

Naomi got up from the floor and made her way over to the back door. Opening it she lit a fag and inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke outside.

"Naomi do me a favour will you? Grow the fuck up!" Effy replied, also standing and taking a seat at the table across the kitchen.

"WHAT?" Naomi shouted, spinning around to face Effy.

"Don't you dare what me like that Naomi Campbell! Why are you acting like such a child? Maybe Emily doesn't understand that she has done something wrong, because she isn't the one in the wrong." Effy answered.

"Oh fuck off Effy." Naomi said turning back around to face out of the back door.

"What did you expect me to come round here and say Naomi? That what you're doing is justified because you're scared? That's utter bollocks!" Effy spat. "Your feelings or worries or insecurities are not a fucking excuse for you to do the whole red light green light thing with Emily."

"What the hell do you know?" Naomi answered coldly.

"Nothing actually. I thought I knew you better than this, but I don't understand why you're being like this. You've found a woman that for once is amazing enough for you to not need to follow your head. You could just follow your heart, without needing to worry. Because if she was going to piss off and leave you she'd have done it by now. Instead of letting go, you're going out of your way to keep a grip on everything you possibly can. You're following every single thought running through that dense brain of yours when you don't actually need to."

"I am not dense."

"Sometimes I wonder." Effy replied with raised eyebrows although Naomi couldn't see her.

"What's that supposed to fucking mean anyway? Any of that, it makes no sense!" Naomi yelled.

"You tell me." Effy replied not fazed by Naomi's shouting.

"God Stonem, you're giving me a migraine. If all you came round here to do is judge me then you can go straight back out the door you just came in through." Naomi warned.

"I'm not judging you. I never judge anybody. I just don't understand you."

"Well you're the observant one so shouldn't you already know?"

"Know what Nai?" Effy pushed. "You're right I am the observant one, but at the moment the only conclusion I've come to from observing you is that you're being a childish, immature, ice queen bitch."

"That your diagnosis then? That I'm being stupid, dense, childish, immature and cold?" Naomi asked throwing the cigarette end out the back door and shutting it with force.

"Fucking hell!" Effy sighed heavily "You're picking up on all the wrong things I'm saying. You're just choosing to hear what you want to. You're im-bloody-possible!"

"Funny that, Emily said the same thing."

"What that you've got selective hearing or that you're impossible?" Effy asked.

"Basically both"

"Hmmmm"

"Effy, you're really doing my head in now." Naomi sighed. "Just say what you came to say and piss off."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?" Naomi asked her tone sharp and angry.

"I meant exactly what I said. Like I always do, no means NO!" Effy replied indifferently.

Anger and frustration washed over Naomi's face, the blonde searched around her desperately looking for something to throw. Effy watched Naomi look around her and knew what Naomi wanted to do. She pulled her phone from her pocket and slid it along the table towards Naomi. Effy watched amused as Naomi didn't hesitate in picking it up and launching it across the kitchen. Effy's mobile smashed against the far wall, pieces of the electronic device flying off in different directions round the kitchen.

"Feel better for that?" Effy asked smirking.

"A little." Naomi answered, collapsing into a chair opposite Effy.

"Good because now you owe me a phone as well. Keep throwing things around like this….." Effy gestured to the destruction site that was the blonde's kitchen "…And you'll bankrupt yourself."

"Don't really care." Naomi answered clearly calmer.

"Now you've shouted at me, swore at me and just generally been a bitch to me for the last half an hour, can we talk properly?" Effy asked.

Naomi hesitated before nodding her head just once.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Do you think I was out of line Cook?" Emily asked.

"Not really babe, I mean she has to see it from your point of view as well, 'coz you're right. Everything that's usually going on with us lot is intense and full on. She can't expect you to just constantly go with the flow. At some point you're going to need to wrap your head around it all." Cook replied.

Emily played with the drips of condensation sliding down her untouched bottle of beer before looking back up at Cook.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her though. I know I'm right, but still. Like you just said everything that happens in her life is usually intense. Our relationship was probably the one thing at the moment, apart from you, Effy and Sam of course, that was stable and normal. It wasn't something she had to worry about. Until now." Emily thought allowed.

"Does she need to worry?" Cook asked.

"What? NO! God no, of course not. That's what wound me up, I was trying to make Naomi see that it doesn't matter what's happening I'm not going to go anywhere. Cook I've had plenty of reasons and opportunities to walk away. But I'm still here. She doesn't understand that." Emily replied.

Cook sighed and seemed to think something over.

"Red, you have to understand our Naomikins. She won't look at it like that. Me and her are a lot alike actually. Blondie has had so much shit to deal with in her life, that happiness doesn't suit her. She doesn't know what to do with that feeling of contentment; I don't think she really understands that it's content that she feels. She's always been happy on some level, but something's always been missing. You're potentially the thing that's missing. Because this, you, ain't normal for her, she'll try to destroy it in any way she can."

Cook paused to take a slip of his coke.

"She doesn't realise she's doing it. It used to be fright and flight mode, but she can't do that anymore 'cos of Sam, so she does the next best thing. Hits her self-destruct button." Cook finished off.

"Fright and flight?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah, whenever something used to scare her she'd take off. Me and Eff named it her fright and flight mode. Mum, sorry Gina, reckons it's something Blondie gets from her Dad, not that any of us would tell Naom's that." Cook explained.

"Anyway that's besides the point." Cook said shaking his head. "My point is that, anything that happens to Nai that goes right is foreign territory for her. She doesn't expect you to stick around. No other girl ever has, why would you be any different? You've pulled away from her slightly for the last week so Naom's is waiting for you to fuck off. She's set herself up for the fall. S'why she's being such a bitch. Giving you the easy way out, like I said self-destruct. She's sabotaging things so you don't have to. Means she can keep her dignity by claiming that she pushed you away on purpose and you don't have to feel guilty for walking away. Keeps her defences in place and gives you an out." Cook summarised.

The expression of Emily's face changed as she suddenly understood everything.

"But I don't want an out." Emily immediately defended.

"I know that babes, so does Effy. Naomi though, she doesn't." Cook shrugged, clearly not knowing what else to say. He'd offered up all the information and advice he could.

"I really don't know anything about her do I?"

"Not really Red, but then ain't that in the process of a relationship anyway? Getting to know each other? You can learn you just haven't had the time yet." Cook replied.

"I guess." Emily said, slightly disheartened.

"Plus, it won't be an overnight process with Naomi; she's a lot more complicated than any woman I know. Even Effy's easier to understand than her, and believe me; my girl is fucking difficult enough to work out." Cook replied with a cheeky smirk.

"How come it's so easy for you then Cook? You just seem to know. I would never have been able to work out that Naomi's purposefully trying to push me away. I just thought she was being a prick."

"I've known Blondie a lot longer than you, we've seen each other through some hard times. Someone being there wiv ya in the moment automatically makes you understand them better and brings you closer together. And like I mentioned me and Naomi are very much alike." Cook replied giving Emily an encouraging smile.

"How come you're not like it now?" Emily wondered with genuine interest.

"Effy." Cook answered simply with a bright smile and a glint in his eye. "I've already gone through the process Naomi's now going through. I found the life of my life, went through all this shit, and acted how she's acting. But love always wins, no matter how hard you fight. Because no matter what anybody says, when you find it, like proper true fucking love you're helpless to do fuck all except let yourself fall." Cook explained truthfully. And Emily knew Cook was absolutely right.

Emily respected Cook more than she ever thought she would in that moment. He often put up the pretence that he wasn't aware of the things or people around him. But Emily had clearly underestimated his intelligence. He was more aware about his life and his loved one's lives than Emily ever expected he would be. He comprehended things on a level that was far deeper than just knowing about them, because he understood them.

"Cook you're a really great guy." Emily said smiling at him.

"Here don't go telling people that, you'll ruin my reputation." He answered with a laugh.

"Seriously Cook. You're amazing. I've got to go now though, 'cos I have a gorgeous blonde to go and deal with. But thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome Emily, anytime. I'll come and see you out."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So what's your deal then huh? Why are you being like this?" Effy questioned.

Naomi looked up, her gaze locking with Effy's. Effy's eyes held _the_ look. The look that made Naomi think Effy could see right through her, straight into her head, heart and soul. Naomi quickly broke eye contact looking back down at the table as the silence stretched out between them.

"Oi! Campbell. Look at me." Effy demanded.

Naomi kept her gaze down; concentrating at chipping away at her nail polish. She could feel Effy's gaze boring through the side of her head. Effy waited patiently knowing that it wouldn't be long before Naomi gave in and looked back up. The ticking of the clock echoed through the kitchen, after a full five minutes Naomi gave in and looked back up at Effy. The moment she did, she started ranting.

"Everything is changing. Emily come into my life and now I feel like im on the outside looking in. You've all accepted her, which doesn't usually happen. I'm so used to having to fight you and Cook about a girl that I've never seen what happens when you actually let someone knew in. She been a constant in my life for the last three weeks and now because I acted like a bitch she's already pulling away. What's she going to do when something other than me snapping at her actually happens? Probably take off. I can't take that risk; I've got Sam to think about. The first woman I'm with that I let into Sam's life and she's already fucking screaming at me about not being able to deal with the situation. And realistically nothings actually happened yet. The only drama we've had is the evil twin sister demanding DNA tests, a few slaps and punches have been dealt out and now Katie's accusing me of spray painting Freddie's house but other than that fuck all has actually happened. I'm not sure what to do, or how to handle any of this. I don't really know Emily I'm not sure what the fucks going on. Now I've got Emily shouting at me, you storming round here telling me to grow up and I was so caught up in what was happening that I forgot I had to take my own bloody son to school." Naomi finished off her essay of an explanation and took a deep breath.

Effy had only caught bits and pieces of what Naomi had said because the blonde was talking so fast, although she had managed to grasp the general outline of everything that had spilled from Naomi's mouth.

"Okay, Naom's? You need to take a deep breath and chill out. You can't tell me all that at lightning speed and expect me to follow it all." Effy replied.

Naomi groaned and through her head into her hands, falling forwards onto the table.

"Naomi? Everything is supposed to change when you fall in love. You're only on the outside looking in because that's where you've put yourself. And that won't change until you just let go. You need to learn that you can't always control everything, sometimes you have to put faith in someone else. You can do that with Emily, even I trust her. Babe if she was going to walk away she'd have done it by now. She must care for you otherwise why would she still be hanging around?" Effy asked trying to get Naomi to work it out for herself.

"How the buggering tits should I know? I just admitted that I don't know nothing about her." Naomi replied sitting back up.

"You know more about her than you think you do. Naom's I hate to point out the obvious but you haven't even slept together yet, it's not like she's in this for the sex. There has to actually be some emotion attached otherwise what would be the point in any of this? And you said what will happen when something big happens if Emily can't deal now? A few slaps and some slagging matches might be all that's happened in your eyes but look at the situation as if you were Emily. How would you see it?"

Naomi thought that over for a couple of minutes.

"If I was Emily I'd have gotten myself into a relationship with someone who for starters had a four year old son at twenty-two. Jesus the age gap that's something I hadn't thought about. I'm nearly two years older. The father of my girlfriends little boy would be my twin sisters boyfriend." Naomi listed off.

"And?" Effy pushed.

"I'd have to try and make myself fit into a family that doesn't exactly accommodate for other people. Especially knew people… erm…" Naomi trailed off.

"You can stop there Nai, you've finally just realised it from Emily's point of view. See why she's been acting the way she has for a week?" Effy asked, looking at Naomi pointedly.

"Yeah, I do." Naomi breathed out.

"Right now back to you. You can't act like this, there's no need to…." Effy started but then stopped abruptly.

Effy suddenly had an idea, she could tell Naomi exactly why she was acting the way she was and call the blonde out on it. Or she could leave Naomi to ponder a cryptic message that would ultimately teach Naomi a lesson and help her at some point later down the line with hers and Emily's relationship. Effy decided that any lesson that was taught was better if it was self-taught and realised that Naomi would get more from this if she figured it out on her own rather than giving Naomi all the advice she needed.

"Naomi, you can do this one hundred times but eventually you're going to come across someone that won't let you get away with this. It'll hurt your head and heart a lot less if you just run with everything instead of putting the brakes on." Effy told Naomi wisely.

Effy got up from the table ignoring Naomi's confused frown and pulled her handbag up onto her shoulder. She sauntered away from the table and out the kitchen door.

"Don't forget you owe me a phone." Effy shouted.

Naomi heard her front door swing shut as she let Effy's words of wisdom wash over her.

'_What the fuck does that mean?'_ Naomi thought before getting up from the table and beginning to clear up the mess that was currently occupying her kitchen.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Emily knocked softly on Naomi's front door and took a step back praying that the blonde was still here and hadn't decided to go into work. Although Emily had made her mind up, she needed to see the blonde. Now. She'd go find Naomi at work if she had to.

The door swung open, and the shock at seeing Emily stood on her doorstep less than an hour after their argument was evident on Naomi's face.

"Emily." Naomi breathed out.

"Can I come in?" the redhead replied sending Naomi a reassuring smile.

Naomi stepped back from the door gesturing with her arm for Emily to come in. The click of Emily's heels against the laminate flooring resonated through the hall as she followed Naomi down to the sitting room. Naomi offered Emily a seat and then sat across from her in a chair. An uncomfortable silence settled over them as neither really knew what to say or where to start.

"Christ sakes." Emily said finally breaking the silence. She rolled her eyes dramatically before getting up from her seat and making her way over to Naomi.

Naomi looked up confused as the redhead approached her and noticed the determination written all over Emily's face. For a second Naomi thought Emily was going to hit her. That was until Emily perched herself on the arm of the chair and leant down pressing her lips to Naomi's. The blonde froze in surprise for a few seconds before reacting.

Naomi slid her hands up Emily's thigh's to her hips, and pulled Emily down into her lap. Emily parted in lips in response and allowed Naomi's tongue to invade her mouth, causing both women to let out a whimper from the contact. Emily forced her hands up between their bodies in the non-existent space to gently hold either side of Naomi's face.

They continued kissing for a few minutes before breaking apart, their need for oxygen becoming too much. Emily pushed her face into the side of the blonde's neck placing a couple of soft kisses against Naomi's pulse point, then allowed her head to loll back and rest against Naomi's shoulder. Naomi took one of Emily's hands in her left hand intertwining their fingers, and then wrapped her right arm round the redhead's waist.

They settled back into silence, only this time a comfortable silence. Emily hummed contently as she played with Naomi's fingers, pulling hers away from the blonde's before interlocking them again.

"Emily." Naomi breathed out, closing her eyes. "I…. I just wanted to say that….. I do…" Naomi stumbled over her words before trailing off.

"You what?" Emily prompted pulling her head off the blonde's shoulder so she could look at her.

"I do understand what you were saying earlier. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay." Emily replied placing her head back down again.

"Fucking isn't." Naomi argued.

"It is because I think we both misunderstand each other. We have to find the time to get to know each other before we can do any of this properly with compromise." Emily assured "We've sort of gone about this all arse about face."

Naomi pondered that for a minute before replying,

"Yeah we have. We know more about each other's lives than we actually do about each other."

Emily tilted her head and placed a sweet kiss against Naomi's cheek causing a grin to break out across the blonde's face.

"Are you going into work today?" Emily asked.

"Wasn't planning to, I need to make a couple of calls though. Why?"

"Good! Make the calls and get changed. I'll meet you back here in an hour." Emily replied jumping up.

"Okay. Where are we going?" the blonde wondered.

"I dunno. Haven't really decided yet. Shopping, to get coffee, lunch. All three, anything, I don't really care. I just want to spend some time with you. Then we _are_ having a date later. Cook already said he'd have James and Sam at his. For the night." Emily explained. "If you want to that is?" She added as an afterthought.

Naomi smiled and got up; taking a couple of steps forwards she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"Of course I want to." Naomi promised.

Emily leant forwards and placed a soft kiss against Naomi's lips.

"You've got one hour." Emily reminded her before she strutted out of the room an extra sway to her hips.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Replies to reviews: **

**AllICanDoIsBeMe – I'm glad you like James and you think he's awesome. A bit like Cook in this story I'm trying to make him awesome without losing the things that make James who he is. Freddie and Katie may well get what's coming to them I guess you'll have to wait and see ;)! Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D xx**

**EverybodyNeedsABitOfLove – I'm glad you love the story. Thank you for reviewing :D xx**

**Wristducky - I think it's the Naomi effect lol, no matter how much of a twat she's being I still want to hug her to lol, definitely must be the Naomi effect haha. Your vote has been noted and taken into consideration for future chapters ;) thank for the review :) xx **

**Ceyaro - Glad you loved it, thank you for reviewing :) xx**

**LoveNAOMILY – Sorry you had trouble sleeping haha hope all the questions you asked were answered in this chapter. Thank you for your review :D xx**

**Clyyd – Emily Fitch is everybody's hero I think lol. I'm glad you like James. You're right she is Naomi fucking Campbell, she'll figure out where she's going wrong eventually. Thank you for saying you think this is amazing, and thank you for reviewing. :D xx**

**NaomilyBeliever – Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't cancel the night out, it took my ages to update for a reason, see authors note at the top. Pleassse say we still get the night out *pouts*. I promise to update quicker this time. ;) thank you for your review :D xx**

**HacknSlashinate – All will be revealed about the graffiti in later chapters ;). My thing has never really been throwing things except for mobile phones…. I dunno why but in frustration I've always chucked my phones I've had loads. But the punching things that I've done a lot, to the point where I've broken bones (Knuckles, fingers, bones in my hand and my wrist once when I twated a concrete post lol) and head-butting things I've always done as well. You're so right it does help. My little brother does the same thing tells me things I already know haha with the word erm a lot to lol. Making ups on its way I promise. Thank you for reviewing :D xx**

**Jarv - It's cool that you like to write, have you ever written any fanfiction? You're right about it being difficult (although I think I have a valid excuse this time lol) trying to fit writing around work, and life in general is hard. Like you say much harder than reading. Hopefully I'll be able to do better from now on. Thank you for reviewing :D xx **

**HBob – I'm glad you think im adding to James' awesomeness. Naomi will prove herself eventually….. I hope ;). Thank you for saying A+ writing. That made my day. I've never gotten an A+ on anything related to writing so that really put a grin on my face. Thanks for reviewing :D xx**

**Coolbeans17 – Glad you love the drama…. 'Cos there still more to come. My lips are sealed about the corrupt for now ;) lol. And thank you for congratulating me on my NVQ and for reviewing (like you always do :D) I appreciate the time you spend to always drop me a review. :D xx**

**soGee - I'm sure Freddie will eventually get what's coming to him ;)! It's nice to hear someone doesn't care about the grammar :) (I'm not good with it =S) and that you think this is amazing. :) Hope this was enough of Naomi smashing stuff for you haha and thank you for reviewing :D xx **

**Skins-addikt – Nice to hear you're really enjoying this, that's always good to know :). I can't say if it's James or not that's classified info at the moment haha ;)! Your vote for get revenge on douchebag Freddie though has been noted :)! Really made me grin that this is top of your fanfic list, that's an awesome thing to read in a review and I'm humbled that you like this so much. But it made my day reading your review, which I thank you for :D xx **

**Lumago1015 – Fierce Emily, I agree you have to love her :)! More whirlwind Katie to come I promise. Thank you for your review :D xx **

**Dourememberthat – You are officially my partner in crime now :D! We must come up with a way to hijack Skins….. How shall we do it? Ninja style? All ropes and ladders wearing black outfits? Oh the possibilities =P! You're always excited it's bloody awesome :) I LOVE it! Nice to know you're happy to wait for an update :)! Hope this chapter answered some of your questions; the roller coaster ride ain't over yet though ;)! Your reviews are always hilarious they make me laugh and I look forward to reading them :)! Thank you for reviewing :D xx **

**Ellie Timmers – You never know it might have been Sam ;)! You'll have to wait and see lol! Thank you for your review (and all the previous ones) :) xx**

**If I've missed anybody who reviewed chapter 35 please feel free to chuck plates at me and scream in my face…. Hope I haven't missed anyone out. As always thanks to you all for reviewing, they really do encourage me to keep going. A couple of new reviewers this time round which makes me happy :D hope you stick around and keep reviewing. And thank you to all the people who usually review. I appreciate every one of them. **

**A big thanks to everyone who's added this to their alert thingy's as well :)! **

**Again sorry for the delay, I'm going to start trying to update at least one a week which is a reasonable and doable target for me hope that'll be better than the delay's at the moment. All mistakes are my own. Hit that button below; let me know what you think? Please? I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks for reading, Skinsstar7 xx **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey all, I know I know im fucking late again. I'm sorry I have no excuse other than that because I've now officially qualified at level 2, I've been thrown into work more and straight into my level 3 which my boss wants finished in 6 months =O! I'm not sure that's even do-able lol! **

**Replies to reviews at the end =)**

**LoveNAOMILY has asked me to recommend you all read 'The Fitch Sitch', and I have to agree it is good :)! So when you get some spare time, go read. You'll like it :)! Now on with it and I'll rant at the end….. Enjoy I hope! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins or the characters. No copyright intended. **

**Complicated Life – Chapter 37**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naomi caught the phone between the side of her head and her shoulder so she could open the door. She fumbled for a minute and eventually got it open; the blonde sent Emily a bright smile which the redhead returned. Naomi stepped to the side and allowed Emily in, indicating to the phone to let Emily know she was still making calls.

Naomi rolled her eyes clearly showing a sign of annoyance to whoever she was talking to, causing Emily to smirk in amusement.

"… I don't particularly care what you think you are or aren't capable of…" Naomi began saying replying to who was on the phone, "I believe you can do this. Oh for fuck sake, I'm not coming in to give a presentation that half of my team are supposed to be able to give. The paper works on m-….. Gemma, shut the hell up and….." Naomi sighed heavily grabbing the phone.

"You know you've pissed the people off that work for you when they hang up on you." Naomi said to Emily with an amused smirk.

"Sorry, if you need to go to work we can cancel and….."

Naomi quickly interrupted, "I promised my girlfriend we could spend the day together, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Any of my lot down work should be capable of doing the presentation I was supposed to. Otherwise what the fuck do I employ them for? I just need to make another couple of calls before me can leave."

"And change." Emily replied looking at Naomi who was clearly stressed out.

Naomi looked down and studied the smart clothes she was dressed in before looking back up at Emily.

"And change." The blonde agreed before punching another number into the phone.

Emily ripped the phone from Naomi's hand and held it at what she thought was high above her head; Naomi stepped towards her with a smirk and easily retrieved it due to her height advantage.

"Was there a reason you're trying to nick this and delay us even more?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow waving the phone at Emily.

Emily raised one of her own in a challenge, "Actually yes there was, I want a kiss."

Naomi broke out into a smile.

"Well you don't have to go nicking phones for that, you only have to ask." Naomi replied leaning in.

"I shouldn't have to ask." Emily mumbled against her lips.

They kissed for a minute, Naomi pulling away before things could get too heated.

"Now im going to make these calls and get the fuck wits down at work to actually do their jobs and then im going to change, then we can do whatever you want for the day. I am all yours." Naomi said disappearing into the sitting room, Emily quickly following behind her.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"NAOMI!" Effy shouted up the stairs.

Naomi sighed and finished buttoning up her jeans, without bothering to throw on a top she walked out of her room in her jeans and a lacy blue bra. She walked to the top of the stairs, clipping an earring in.

"What?" She asked as she got to the top of the stairs.

She found Effy and Emily stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her. To Emily's surprise Naomi seemed completely unfazed by the fact that she was stood in just her bra, and the redhead couldn't help but let her eyes wonder.

She let her eyes trail up the creamy skin of Naomi's toned stomach, and then let her eyes carry on trailing upwards. Effy watched amused as Emily's eyes travelled up and settled on the curve of Naomi's breasts. Emily inhaled sharply as her eyes clouded over with lust. She managed to pull her eyes away from Naomi's perfectly shaped tits after a couple of minutes and met Naomi's gaze. The blonde was looking at her with a smug grin on her face, making no attempt to hide her body from Emily's prying eyes.

Naomi met Emily's lust filled gaze which completely wiped the smug expression of her face. An electric charge filled the atmosphere as they stared at each other, without so much as a blink breaking their eye contact. Effy looked back and forth between the two of them, her amused smirk growing bigger.

"Clearly now isn't a good time. I'll come back later Naom's. See you Em." Effy said.

She watched as they both just nodded dumbly, still looking at each other intensely. She shook her head in amusement, disappeared down the hall and out the door.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Well, Well, Well. Katie Fitch, Naomi's a little bit busy at the moment entertaining your sister with her boobs. Can I help?" Effy asked as she came face to face with Katie outside Naomi's house.

"Fuck off!" Katie replied opening the boot of her car and pulling a can of paint from it.

She cursed a couple of times as she searched around in her boot looking for something else. Effy watched on intrigued as Katie then pulled a screwdriver from her boot. After shaking then tin up, Katie used the screwdriver to attempt to pop the lid of.

"Ouch! Bollocks, shitting, wanking bollocks!" Katie exclaimed.

"What's the matter Katie?" Effy asked, stepping towards the older twin.

"Nothing, OW, OW, OW! I thought - OW fuckity fuck fuck - I told you to bugger off." Katie hissed through her obvious pain.

Effy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Katie what have you done?" she asked again.

Katie span round holding her left hand in her right, blood spread across the two of them, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Fucking thing slipped I, OW, stabbed myself." Katie said squeezing her hand tighter to try and stop the blood flow.

"Let me see." Effy said stepping even closer to Katie.

Katie backed away until the backs of her knees hit the rear bumper of her car, causing her to fall and end up sitting in her boot. Effy rolled her eyes and took another step forward.

"Stay away from me." Katie warned, struggling to stand back up in her heels.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're hurt, I'm trying to help." Effy replied, reaching out and taking Katie's injured hand into her own.

"Why?" Katie asked, she hissed in pain as Effy pulled her hand towards her and used her t-shirt to wipe the gash in Katie's hand.

"'Cos you're Emily's sister and I like Emily"

"Okaaay, well you can go now I'm fine." Katie replied.

"Really?" Effy asked gripping Katie's hand a little harder.

"Ouch! Fucking hell Effy, don't do that. It hurts, you bitch." Katie replied ripping her hand from Effy's grasp.

"That needs stitches Katie, it's pretty deep." Effy told Katie seriously.

Katie looked up and met Effy's gaze properly for the first time.

"I'm not going to A and E" Katie said shaking her head.

"You don't have a choice that needs stitches."

"Absolutely NOWAY!" Katie stated forcefully, shaking her head vigorously.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Effy asked.

Katie looked at Effy surprized but Effy was paying no attention to her. She reached down and ripped a strip of material from the bottom of her t-shirt, before pulling Katie's hand back to her and wrapping the strip of material around it tightly. Katie winched but otherwise stayed still and let Effy wrap her hand with the make shift bandage.

"Why are you being nice?" Katie blurted out.

Effy looked up to Katie and then back down at what she was doing, "I already explained, Emily's your sister and I like Emily."

"But you hate me? And you just ruined a perfectly good top by the way."

"Katie" Effy sighed, "Bollocks to the top it's only a t-shirt, and I don't hate you. I think you're stupid for letting Freddie manipulate you and not see what's hitting you straight in the face. I hate the fact that you're being a complete fucking bitch to Naomi when she hasn't done anything wrong. And I also hate the fact that you've put Naomi's and Emily's relationship under so much stress when they're perfect for each other. But I don't hate you."

"Will you come with me? To the hospital I mean?" Katie asked, surprizing both herself and Effy.

"Sure." Effy answered in her usual bored way, "Give me your car keys. You can't drive one handed."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Emily started making her way up the stairs towards Naomi with purpose without breaking eye contact, causing Naomi to lick her lips in anticipation of what the redhead was going to do. Emily crushed her lips against the blonde's the instant she reached her. The redhead pushed forcefully on Naomi's shoulders making her stumble backwards and crash into the wall behind her. Naomi gripped Emily's hips tightly and pulled Emily to her as she run her tongue along Emily's bottom lip seeking entrance, which the redhead granted immediately by opening her mouth wide. Lips, teeth and tongues crashed together for a couple of minutes before Emily pulled away. Naomi groaned immediately at the loss of contact but that turned into a moan of pleasure as Emily began trailing kisses down her neck.

Naomi exhaled heavily as Emily splayed her hands flat against her bare stomach, whilst sucking on her pulse point. Naomi groaned tilting her head back and realised Emily was probably leaving a mark, but she was too caught up in the moment to care. Emily trailed her hands up Naomi's creamy flesh until she reached her bra clad breasts. She slowly cupped Naomi's tits before palming them making Naomi throw her head back against the wall. The blonde's head collided against the cold surface with a resounding thud. Naomi cried in pleasure and pain as the back of her head hit the wall.

Emily suddenly pulled away from Naomi and jumped backwards across the landing like she'd been burnt. Naomi breathed deeply as she looked at Emily confused.

"Em?" Naomi choked out through raged breaths, "What's wrong?"

Emily shook her head gently trying to get her own breathing under control and get her heart rate to decrease. Seeing the worried expression on Naomi's face, she stepped back towards her sliding her arms around her waist.

"Nothing," Emily took a deep breath in, "We just shouldn't do this now."

"Why?" Naomi asked, she reached up and brushed Emily's fringe from her eyes and sent the redhead a half smile.

"'Cos this morning we were screaming at each other, and now I'm trying to jump you, that hardly solves anything does it? It will just complicate things further."

Naomi sighed defeated knowing full well Emily was right.

"You're right." Naomi replied, although she was still frowning.

Emily lent in and placed a gentle kiss against against Naomi's lips, silently reassuring her.

"Now please go put some clothes on before I really do lose all my self-control." Emily said with a laugh.

Naomi smiled and stole a kiss before disappearing back into her bedroom. Emily waited until Naomi had closed the door before collapsing against the wall and sighing heavily.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"This is fucking ridiculous. We've been sat here for two pissing hours and all they've done is given me some painkillers. Fucking bastards, I'm bleeding to death here." Katie ranted in annoyance.

At that moment a nurse walked over and called her name.

"Finally," Katie exclaimed jumping up.

"Sorry Miss. Fitch you will have to wait for a doctor to assess your hand. I've just come to make sure you are comfortable and put a temporary dressing on your wound. Now, on a scale of one to ten how bad is your pain? Zero being none at all and ten being excruciating pain?" the nurse informed her politely.

"Listen here you daft cow, I'm sat in accident and emergency. If I was in no pain at all, like I wouldn't fucking be sat here would I? I can give you a demonstration of my pain if you'd like? Just take one bloody step closer. Now we've been sat here for two goddam hours and I've seen people with broken toes be called before me. I'm sat here bleeding to death and you want me to tell you on a scale of one to ten how much pain I'm in? This is fucking pointless, I only need some stitches." Katie let rip at the poor unsuspecting nurse who actually looked terrified for her life.

Effy smirked at Katie's obvious outrage and the fact that Katie had drawn nearly everybody who was sat in the A and E department's attention towards her.

"Katie sit down, I'm sorry about her. She's just cranky that she's going to have some fashionable stitches to match her outfits. Now Katie, answer the question. Properly," Effy explained being the only one unfazed by the older twin's outburst.

"Oh. Six and a half," Katie said through gritted teeth.

The nurse quickly nodded and scribbled something down on the chart in her hand.

"Would you like some more pain relief?" The nurse asked, almost scared of Katie's reaction.

"Sure." Katie replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "If we've got to be fucking stuck here might as well make use of all the free drugs." She said sarcastically causing the nurse to frown but Effy to let out a small laugh.

The nurse nodded a little unsure of herself before hurrying off as far away from the younger brunette as possible.

"That was uncalled for." Effy remarked watching as Katie sat back down very ungracefully.

"Don't you bloody start, shitty NHS. Two hours and all im getting out of it is free pain killers. Besides bitch it's your fault I'm sat here." Katie answered playing with her make shift bandage wrapped tightly round her hand, now slightly pink with blood that was seeping through.

"Katie it isn't their fault their busy. I can leave if you'd like?" Effy asked standing up.

"Don't you dare, sit the hell back down. You can't leave me here Stonem."

Effy rolled her eyes but sat back down all the same.

"How come you haven't asked me what I was doing yet?" Katie wondered.

"What?" Effy asked, although she had a fair idea where this new topic was going.

"I was stood outside your bitch of a best mate's house opening a tin of paint and you haven't asked me yet what I was doing?" Katie explained.

"Because I already know," Effy replied indifferently.

Katie's brow furrowed as she thought about how Effy could possibly have known what she was really up to.

"You were going to through it over the front of Naomi's house." Effy elaborated when she noticed Katie's confusion.

"How did you-" Katie began only to have Effy interrupt her,

"Nai told me that you accused her of spray painting Freddie's house. So you were going to get even by throwing paint over hers. Oldest trick in the book Katiekins very original, although you should know Naomi didn't do it."

"How do you know?" Katie asked defensively.

"'Cos Naomi isn't like that, you really have this all wrong Katie. Why do you hate Naomi so much?" Effy asked looking for a way to get Katie to open up, looking for a way to expose Freddie's lies that Effy knew he'd been feeding Katie.

"Because she's a fucking bitch, she was a one night stand for Freddie when he was nineteen and ever since then she's made his life hell. To the point where she's told people he's the father of a boy that might not even be his. How wrong is that?" Katie replied.

'_Bingo'_ Effy thought with a smug grin.

"Excuse me?" Effy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh don't get all protective of her now you know what I think of her." Katie said annoyed.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. I expected you to slag her off like that. Did you just say Freddie told you he was nineteen when Naom's got pregnant?" Effy asked, just wanting confirmation before she pointed out the obvious.

Effy couldn't believe Katie hadn't worked this out for herself yet.

"Yeah, like bloody keep up. Jesus!" Katie replied with a huff.

"Katie he was eighteen."

"No he wasn't he was nineteen, he told me."

"Katie," Effy sighed rolling her eyes. She was going to have to put it in black and white for the older Fitch twin, "If Freddie was nineteen when Naomi got pregnant the oldest Sam could be would be three. Nine months for the pregnancy, Sam would then have been one just before Fred's turned twenty-one, two just before he turned twenty-two and three just before he turned twenty-three. Four just before Fred's turned twenty-four. Freddie is twenty-three in December, meaning Sam should just have had his third birthday. Sam's four Katie," Effy explained.

Katie had a faraway look in eyes as she seemed to do the math in her head,

"When's Naomi's birthday?" Katie suddenly asked.

"January"

"Well that doesn't work either, if Sam's four 'cos he was born in August, which doesn't leave enough time for a nine month pregnancy." Katie stated smugly like she'd just proved Effy was trying to lie to her.

"Well that would be because Sam was born on August sixteenth, three weeks premature." Effy replied explaining the times that didn't add up, "Freddie would have to have been eighteen, work it out."

"I did, and you're right." Katie gave in admitting she'd worked out that it didn't add up.

"If he's lied about that Katie, what other lies has he told you?" Effy asked.

Katie opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a doctor,

"Katie Fitch, this way please."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"This is nice." Emily said looking up from her coffee towards Naomi who was sat on the opposite side of the table.

Naomi nodded, but otherwise seemed rather pissed off.

"Naom's, what's wrong?" Emily probed.

Naomi shook her head,

"Nothing, everything's fine." Naomi answered picking up her coffee.

"Naomi." Emily said in such a tone it made Naomi cave.

"I always fuck everything up." The blonde blurted out and then clamped her hand over her mouth like she regretted saying it.

Emily got up from her chair and moved around the table sitting down next to Naomi. The redhead reached out and gently pried Naomi's hand away from her mouth.

"What have you fucked up?" Emily asked lacing her fingers through Naomi's.

"This, all of this," Naomi said and then bit her bottom lip. She released the flesh from between her teeth and huffed out a deep breath. "Em, I have something to tell you that I think you should be aware of, but I don't wanna freak you."

"Something I need to be aware of?" Emily echoed the words confused.

"Yeah, Effy thinks I should tell you, and I'm starting to think that it's only fair you know, but you might not want to hear it." Naomi mumbled sheepishly.

Emily gave her hand a gentle squeeze before lifting their joined hands and kissing the back of Naomi's.

"You don't seem like you want to tell me."

Naomi laughed in spite of herself.

"I do and I don't." She answered, "I don't want… I just….. I don't wanna ruin us."

"You won't ruin anything." Emily promised, "Can you tell me now or…." The redhead trailed off.

Naomi surveyed where they were and how she was feeling.

"Not really. Not the right moment and honestly I'm still not sure if I'm ready." Naomi lowered her gaze finding her now cold coffee much more interesting.

"Okay." Emily replied "Naomi, look at me….." Emily waited for Naomi to look up, "Wait until you're ready and the time is right and then tell me alright? Because clearly whatever it is, is really bothering you. I'm not going to push you into telling me, but you need to start opening up so I can get to know you. But stop worrying, you're not going to fuck this up okay? You need to trust me, I'm right here."

Naomi held Emily gaze and everything around them washed away as blue locked with brown. Emily shone a smile at Naomi that was so intense, so full of meaning; the blonde felt herself cracking.

"I…. I….." Naomi started to say, her voice shaky. "I'm…."

The café bell rung out pulling Naomi from her Emily trance, the blonde quickly broke eye contact, and roughly pulled her hand away from Emily's.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Naomi rushed out, as she shot from her seat and all but ran from the table.

Emily watched Naomi hurry towards the toilets, utterly confused by Naomi's behavior and the defeated persona she'd been radiating since they left the house.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What the fuck?" Katie spat at the doctor, "You are not bandaging my hand I'll look like a dick."

"Katie, it's for your own good." Effy tried to placate.

"Miss Fitch, if you keep being aggressive then im going to have to ask you to leave." The doctor warned calmly.

"Katie, just let the doctor bandage your bloody hand so we can get out of here. This is your own fault you know." Effy said now annoyed with Katie's behavior.

"Fine, fuck it. Whatever." Katie gave in.

"Why does it have to be bandaged up anyway? Thought the stitches would be enough," Katie asked her tone different to a few minutes before.

The doctor glanced at Katie, obviously gauging if it was a genuine question before she replied,

"It stops you from picking something up or touching something which would result in either you ripping the stitches out or them getting infected."

Katie nodded at the explanation and jumped up from the bed when she knew the doctor was finished.

"Can I go now?" she whined.

"You can indeed Miss Fitch, take normal painkillers if the pain gets too much. Please go to your doctors in 7 days to have the stitches removed and the wound dressed. They will give you instructions for what to do from then on." The doctor replied.

"Cheers." Katie said half-heartedly.

"Thanks Doc." Effy said more sincerely before following Katie out of the cubicle they were in.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So Naomi, what is your actual job?" Emily asked as they walked down the street hand in hand.

Naomi glanced sideways at her.

"You should know you're one of our clients." Naomi replied amused.

"All I did was sign some paperwork." Emily answered shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what you actually do."

"I, or rather the company, look for different companies and persons who are willing to invest or sponsor the different things we set up. We set up different programs for charities." Naomi explained.

"But I thought charities usually had sponsors anyway?"

"They usually do. But we set things up for certain aspects of charities and then find sponsors that are willing to sponsor just that certain aspect and not the whole charity. If that makes any sense?"

"I think so," Emily replied.

"Come on then what do you actually do at the gym? I heard somewhere that your gym was doing sports and training for primary schools, you know teaching them keeping fit can be fun?" Naomi asked.

"Where'd you hear that?" Emily asked the shock evident in her voice.

"Tony told me."

"How the hell does he know? Nothing's been signed yet, were still trying to find ways for the schools to get the funding for the equipment and our staffs time, although I've offered my time up for free. But that would mean I would still only be able to cover three schools a day tops, which only makes fifteen a week. And they won't sign it for just fifteen schools."

"What area are you looking to cover?"

"Mainly Bristol and Bath, but we've also looked at the possibility of expanding it even further than that. But then that would mean even more funding and we can't get the funding we need for Bristol and Bath let alone adding more schools to that list." Emily explained.

"Why haven't you mentioned this sooner?" Naomi asked.

"I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Errr hello, this is my job." Naomi pointed out.

Emily stopped walking.

"You can get the funding? But the gym isn't a registered charity."

"It doesn't have to be, I just explained it like that because it made it easier. If you can set it up and prove that you'll be able to cover a certain amount of schools, preferably one's that are short of gym equipment at the moment, each month then I can help." Naomi stated proudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah course. The only problem is you'll have to register the gym to my company instead of it being a registered charity."

"I can do that." Emil replied happily.

"Give me until the end of the week and I'll have you a sponsor." Naomi replied and began walking again dragging Emily with her.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Naomi, do you like this dress?" Emily shouted from the changing room.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know when I can't actually see you Em?" Naomi shouted back leaning against the wall.

"Well you've seen the dress and you've seen me so imagine the two together."

"This is ridiculous, just come out and show me the bloody dress." Naomi answered.

"No I want it to be a surprise, but did you like the dress?"

"Yes" Naomi told Emily for the hundredth time.

They had been going around clothes shop after clothes chop, Emily claiming she wanted a new dress for tonight for their date. She had picked up numerous dresses asking for Naomi's opinion and then trying them on. The only problem being she wouldn't actually let Naomi see her in the dress, which then made it hard for the blonde to judge.

"Emily," Naomi said exasperated, "You're absolutely beautiful, and always look stunning whatever you wear. It doesn't matter what fucking dress you choose, because I fancy you like crazy anyway. Wear a bin liner for all I care, it won't take away your natural gorgeousness or how much I want you." Naomi called to her.

For her effort she received a filthy look off of one of the sales women stood in the corridor of the changing rooms. She bit back a sarcastic comment as Emily emerged from the changing room.

"Why did you have to go and say that?" Emily asked.

"Say what?" Naomi asked confused.

"All of that, 'cos now I want to kiss you. Which means I have to come out here wearing the bloody dress." Emily explained as she stepped towards Naomi.

"You're not buying anything from here anyway. They have homophobic bitches as staff." Naomi said directing the comment over Emily's shoulder towards the sales woman who'd given her a look of disgust. "Now I believe you mentioned a kiss?"

Emily pushed her lips to Naomi's giving her a gentle kiss before pulling back.

"So I'm not allowed to buy this dress?" Emily asked.

Naomi glanced at the sales woman who now had a look of outrage on her face due to their PDA.

"Sorry, no. Blame that cunt." Naomi replied pointing at the woman.

"Naomi!" Emily scolded her.

"Well, she wants to get over herself," Naomi began to rant not bothering to keep her voice down, wanting the woman to hear what she was saying. "She wouldn't be looking at us like that if I was a guy. It's fucking ridiculous; I mean it's the twenty-first century for Christ sake. Being homophobic now is more of a crime than being gay-"

Emily cut her off,

"Okay, alright. I'll change and we'll leave."

"Good." Naomi nodded.

"Oh and Naomi?" Emily asked sticking her head back around the door of the changing room, "You are bloody sexy when you're angry." Emily winked and disappeared back behind the door.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Replies to your lovely reviews: **

**Clyyd – Made me smile that you described it as awesome :)! Stay excited for the date, I promise they'll be fireworks of every kind ;)! Thanks for reviewing =D xx**

**AllICanDoIsBeMe – At one stage I thought I was going to have to bitch slap Naomi as well haha! Although save that bitch slap because it may be required at some point ;)! Thanks for your review =D xx**

**Lumagoo1015 – Glad you liked Cook and Effy's advice. They always know just when to step in and help lol! I've had them see the light at the moment, but who knows what might happen this is a Naomily story after all ;)! Thanks for reviewing xx**

**Angiepie11 – You want more Cook and Effy scenes? Then you shall have what you wish for next chapter :)! Although I have already planned them some story time to show the pregnancy. Sam and James was one of your fave's so far? I liked writing that little scene :)! Glad I've improved my spelling, I know im terrible with correct English and stuff :/, tried to fix up there/their/they're in this for you. Hope there's an improvement. And thank you for pointing out the error with it. Thanks for your review =D xx**

**Coolbeans17 – Relax with vodka and coke and skins? I like your thinking ;)! Although I'm much better now thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing what Emily has planned as well lol I haven't really decided yet haha if you've any idea's please share um? Thanks for your review (as always) =D xx**

**Jarv – If you find some time you should write a fanfic, I'd love to read your writing :)! You're at Uni studying Computer Engineering? That sounds really interesting and time consuming lol! I know what you mean about friends. Most of mine went to college, where as I went straight into work doing an NVQ meaning I had a lot less time on my hands than they did, needless to say it didn't end well haha. But like you I have now found people who are in the same situation as myself and understand. But finding time for everything and juggling everything can be very difficult. Hope you're still looking forward to their date? I promise it will be eventful :)! Good luck with everything at Uni, and thank you for reviewing =D xx**

**Miss awesome – sorry about the lack of updates :( I miss this story when I don't have time to write it. I swear I will try harder with updates :), but I make no promises. Thanks for saying you think this is brilliant, makes me grin like a lunatic haha! Glad you enjoyed the angst, I'm sure they'll probably be more haha! Thanks for reviewing =D xx**

**SoGee – HAHAHA! I laughed so much at your 'should that even be legal?' I'm not sure haha as far as im aware it is because nobody is blood related. Naomily make up sex scene might just be on the cards for the next chapter you never know ;)! Thanks for your review =D xx**

**LoveNAOMILY – I wouldn't be two happy about Naomi yet haha she is a very unpredictable blonde and you never know when she might start acting out again haha! I've put a note at the top for people to read 'The Fitch Sitch' for you. I did indeed read it, haven't found the time to review it yet but it's very good so thanks for the recommendation :)! And thank you for reviewing =D xx**

**HacknSlashinate – Dude I didn't know you had a story on here until the other day, I have to admit I haven't found the time to read it yet but I will, and I will make time to review :)! Anyways…. Glad you like Cook's speech! And Emily's actions. Our Em is no pushover so don't worry. I agree something needed to happen to push them forwards before everything falls apart. I'm feeling better now thank you :)! And thank you for reviewing =D xx**

**xStrangeGirlx (or skins_addikt) – You just used a different account to confuse me didn't you lol come on admit it lol! ULTRAMEGAEPICLYAWESOME? Please tell me you made that word up haha 'cos that is a bloody awesome word, and I feel honored you used it to describe my story :)! Made me grin so much that you're still putting this top of your fanfic list :)! I feel very humbled. Loved your excitement in your review by the way XD, which I thank you for =D xx**

**Douremeberthat – You want Naomi to buy Effy something awesome and shiny to go with her expensive cell phone? Hmmmm, will see what I can do :)! Any ideas for the shiny thing? Glad you love Cook and Emily's friendship :)! Keep excited for their date, I promise drama of every kind ;)! By the way I'm still LOVING your excitement haha :)!**

**PS: How about Mexican Ninja's? We could wear black suits with sombreros AND fake mustaches? I reckon no-one would notice us then :P! Spring break is when? Do we have enough time to plan the hijack properly haha! Thanks for reviewing =D xx**

**Hope I haven't missed anyone? If I have please lemme know so I can thank you! **

**Quick question, how many of you have twitter? Because I currently don't, but I was thinking if some of you do, and are willing to teach me how to work it? Haha then I might set up an account so I can at least keep you updated on when you can expect an update instead of keep leaving you hanging like this? Just a thought…..**

**Anyway BIG thanks guys for all your reviews, and adding this to your alerts and fave's thingy's! Drop me a review? Leave me your thoughts? Please? :)! All mistakes are mine. I accept anonymous reviews, thanks for reading. Skinsstar7 xx**


	38. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*Peeks out from behind brick wall shyly*

Hello, I'm skinsstar7 and I'm the author that's been writing this story, *waves*.

I felt like I should probably reintroduce myself. Right okay enough of my sarcasm because I'm sure a lot of you are already pissed at me enough without me adding fuel to the fire. First of all I'm sorry to disappoint but this isn't an update, however if you are still interested in this story and/or you know killing me then read on. This is not an excuse but an explanation as to why I had to abandon this story. Second of all, I would like to say that it was always my intention to finish this story, and I can't put into words how much I appreciate the support I've received from all of you so far. You all rock! I know that all of you are probably now regretting always taking the time to review when I can't be a decent author and update properly. However here is an explanation as to why I haven't updated and gotten this finished by now.

Not long after I last updated I became very ill and was admitted to hospital. They carried out a bunch of tests all of which either came back clear or inconclusive, so the doc's put it down to either a virus or I still had blood poisoning due to previous health problems I've had. Long story short from then on, it was many hospital trips and doctors' appointments as I didn't get any better and they couldn't find anything wrong. Five weeks ago I was again admitted with suspected appendicitis, for which they decided to remove my appendix. I thought finally it explains my health issues, but while carrying out the operation they found that it wasn't appendicitis I actually have a problem with my insides. I won't bore you with the details lol. I've undergone surgery, and now have the all clear. As long as the episodes don't happen again then I've hopefully had my last hospital trip.

I know this is absolutely no excuse for not updating but I hope it does explain my hiatus. I do plan to finish this story, and due to all my time off work no longer have a job, so now have a large amount of time on my hands which can be used for getting an update out. I understand that a lot of you are probably very angry with me and have no interest in this story anymore and honestly I don't blame you. I myself hate it when a story that I'm very invested in doesn't get finished. So if you all tell me to get to fuck then I won't blame you. I just felt like I owed you all an explanation and a HUGE apology. So I am extremely sorry. I plan to update as soon as I can and make it up to all of you, which is of course depending on if any of you still want an update.

Thank you to every one of you who has supported me previous to my disappearance and reviewed. I'm sorry this author's note might as well be a chapter it's that long but I couldn't find a way to shorten it. And I am again extremely sorry for disappearing and leaving you all hanging.

If you took the time to read all of this, then I thank you for that to.

Skinsstar7 xx


End file.
